Braise - Tome 2 : La Terre Déserte
by Pandora-Linchpin
Summary: Après la longue nuit dans le bâtiment B, Thomas et ses amis deviennent les prisonniers de Wicked. Essayant de faire face aux nouvelles épreuves sadiques de l'équipe de Janson, ils vont rapidement découvrir que tout espoir semble perdu d'avance. La descente aux enfers a commencé... et rien ne semble l'arrêter. Suite du tome 1 !
1. Prologue

**Je suis de retour ! x) Après un délai un peu plus long que prévu, je vous présente enfin la suite du premier tome :P**

 **S'il y a des nouveaux, je vous conseille vraiment de lire le premier tome avant, et pour les autres, comme ça fait un moment que j'ai finis le tome 1, si vous avez oublié des trucs, vous pouvez me demander, je vous ferais un petit résumé ^^**

 **Donc, bienvenue sur ce tome 2, le début des réelles emmerdes pour notre petit groupe... J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, pour ma part, j'ai vraiment mis beaucoup plus de temps que le premier tome pour le rédiger et réfléchir aux idées, et je suis encore dessus ^^ Il sera plus long que le premier tome, je pense que ça fera dans les 30 chapitres cette fois-ci.**

 **Enfin bref, pour l'instant ce n'est que le prologue, le tout petit prologue x) Le premier chapitre arrive dès vendredi !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Prologue

Teresa était pensive.

La première étape avait encore une fois parfaitement fonctionnée. Et plus efficacement cette fois-ci.

Leur efficacité allait pouvoir augmenter grâce à Teresa. Son idée allait leur permettre d'avoir moins de pertes, et cela avait redonné un regain d'énergie au sein de l'équipe qui voyait de plus en plus d'espoir en leurs recherches.

Janson pénétra dans une salle où une foule s'activait déjà à rentrer différentes données dans un ordinateur et sur des dossiers papiers. D'autres allaient et venaient dans la salle voisine, visible à travers une grande glace sans tain.

\- Voilà la section H au complet, monsieur, s'exclama Helen, une jeune femme qui travaillait au laboratoire pour les recherches.

Elle lui tendit un dossier avec la liste complète des sujets. Janson la prit et s'avança juste devant la vitre, observant ses nouveaux sujets avec attention. Ils étaient tous allongés sur des petits brancards alors que du personnel leur faisait des prises de sang.

\- C'est une bonne section, murmura Teresa qui venait d'arriver à sa droite. Grâce à tous les tests effectués cette nuit là, nous sommes presque certains qu'un des garçons est d'une catégorie très prometteuse, dit-elle en voyant la liste des catégories potentielles de cette section. Mais elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait.

\- Et les autres ? Demanda t'il, donnant l'impression de ne pas avoir fait attention à ce qu'elle avait dit.

\- Deux sont encore inclassables. On en saura plus par la suite.

Janson fixa pensivement les sujets.

\- Le sujet prometteur ?

\- Si on en suit les résultats, il est très réceptif, nous sommes presque sûrs à cent pour cent qu'il sera dans la catégorie E, murmura Helen avec fierté en s'approchant avec le dossier complet du sujet en question.

\- C'est exactement ce dont nous avions besoin. Qui est le garçon ?

Elle désigna un jeune homme à travers la vitre.

\- Il s'appelle Thomas.

* * *

 **Hésitez pas à laisser une review, même si j'avoue que pour le coup, le prologue est vraiment court ^^'**

 **En espérant retrouver des lecteurs, je vous dis à vendredi pour le chapitre 1 qui sera sur Thomas...**

 **Bizzz**

 **P.L**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Comme promis, voilà le tout premier vrai chapitre de ce tome 2 x) Il ne se passe franchement pas grand chose mais c'est pour prendre connaissance de l'état d'esprit de Thomas après tout ça ^^**

 **Merci beaucoup à Tsuki-chan, blue et VoidMyla pour leur review ! :)**

Réponse Review Anonyme :

 **Blue :** Contente de te retrouver pour la suite :) En espérant que ça te plaira.

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Le froid.

C'était la seule chose qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Juste le froid et les innombrables frissons qui parcouraient son corps.

Le sol était dur et glacial et son esprit semblait être dans un état similaire.

Thomas ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt, agressé par la lumière.

Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de s'habituer à la forte luminosité reflétée par les murs blancs.

Thomas se redressa lentement en position assise mais il le regretta assez rapidement. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à cogner contre sa paroi crânienne de l'intérieur. C'était absolument horrible.

Il finit par se lever, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la douleur et de tenir sur ses jambes. Il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, elle était très petite, et surtout très vide. Il remarqua cependant un léger clignotement rouge qui revenait sans cesse. Une caméra. Evidement.

Il n'était pas en vacances ici, même s'il ne savait pas ce que "ici" voulait dire. A vrai dire, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ni pourquoi il était ici, ni comment il était arrivé ici... Il ne savait rien.

Mais à son plus grand désarroi, les événements du bâtiment B de son université lui revinrent parfaitement en mémoire. Il se souvenait désormais de chaque instant, de chaque sensation. Tout revenait par flashs, lui arrachant des grimaces. Quelle horrible soirée. Et le pire était probablement à venir... Ce qui n'était pas pour le réjouir.

Il y avait cru pourtant ! Pendant un moment, un court instant, il avait pensé pouvoir échapper à Wicked. Sa déception fut douloureuse. Mais finalement, ce qu'il restait de positif dans tout ça, c'était qu'il venait de se réveiller. A moins qu'il ne soit au paradis, Wicked ne l'avait donc pas tué. C'était déjà ça. Mais Thomas ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir une chose bien précise. On n'échappait pas si facilement à Wicked.

Mais le plus ironique dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ne savait même pas qui étaient ces gens ou ce qu'ils leur voulaient vraiment. C'était le noir complet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils s'étaient amusés avec lui ce soir là. Ni ce qu'ils lui voudraient ensuite. Il ne savait rien du tout. Et c'était horriblement agaçant.

Thomas ne pouvait pas être sûr que Wicked le détenait à ce moment précis, mais il n'était pas dupe.

Il aurait dû se douter que ce petit numéro de sauvetage n'était rien d'autre qu'un énième de leur piège. A moins qu'un autre groupe veuille aussi sa peau et celle de ses amis... Non, c'était Wicked, Thomas en était persuadé. Et il savait aussi qu'il risquait malheureusement de trouver la réponse à une des questions qui l'avait taraudé pendant cette longue soirée. Qu'advenait-il des personnes qui étaient enlevées par Wicked ? Et maintenant qu'il risquait d'avoir la réponse, il ne voulait plus vraiment le savoir. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et revoir ses amis.

Juliette. Newt. Minho. Anna.

Il ne savait même pas où ils étaient. S'ils allaient bien... ou s'ils étaient vivants... Il ne savait absolument rien. Peut-être devrait-il plutôt à se mettre à compter ses acquis.

Il se dirigea vers ce qu'il pensait être la porte principale. Il savait qu'elle serait parfaitement verrouillée mais il s'en serait voulu de ne pas avoir vérifié, juste au cas où. Il y avait aussi une seconde porte, bien moins blindée que la principale, mais elle aussi verrouillée.

Thomas fit un regard sévère en directement de la caméra avant d'aller s'asseoir par terre, adossé contre le mur.

Il se demandait quand même ce qu'il faisait là, dans cette pièce vide. Ils comptaient le regarder ne rien faire toute la journée ?

Thomas aurait voulu s'occuper l'esprit, penser à autre chose et oublier Wicked. Mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. La seule présence dans cette pièce était cette pauvre caméra.

Oh, il pouvait toujours les insulter s'il avait envie. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils aient aussi le son pour pouvoir l'entendre brailler. Peut-être qu'ils le sortiraient d'ici au bout d'un moment.

Thomas se frotta frénétiquement le visage. Son mal de tête commençait à s'estomper, c'était au moins ça.

Cela devait à peine faire une dizaine de minutes qu'il était là et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. On lui avait fait passer une nuit absolument affreuse et maintenant, voilà qu'on l'enfermait dans cette pièce, seul avec ses questions. Quelle gentillesse.

Thomas avait envie de hurler. Il avait horriblement besoin de faire quelque chose, rester en place n'étant pas dans ses habitudes. Il se releva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, réfléchissant sans cesse à tous les événements de la soirée. Il essayait de tout repasser en détails, cherchant n'importe quoi de nouveau qui... non, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il cherchait. Mais il devait chercher, il y avait forcément quelque chose à comprendre à travers tout ça ! Et Brenda leur avait dit que Wicked n'était pas des tueurs en série. Elle avait même mentionné le fait qu'ils faisaient des expériences sur les jeunes. Mais de quel type et dans quel but ?

Thomas se doutait simplement qu'ils allaient l'utiliser lui et ses amis pour faire des expériences pour une raison encore inconnue. Mais de quel droit faisaient-ils cela ?

Tous ces événements le dépassait. Il savait que l'homme pouvait se montrer d'une cruauté sans nom parfois, mais il ne le pensait pas encore capable de faire endurer ce genre d'épreuves à des jeunes avant de les garder captifs pour continuer leurs expériences inhumaines.

Thomas avait grandement envie d'écraser son poing contre quelqu'un. Plus que ça, il en avait besoin. Même s'il savait parfaitement que cela ne réglerait aucun de ses problèmes. Il était là, dans un endroit inconnu, à attendre que des gens tout autant inconnus se servent de lui. Il ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas dans quel but ni comment ils allaient encore se servir de lui. Il ne savait strictement rien. C'était désolant d'en venir à la même conclusion toutes les deux minutes. Il avait envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur.

Thomas continuait de faire les cents pas. Il pensait de nouveau à ses amis dont il n'avait aucunes nouvelles, ne sachant même pas s'ils allaient biens. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur, il avait besoin de serrer Juliette dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Mais il était seul. Seul à se torturer l'esprit sans relâche.

Il évita finalement de penser à ses amis. C'était trop douloureux. Puis il pensa de nouveau à Brenda avec qui ils avaient été séparés. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis. Il ne savait pas si elle était vivante ou non.

Ou si elle faisait partie de Wicked. Cette idée l'avait vaguement effleurée. Ils avaient bien mis en scène un espèce de sauvetage alors pourquoi Brenda ne ferrait pas partie de tout leur scénario macabre ? Mais personne ne pouvait rien prouver.

Cependant, un certain détail ainsi qu'un fort pressentiment lui laisser croire que Brenda était réellement sincère. La douleur avait été bien réelle lorsqu'elle leur avait raconté l'histoire de son petit frère. Et il ne fallait pas oublier que lorsqu'il avait demandé à l'homme du groupe de "sauveurs" si Brenda allait bien, ce dernier avait fait une moue étrange. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais pour Thomas, l'homme n'était clairement pas au courant pour Brenda. Mais il n'avait rien dit, les autres semblaient le croire. Et bien la prochaine fois, il suivrait son pressentiment quoi qu'il en coûte. Ils s'étaient bien foutus de sa gueule !

Thomas donna un violent coup de pied dans le mur, s'arrachant une grimace de douleur avant de se laisser glisser au sol. Il en avait marre, il était épuisé. Physiquement et moralement. Ce qui restait pourtant ironique, il avait du dormir plusieurs jours avant de se réveiller ici.

Il resta alors dans cette position un certain moment, fixant le mur devant lui, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il s'était réveillé dans cette prison blanche. Le temps semblait à la fois être d'une longueur infinie et d'une vitesse incroyable. De quoi lui donner encore plus mal à la tête. C'était horriblement perturbant de ne pas avoir l'heure pour s'orienter.

Thomas en était rendu à compter toutes les petites anomalies sur le sol lorsqu'un déclic se fit entendre. Il se releva brusquement, regardant nerveusement autour de lui. Cela semblait venir de la petite porte. Il s'approcha doucement, ayant peur de déclencher quelque chose de dangereux s'il s'approchait trop de la source du bruit. Cette horrible soirée l'avait définitivement rendu paranoïaque.

Thomas posa alors délicatement la main sur la poignée et la tourna.

Le déclic provenait du déverrouillage de la porte. Il pénétra à l'intérieur. C'était une salle de bain ! Des toilettes, une douche, un lavabo, du savon, des serviettes et même une brosse à dent et du dentifrice !

Thomas ne prit pas le temps de se poser de question, il se précipita définitivement à l'intérieur. Wicked voulait sans doute qu'il se décrasse un peu, chose dont il avait bien besoin après cette longue nuit.

Thomas se déshabilla et laissa tomber ses vêtements au sol avant de se placer sous le jet et de l'ouvrir en grand. Peu importait que l'eau soit tout d'abord glacée, cela faisait un bien fou. Il avait l'impression de se débarrasser lentement de toutes ces horribles choses qu'il avait vécues pendant la soirée. Et il ressentit une étrange sensation lorsqu'un liquide rouge s'écoulait en toute petite quantité. Son sang. Rien de grave, mais c'était assez pour faire ressurgir chaque moment désagréable. Il chassa toutes ces idées et augmenta légèrement la température.

Il se frotta frénétiquement le corps avec un petit savon qu'il avait trouvé sur le lavabo avant de profiter du contact de l'eau tiède sur sa peau. Il retrouvait enfin un brin de vie normale et l'espace d'un instant, il se serait presque cru chez lui, Juliette l'attendant dans le salon.

Malheureusement, la seule chose qui l'attendait en dehors de cette salle de bain restait son abominable prison blanchâtre. Pire qu'une chambre d'hôpital. Mais Thomas décida de se vider totalement l'esprit pendant encore quelques instants et de seulement profiter de l'agréable sensation de l'eau sur sa peau.

Il se frotta un peu les cheveux et se décida enfin à sortir pour se sécher, bien à regret. Il enroula rapidement une serviette autour de sa taille avant de se regarder rapidement devant le miroir. Mauvaise idée.

Il n'avait jamais eu si mauvaise mine. Et il venait pourtant de se laver. Il n'osait imaginer son apparence juste avant. Il aurait eu l'air d'une clochard s'étant fait attaqué par une bande de chat affamés. Il attrapa rapidement ses anciens vêtements, brûlés, troués et déchirés un peu partout avec des traces de sang par ci par là. Un vrai désastre.

Il avait lavé son corps de toutes traces de sang mais les marques elles, ne partiraient pas avec de l'eau. Il avait une large entaille au niveau de la jambe ainsi que des plus petites un peu partout. Des bleus maculaient son corps et il grimaça lorsqu'il se toucha l'épaule, là un des chiens fous l'avait mordu. Et malgré qu'il ait frotté rapidement ses cheveux et son visage, du sang restait toujours présent. Sa tête avait eu l'habitude de prendre des sales coups pendant cette soirée. Mais rien ne semblait trop grave pour le moment, c'était plus ou moins superficiel. Il ne voyait pas encore double.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de la glace. Il avait les traits tirés et des tout petits yeux. Un vrai mort vivant.

Thomas fut rapidement lassé de cette inspection et il finit de se sécher avant d'enfiler des vêtements propres laissés par Wicked. S'ils pensaient qu'ils pouvaient l'acheter avec des vêtements propres et une savonnette ils se fourraient le doigt dans l'œil. Thomas appréciait tout de même le geste. En même temps, si ce que Brenda avait dit était vrai, ils étaient là pour servir de cobayes. Ils avaient donc besoin de les garder en vie.

Une fois habillé, Thomas ouvrit le robinet et y but de l'eau à grandes goulées. Bon dieu ce qu'il avait soif !

Une fois qu'il fut désaltéré, il quitta la salle de bain à regret. Allaient-ils refermer la porte ? Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir ouverte avant ? Encore des questions, toujours de nouvelles questions... Et jamais de réponses. S'en devenait lassant. Vraiment.

Thomas passa alors le petit seuil et fut plus que surpris. Wicked essayait réellement de l'acheter. Le temps qu'il fasse sa toilette, ils avaient installé ce qui ressemblait à un lit de camp et une assiette trônait en plein milieu de la salle avec une grande bouteille d'eau. Bien, ils n'allaient pas le laisser mourir de faim. Encore un point positif dans ce monde devenu bien sombre.

Thomas s'avança dans sa prison blanchâtre et la porte se referma automatiquement derrière lui. Eh merde. La douche risquait de se faire en fonction des horaires. Ou de leur envie.

Mais ce qui importait Thomas pour l'instant, c'était bien l'assiette posée par terre. Il se mit automatiquement à saliver, il mourrait de faim et il se croyait même capable de manger ce qu'il détestait le plus.

Il fut cependant quelque peu déçu de ne pas trouver une belle pièce de bœuf dans son assiette avec de bonnes frites. Mais il avait à manger, c'était déjà ça. Il attrapa son assiette et s'assit sur son petit lit. Des haricots verts, une purée de pomme de terre et des dés de jambon. Cela suffirait amplement. Il s'empara des couverts et se mit à dévorer son assiette. Les aliments n'avaient pas vraiment de goût et étaient bien trop cuits mais manger lui fit un immense bien. Il se surprit même à lécher l'assiette avec avidité.

Il la reposa ensuite sur le sol et but une gorgée d'eau avant de s'allonger sur son petit lit de camp. Il avait été bien heureux de se trouver occupé pendant un moment mais le retour au calme fut assez brutal.

Jamais ces questions ne cesseront de le hanter. Il passa ses bras derrière sa tête et fixa le plafond. Il était épuisé. Mieux valait essayer de dormir plutôt que de réfléchir de nouveau jusqu'à ce que sa tête explose. Il ferma les yeux, visualisant un instant le visage de ses amis avant de se tourner dans son lit, faisant tout grincer d'une manière horrible.

Et malgré tous les ressorts du lit de camp qui lui rentraient dans le dos, il finit par trouver le sommeil. Un sommeil rempli de cauchemars dont il se ne séparerait probablement jamais.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce début vous a plus même si pendant tout le chapitre vous avez seulement vu Thomas enfermé dans une pièce ^^**

 **Hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ;)**

 **J'reprends mes ptits teasers... La semaine prochaine, on va du côté de Juliette et on fait un coucou rapide aux autres avant de retrouver Dena x)**

 **A vendredi prochain, bizzz**

 **P.L**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre 2 où on y retrouve rapidement tout le monde et où je vous présente davantage Dena ;) J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Merci beaucoup à Tsuki-chan pour sa review ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Juliette émergea assez brutalement. Quelqu'un était en train de lui ordonner quelque chose alors qu'elle se frottait lentement les yeux.

\- Allez, debout, répéta la voix.

Juliette ouvrit lentement les paupières et put distinguer un homme en uniforme qui se tenait juste à côté. Elle put lire le nom "Calen" sur l'uniforme.

\- Debout, insista t'il.

Juliette s'exécuta sans broncher. Ce type avait bien trop de muscles pour seulement penser à lui résister.

Une voix debout, les yeux bien ouvert et l'esprit bien réveillé, tout lui revint clairement en mémoire dans les moindres détails.

Son nouveau pire cauchemar se réalisait. Elle était prisonnière de Wicked. Elle allait elle même pouvoir découvrir ce qu'il arrivait aux pauvres personnes qui se voyaient contraintes de continuer leur cauchemar jusque dans la demeure de ces psychopathes. Et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point.

Elle se gratta rapidement l'arrière de la nuque. Ses mains y découvrirent une petite plaie. Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'ils lui avaient encore fait ?

Elle essaya d'oublier cette petite blessure et se contenta de suivre bien gentiment Calen.

\- Où sont mes amis ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'y répondre et continua son chemin.

Juliette avait des milliards de question en tête, mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se contenta de le suivre bien gentiment. Mieux valait ne pas faire un scandale dès les premières minutes avec ces gens là. Elle avait vu de quoi ils étaient capable.

Le garde finit par s'arrêter devant une porte et fit signe à Juliette de rentrer à l'intérieur, lui se contentant d'attendre devant.

Juliette pénétra dans la salle, une femme se tenait debout près d'un petit fauteuil.

\- Assied toi, s'il te plait.

Bien, au moins, celle-ci demandait gentiment. Juliette fit une fois de plus ce qu'on lui ordonnait, mais lorsque la femme sortit une seringue, son cœur cogna fortement dans sa poitrine. Elle avait horreur de ça.

\- C'est juste une prise de sang.

Juliette fut quelque peu rassurée de voir que cette personne n'était pas totalement inhumaine. Elle essayait de se comporter comme n'importe quel docteur. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que Juliette détestait les piqûres. Elle ferma les yeux en commençant à grimacer avant même que l'aiguille n'ait pénétré dans son bras.

Une fois que la femme en eut terminée, elle essuya rapidement le bras de Juliette avant de lui mettre un petit pansement.

\- Tu peux repartir, expliqua t'elle. Tu dois être impatiente de revoir tes amis.

Juliette sourit intérieurement. Elle allait revoir ses amis ?

Calen l'attendait et il la conduisit de nouveau dans diverses couloirs. Ce bâtiment semblait était un vrai labyrinthe. Et il lui inspirait désormais encore plus de craintes que sa propre université. Il y avait des portes et des couloirs partout, Juliette se demandait bien à quoi tous ces endroits pouvaient bien servir.

Ils passèrent une grande porte qui donnait sur un espace plus accueillant, puis Calen s'arrêta devant une autre ouverture gardée par deux personnes.

\- Tu a le droit de rester une heure, après je t'emmènerais dans ton dortoir.

Juliette écoutait à peine ce qu'il disait, elle était trop occupée à observer à travers la petite vitre de la porte ce qui de trouvait de l'autre côté. La porte s'ouvrit et elle avança de quelques pas.

C'était un réfectoire.

\- Ton plateau, brailla une femme juste à sa droite.

Elle lui colla un plateau entre les mains. Juliette lança un regard surpris à ce qui ressemblait à une dame de cantine avant de reporter son attention sur son plateau, de la nourriture chaude !

Pour un peu, elle se serait cru dans son ancien lycée.

Elle leva les yeux et parcourut rapidement tout le réfectoire. Il y avait la dame qui donnait les plateau et seulement quatre tables. Et il n'y avait que trois personnes à ce moment. Newt, Minho et Anna !

Juliette se précipita vers eux, posant son plateau avant de tous les serrer dans ses bras. Tous furent plus qu'heureux de retrouver encore quelqu'un de leur groupe.

\- Oh mon dieu, je suis si contente de vous voir, s'exclama t'elle en s'asseyant enfin. Thomas n'est pas là ?

\- On ne l'a toujours pas vu, répondit Newt. On s'est chacun réveillé il y a pas longtemps, juste avant qu'on ne nous prenne du sang et nous conduise ici. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Pareil, souffla Juliette. J'ai hâte de revoir Thomas !

Elle rêvait de le serrer dans ses bras.

Ils se lancèrent tous des sourires et Juliette entama son assiette de haricots verts et de jambon. Minho prit finalement la parole :

\- Je ne comprend rien de ce qu'il se passe ici. Où sont les autres qui ont été enlevés par Wicked ?

Lui aussi avait besoin de réponses à ses questions.

\- Ils ont mangés l'heure d'avant, expliqua une voix inconnue.

Tous levèrent la tête sous la surprise, remarquant qu'un homme se tenait juste devant leur table, un papier à la main.

\- Je me nomme Janson, et je sais que vous avez beaucoup de questions mais je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment.

Minho serra les poings. Au vu de son allure et de la manière dont il parlait, cet homme semblait clairement important, il devait être haut placée dans toute cette manigance. Et Minho rêvait de lui casser la gueule. Janson remarqua son air coléreux.

\- Je vous conseille de ne pas faire les malins ici, vous ne feriez pas le poids, murmura t'il en montrant du regard les quatre gardes du réfectoire.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Vous voulez quoi ? Demanda Newt d'une manière assez agressive.

\- Wicked est une organisation. Et vous allez nous aider à sauver l'humanité, murmura t'il en souriant, presque d'un air rêveur. Du moins une partie.

\- Vous êtes les tordus qui nous ont torturés dans ce bâtiment, grogna Minho.

\- C'est exact, avoua clairement Janson sans aucune culpabilité. Ecoutez, je sais que vous devez très certainement nous prendre pour des monstres mais nous cherchons seulement à sauver des vies. Vous en saurez plus en temps voulu, je désirais seulement me présenter à vous, espérant que vous ne poserez pas de problème.

Il commença à tourner les talons et à repartir.

Attendez, il venait juste pour leur dire ça ? C'était un peu mince comme explication. Surtout après tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous garder ici contre notre gré, déclara Anna en le fixant d'un air très sérieux.

Janson se retourna en laissant échapper un petit rire.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je crois bien que si. Je suis en charge ici, et si je dis que vous resterez ici, eh bien, vous y resterez.

Il repartit sans un seul regard en arrière.

\- Et pourquoi ? brailla Minho en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

Un des gardes se précipita vers lui et le fit rasseoir de force, le foudroyant du regard.

Décidément, ces gens n'avaient pas vraiment le sens de l'accueil.

\- Bon, au moins ils nous donnent à manger, souffla Newt en essayant de voir le bon côté des choses. Probablement le seul pour le moment.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a passé toutes ces épreuves cette nuit pour nous retrouver ici pour... on ne sait même pas ce qui va suivre ! s'énerva Anna. Ils ne nous disent absolument rien.

Newt lui prit la main, massant sa paume en faisant des petits mouvements réguliers avec son pouce.

Juliette les regarda en souriant, espérant que Thomas allait bientôt arriver. Malheureusement l'heure passa rapidement et Thomas ne vint pas. Pas de cette journée ni de la suivante.

Juliette et les autres passèrent l'heure à parler de ce qui leur était arrivé, et de ce que qui allait leur arriver.

Ils avaient l'impression d'être dans un espèce de camp de redressement. Horaires imposés, dortoirs... et pour le reste ils ne savaient pas encore ce qui les attendait.

Lorsque l'heure entière fut passée, quatre gardes vinrent les chercher pour les amener dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les garçons et les filles étaient séparés, malheureusement. Et Juliette fut d'autant plus triste qu'elle n'était même pas dans le dortoir d'Anna. Un garde différent les escorta.

Calen la conduisit alors vers le dortoir A. Ils repassèrent dans différents couloirs et si Juliette essayait tout d'abord de mémoriser le chemin, elle fut rapidement perdue.

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir d'une petite longueur mais un peu plus accueillant, quatre portes se trouvaient là, mais seulement deux dortoirs étaient occupés.

Anna fut arrêté devant la première porte par son garde et pénétra à l'intérieur après avoir jeté un regard amical à sa meilleure amie. Juliette fut emmenée vers le fond.

Calen poussa la porte alors que Juliette commençait déjà à rentrer à l'intérieur. Une jeune femme était allongée sur une des couchettes, un magazine à la main. Elle avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient juste en dessous des épaules, lisses mais ondulés par moment.

\- Bonjour, nouvelle camarade de dortoir, souffla la jeune femme en se redressant en position assise.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Juliette alors que Calen était toujours debout, sur le pas de la porte.

\- Moi c'est Dena.

Elle lui tendit amicalement la main en lui faisant un grand sourire, Juliette accepta gentiment sa poignée de main.

\- Juliette.

Dena semblait totalement joyeuse, ce qui était curieux dans une situation pareille. Elle fit signe à Juliette de patienter quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers Calen.

Elle se mit à redresser le col de son uniforme, jouant avec d'un regard malicieux.

\- Un petit truc pour moi aujourd'hui, Calen ?

Elle lui fit un petit sourire tout en le fixant de ses yeux rieurs.

Calen resta immobile un instant, puis il se mit à fouiller dans sa poche, il en ressortit une toute petite tablette de chocolat.

\- Tu es le meilleur garde de tous les temps ! s'exclama t'elle en attrapant la tablette de chocolat, la décortiquant sous tous les angles.

\- Je ne pourrais rien t'apporter demain, Dena.

\- Pas de problème, un petit livre pour la prochaine fois alors ? Je m'ennuie terriblement ici.

\- Je verrais, souffla t'il.

Il lui fit aussi un rapide sourire avant de ressortir du dortoir. Dena recula pour lui permettre de fermer la porte.

Juliette avait suivit la scène d'un air intrigué, elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Dena le remarqua sur sa tête et elle s'empressa de lui expliquer :

\- Ils sont tous des connards, mais lui est sympa, murmura t'elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Tu as réussis à te mettre un garde dans la poche, observa alors Juliette.

\- Si on veut. Il n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec tout ça, bien qu'il cherche le même résultat qu'eux. Il m'amène des petits trucs de temps en temps mais il n'est pas très bavard sur le sujet complet de notre détention ici. Je lui ferrais cracher le morceau un jour, se promit-elle.

Dena avait réussit à engager la conversation avec lui un jour, et ils avaient rapidement discutés à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle se plaignait à chaque fois de ces connards travaillant pour Wicked et de leur mauvais traitement. Elle aimait surtout beaucoup les énerver, ce qui l'avait amener à considérer les cachots comme son deuxième domicile ici.

Et Calen lui avait un jour ramené un petit truc à manger pour la réconforter. Depuis, il lui amenait régulièrement des choses, que ce soit des magazines, des produits de toilettes ou des petits gâteaux. Wicked le savait probablement, mais ils ne disaient rien. Après tout, Dena n'allait pas réussir à s'échapper avec un magazine qui avait en couverture le charmant Sam Claflin.

Calen devait cependant être surveillé de près. Wicked devait très certainement avoir très peur qu'il ne se retourne contre eux.

Mais Dena espérait qu'il allait continuer à venir, ses petits cadeaux lui plaisaient beaucoup et elle aimait bien la vue qu'il laissait. Autant en profiter pour se rincer un peu l'œil, tous les autres étaient grotesques, abrutis et violents, rien qui risquait de la faire rêver. Calen était un peu son petit prince charmant, bien qu'elle vomissait sur ces histoires à l'eau de rose. La vie c'était emmerdes sur emmerdes, c'était ce qu'avait apprit Dena. Et elle n'attendait certainement pas qu'un beau jeune homme la délivre pour que tout deux s'échappent loin de tout danger.

 _Et ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... Plutôt vomir_ , pensait-elle. Les histoires romantiques lui sortaient par les yeux.

C'était peut-être dû au fait que son père avait trompé sa mère pendant deux ans, alors que cette dernière ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Même Dena l'avait remarqué, c'était pour dire. Et puis son géniteur - comme elle préférait l'appeler - s'était un jour barré de la maison pour aller engrosser une blondasse au teint blafard et aux lèvres pulpeuses avec qui il s'était marié deux mois après, soit trois jours après son divorce avec la mère de Dena. Elle ne lui avait jamais reparlé depuis, et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Elle n'avait aucune considération pour cet homme, et il ne semblait en avoir aucune pour elle. Ce n'est que six ans plus tard qu'il semblait s'être souvenu de son existence. Il lui avait envoyé un lettre pour son anniversaire, elle avait directement fini dans la cheminée avant ouverture. Et il se fit claquer la porte au nez lorsqu'il se pointa chez elle. Sa mère n'en avait jamais rien su. A vrai dire elle s'était retrouvée un Jules et se comportait comme une parfaite adolescente. Dena avait horreur de ces histoires d'amour à vomir. Elle avait vu ce que ça avait donné avec son père et sa mère qui s'aimaient pourtant passionnément au tout début.

Mais elle avait quand même eut des petits amis, cela avait juste eu une durée assez limitée. Et lorsqu'un jour, un certain Matt lui offrit un magnifique bracelet et une belle déclaration écrite sur une lettre parfumée pour la saint Valentin, elle le plaqua sur le champ. Ce genre de truc n'était pas pour elle. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de choses. Et c'était surtout parce qu'elle aimait se dénigrer sans cesse et que Matt méritait amplement mieux qu'elle. Sa vie amoureuse ressemblait à un champ de mine. Quand elle trouvait quelqu'un, elle finissait par le quitter avant que cela n'explose. Jamais elle ne s'était fait plaquer, et jamais elle ne laisserait cet honneur à un garçon, oh non, jamais.

Juliette la sortit de sa rêverie :

\- On est que deux dans ce dortoir ?

\- Non, il y a Molly et Olivia.

\- Elles sont où ?

\- Je ne sais pas. D'autres tests, encore et toujours.

Dena se laissa tomber dans son lit avant de saisir son magazine. Juliette resta plantée au milieu de la pièce.

\- Molly rentre généralement en pleurant, ça ne sert à rien de la résonner. Et Olivia, ça dépend.

\- Tu dis ça d'une manière totalement détachée, tu te rends compte que c'est horrible ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je sais, on me dit souvent que je suis froide, inhumaine, et que j'ai un cœur de pierre, ce que je cautionne entièrement d'ailleurs.

Dena lui lança un grand sourire et Juliette ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'apprécier malgré tout, elle ne semblait pas méchante, c'était juste sa façon d'être, aussi étrange et détachée soit-elle.

\- Tu peux prendre un lit tu sais, au lieu de rester à poireauter ici. Tu vas finir par dormir debout à cette allure, ricana Dena en lui désignant un lit.

Juliette alla alors s'asseoir sur sa nouvelle couchette.

\- Les matelas sont un peu dur mais on s'y fait, ne t'en fais pas.

Juliette espérait qu'elle disait vrai, elle ne s'était jamais allongée dans un lit aussi dur. Même le sol semblait être plus confortable...

Juliette était sur le point de réfléchir à tout ça lorsque Dena se releva subitement en posant son magazine.

\- Mais dit moi, je suis tellement excitée à l'idée de voir une nouvelle personne que j'en oublie l'essentiel ! Tu vas encore me prendre pour une personne horrible mais les distractions ne sont pas très fréquentes ici... alors... racontes moi tout dans les moindres détails, tu étais piégée où ? s'enquit-elle en fixant intensément Juliette, prête à écouter attentivement tout ce qu'elle allait dire.

Bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui poser des milliards de questions sur Wicked et cet endroit, Juliette entreprit la tâche de lui raconter son horrible soirée, bien que la seule chose qu'elle espérait était de l'oublier à tout jamais.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.**

 **Pensez à la review pour me donner votre avis :P Et me dire ce que vous avez pensé de Dena, ou de Janson ahah, il était plutôt cool pour l'instant x)**

 **La semaine prochaine, Thomas a de la visite... et ça ne va pas lui plaire ! J'reprendrais aussi mes fins de chapitre sadiques... héhéhé**

 **A vendredi prochain, bisous à vous**

 **P.L**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hola ! Voilà le chapitre 3 et le retour officiel des fins de chapitre sadiques héhéhé... Du coup on retourne du côté de Thomas, il va avoir de la visite... ^^' Et je vous livre enfin quelques informations ! :P**

 **Merci beaucoup à Tsuki-chan pour sa review ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Thomas se réveilla en sursaut.

Il avait le front trempé de sueur et ses membres tremblaient légèrement. Son esprit angoissé était encore à moitié coincé dans son cauchemar. Le retour à la réalité était assez difficile.

Thomas se frotta frénétiquement le visage pour bien se réveiller.

Voilà la troisième fois qu'il dormait un peu depuis qu'il était dans cette prison et il n'avait pas eu un seul semblant de sommeil réparateur. Seulement l'angoisse et les souvenirs de ce campus.

Il avait survécu à cette nuit là et pourtant, il n'avait même pas le droit d'oublier et de mettre ça de côté. Le repos n'était pas pour tout de suite malheureusement.

Thomas se releva. Il n'avait aucune idée du jour ou de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. Et il ne savait pas non plus depuis combien de temps il était enfermé ici. Une journée, peut-être deux voire même trois. Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée.

Mais au total, il avait reçu cinq repas et avait eu le droit à deux allés dans la salle de bain, il devait sans doute être là depuis 2 jours maintenant. Ce n'était qu'une supposition.

Un sixième repas lui fut glissé par une petite trappe qui pouvait s'ouvrir en dessous de la porte. C'était comme ça qu'on lui apportait à manger désormais. Aucun contact humain avec personne. Et cela lui manquait. Il avait l'impression d'être un animal en cage. Il détestait ça.

La solitude en devenait insupportable, horriblement pesante.

Thomas se leva pour récupérer son plateau. Purée de carotte et petits pois avec une très mince tranche de dinde.

Il dévora tout en silence, bien content qu'on lui amène régulièrement à manger. Puis, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il s'allongea de nouveau sur son petit lit, fixant cet horrible plafond blanc.

Il se mit à repenser à ses amis, ils lui manquaient terriblement.

La gentillesse d'Anna, les blagues de Minho, les conseils de Newt.

Et les sourires de Juliette.

Mais Thomas fut brutalement perturbé dans ses pensées. Quelqu'un déverrouillait la porte. Thomas se redressa en position assise, très intrigué par ce qui allait suivre. Il allait peut-être enfin sortir de ce cachot.

Mais il ne fut pas très heureux de cette découverte.

\- Jack, souffla t'il avec un mauvais regard.

Voilà une personne qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir.

\- Lève toi et suis moi, ordonna Jack.

Thomas le scruta rapidement. Il était du genre costaud et il portait une arme avec lui, ainsi qu'un taser. L'idée était claire, il ne fallait pas trop rigoler avec ce gars là. Et il portait aussi un uniforme sur lequel le logo "Wicked" était parfaitement lisible. Aucun doute.

Enfoiré !

\- Je vois que votre petite organisation contre Wicked n'a pas durée longtemps, ironisa Thomas en prenant un ton sévère.

\- J'tai dis de te lever, brailla t'il. Tout de suite.

Thomas le défia du regard et cela ne lui plut absolument pas. Il s'avança vers lui d'une démarche dangereuse avant de l'empoigner par le col et de le trainer en dehors de la salle. Il le poussa contre un mur du couloir, relâchant sa prise par la même occasion.

Jack prit le temps de refermer la porte avant de s'approcher de nouveau de Thomas.

\- Il y a une chose qu'il va falloir que tu comprennes, le menaça t'il. Ici, c'est pas toi qui commande. Maintenant avance.

A contre cœur, Thomas se résigna à faire ce qu'il disait. Rien ne servait de lutter, il se ferrait avoir dans tous les cas.

\- Vous m'emmenez où ?

\- Fermes ta gueule et avance.

Bien, l'amabilité ne semblait pas être d'actualité. Thomas espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas tous comme lui.

Ce dernier le poussa légèrement pour l'inciter à accélérer le pas.

Ils traversèrent de longs couloirs avant de passer une grande porte, menant toujours sur des couloirs. Quoi qu'était cette endroit, il donnait terriblement le tournis à Thomas.

\- Arrête toi, ordonna Jack avant de l'écarter sur le côté et de passer une carte magnétique dans un boitier.

La porte juste à côté se déverrouilla.

\- Bonne visite, ricana t'il avant de le pousser à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière lui.

La salle ressemblait étrangement à une salle d'interrogatoire.

Et quelqu'un l'attendait.

\- Teresa.

Il prononça son prénom comme du venin. La voir ne lui faisait pas du tout plaisir. Cela ne faisait que ranimer des sentiments de colère. Et de la violence, beaucoup.

\- Assis toi, je t'en pris, lui proposa t'elle d'un ton timide.

Thomas la scruta du regard avant de s'exécuter.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda t'il en pointant du regard le garde qui se trouvait sur leur droite, une arme à la main.

Teresa ignora sa remarque.

\- Je sais que tu ne dois probablement rien comprendre à tout ce qui t'arrives, mais je suis là pour t'aider. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer le mieux possible.

Thomas se mit à rire.

\- Oh, tu es là pour m'expliquer pourquoi toi et tes putains d'amis nous ont torturés toute une nuit ? Super, je suis ravi d'entendre cette explication.

Thomas la fixa d'un regard mauvais. Elle avait l'air si différente de la jeune femme qu'il connaissait. Et pourtant, elle était toujours là, il le voyait.

Elle était très calme, bien que les légers tremblements de ses doigts laissaient comprendre qu'elle n'était pas totalement à l'aise avec la situation. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle en jubile...

Thomas aurait voulu partir en courant pour ne plus la voir, mais si elle était là pour lui apprendre des choses, tout était différent. Comprendre était une des choses qu'il voulait le plus en ce moment présent. Même s'il devait faire face à Teresa.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de tout expliquer dans les moindres détails, mais je vais essayer d'être claire malgré tout. Elle marqua une pause. Tout ce que vous avez subit n'a pas été fait simplement pour vous voir souffrir Tom'. Il s'agit ici d'un projet bien plus grand, et il pourrait sauver des gens.

Thomas avait royalement envie de lui rire au nez et de lui balancer des phrases sarcastiques, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta d'écouter en la fixant pensivement.

\- Des gens sont malades, ils ont attrapés un virus que l'on nomme "Braise".

\- C'est quoi ça ? voulut-il savoir.

\- Un virus mortel qui entraine une dégénérescence cérébrale, les individus perdent le contrôle et deviennent... fous. Vous n'en avez jamais entendu parlé, on a gardé ça secret pour éviter un scandale de grande ampleur. Cette maladie s'est développée et il a fallut rapidement prendre des mesures pour la contenir, ce que nous avons réussit. Mais maintenant il nous faut trouver un remède car le risque qu'elle se propage est tout de même extrêmement élevé. Et nous devons soigner les personnes qui sont infectées.

\- D'où il sort ce virus ?

\- Là est une des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas le droit de te répondre.

Thomas fit une grimace. Elle lui vendait des informations, créant des milliers de questions dans sa tête, et il n'avait même pas le droit à tous les détails. Frustrant.

\- Nous savons que certaines personnes sont naturellement immunisées et nous basons nos recherches sur l'étude de ces personnes et de leur réaction. Ces Immunes, comme nous les appelons, attrapent elle aussi le virus, seulement il ne se développe pas, il meurt au sein de leur organisme.

Thomas avait du mal à comprendre tout ce qu'elle était en train de lui raconter. Une maladie, la Braise, et des immunes qui apparemment étaient la clé pour trouver un remède. Wicked se servait d'eux pour faire leurs petites expériences et soigner les malades. Mais à quel moment leur avait-on demandé leur avis au juste ? De ce que savait Thomas, il fallait normalement être d'accord pour servir de cobaye. Wicked avait du louper cette étape.

\- Donc moi et tous mes amis on a le virus si j'ai bien compris ?

\- Oui, mais il finit par mourir de lui-même dans le corps d'un immune.

Thomas ne fit qu'à moitié attention à se réponse, son esprit était focalisé sur bien autre chose. Quelque chose qui l'énervait au plus haut point.

\- Et comment on a attrapé cette merde au juste ?

Thomas connaissait évidemment déjà la réponse, mais il avait besoin d'entendre Teresa lui répondre.

\- On te l'a injecté à toi et tes amis pour vous faire des tests. Je ne peux en rien t'expliquer notre processus de recherche. Mais tout ce que vous avez subit cette nuit là faisait partie de ces tests pour essayer de trouver un vaccin.

Thomas serra les poings.

\- Mais rappelle moi, Teresa, à quel moment exactement vous nous avez demandé notre avis ?

\- On agit dans l'urgence Tom.

\- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, lui ordonna t'il.

Elle baissa les yeux un instant alors que Thomas la dévisageait.

\- Je te faisais confiance, murmura t'il.

Le silence était pesant. Teresa ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle était convaincue que ce qu'elle faisait était la bonne chose à faire, du moins elle essayait de s'en convaincre, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir vis à vis de Thomas, son ami. Un ami qui la dévisageait désormais comme une ennemie.

\- J'en ai finis, je veux sortir, décréta Thomas en se levant brusquement. Il alla se planter devant la porte, mais au moment où le garde allait finir par lui ouvrir, Teresa protesta :

\- Thomas, attends, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

Thomas se retourna vers elle, lisant en elle un énorme malaise. Elle semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose de douloureux. Il eut presque de la peine de la voir comme cela.

Piqué par la curiosité, il se rassit et attendit en silence.

\- Wicked change souvent ses procédures lorsqu'il teste un groupe de jeunes. Ils ont besoin de ramener des personnes immunisées... mais, cette fois ci...

Les mots semblaient rester bloqués dans sa gorge et Thomas ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Il avait déjà du mal à assimiler toutes les informations qu'elle lui avait révélées.

\- Cette fois ci, ils ont décidés de garder un sujet témoin. Pour comparer de manière directe les différences lors de l'épreuve.

Teresa se redressa. Elle affichait un regard profondément triste. Thomas eut soudainement envie de partir en courant et de ne pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Ce que j'essaye de te dire...

Elle marqua une pause.

Un silence pesant envahi de nouveau la salle et elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

\- Thomas, vous n'êtes pas tous immunisés. L'un d'entre vous à la Braise.

* * *

 **Je tiens à rappeler que si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas la suite... *sourire innocent***

 **Bon allez, on lance les paris, vous misez sur qui pour la personne malade ? (god, je suis horrible ^^)**

 **Review ? :D**

 **La semaine prochaine, on suit Thomas pour savoir qui est malade puis on retourne du côté de Newt, Anna, Minho et Juliette :)**

 **A vendredi prochain, bisouxxx**

 **P.L**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonsoir les blocards x) Tout d'abord, désolée de ce petit retard de deux jours, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster avant. Pour ceux qui se posent là question pour la personne contaminée... vous allez le savoir très vite dans ce chapitre ! En espérant que le chapitre vous plaira :)**

 **Merci beaucoup à blue et Tsuki-chan pour leur review ! :)**

Réponse review anonyme :  


 **blue :** Une de tes trois propositions est la bonne... tu vas vite savoir laquelle ^^

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Thomas blêmit. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de le poignarder en plein cœur. L'un de ses amis avait la Braise. Il pensait avoir touché le fond, mais Wicked semblait toujours vouloir lui prouver le contraire. Chaque jour était pire que le précédent et ce n'était pas sur le point de s'arrêter.

\- Qui, Teresa ? voulut-il savoir. Lequel d'entre nous à la Braise ?

Il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de lui serrer le poignet. Bien que Teresa l'avait trahit d'une horrible manière, Thomas n'arrivait pas à la détester totalement. Il lui en voulait énormément. Ce qu'elle avait fait était impardonnable et plus jamais il ne lui ferait confiance. Mais peut-être avait-il seulement pitié d'elle.

\- Qui ?! Dis le moi !

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait envie de le savoir, il avait bien trop peur de la réponse. Mais rester sans savoir était encore pire.

\- Teresa ?! insista t'il, n'en pouvant plus.

Teresa le fixa un instant sans rien dire.

\- C'est Newt, lâcha t'elle.

Son meilleur ami... Thomas avait l'impression que son cœur venait de le lâcher. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps était sur le point de céder. Il posa la main sur une chaise pour être sûr de ne pas tomber. Son esprit fonctionnait à mile à l'heure. Mais il se concentra sur une seule chose pour ne pas fondre en larmes, sa rage contre Wicked.

\- Il n'est pas immunisé et vous lui avez refilé votre merde ! hurla Thomas en se levant, furieux. Il n'avait rien demandé à personne et vous l'avez condamné ! Il est condamné à cause de Wicked ! A cause de toi Teresa !

Thomas était debout, face à Teresa, lui criant dessus.

\- Vous êtes des monstres, lui cracha t'il au visage.

Teresa ne reconnaissait pas son ami en cet instant précis. Lui qui restait si souvent calme en toutes situations. Mais il y avait largement de quoi s'énerver.

\- C'est pour la bonne cause Thomas, pour sauver des gens, voulut se justifier Teresa, essayant de se convaincre elle-même et de trouver une excuse à Wicked.

Mais elle savait bien qu'elle avait tord. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était tout simplement monstrueux. Faire vivre une chose pareille à Thomas lui déchirait petit à petit le cœur.

\- Ne me parle pas de votre putain de cause, vociféra t'il.

Thomas renversa violemment la table dans la salle, faisant tomber les deux verres d'eau qui se brisèrent par terre. Il avait les poings crispés et le regard sévère, dévisageant méchamment Teresa.

Le garde commença alors à s'avancer vers lui alors que d'autres débarquaient dans la pièce. Deux attrapèrent Thomas par les bras et commencèrent à le sortir de la salle alors qu'il se débattait sous les yeux inquiets de son ancienne meilleure amie.

Il fut trainé sur tout le trajet et il retrouva presque avec plaisir sa prison blanche.

\- Merde ! Hurla t'il en cognant son poing contre le mur.

Des larmes timides dévalèrent ses joues alors qu'il se laissait tomber par terre, anéanti. Newt...

Ils allaient vraiment tout leur prendre.

Thomas avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser. De nombreuses informations lui avaient été délivrées et elles n'étaient pas toutes des plus joyeuses. Il comprenait désormais un peu plus pourquoi ils avaient subis tout cela, pour servir de cobaye à des expériences dans le but de trouver un remède à un virus inconnu.

Et son ami était malade. C'était Wicked qui l'avait contaminé.

Thomas avait mal. La tristesse et la colère lui transperçaient le cœur.

Comment ces monstres avaient-ils osé se servir d'eux et contaminer l'un des leurs, le condamnant à une mort certaine. Thomas ne savait même pas ce que faisait cette maladie, si Newt allait souffrir, ou simplement combien de temps il lui restait. La colère l'avait emporté sur tout le reste et il s'était seulement focalisé sur cette rage contre Wicked. Il espérait revoir rapidement Teresa pour la questionner, puis lui faire voir sa façon de penser à propos de leurs agissements.

Et le revoilà de nouveau enfermé dans cette salle, condamné à penser sans cesse à Newt. Son esprit ne pensait presque qu'à ça. Il revoyait son ami sourire puis un autre flash plus sombre le montrait inerte sur le sol.

Thomas se tortura l'esprit de nombreuses heures, si bien qu'il en oublia le temps qui passait. Il passa beaucoup de temps à pleurer, oubliant tout le reste. Il ne toucha pas à son assiette. Il resta assis sur sa couchette, prostré sur lui même.

C'est avec délivrance qu'il se laissa tomber dans le sommeil, épuisé et à bout de force.

Newt émergea lentement, croyant un instant être chez lui.

Bien sûr que non, _abruti_ , pensa t'il. Il était retenu de force par des psychopathes qui se servaient de lui et de ses amis pour sauver le monde. Super. Il était impatient de finir au panthéon des supers héros.

Et dire qu'on ne leur avait pas demandé leur avis. Ils étaient coincés comme des rats dans cet immense bâtiment et n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux. Ils allaient sauver des vies apparemment. C'est ce qu'avait dit Janson et les deux types qui étaient dans le dortoir avec Minho et Newt. Ils étaient plutôt sympas, mais ils ne semblaient pas en savoir beaucoup plus sur le sujet. Ils leur avaient juste dit qu'il s'agissait d'un virus mortel.

Minho avait passé une heure a essayé de leur tirer les vers du nez mais les deux jeunes garçons s'étaient obstinés à ne rien révéler.

Ils avaient juste répéter les conneries que ce monsieur Janson leur avait déjà dit. Et Newt avait eu beau leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient toute la journée, si on les maltraitait ou quoi que ce soit, les garçons étaient restés muets.

 _Reposez vous d'abord_ , qu'ils avaient dit, _on verra le reste demain_.

Et bien bravo, Newt n'avait presque pas dormit de la nuit, trop impatient de découvrir ce qui se passait ici. Les autres avaient voulu les protéger le temps d'une nuit pour qu'ils se reposent, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné.

Newt était plus qu'inquiet et il voulait des réponses. Et une des autres choses qui le tracassait lui autant que ses amis, c'était bien la disparition de Thomas. Personne ne l'avait vu pendant la première journée, ni la deuxième d'ailleurs. Et Dean et Aiden, les garçons avec eux, avaient finalement acceptés de leur dire deux ou trois choses. Ils subissaient des tests assez fréquemment, à l'exception de certains jours où ils restaient enfermés dans leur chambre toute la journée. Parfois même, tout le monde avait le droit de se retrouver dans une grande salle commune avec de la musique et des jeux. Cela devait être tous les dimanches, même si plus personne ne savait dire à quel jour ils étaient rendus.

Newt se demandait alors ce que pouvait bien devenir Thomas depuis deux jours. Il espérait seulement qu'il allait bien. Et puis il y avait Anna aussi. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Il avait passé ses deux premières journées ici, enfermé dans cette chambre toute la journée avec Minho alors que les deux autres étaient emmenés pour des tests, apparemment des sortes de séance de sport cette fois ci. Les seuls moments agréable étaient les midis et les soirs où tout le monde se retrouvait, à l'exception de Thomas. Minho avait bien essayé de demander à un garde où était passé son ami mais il n'avait reçu qu'un grognement et un "retourne à ta place" très agressif. _Compris, pas lui parler à celui là._

Le temps passait lentement et Newt et Minho avait eu tous les détails sur ce virus, du moins les seules informations qu'Aiden et Dean savaient, ce qui restait faible au final.

Newt et Minho avaient de nouveau mangés avec Anna et Juliette le midi de ce troisième jour. Ils avaient de nouveau tournés partout dans leur dortoir tels des lions en cage puis Dean et Aiden étaient revenus de leur journée de test. Aiden semblait toujours de bonne humeur, il sortit même deux ou trois blagues mais Dean était directement allé s'allonger sur sa couchette et avait refusé d'aller manger au réfectoire le soir. Les autres l'avaient laissé à contrecœur, seul dans son désarroi. Quoi que Wicked lui ait fait cette après midi, il ne voulait pas en parler.

Newt fut emmené vers le réfectoire avec Minho, toujours bien accompagné par un garde. Il était rendu à leur troisième jour ici, et il ne s'était toujours rien passé.

Comme à chaque fois, Newt se dirigea directement vers Anna, toujours présente avant lui, et la serra fort dans ce bras. Juliette se sentait toujours mal à ce moment là, voilà trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Thomas et elle était complètement morte de peur.

Newt s'assit à côté d'Anna et Minho à côté de Juliette.

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles ? s'enquit Juliette.

\- Rien, se lamenta Newt.

Personne ne savait rien sur Thomas.

\- Je vous promet que si on ne sait toujours rien demain, je casse la gueule au premier type que je vois, promit Minho, le regard noir avant de s'acharner sur sa cuisse de poulet.

\- Tu vas casser la gueule à qui ? demanda soudainement une voix.

C'était Dena, elle se tenait debout, un plateau en mains juste devant eux.

\- Je me permet, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Minho. Juliette m'a parlé de vous tous alors je viens enfin à votre rencontre. Avec tous les autres ont a préféré vous laisser un peu de tranquillité pour que vous vous adaptiez.

\- C'est Dena, les informa Juliette.

Dena saisit une fourchette de riz et se mit à manger avec énergie en les regardant, souriant tout en mâchant.

\- Alors, tu vas casser la gueule à qui ? insista t'elle auprès de Minho.

\- Personne, répondit-il un peu agacé qu'elle ait interrompu leur conversation.

Juliette présenta officiellement le nom de tous ses amis à Dena et cette dernière en fit de même en pointant un par un toutes les personnes dans le réfectoire sur les autres tables.

Mais personne ne réussit à en retenir plus de trois.

\- Bon sinon, vous vous y faites à votre nouvelle demeure ? demanda t'elle en souriant. Je sais que c'est pas trop la fête, mais bon.

Newt le regarda étrangement alors que Minho la dévisageait.

\- Elle est tout le temps comme ça ? demanda discrètement Anna à sa meilleure amie qui lui répondit positivement en ricana doucement.

\- J'espère sincèrement ne pas rester ici trop longtemps, grogna Minho qui semblait avoir perdu son sens de l'humour. Tu es là depuis quand toi ?

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Minho semblait hésiter.

\- Oui, finit-il par répondre.

\- Dix mois à peu près, je compte les jours.

Tout le monde la regarda d'un air plus que surprit. Dix mois ! Ils ne se sentaient pas prêt à passer autant de temps dans de telles conditions.

\- Et tu fais quoi depuis dix mois ? demanda Anna.

\- Bah je dors et je mange, et sinon ils nous font souvent faire des séances et des tests de sport, sans doute pour nous maintenir en forme. Et sinon il y a les vrais tests, qu'ils appellent aussi souvent les variables.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- De ce que je sache, les tests sont différents pour tout le monde. Ca dépend franchement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la plupart du temps vous tournez en rond dans votre dortoir.

\- Tu as pas un exemple de vos tests ?

\- Si, mais tu sais il y a différents niveaux aussi. Des fois c'est des petits tests et des fois c'est horrible et ça fait mal. Une fois je me suis retrouvée à me battre avec un espèce de ninja, je suis ressortie de là avec des bleus partout, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte et un bras très douloureux. Une autre fois j'ai du essayer de résoudre une sorte de problème mathématique... Je crois que je préférais l'homme-ninja, souffla t'elle en ricanant.

Tous la regardèrent surpris, et choqué aussi par ce que Wicked pouvait leur faire subir. Personne ne rêvait de se faire taper dessus lors d'un combat.

\- Faites pas ces têtes là, je suis vivante, leur dit-elle en souriant.

Cette fille n'était pas normale. Elle venait de raconter cet événement comme si elle racontait une de ses fêtes d'anniversaire... C'en était effrayant.

\- Vous savez, si vous ne prenez pas tout ça avec humour, vous allez finir comme Dean, expliqua Dena. Je suppose qu'il est resté enfermé dans son dortoir pour faire la grève de la faim ?

\- En effet, répondit Newt d'un air désolé.

Ils comprenaient tous un peu mieux le caractère de la jeune femme. Elle avait raison après tout.

Un des gardes s'approcha de leur table.

\- Anna ?

\- C'est moi, répondit l'intéressée.

\- Il y a eu un changement, vous serez finalement dans le dortoir A.

Juliette et Anna ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à pleines dents, elles allaient être dans le même dortoir !

\- La pause diner est finit dans quinze minutes, expliqua t'il avant de repartir.

\- Eh bien, commença Dena. Je crois qu'on a encore une nouvelle fille avec nous.

Elle sourit à Anna qui en fit de même. Voilà la seule chose positive de la journée.

\- Par contre, c'est un de leur gros délire de tout le temps changer les dortoirs. Ils passent sans cesse des gens d'un dortoir à un autre, c'est un peu énervant des fois.

\- Eh bien on va en profiter pour l'instant, souffla Juliette à sa meilleure amie avec un sourire.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que des gardes ne viennent tous les chercher pour les ramener dans leur dortoir respectifs.

Newt et Minho firent le chemin avec Aiden ainsi que deux gardes.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans leur dortoir, Dean était allongé sur son lit, sans doute à broyer du noir.

Tout le monde se dirigea directement vers sa couchette.

Newt se mit alors à réfléchir et à penser à tout ça. Cela faisait désormais trois jours qu'ils étaient là, et vu l'expérience de Dena, ils risquaient d'y rester encore un bon moment. Newt n'en avait aucune envie. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de rentrer chez lui, sain et sauf, et avec ses amis. Il espérait vraiment que toute cette histoire allait bien finir.

Ils étaient tous plus ou moins sur le point de s'endormir lorsque la porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement.

* * *

 **Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai peur des représailles de la part des fans de Newt... XD Sorry, mais pour le coup, pas d'originalité, j'ai suivis les livres ^^**

 **Une review ? :D**

 **La semaine prochaine... que dites vous de retrouvailles ? ;)**

 **A vendredi prochain,**

 **P.L**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonsoir les blocards x) Voilà enfin le chapitre 5, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ;) On a le droit à des retrouvailles entre certaines personnes mais vous allez voir c'est pas tant que ça la joie au final ^^'**

 **Merci beaucoup à blue, Tsuki-chan et van84 pour leur review ! :)**

Réponse review anonyme :

 **blue :** Merci pour ta review :) Dans le tome 1 il y avait un chapitre où Dena s'était retrouvée dans les "cachots" avec Dean dans la cellule voisine.

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Thomas commençait sérieusement à avoir horreur de cette pièce. Il en était rendu à la fin de sa troisième journée ici et il n'y avait rien de pire que de tourner comme un lion en cage. Et c'était d'autant pire maintenant qu'il savait. Son esprit repensait sans cesse à Newt, se souvenant de lui heureux et souriant, puis l'imaginant malade la seconde d'après. Thomas n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi leur faisait-on subir de telles horreurs ? Qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire pour mériter de telles souffrances...

Thomas avait sans cesse cette impression qu'il vivait un horrible cauchemar, mais il ne se réveillait pas. Toutes ces atrocités étaient bien réelles.

Thomas resta de nouveau allongé sur sa couchette, fixant encore et toujours le plafond blanc. S'il ne s'était pas repéré avec les repas et les heures pour aller dans la salle de bain, il aurait totalement perdu la notion du temps. Et il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il n'allait pas finir sa vie dans cette petite prison. Quelle horreur. Rien que l'idée lui donnait envie de vomir.

Mais vint enfin ce qu'il attendait tant, du changement. Quelqu'un déverrouilla la porte et ce n'était pas du tout l'heure du repas. Il pria cependant pour que ce ne soit pas Teresa, il n'avait plus envie de la voir. Plus jamais.

Thomas se releva précipitamment et fixa le garde qui venait d'entrer.

\- On va te conduire dans ton dortoir.

Thomas en fut presque heureux, il allait enfin revoir les autres ! C'était bien la seule note joyeuse qu'il percevait depuis des jours.

Il se laissa conduire sans aucune résistance à travers les interminables couloirs avant que le garde ne s'arrête devant une porte et la déverrouille.

Lorsque Thomas pénétra dans la pièce qui allait désormais lui servir de dortoir, son regard se posa directement sur Newt. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, il ne put détacher les yeux de son ami. Comme s'il ne lui restait qu'un bref instant avant que le virus Braise n'ait déjà fait disparaitre Newt. Comme si le fait de reporter son attention ailleurs allait causer la mort de son ami.

Mais au moment où Newt le remarqua, Thomas baissa aussitôt les yeux vers le sol. Newt était content de le voir. Et cela faisant bien trop mal de le voir ainsi, un sourire aux lèvres. Si seulement il savait...

Thomas sentit son cœur se fendre lentement, il avait l'impression qu'on lui compressait intérieurement la poitrine, qu'on voulait l'empêcher de respirer correctement. Il était très probablement le seul à être au courant. Son ancienne amitié avec Teresa lui avait sans doute value les informations en avant première. Mais il n'en voulait pas. Pas quand c'était pour lui apprendre qu'un de ses amis était condamné.

Il se sentait terriblement coupable de connaitre le sort de Newt alors que lui même n'en savait rien et rêvait sans doute toujours de sortir vivant de toute cette histoire. Thomas avait envie de vomir. Il en voulait au monde entier à ce moment précis. Il rêvait juste de disparaître de la surface de la Terre.

\- Thomas c'est ça ? demanda un des deux seuls garçons que Thomas ne connaissait pas alors que Minho et Newt s'approchaient déjà pour saluer leur ami d'une grande accolade. Tes copains nous ont vite fait parlé de toi. Moi c'est Aiden.

Le garçon en question semblait enthousiaste à l'idée de voir de nouvelles tête. Même si pour le bien de tous, il préférait que plus personne n'arrive dans cet endroit lugubre. Surtout si c'était pour être un rat de laboratoire.

Aiden se leva finalement et vint saluer Thomas en lui tendant la main. Ce dernier mit plusieurs secondes avant de le réaliser, il était bien trop perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui sera la main en retour et essaya tant bien que mal de faire un semblant de sourire. Il détourna ensuite son attention sur l'autre garçon. Il était resté assis sur son lit et fixait Thomas. Il semblait légèrement plus âgé que les autres, il devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans. Il arborait un air plutôt sérieux, voir désespéré. Au bord du gouffre, tout compte fait.

\- Moi c'est Dean, murmura finalement le brun en faisant un petit signe de la main.

\- Il tire pas toujours la tronche, t'en fais pas, souffla Aiden à l'intention de Thomas. Il a juste passé une mauvaise journée.

\- Lâche moi, grogna alors Dean.

Thomas ne savait pas trop s'il réussirait à être aussi jovial qu'Aiden dans de pareilles circonstances. Mais peut être était-ce sa manière à lui de ne pas devenir fou. C'est vrai, après tout, l'humour et la bonne humeur était une des dernières choses qui pouvaient réellement leur remonter le moral ces temps ci.

\- Bref, comme je l'ai dis à tes potes, bienvenue, même si je doute que vous restiez tous ici. Il y a trois autres mecs dans le dortoir numéro 2. Ils vont sans doute en mettre un de vous là bas. Mais vous en faites pas, ils sont aussi cool que nous.

L'idée d'être séparé contraria Thomas. Être séparé d'Anna mais surtout de Juliette était déjà assez dure. Il rêvait de revoir Juliette.

Voyant la tête de Thomas, Aiden rajouta :

\- Faudra vous faire aux changements de dortoir, c'est un peu leur spécialité ici, mais je crois que Dena vous l'a déjà dit ce midi ?

Newt hocha de la tête.

\- Bon, bah reste pas planté la mec ! C'est ton dortoir maintenant.

Thomas n'avait même pas fait attention, il était resté planté au milieu de la salle, raide comme un piquet.

Newt et Minho se mirent alors à l'assaillir de questions en tout genre.

 _T'étais où ?_

 _Tu vas bien ?_

 _Ils t'ont fait quoi ?_

 _T'es au courant de quelque chose ?_

 _On t'a dit quelque chose ?_

 _T'as vu quoi ?_

 _Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?_

Thomas fut prit d'un soudain mal de crâne.

\- Ils ne m'ont rien fait, à part me laisser trois jours tout seul dans une pièce.

Newt et Minho semblaient choqués. Ils trouvaient cela étrange que Thomas ait été le seul à avoir été traité différemment.

\- Et c'est tout ? voulu savoir Newt.

Thomas sentit son crâne se vriller. Comment pouvait-il le leur dire ?

 _Non, ce n'était pas tout, il avait apprit qu'ils étaient tous là pour sauver l'humanité d'un virus dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence auparavant et que ce dernier était mortel et vous faisait perdre la tête. Et au fait Newt, tu es contaminé._

Thomas ne trouva rien de mieux que de baisser les yeux quelques instants. S'il se sentait incapable d'expliquer à Newt qu'il était contaminé et d'affronter son regard, il décida de leur parler du virus malgré tout.

Il leur expliqua alors tout ce qu'il savait, qu'un virus était apparu d'une manière dont ils n'avaient pas le droit de connaître la raison et que ce virus était mortel, rongeant littéralement les gens de l'intérieur.

\- Ils font des études sur des immunes, ils font des tests sur nous pour essayer de trouver un remède, expliqua Thomas.

\- Je leur avais rapidement raconté ça la première fois mais apparemment ils préfèrent l'entendre de ta bouche, nouvel ami, soupira Aiden d'un air amusé.

Mais Newt ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, il tenait à ce que ce soit Thomas qui le dise, il lui faisait confiance.

\- Donc nous on est immunisé contre ce truc ? s'enquit Newt.

 _Non Newt, nous ne sommes pas tous immunisé_ , pensa douloureusement Thomas. Mais il répondit autrement.

\- Oui, ils nous utilisent donc pour trouver un remède.

Son cœur martelait douloureusement sa poitrine. Il avait réellement l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais vécu de situation plus horrible que maintenant.

Il était un monstre, mentir de la sorte à son ami et lui faire croire qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour lui alors que tout était déjà perdu avant même que cela n'ait commencé.

Il se trouvait horriblement lâche, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'ôter la joie de leur retrouvaille à Newt. Il semblait heureux d'avoir retrouver son ami, il ne pouvait pas tout briser. Il n'en avait pas la force.

Mentir était bien plus facile dans certaines situations, il le comprenait maintenant.

Mais pourquoi le monde était aussi cruel ? Thomas ne cessait de se poser la question depuis quelques jours, en particulier à ce moment.

Minho coupa finalement court à ses terribles pensées en se mettant alors à lui raconter tout ce que lui et Newt avaient vécu ici. Thomas écouta attentivement, content de pouvoir se focaliser sur quelque chose d'autre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils furent tous au courant de ce que chacun avaient vécu. Dean était resté allongé dans son lit, ruminant de tristes souvenirs alors qu'Aiden s'était joint à eux.

\- On ferait mieux de dormir, on peut pas faire la grasse matinée ici, murmura Aiden avant de sourire.

Tous se dirigèrent alors vers leurs lit, Minho et Aiden grimpèrent sur les couchettes en haut alors que Newt et Thomas optèrent pour le bas.

\- Après-demain, c'est notre jour de "congé", s'exclama Aiden en mimant les guillemets.

\- Jour de congé ? Sérieux ? demanda Minho, incrédule.

\- Ouais, on a notre dimanche à nous, elle est pas belle la vie ?

Minho se mit à rire. Il l'aimait bien ce mec, il avait de l'humour. Ils allaient pouvoir se faire des échanges de phrases sarcastiques à longueur de journée.

\- Ils vous laissent vraiment tranquille ?

\- Généralement oui, il y en a toujours un ou deux qui se retrouve malchanceux et ont quand même des tests, mais pour la plupart c'est repos. On se retrouve tous dans une grande salle commune pendant toute la matinée. L'après midi on choisit tous une de leurs activités au choix.

\- Ils me font de plus en plus flipper, soupira Minho. Être aussi gentils ce n'est pas leur genre.

\- C'est vrai, en convint Aiden. Mais ça doit bien leur servir, faire partie d'un de leur test ou je ne sais quoi. Enfin, tant qu'on peut s'amuser moi ça me va.

Tout le monde était d'accord sur ce point.

\- Et on a le choix entre quoi ? demanda Newt, intrigué.

\- Par exemple... allez dans leur bibliothèque, à la piscine, dans ce qui se rapproche d'une salle de cinéma ou encore jouer à des jeux vidéos, peindre, danser, pleins de trucs en fait. Et tout ça en sachant que dans la salle commune on a des instruments de musique à disposition, une chaîne hifi avec des cd et des jeux de société.

Aiden prit un air rêveur rien que de penser à cette journée.

\- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils sont gentils, mais cette journée de repos égaye un peu ce misérable quotidien, expliqua Aiden.

\- Ils n'en restent pas moins des monstres, marmonna Dean, toujours dans son lit, faisant dos au groupe.

\- Bref, au dodo les gars, conclut Aiden avant de s'engouffrer sous sa couverture, ignorant la remarque de Dean au passage.

Newt se nicha lui aussi dans son lit avant de se tourner vers Thomas.

\- Je suis content de te retrouver Tommy, murmura t'il avec un sourire.

\- Moi aussi Newt, répondit Thomas tel un automate, ne faisant presque pas attention à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à regarder Newt en face. C'était trop douloureux.

Thomas s'allongea et tourna le dos à Newt. Il s'en voulait de réagir ainsi. Newt n'avait rien fait pour mériter un comportement pareil, bien au contraire. Mais la nouvelle était encore trop fraîche. Il avait besoin de digérer l'information, de commencer à l'accepter petit à petit.

Newt était malade. Malade. Condamné.

Il allait devenir fou.

Il allait mourir, mourir...

Et c'était pour l'instant sans espoir.

Thomas ouvrit grand les bras aux cauchemars qui l'attendaient, préférant presque ceci à des pensées tristes sur son ami.

* * *

 **Dur l'ambiance pour notre pauvre Thomas ^^'**

 **Review ? :D**

 **La semaine prochaine... c'est Anna qui est dans le viseur de Wicked... Et je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais dans le tome 1, Dena avait évoqué un certain Nathan, vous allez en passant apprendre rapidement son histoire... pas joyeuse malheureusement :/**

 **A la semaine prochaine, bizzz**

 **P.L**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonsoir les blocards ! Tout d'abord... désolée de ma désertion la semaine dernière ! Je suis en pleine période de révision pour les partiels et j'avoue que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire ou corriger mes chapitres. J'ai quand même trouvée le temps et la motivation pour vous livrer le chapitre 6 :P Par contre, encore désolée mais il va falloir attendre encore deux semaines avant le prochain chapitre, après j'aurai finis mes partiels et je reprendrai mon rythme de un chapitre par semaine :)**

 **Vous allez enfin savoir ce que Wicked a prévu pour Anna, ainsi que qui était Nathan... J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, comme j'ai pas trop de temps j'ai l'impression de l'avoir corrigé et retravaillé un peu trop vite...**

 **Merci beaucoup à Tsuki-chan et van84 pour leur review ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Anna et Juliette étaient plus qu'heureuses de se retrouver toutes les deux dans le même dortoir. Elles allaient pouvoir rester la nuit avec un visage familier dans la même pièce. Enfin quelque chose de rassurant.

Anna et Juliette se retrouvaient donc dans le même dortoir que Dena. Et il y avait aussi Olivia, la sœur de Dean. Molly avait été placée dans l'ancien dortoir d'Anna.

Juliette regrettait de ne pas avoir Minho sous la main pour faire toutes sortes de blagues et détendre l'atmosphère. Ses commentaires exaspérants lui manquaient. Tout comme le visage réconfortant de Newt. Et Thomas... Elle avait besoin de ses bras forts pour la réconforter et lui faire oublier tout le reste, tout comme Anna avait besoin de Newt.

Après être rentrées du réfectoire pour le repas du soir, toutes s'étaient dirigées directement vers leurs couchettes pour s'y reposer. Il devait être dans les vingt heures trente lorsqu'elles entendirent quelqu'un déverrouiller la porte. Dena semblait plus qu'intriguée, Anna décela presque une très légère pointe qu'inquiétude dans son regard.

\- Ils ne viennent jamais après le repas d'habitude, soupira t'elle en se redressant.

Un garde fit irruption dans la pièce. Dena fut déçue de voir que ce n'était pas Calen.

\- Anna ? appela t'il.

Cette dernière se sentit extrêmement gênée. Cela ne présageait rien de bon et elle commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Elle lança un regard à Juliette qui semblait aussi paniquée qu'elle.

Anna finit par se lever en voyant le garde s'impatienter.

\- On a des visites la nuit maintenant ? railla Dena avec un sourire largement hypocrite.

\- Pas de questions, marmonna l'homme en venant attraper Anna par le bras.

\- Vous l'emmenez où ? voulut savoir Juliette en se levant.

Elle n'aimait pas trop le ton agressif de l'homme. Et elle aimait encore moins qu'on emmène sa meilleure amie dans la soirée sans aucune justification.

\- Pas de questions ! répéta l'homme, énervé.

Décidément, les gardes étaient de vrais abrutis. A part brayer des ordres il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de vocabulaire. Seul Calen semblait avoir apprit les prémices de la communication et de la gentillesse.

Le garde sortit Anna de la salle et referma la porte.

\- Ca ne sera pas long, pas la peine de paniquer, s'exaspéra t'il en voyant la mine inquiète d'Anna.

Il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'elle sourit ?

Mais tout ce qu'Anna retint pour le moment c'était qu'elle serait bientôt de retour dans son dortoir. S'il avait dit vrai... Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser dix mille questions. Où l'emmenait-il ? Pourquoi faire ? Elle essaya d'arrêter de penser un moment, fixant le sol.

Après plusieurs minutes, le garde l'a fit franchir une grande porte et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une salle remplie de personne. Ils travaillaient très probablement pour Wicked.

La salle était très grande et contenait de nombreux bureaux, vides ou avec des ordinateurs, ainsi que des piles de documents, de répertoires et de classeurs. Toutes les personnes étaient en train de travailler, bien qu'ils avaient tous levés les yeux en la voyant débarquer. Elle se retrouva alors avec plusieurs pairs d'yeux qui la dévisageait de la tête au pied comme si elle était une bête de foire... elle qui détestait attirer l'attention sur elle.

Le garde l'a fit rapidement traverser la salle alors qu'elle jetait des regards de tous les côtés, essayant de comprendre quelque chose. Elle essayait aussi d'éviter le regard des autres un maximum. Le garde l'amena alors dans un bureau où quatre personnes étaient en train d'attendre.

\- Très bien, vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant, Alson.

Le garde ressortit, laissant Anna seule face à quatre personnes inconnues qui la dévisageaient sous tous les angles. C'était une habitude chez eux ?

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici et elle ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place. Même l'idée de se retrouver dans des cachots lui semblait la bienvenue. Une des femmes qui avait une quarantaine d'année s'avança et prit la parole :

\- Je suis Kristen, je suis la chef de la sécurité, et voilà June, elle dirige une section de recherche, expliqua t'elle en désignant la femme la plus à droite.

\- Et voici Kaya et Domwell, continua June en désignant le jeune homme et la jeune femme qui se tenaient légèrement en arrière. Ils travaillent pour moi.

D'accord. C'était bien beau tout ça, mais Anna se moquait un peu de ce que faisait un tel. Elle voulait juste retourner dans son dortoir et dormir, dormir très longtemps. Puis se réveiller dans sa chambre, dans les bras de Newt.

Kristen se mit à expliquer brièvement à Anna pourquoi elle et ses amis étaient ici. Elle eut à peu près le même discours auquel Thomas avait eu le droit avec Teresa. Excepté que Kristen ne parla pas une seule seconde de Newt.

\- D'où il sort ce virus ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Mais vous êtes tous ici parce que vous êtes immunisés et que l'on a besoin d'étudier vos comportements pour trouver un remède.

\- Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça à moi ?

\- Parce qu'on a étudié tous tes dossiers scolaires. Tu sembles très intelligente pour ton âge, mature aussi, et tu as beaucoup d'imagination.

\- Venez en aux faits, s'agaça Anna.

\- Tout ce que vous avez vécu et avez eu à faire dans ce bâtiment était pour répondre à différentes variables, pour faire avancer nos recherches, tout était prévu.

Super. Qu'il était plaisant qu'on lui répète qu'elle et ses amis avaient été utilisés comme des simples rats de laboratoire. Anna était plus qu'énervée.

\- Mais pourquoi je suis là ? Vous ne m'avez pas amené ici juste pour me raconter tout ça.

\- Non en effet, murmura Kristen. Elle marqua une pause pendant quelques secondes. Nous voulons que tu travailles avec nous sur l'élaboration de variables pour les prochains sujets.

Si Anna resta stoïque les premières secondes, ne réalisant pas si elle avait bien entendu ou non, le visage de Kristen lui fit comprendre qu'elle était sérieuse. Anna sentit son sang pulser dans ses veines. Elle se moquait d'elle ? C'était forcément ça...

\- Vous voulez que je vous aide à piéger d'autres personnes ? Vous êtes complètement cinglés.

\- Vous travaillerez sous les ordres de June, avec Domwell, Kaya et deux autres personnes.

\- Je ne travaillerai sous les ordres de personne ! s'écria Anna.

\- Ce que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est que vous n'avez pas le choix.

\- Je ne vous aiderais pas ! Plutôt mourir, rajouta Anna, hors d'elle.

Anna était la plupart du temps une personne calme, ne s'énervant que très rarement. Elle avait toujours préféré les vrais discussions aux conversations ou tout le monde se criait dessus. Mais cette fois ci... c'était trop pour elle. Kristen fit le tour du bureau et se mit à regarder pensivement par la fenêtre pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle finit par se retourner vers Anna d'une manière plutôt inquiétante.

\- Vous tenez à vos amis n'est ce pas ? demanda t'elle calmement, presque d'une manière sereine.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, Kristen connaissait déjà la réponse, mais au vu du visage d'Anna, le message commençait à passer.

Kristen se rapprocha davantage.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas qu'il leur arrive malheur... vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Non mais quelle salope ! Anna avait envie de lui sauter à la gorge. D'y enfoncer si profondément ses ongles qu'une fois retirés, cette bonne femme allait se vider de son sang en agonisant. Quelle vision accueillante. Et voilà que Wicked la rendait violente au fond d'elle...

Elle était piégée comme un rat, elle n'avait pas le choix. Ces gens étaient inhumains. Ils lui avait fait passer une soirée absolument horrible, lui faisant croire qu'elle allait probablement mourir, et ensuite ? Oh, ils lui demandaient simplement de les aider à faire pareil pour les suivant. C'était le comble de l'ironie.

\- On te laisse la nuit pour réfléchir, murmura Kristen.

Trop aimable à eux... Non mais pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Ils n'avaient pas le droit de décider de la vie des gens de cette manière !

\- Si tu acceptes, commença Amanda. On t'expliquera tout plus en détail par la suite.

Mais Anna n'avait pas envie d'accepter. Ni qu'on lui explique ce qui allait suivre. Ni de travailler avec eux. Pourtant elle allait devoir se forcer. Et puis elle se demandait bien à quoi leur servait leurs variables. Cela devait sans doute les aider à trouver un remède, à étudier les sujets, autant dire elle et ses amis. Et tout ce qu'ils leur avaient fait subir dans ce bâtiment n'étaient que différentes variables préparées au préalable. C'était pour le moins flippant.

Anna fut ramenée dans son dortoir et elle fut plus qu'heureuse de voir que Juliette et Olivia s'étaient endormies. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de leur raconter ce qui venait de se passer. La porte se referma avec un peu de bruit mais les deux jeunes filles devaient dormir profondément.

Anna marcha sur la pointe des pieds pour faire le moins de bruit possible. La chambre contenait différents lits superposés proches les uns des autres. Anna se laissa tomber sur le lit du bas. Elle commençait à fermer les yeux lorsqu'une tête apparut d'en haut. C'était Dena, elle était sur le lit du dessus.

\- Alors ? chuchota t'elle pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

\- Je les déteste, marmonna Anna dans un grognement.

Dena lui sourit, elle avait toujours la tête à l'envers, le sang lui montait à peine à la tête.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! Racontes un peu... lui demanda Dena qui semblait toujours vouloir tout savoir.

Anna avait envie d'en parler et en même temps de garder tout ça pour elle même. En tout cas, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le dire à Juliette, elle ne voulait pas sentir son regard inquiet sur elle, ni la préoccuper davantage. Et de plus, elle dormait.

Dena semblait être quelqu'un de forte, elle pourrait peut-être lui dire deux trois mots sur cette entrevue. Elle avait envie d'évacuer tout ça malgré tout. Dena descendit de son lit et Anna lui raconta alors tout dans les moindres détails. Dena ne parut absolument pas choquée, bien au contraire, elle se mit à rire alors qu'Anna lui demandait de se taire. Elles ne devaient pas réveiller les autres.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Anna, presque choquée qu'on puisse ricaner face à une situation pareille.

\- Eux, Wicked, Dena ricana de plus belle avant de se reprendre. Ils n'ont pas toujours le sens de l'innovation.

Anna la fixait sans comprendre.

\- Ils ont déjà fait ça ! Ils ont déjà demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de faire la même chose que toi.

\- C'était qui ?

\- Nathan.

Dena ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit son prénom. Mais c'était venu trop vite, il lui avait presque échappé des lèvres.

\- Il avait refusé leur proposition, expliqua t'elle alors.

\- Et alors ?

Dena marqua une pause, hésitante.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Elle espérait finalement de tout cœur qu'Anna allait dire non, au fond d'elle, elle avait peur de parler de nouveau de Nathan.

\- Bien sûr, je veux savoir ce qui m'attend.

\- Tu préférerais ne pas savoir, crois moi...

\- Au point où j'en suis...

\- Je t'aurai prévenue...

Anna s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, Dena en fit de même.

\- Ce que je vais te raconter, ça n'a rien de drôle, ça nous a tous changé...

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement sérieux dans la voix de Dena, c'était la première fois qu'Anna la voyait prendre un ton pareil. Après tout, elle ne l'a connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais Juliette lui avait un peu parlé d'elle. Autoritaire, un peu hautaine, sûre d'elle, moqueuse, mais gentille dans le fond. Elle avait juste un cœur de pierre, elle en avait bien un mais il fallait casser ce gros bloc rocheux avant de l'atteindre.

Dena se mit alors à raconter la triste histoire à Anna qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses lèvres, absorbant chaque parole avec effroi. Nathaniel, plus généralement appelé Nathan, avait lui aussi été convoqué un jour par Kristen déjà à ce poste à l'époque. Ils lui avaient demandé exactement la même chose qu'à Anna, les aider à réfléchir à de nouvelles situations, de nouveaux lieux, de nouvelles variables. Ils l'avaient fortement contraint et il avait finit par céder. Mais à peine une journée passé à faire ce qu'ils lui demandaient, il refusa de continuer, se rendant réellement compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Aider Wicked à piéger de futures victimes. Il avait formellement refusé de faire quoi que ce soit. Ils l'avaient emmené une nuit au cachot mais il continuait de refuser. Nathan avait même mit tous les autres de son côté, Dena s'était montrée particulièrement hostile envers Wicked à ce moment là, tout comme Dean et Aiden. Tout le monde se montrait le plus récalcitrant possible... La seule solution pour Wicked avait alors été de faire passer un message, et de le faire passer par la peur, l'effroi et la crainte. La seule chose qu'ils semblaient connaître.

Un beau soir, ils avaient emmené Nathan de force dans une pièce et Jill, sa meilleure amie, se trouvait aussi là.

Ils avaient du lui dire ces salopards, ils avaient du lui dire ce qu'ils allaient faire. Cela se voyait dans son regard, elle n'attendait plus rien. Comme si la petite étincelle de vie sur ses yeux avait déjà disparue.

 _Ce n'est pas ta faute, Nathan,_ c'est ce qu'elle avait dit en le fixant droit dans les yeux, lui offrant son dernier sourire.

Et puis il l'avait violemment abattu sous ses yeux. Un garde était arrivé derrière Nathan, lui plaçant une arme dans la main avant de la pointer vers Jill et d'appuyer sur la détente avec lui. Elle s'était écroulée sous ses yeux horrifiés.

Il avait crié, pleuré, rué dans tous les sens. Il s'était débattu jusqu'à ce qu'il en tombe de faiblesse.

Depuis ce jour, il ne parlait plus et il ne mangeait presque plus. Il revoyait juste ces images dans sa tête. Jill. Et une phrase.

 _Ce n'est pas ta faute, Nathan._

Eh bien si, c'était sa faute ! A lui seul, et il le savait... il le savait. Il avait refusé...

Anna regardait Dena, horrifiée.

\- Ce sont des monstres !

\- Il l'aimait, j'en suis quasiment sûre, le genre de regard qu'il lui lançait, ça ne trompe pas.

Anna s'en trouva davantage dévastée. C'était absolument monstrueux ce qu'ils avaient fait à cette fille et à Nathan.

\- Ils sont alors prêts à se débarrasser d'un de leur sujet juste pour remettre les autres dans l'ordre ?

\- Faut croire, répondit Dena. Jusque là on pensait qu'on était un peu "sacrés" pour eux, qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient sauf nous tuer, puisque dans ce cas on ne leur servirait plus à rien. Je crois bien qu'on avait tort, murmura Dena d'une petite voix.

\- Et Nathan ?

Ce fut au tour de Dena d'afficher un air désolé. Elle baissa les yeux au sol, elle semblait se remémorer un souvenir. Et il semblait plutôt douloureux.

\- J'étais dans le dortoir avec Dean. On s'entendait tous bien avec Nathan, on riait beaucoup avant... tu sais... avant Jill... Il faut dire que Nathan et Jill étaient là les premiers avec Aiden, je suis arrivée juste après. Alors c'était les premières personnes avec qui je me suis liée d'amitié. Dean est venu plus tard mais on s'entendait tous. On se serrait tous les coudes. On pensait qu'on avait encore un avenir.

C'était la première fois qu'Anna voyait Dena réellement sincère et touchée. Et elle se sentait ridicule, bien sûr que Dena était touchée par une situation pareille. Elle avait un cœur comme tout le monde ! Bien que cela restait à prouver pour Wicked. Mais Dena avait juste une très grande habilité à cacher ses émotions. Excepté cette fois ci, les souvenirs devaient être trop douloureux.

\- Quand j'y repense, je voudrai tellement remonter le temps. On aurait pu s'en douter. On aurait du s'en douter ! Mais on a rien vu, trop obnubilés à nous remettre nous même de notre propre chagrin.

Elle marqua une pause, inspirant profondément.

\- Nathan avait été obligé de travailler pour eux ce jour là, il avait trop peur que Wicked s'en prenne encore à nous. Il est rentré dépité, les traits tirés et il avait vraiment une sale mine. Avec Dean on a essayé de le faire parler, qu'il se confit un peu, on voulait juste l'aider. Mais on a été carrément nuls dans ce rôle. On a fini par le laisser tranquille alors qu'on aurait juste du continuer à lui parler. Chacun s'est endormi de son côté.

Dena renifla doucement.

\- J'ai voulu me lever la nuit pour aller aux toilettes et c'est là que je me suis rendue compte que son lit était vide. Je pensais qu'il était juste aux toilettes aussi, alors je suis allée toquer à la porte de la salle de bain. Mais il n'a pas répondu. Il n'a jamais répondu à vrai dire. J'ai essayé d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était verrouillée. J'ai alors essayé de la forcer et j'ai du réveiller Dean à ce moment. Il m'a regardé inquiet et j'ai juste eu besoin de lui dire que Nathan était enfermé là dedans pour qu'il se précipite et essaye d'enfoncer la porte à son tour. Il n'avait pas mit longtemps à comprendre de quoi j'avais peur. Après avoir forcé dessus, il s'est jeté sur la porte et elle a finit par céder. Dean est resté pétrifié sur le seuil. Je suis pas trop du genre à paniquer mais... il y avait tellement de sang. J'ai couru vers Nathan, il était étendu sur le sol, inerte. Je lui ai soulevé la tête et... j'ai essayé d'arrêter le sang qui coulait de ses poignets mais... il n'y avait rien à faire, il s'était tranché les veines trop profondément. Il était encore vivant à ce moment pourtant ! Dean m'a aidé mais qu'est ce qu'on pouvait bien faire ? Rien ! Wicked a du arriver très vite après, ils ont du se rendre compte que les signes vitaux de Nathan étaient faibles. Ils nous ont poussés contre le mur avant de l'emmener et de nous laisser seuls dans cette putain de salle de bain. Avec Dean, on est restés assis sur le sol toute la nuit, entourés par le sang de Nathan.

Dena essuya rapidement sa joue en sentant une larme couler, elle détestait qu'on la voit de cette manière. Mais ce souvenir était trop dur. Perdre un proche avait toujours été ce qui était susceptible de faire tomber son mur de protection.

\- On ne l'a jamais revu. Il est mort ce soir-là.

Cette fois Dena pleurait pour de bon. Elle se leva brusquement et se précipita vers la salle de bain, s'immergeant de l'eau sur le visage.

Quand elle revint dans le dortoir, quatre pairs d'yeux la fixaient avec intensité.

Ni elle ni Anna ne l'avaient vraiment remarqué, trop happées par la tragique histoire de Nathan, mais Olivia et Juliette s'étaient réveillées lors du récit et avaient écoutées en silence elles aussi.

Dena s'essuya les joues avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit.

\- Si vous dites que j'ai pleuré, je vous massacre, les menaça t'elle avant de respirer bruyamment et de se glisser sous sa couverture.

Elle avait déjà reprit son image de dur à cuire. C'était plus facile pour elle, elle détestait se laisser submerger par les souvenirs douloureux. Olivia se rapprocha du bord de son lit pour parler à Dena.

\- C'est bon Olivia, dors, j'ai plus envie de parler maintenant.

Dena se tourna de manière à faire dos à Olivia. Elle n'était pas du genre à être démonstrative face à ses émotions, elle avait largement enfreint sa règle ce soir-là. Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne plus jamais se montrer faible après Nathan. Pourquoi avait-elle entamé la discussion là dessus ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était dormir et redevenir la dure à cuire qu'elle était. Point.

Olivia l'imita, se cachant sous sa couverture alors que Juliette et Anna allaient en faire de même. Ce soir, le fantôme de Nathan risquait bien de venir hanter et perturber leurs rêves déjà bien chaotiques.

* * *

 **Sur ce... faites de beaux rêves... héhé ^^'**

 **Review ? :)**

 **Pour dans deux semaines... que dites vous d'une petite confrontation Thomas/Janson ? x)**

 **A dans deux semaines, bizzz**

 **P.L**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonsoir les blocards ! Désolée de ce retard supplémentaire... mais maintenant que mes partiels sont passés, je vais reprendre un rythme plus régulier x) Du coup, comme promis, vous aurez un petite confrontation entre Thomas et Janson.**

 **Merci beaucoup à Tsuki-chan et vane84 pour leur review ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Thomas se sentait de nouveau étrange. Il était de retour dans son rêve. Et exactement là où il s'était arrêté. Une jeune femme était déjà venue lui prélever un peu de sang mais elle revint de nouveau, remplissant deux nouvelles seringues.

\- Vous m'en laissez un peu ? demanda le Thomas du rêve, se demandant combien de seringues il allait voir remplies avec son sang.

La jeune femme lui sourit avant d'emmener tous les échantillons. Pas très bavards ces gens...

Thomas patienta quelques minutes tout seul dans cette pièce blanche avant que deux nouvelles personnes ne rentrent. Une jeune femme en blouse blanche et un homme. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux à côté de Thomas. La femme sortie un calepin et un stylo et le fixa un instant.

\- Bien, Thomas, c'est ça ?

L'intéressé opina du chef.

\- Je vais te poser quelques questions, je veux que tu y répondre sincèrement.

En même temps, avec ce qu'ils lui avaient donné, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Ce produit le rendait vraiment docile, on lui demanderait de sauter par la fenêtre, il le ferrait probablement. S'en était effrayant d'ailleurs.

\- Tu as bien vingt ans ?

\- Oui, répondit-il tel un automate.

La femme fit une petite croix sur sa feuille, sans doute pour valider son information. Elle tourna ensuite sa feuille.

\- Quelle est ta plus grande peur, Thomas ?

Voilà d'où venait l'expression de passer du coq à l'âne. Cette femme venait-elle réellement de lui demander de quoi il avait peur juste après lui avoir gentiment demandé son âge comme si de rien n'était ? Mais bien que son comportement inquiétait Thomas, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de répondre malgré lui.

\- Perdre le contrôle, murmura t'il. Et c'était assez ironique puisqu'en cet instant précis il n'avait aucun contrôle. Les paroles sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Faire du mal à mes amis.

\- Physiquement ou psychologiquement ?

\- Les deux.

C'était affreux, il ne pouvait pas empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche. Et c'était très gênant d'avouer ses plus grandes peurs devant deux inconnus à qui il ne voulait même pas parler.

\- Merci, Thomas, murmura la femme avant de se lever.

C'était tout ? Ils voulaient juste vérifier son âge et savoir ce qui lui faisait peur ? Tout ça était vraiment louche. Et mille questions le tiraillaient. Que faisait-il ici ? Et où était-il ?

L'homme ouvrit la porte et il se mit à parler à la femme dans le couloir.

Thomas entendit seulement un léger chuchotement presque inaudible.

\- Nous nous servirons de cela pour tous les tests.

De nouvelles questions lui vinrent à l'esprit. Quelles tests ? Et de quoi comptaient-ils se servir pour cela ? De ses peurs ? Thomas ne comprenait rien.

Mais une étrange sensation coupa court à ses réflexions, il se réveillait.

Thomas se réveilla d'un coup et se releva brusquement dans son lit. Il essuya son front moite et se leva pour aller s'arroser le visage. Il en était convaincu à cent pour cent désormais, les rêves qu'ils faisaient dans cet endroit bizarre n'était rien d'autre que des souvenirs. C'était des souvenirs qui remontaient vers sa mémoire. La grande question qui lui torturait l'esprit, c'était tout simplement de savoir d'où venaient ces étranges souvenirs. A quel moment de sa vie avait-il été kidnappé par Teresa et ces personnes étranges ? Il devait d'ailleurs probablement s'agir de Wicked, qui d'autre pour faire des choses aussi tordues ?

Thomas retourna s'allonger encore un moment dans son lit. Les autres dormaient toujours de toute manière, et Minho ronflait même légèrement par moment.

Thomas se mit à réfléchir dans tous les sens, cherchant à quel moment de sa vie il avait bien pu vivre ça. Son esprit vagabonda de tous les côtés pendant une bonne demie heure jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève d'un bond, comme à son réveil. Mais bien sûr ! C'était évident, et totalement logique.

Tout revenait vers Teresa, la traîtresse. Thomas repensa à sa dernière soirée avant d'être emprisonné dans le bâtiment B. Teresa avait voulu passer une soirée avec eux et ils s'étaient finalement tous retrouvés chez Thomas et Juliette.

Ils avaient seulement bu un verre... puis ils ne se souvenaient plus de rien. Ca avait été un des réveils les plus étranges de leur vie, ils avaient tout oublié de leur soirée après ce premier verre. Et même Anna qui était de loin la plus raisonnable.

L'idée frappa douloureusement Thomas. Teresa les avait forcément droguée. Et avec l'aide de complice de Wicked, ils avaient du les emmener dans l'endroit étrange de ses rêves. Lui et ses amis avaient du y passer la soirée pour subir leurs premiers tests étranges. Peut-être était-ce une sorte de sélection ? Mais alors, pourquoi les avoir garder alors que Newt... que Newt n'était pas immunisé... ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses...

Thomas détestait encore plus Teresa. Elle les avait déjà trahit lors de cette soirée... elle savait ce qui les attendait et elle avait laissé faire. Peut-être était-ce même elle qui avait soufflé le nom de ses amis à Wicked ? Thomas en était répugné. Il ferma les yeux, chassant l'image de Teresa, puis les rouvrit. Il voulait juste l'oublier. Elle avait été comme sa sœur... mais la voilà passée à l'ennemi.

Thomas se frotta frénétiquement le visage, gardant toujours son air soucieux.

\- Ca va Tommy ? demanda soudainement Newt qui le fixait, toujours allongé dans son lit.

\- Ouais, t'inquiète, répondit Thomas en se levant finalement.

Il retourna s'arroser le visage, mais Newt se mit lui aussi sur ses pieds et s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu penses à Teresa ?

Thomas tourna la tête vers Newt, il semblait le scanner. Il ne savait pas comment, mais Newt arrivait souvent à lire à travers les gens, à savoir quand ils étaient tracassés, et parfois même la cause exacte de leur tracas. Et une fois de plus, il avait raison. Du moins en partie. Thomas était énervé à propos de Teresa mais il avait aussi une rage profonde envers Wicked, plus forte que celle de ses amis. Et puis il y avait Newt... son meilleur ami contaminé.

\- Je n'ai même plus envie qu'on parle d'elle.

Newt posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

Thomas fixa son ami un instant. Le monde était trop cruel. Il lui sourit rapidement avant de baisser les yeux et de se sécher les mains.

Une sonnerie stridente retentit dans leur dortoir alors que Minho se réveillait en sursaut.

\- Putain ! Grogna t'il. Ce truc tous les matins ça va pas le faire... j'en ai déjà ma claque de cette sonnerie.

Bon, quand Minho grognait, c'était signe qu'il était bien réveillé.

Tout le monde émergeait lentement alors que Thomas était déjà debout. Il en avait déjà marre de rester en place. Et les trois jours passé seul dans cette pièce blanche avait été horrible. Tourner comme un lion en cage était une des pires choses pour lui.

Aiden se trouvait sur le point de faire une bonne petite blague pour réveiller définitivement tout le monde lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

Un garde du nom d'Alson fit irruption.

\- Thomas, appela le garde. Janson veut te voir.

Aiden lui lança un regard quelque peu inquiet. Le genre de regard qui signifiait facilement _Oh... c'est pas bon ça_... Janson devait être le chef ou quelque chose comme ça.

Les autres le savaient mais Thomas était là depuis peu et bien qu'il savait de nombreuses chose que ses amis ignoraient, lui même ne connaissait rien au fonctionnement quotidien ici.

Aller rencontrer une personne haut placée n'était jamais signe de bonne augure. Enfin, il allait bien voir ce qui l'attendait. Mais en tout cas, il n'allait pas se gêner pour faire comprendre à cet homme sa façon de penser sur leurs agissements.

Thomas essaya de lancer un regard apaisé à ses amis avant de suivre le garde hors du dortoir. Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs et Thomas essaya de les mémoriser le mieux possible mais après de nombreuses bifurcations, tout semblait s'emmêler dans sa tête.

Ils passèrent devant ce qui devait être le réfectoire, au vu de ce qui était écrit sur la porte. Et Thomas aperçut une personne rentrer dans une sorte de sas de décontamination juste en face du réfectoire. Trop de choses étaient étranges dans ce bâtiment. Thomas ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, son cerveau se perdait de plus en plus à force de traverser des couloirs.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là, Thomas prit l'ascenseur. Et selon les différents boutons, il y avait cinq niveaux supérieurs et de nombreux niveaux inférieurs. Quant à lui et ses amis, ils étaient tous au rez de chaussée.

Ils montèrent à l'étage le plus haut, et Alson tira Thomas vers la droite. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans différents couloirs avant de finalement s'arrêter devant une grande porte blanche. Alson toqua deux coups puis pénétra timidement, vérifiant que la personne à l'intérieur était prête à accueillir le sujet. Il fit alors rentrer Thomas avant de ressortir.

Thomas fut presque choqué par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. La pièce était très spacieuse, un grand bureau en son centre, deux petits canapés, une télévision, une petite bibliothèque, tout le confort nécessaire. Et au centre du plafond se trouvait une grande fenêtre qui permettait à la pièce d'être autant lumineuse. Mon dieu, du soleil. Thomas aurait donné n'importe quoi pour aller dehors et sentir la chaleur du soleil et le vent sur sa peau. Mais il aurait au moins eu l'occasion de voir la luminosité du soleil, c'était déjà ça.

Il remarqua aussi deux gardes près de la porte et après avoir fait une inspection rapide de la pièce, Thomas focalisa son attention au centre. Assis sur une chaise très confortable se trouvait celui qui devait très probablement être Janson. Et Thomas pouvait d'ores et déjà dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. C'était comme ça, un sentiment plus fort que les autres, ou plus précisément un pressentiment. Une aura dangereuse se dégageait de cet homme qui prenait une posture hautaine, exhibant sans doute avec fierté sa position de chef, ou quelque chose du genre. Thomas le fixa d'un regard mauvais.

\- Je suis Janson, dit l'homme d'un voix grave, fixant Thomas d'un air neutre.

Impossible de savoir ce que pouvait bien penser cette homme. Il semblait froid et distant, sans aucune compassion. Une vraie armoire à glace.

\- Assieds toi Thomas, je t'en prie, murmura t'il en désignant la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau.

Thomas n'en avait pas très envie, mais il le fit malgré tout. Au moins, le siège était très confortable.

Thomas hésitait fortement entre rester muet et seulement écouter attentivement ce que cet homme avait à lui dire et se mettre à lui débiter toutes ses questions, l'assaillant de toute les choses auxquelles il voulait des réponses. Il se lança finalement, posant seulement une petite question pour commencer.

\- Vous êtes quoi par rapport à Wicked ?

Janson fut quelque peu énervé de voir Thomas poser une question avant qu'il n'ait lui même réellement ouvert la bouche, mais il se recula légèrement dans son fauteuil et répondit malgré tout.

\- Je suis le sous chef de cette organisation.

Bon, s'il fallait s'attaquer à quelqu'un, Thomas savait que Janson était une cible parfaite. Ils faisaient parti des gens importants qui l'avaient sans doute envoyés ici. Les gens hauts placés étaient toujours les pires. Thomas aurait bien voulu savoir qui se trouvait au dessus de Janson dans la hiérarchie mais lorsqu'il le demanda, Janson ne daigna même pas le regarder. Bon. Quand cet homme ne voulait pas répondre, c'était clair.

\- Tu sais pourquoi tu es là Thomas ? demanda Janson en se redressant sur sa chaise.

\- Vous parlez de cette pièce ou de cet établissement ? répliqua Thomas d'une manière assez agressive.

\- De l'établissement.

\- Oui, votre jeune recrue m'a déjà fait un petit briefing. C'est mon ancienne amitié avec elle qui m'a valut qu'on m'annonce ces informations en personne ?

Janson laissa s'échapper un petit rire. Thomas en fut presque vexé. Il n'y avait pas de quoi rire, vraiment.

\- Elle tenait vraiment à ce que _toi_ tu sois informé comme il le fallait. Elle t'apprécie beaucoup, tu peux te considérer heureux de la connaitre, tu n'aurais pas su autant de choses dans le cas contraire.

Il parlait évidemment de Newt. Thomas essaya de détendre sa main qui venait tout juste de se crisper.

\- Parce qu'en plus je suis censé la remercier ? Alors là, c'est le comble, grogna Thomas en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

C'était définitivement confirmé, Thomas n'aimait pas cet homme. Il le détestait même.

\- Tu sais aussi plus d'informations que les autres parce que tu es spécial, Thomas.

Oh. Et qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ça au juste, spécial ?

\- Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? s'énerva t'il, agacé.

\- Tu sais que vous êtes ici pour que nous vous testions pour trouver un remède à un virus.

Thomas hocha de la tête. Oui, il le savait. Lui et ses amis étaient de simples cobayes, des rats de laboratoire. Des sujets d'expériences. Tant d'adjectifs pour les qualifier... et aucun qui ne lui plaisait.

\- Nous étudions vos réactions cérébrales face à tout ce que nous vous faisons subir. Mais vous ne réagissez pas tous de la même manière, certains sont plus réceptifs et nous apportent plus de réponses.

\- Et quoi ? s'impatienta Thomas. Je suis spécial parce que je suis très réceptif ?

\- Entre autre, oui, conclu Janson.

Il marqua une pause, le fixant.

\- Tu es notre meilleur élément Thomas. Le meilleur élément qu'on ait jamais eu après Nathan.

C'était censé être un compliment ? Et qu'est ce que cela changeait ? S'il était plus réceptif, est ce qu'il allait subir plus de tests que les autres ?

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda t'il, espérant avoir plus d'informations.

\- Que nos recherches avancent beaucoup plus avec toi.

Ouais. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait, il allait s'en prendre plein la gueule. Bordel, ce que c'était énervant d'être le meilleur pour une fois.

\- Et mes amis ?

\- Je ne peux rien te révéler sur leur catégorie, Thomas.

Il avait envie de lui en coller une. En plein sur sa joue droite. Et il espérait que la marque de ses doigts allait rester, longtemps. Mais il n'en fit rien.

\- Donc quoi, je suis privilégié parce que je suis dans votre meilleure catégorie ? C'est pour ça que j'ai été le seul à être enfermé pendant trois jours ?

\- Tu comprends vite, Thomas.

Ce type commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était haut placé qu'il pouvait se comporter de la sorte.

\- J'ai une question, s'exclama Thomas. Je me souviens d'une soirée où j'ai été enfermé dans un endroit inconnu, c'était vous ?

\- Oui, répondit directement Janson. On vous faisait subir les premiers tests pour voir si vous pourriez être réceptifs.

Bien que Thomas était resté plus ou moins calme pendant tout leur entretien, il se leva brutalement et tapa du poing sur la table.

\- Et Newt !

Janson releva d'un coup les yeux vers lui, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une réaction pareille.

\- Dommage collatéral. Il était avec vous, c'est tout.

Dommage collatéral ? Thomas était à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Vous auriez pu le laisser partir sans rien lui faire !

Janson sembla coincé un instant, cherchant une réponse valable. Quelque chose clochait sérieusement dans leur histoire.

\- Cela nous faisait un sujet témoin, Thomas. On pouvait étudier le cerveau d'un immune et d'un malade face à des événements à peu près similaire.

\- Vous êtes des monstres.

Janson ricana de nouveau avant de reprendre son air sérieux et son masque de fer. Il commençait même à arborer un certain air menaçant.

\- Je tiens à te rappeler que tu es prisonnier ici, tiens toi à carreau, le menaça t'il.

Thomas fit un petit signe comme quoi il allait se calmer. Enfin seulement à l'extérieur, de l'intérieur il bouillonnait de rage tel un volcan sur le point d'imploser.

\- Et je suis le seul à me rappeler de ça, je n'ai pas l'impression que les autres s'en souviennent, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que le soir à l'université, nous t'avons rendu tes souvenirs. Nous avions le pressentiment que les tests allaient bien réussir sur toi, nous t'avons rajouté cette... _variable_.

Thomas obtenait des réponses, mais il y en avait tellement qui trottaient dans sa tête qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de mieux comprendre qu'avant.

\- Je t'ai révélé des informations, maintenant je veux que tu en face de même.

Quoi ? Comme si Thomas savait des choses qu'eux ne savaient pas... Janson se leva et fit le tour du bureau pour venir en face de Thomas. Il le scruta du regard puis s'adossa sur le bureau. Il cherchait à se donner une allure imposante.

\- Je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur Brenda.

* * *

 **Maintenant vous savez pourquoi personne ne se souvenait de rien le lendemain de leur petite fête au tout début du Labyrinthe Universitaire ;) Et alors, Janson vous plait ? ahah**

 **Une ptite review ? :)**

 **La semaine prochaine : on retourne un peu vers Anna, Juliette et Dena... et peut-être que Thomas va enfin pouvoir retrouver Anna et Juliette ! ;)**

 **A la semaine prochaine, bizzz**

 **P.L**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Salut les blocards ! Pardon de ce petit retard, mais voilà le chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci beaucoup à Tsuki-chan, blue et vane84 pour leur review ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Si Thomas était certain d'une chose en cet instant précis, c'était que Wicked n'avait pas attrapé Brenda. Jamais ils n'auraient pris la peine de lui poser des questions si elle avait été arrêté. Et Thomas jubilait à l'idée de savoir que Wicked devait probablement écumer de rage de ne pas avoir pu arrêter Brenda, dont ils ne devaient pas savoir grand chose.

\- Je ne vous dirais strictement rien pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais rien, répondit Thomas. Je ne connais pas de Brenda.

Thomas fixa Janson, restant le plus calme possible. S'il croyait qu'il allait balancer des informations sur la seule personne à les avoir aidé, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

\- Thomas... Thomas... murmura t'il en s'approchant davantage. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu ne gagnerais pas.

Il fixa Thomas, comme s'il cherchait à lire dans son esprit.

\- Pourquoi as tu cherché à prendre des nouvelles d'une certaine Brenda ?

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé ça ! se défendit Thomas en continuant à jouer le jeu. Vos soit disant sauveteurs semblent inventer des choses, siffla t'il entre ses dent.

Thomas prenait un malin plaisir à mentir à Janson. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, pourrir la vie de cet enfoiré. Mais le regard de Janson sembla se durcir.

\- Tu peux arrêter tout de suite ce petit numéro arrogant. Je veux juste que tu me dises ce que tu sais sur Brenda, et je sais que tu l'as rencontré.

\- Je ne sais rien !

Les poings de Janson se serrèrent de rage, et brutalement, sans que Thomas ne s'y attende, il le souleva par le tee-shirt avant de lui assener un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen, le faisant se plier en deux sous la douleur.

Les deux gardes vinrent saisir Thomas et l'asseoir de nouveau sur sa chaise alors qu'un poing s'abattait sur sa joue droite, heurtant douloureusement sa lèvre.

\- Et maintenant, tu ne sais toujours rien ?

Thomas cracha du sang aux pieds de Janson. Ces types étaient des monstres. Ils leur avaient fait passer des épreuves sadiques dans un bâtiment avant de les enfermer dans cette immense structure, et maintenant, il se faisait tabasser pour révéler des informations. Eh bien Janson pouvait le cogner autant qu'il voulait, Thomas ne dirait rien. Brenda devait être une des seules personne de l'extérieur à vraiment savoir ce qu'était Wicked et à donc pouvoir éventuellement les sauver.

\- Je ne sais rien ! s'écria Thomas alors que le poing de Janson s'abattait de nouveau sur son visage.

Il sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler de son nez, le même qui emplissait sa bouche d'un goût métallique.

\- Vous pouvez me tabasser, je ne dirais rien ! leur promit Thomas.

Il cracha de nouveau du sang avant de fixer Janson avec un léger sourire.

\- Et si j'ai bien compris, vous ne me tuerez pas. Je suis votre meilleur élément, pas vrai ?

Janson vit rouge et fit tomber Thomas de sa chaise avant de faire signe aux gardes. L'un d'eux sortit une sorte de bâton électrique avant de l'actionner et de frapper Thomas avec. Il eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes, alors que tous ses muscles se raidissaient sous les petits chocs électriques. Heureusement pour lui, le garde s'arrêta rapidement.

\- Je pense qu'il a comprit qu'on ne rigole pas ici, souffla Janson.

Il se baissa pour se trouver au niveau de Thomas qui relevait lentement la tête.

\- Tu vois Thomas, tu es bien le meilleur élément, et c'est pourquoi nous accordons de plus grandes attentions aux réactions de ton cerveau. Tout ce que nous te faisons subir, cela nous créer de nouveaux résultats, nous voyons comment ton cerveau réagit, ce sont ce qu'on appelle des variables. Et tout ce que tu fais, même réfléchir ou être enfermé dans une pièce, nous aide à avancer dans nos recherches.

\- C'est super, cracha Thomas. Vous arrivez à étudier mon cerveau en ce moment même ? ironisa t'il.

\- Oui, nous vous avons tous introduit une puce.

Sur ce coup, Thomas était dégoûté. S'ils étudiaient leur cerveau, cela voulait dire que la puce se trouvait à cet endroit. Et l'idée qu'on lui ait introduit quelque chose dans le crâne lui donnait envie de vomir. Il allait être difficile de la retirer lui même, cela n'allait pas être aussi facile que pour la petite puce GPS retirée par Brenda. Dire qu'il avait un petit objet électronique dans le cerveau...

Janson lui tendit un mouchoir d'un geste désinvolte. Thomas le saisit et essuya le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez et de sa bouche.

\- Je vais te laisser le temps de réfléchir, on verra si tu gardes toujours tes petits secrets pour toi.

Thomas se releva tant bien que mal.

\- Tu vas pouvoir aller retrouver tous tes petits camarades.

Un des gardes vint saisir Thomas par le bras pour le faire sortir.

\- Nous nous reverrons pour reparler de ça très bientôt, Thomas.

Super, il avait déjà hâte.

Il fut amené à l'infirmerie pour que ses blessures soient rapidement nettoyées et il y patienta jusqu'à ce que l'heure du midi arrive. Cet entretien lui avait fait sauter son petit déjeuner, et il mourrait de fin. Son estomac émit un grondement de mécontentement alors qu'il était escorté jusqu'au réfectoire. Mais pendant un instant, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, il allait revoir Juliette !

Comme elles s'y étaient attendues, le fantôme de Nathan était venu hanter leur rêve. Elles se réveillèrent avec de gros cernes sous les yeux et une mine défaite alors que la sonnerie de leur dortoir s'arrêtait enfin. Celui qui avait inventé le réveil matin était un sadique.

Dena fut la première à se mettre sur ses pieds. Elle disparut dans la salle de bain quelque instant avant d'en ressortir bien coiffée. Elle n'était pas du genre coquette, mais elle tenait à ses cheveux.

Un garde amena rapidement leur minuscule table de petit déjeuner puis disparût. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi, mais ils ne faisaient jamais leur petit déjeuner dans le réfectoire, cela se passait toujours dans leur propre dortoir. Au moins, ils pouvaient ainsi prendre le petit déjeuner au lit.

Tous s'approchèrent de la nourriture. C'était quasiment tout le temps la même chose, du pain et de la confiture ou des céréales, une corbeille de fruit, ainsi que de l'eau ou des jus de fruits industriels. Parfois ils avaient même le droit à un petit yaourt. Elles mangèrent rapidement avant d'aller se débarbouiller dans la salle de bain et de s'habiller. Des vêtements propres leurs étaient seulement livrés trois fois par semaine. Ils avaient certainement peur que leur sujet se mette à parfumer l'endroit avec de mauvaises odeurs.

Une petite heure plus tard, Calen et un autre garde, Henry d'après son badge, débarquèrent dans leur dortoir.

\- Juliette et Anna, avec Henry, murmura Calen. Olivia, avec moi.

Chacune s'exécutèrent et sortirent de la pièce pour se placer à côté de leur garde référent. Dena resta plantée en plein milieu du dortoir.

\- Et moi ? demanda t'elle, dépitée à l'idée de devoir rester toute seule à poireauter.

\- Pas ce matin, répondit Calen.

Henry commençait à partir et Calen se mit à reculer avant de lancer au dernier moment un objet à Dena qui l'attrapa directement. Un livre. Son visage s'illumina et elle lui fit un grand sourire avant qu'il ne referme enfin la porte en laissant échapper un petit rire amusé.

Calen demanda à Olivia de suivre les autres et ils se retrouvèrent tous au même niveau. Les filles se trouvaient devant, guidés par les gardes qui leur indiquait quand il fallait tourner. Henry se rapprocha de Calen.

\- Tu ne devrais pas donner des trucs aux sujets, Janson va finir par te l'interdire.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire qu'elle lise un livre ? On se sert déjà suffisamment d'eux. Et puis au pire, peut être que ça fera de nouvelles variables si elle lit un livre. Et c'est que des petites babioles, c'est rien.

Henry haussa des épaules et quitta son ami, tournant sur la droite avec Juliette et Anna, les autres continuèrent tout droit.

\- Où est ce qu'on va ? demanda Juliette.

\- Séance de sport. Comme vous restez la plupart du temps enfermées sans bouger, ces séances sont obligatoires.

\- Vous voulez nous garder en forme en gros, répondit Juliette du tac au tac.

\- Vous avez tout compris.

Bon, ce garde là aussi était plutôt gentil, bien que Calen semblait le plus agréable. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grosse porte qu'Henry déverrouilla. Elle déboucha sur une grande salle tout en longueur.

\- Attendez là, on va venir vous chercher, dit Henry avant de ressortir et de refermer la porte.

Anna et Juliette patientèrent alors dans le petit coin droit qu'il avait indiqué, et rapidement, deux femmes en blouse débarquèrent.

\- On va vous faire une rapide prise de sang avant, expliqua une des femmes. Suivez nous.

Juliette et Anna obéirent, bien que les prises de sang étaient loin d'être quelque chose qu'elles appréciaient. Elles s'assirent chacune sur une chaise, l'une à côté de l'autre alors que les deux femmes préparaient les seringues.

Anna détourna simplement le regard alors que Juliette fermait les yeux, essayant de penser à quelque chose d'agréable.

\- C'est fini.

Elles passèrent ensuite devant pleins de petits espace consacrés à des sortes de visites médicales, un des jeunes sujets, Jackson, était en train d'être examiné.

Elles passèrent ensuite devant des tapis de courses, croisant Malia, Danny ainsi qu'Aiden qui leur offrit un grand sourire. Ce garçon était très gentil, il arriverait probablement à les faire sourire dans les pires situations possibles.

Deux tapis de courses les attendait finalement.

\- Vous avez une heure de course, annonça une des deux femmes avant de partir, l'autre resta là et s'assit sur une siège.

Avait-elle vraiment dit une heure ?! Elles allaient mourir ! Elles avaient bien réussit à courir une heure plusieurs fois, mais c'était il y a quelques années. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elles n'en avaient plus fait. Leur quota devait désormais davantage se rapprocher de vingt minutes de course, trente si elles étaient en forme. Elles risquaient de finir leur séance en crachant leurs poumons...

Elles montèrent chacune sur un tapis et prirent une foulée très lente, pensant à la longue heure qui les attendait.

\- Pourquoi Dena s'est mise à parler de cette histoire hier soir en fait ? demanda Juliette à sa meilleure amie. Je dormais, je n'ai pas suivi le début.

Pour une fois, Anna aurait préféré que sa meilleure amie reste silencieuse. Mais après tout, puisqu'elle le demandait, autant lui révéler la vérité, elle enlèverait sans doute le poids qu'elle avait sur la poitrine. Elle lui expliqua alors ce qu'elle allait devoir faire pour Wicked.

Après lui avoir tout raconté, Juliette la fixait d'un regard horrifié.

\- Des monstres, ce sont des monstres ! vociféra t'elle tout en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Elle se tourna pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas parlé trop fort, mais la femme était plongée dans un livre. Bah voilà, certain avait la belle vie pendant que les autres travaillaient !

Juliette se tut finalement pendant un bon moment, fixant le mur comme si elle essayait de le dissoudre en lui lançant des regards pleins de rage. Si Anna était en face d'elle, elle prendrait probablement peur. Mais quand Juliette était énervée, il fallait la laisser ruminer un petit moment toute seule. Toutes les atrocités de Wicked commençaient à peser de plus en plus.

Anna était toujours très en colère, mais elle avait eu le temps de digérer l'information, contrairement à sa meilleure amie qui semblait le faire en ce moment même.

Leur petite foulée leur permit de tenir un certain temps mais le dernier quart d'heure fut l'enfer. Soufflant comme si elles recrachaient leurs poumons, les deux jeunes filles étaient toutes rouges et se concentraient pour résister. Voilà ce que c'était que de ne plus faire de sport quotidien.

Leur survie relevait du pur miracle, en se regardant l'une l'autre, elles auraient parié que l'autre allait s'écrouler raide morte dans les minutes à suivre. Et elles se promirent de faire plus de sport dorénavant. Promesse qui ne leur fit que plus mal, car pour la tenir, il fallait déjà sortir vivant de cette malheureuse prison.

Un homme vint les chercher et leur montra différentes positions pour s'étirer. Et finalement, elles avaient presque l'impression d'être dans la vraie vie. Comme à une simple séance de sport, avec une amie et un prof presque sympa.

Mais rapidement, un garde peut accueillant les ramena à la réalité, et plus précisément dans leur dortoir tout sombre et déprimant dont la seule chose réconfortante devait être Dena et son sarcasme.

Il leur restait au moins une heure et demie avant d'avoir le droit d'aller manger, et leur seule distraction semblait ne pas vouloir décrocher son livre. C'était à peine si Dena avait remarqué qu'elles étaient revenues. Elle était totalement plongée dans son livre. En même temps il fallait la comprendre, c'était sa seule occupation alors qu'elle était toute seule ici.

Juliette et Anna se contentèrent de s'écrouler chacune sur un lit, totalement épuisées. Dena finit par relever la tête de son livre pour les jauger toutes les deux d'un regard amusé.

\- Pas besoin d'un grand discours pour savoir que vous revenez de votre première séance de sport... ironisa t'elle avec son petit sourire moqueur habituel.

\- Je les déteste encore plus de nous infliger ça... se lamenta Juliette en se massant les jambes.

\- Oh crois moi, tu vas finir par adorer ces séances. C'est ça ou l'ennuie mortel... soupira t'elle avant de reprendre son livre.

Il suffisait de voir le visage de Dena pour la croire. Ce livre semblait valoir aussi cher qu'un billet de mille dollar à ce moment précis.

\- Ton gentil garde ne pourrait pas nous amener des trucs à nous ? demanda Anna avec un sourire.

Dena se mit à rire. Elle posa son livre et s'approcha du bord de son lit, penchant la tête vers le sol. Regardant sous le lit, elle y fouilla un instant avant de ressortir deux livres et de la nourriture.

\- C'est cadeau, dit elle en leur balançant un livre chacune.

Elle leur lança ensuite une petite barre de chocolat.

\- Tu as du chocolat sous ton lit ?

\- Oui, Mon chocolat, dit-elle en insistant bien sur le pronom possessif. S'il me manque un seul carré, je vous fais saigner comme des cochons.

\- Charmant... avoua Juliette. En tout cas merci pour cette barre de chocolat, la seule et l'unique que nous aurons...

Anna et Juliette se mirent à rire, entrainant Dena avec elle. Cette dernière les regarda se bagarrer pour le chocolat, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elles s'intéressèrent ensuite à leur livre. Bon, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elles avaient l'habitude de lire mais elles n'allaient pas se plaindre.

Anna se plongea dans sa lecture alors que Juliette penchait étrangement la tête, cherchant à savoir ce que lisait Dena.

\- Sérieusement ? ricana t'elle alors que sa meilleure amie se mit à regarder elle aussi.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de chose, renchérit Anna.

Dena les regarda très sérieusement avant de prendre son sourire moqueur habituel.

\- J'essaye de me mettre dans la peau d'une adolescente niaise et sans goût qui perd ses moyens à chaque fois qu'elle entend le nom de son vampire préféré.

\- Et alors, qu'est ce que ça donne ? voulu s'avoir Anna.

\- Des envies de suicide. Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi cette niaise sur pattes est tombée amoureuse de ce cachet d'aspirine. J'ai déjà vu la bande annonce, il est à vomir ce mec.

\- C'est sûr qu'il y a largement mieux...

\- En tout cas c'est vraiment drôle, ricana Dena. Vous savez que si Bella s'était fait un sac avec la peau d'Edward, il aurait scintillé au soleil... ça c'est la classe !

\- Je ne te voyais pas non plus du genre paillettes et tout le reste... je suis définitivement surprise, affirma Anna.

\- C'est pas du tout mon genre, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais ça aurait quand même été grave marrant !

Elles rirent toutes les trois un bon coup.

\- C'est toi qui lui a demandé le livre ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais demander une chose pareille ? C'est juste que cet abruti aime me faire chier. Il sera déçu de voir que je me suis beaucoup amusé avec la lecture. J'espère qu'il m'amènera la suite... je désespère de revoir le beau et grand Edward... se moqua Dena. Bon aller, chut maintenant, il y a le loup-garou Jacob qui se ramène.

Anna et Juliette firent un regard exaspéré au même moment. Dena était une vraie source d'énergie et d'humour. Elles en avaient presque oublié où elles étaient. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elles la remercie.

La fin de matinée passa plus vite en compagnie de livres et après une bonne douche, et l'heure du repas fut chaleureusement accueillit.

Juliette et Anna s'assirent avec Minho et Newt qui était déjà présents alors que Dena rejoignait Dean. Anna soupçonnait qu'il y ait un petit quelque chose entre ces deux là, mais vu la manière dont ils s'engueulaient par moment, elle hésitait franchement.

Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent à table, mais lorsque Newt voulait annoncer la bonne nouvelle vis à vis de Thomas, Juliette se levait déjà de sa chaise, se précipitant vers l'entrée. Et plus précisément vers Thomas qui l'accueilli à bras ouverts alors qu'elle se jetait à son cou. Elle s'étonnait elle même de faire une chose pareille, elle détestait se montrer en public et elle était plutôt du genre pudique. Mais pour une fois, elle s'en fichait totalement. Elle était bien trop heureuse de retrouver Thomas.

Elle avait attendu ce moment tellement longtemps ! Ne pas savoir où il était ou ce qu'il avait pu subir avait été bien trop horrible. Sentir de nouveau son odeur était tellement réconfortant que cela l'a transportait chez elle et Thomas, dans leur petit appartement. Quand ils avaient leur petite vie tranquille.

Elle le serra fort dans ses bras avant de l'observer un instant. Juliette resta figée en voyant les petites traces de coups mais Thomas la stoppa dans sa tâche en l'embrassant, refermant de nouveau ses bras protecteurs autour de la taille de sa petite amie. Après cette chaleureuse étreinte, ils s'offrirent à chacun leur plus beau sourire avant de se diriger vers la table, main dans la main tels des adolescents.

\- Pour un peu, j'en pleurerais, se moqua gentiment Minho en donnant une tape dans le dos de Thomas.

Juliette devint aussitôt rouge alors que Thomas faisait une accolade à Anna. Il s'installa ensuite à côté de Juliette, lui lançant de nouveau des grands sourires. C'était bien le seul moment où leurs malheurs venaient de s'évaporer. Dès qu'ils étaient tous réunis, ils se sentaient bien plus forts.

\- Tu as quoi au visage ? demanda malgré tout Juliette alors que les autres se posaient la même question.

\- Un test, répondit simplement Thomas, ne voulant pas aller plus loin dans les explications. Il était trop heureux de revoir tout le monde, il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment.

\- On est enfin tous ensemble, fit remarquer Newt avec un sourire.

Cela sonnait comme une annonce encourageante, comme si malgré ce qu'ils vivaient, il y avait de l'espoir. Sans rien dire, juste à travers des regards, ils se firent la promesse muette que tout se passerait bien, que quoi qu'il allait se passer, ils s'en sortiraient et retrouveraient leur ancienne vie.

\- Arrêtez je vais vraiment chialer, blagua de nouveau Minho en faisant mine d'essuyer une larme.

Ils luis lancèrent tous un regard exaspéré avant de commencer à s'attaquer au contenu de leur assiette.

Ils se racontèrent de nouveaux leur nouvelle vie ici, expliquant à Thomas ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence, lui leur racontant le peu de chose qu'il avait faite. Il expliqua tout dans les détails, mais il ne leur fit pas part de son entrevu avec Teresa, ni de ce qu'elle lui avait apprit sur Newt. Il ne parla pas non plus de son entrevu avec Janson, il n'avait juste pas envie de le faire pour le moment.

Ils discutèrent tous vivement de leur situation ici pendant une quarantaine de minutes, il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que le repas du midi ne soit fini. Anna leur raconta aussi brièvement ce que Wicked lui demandait de faire, bien qu'elle n'avait pas encore beaucoup de détails à leur donner, elle n'avait pas encore commencé à travailler. Même si Newt sembla contrarié par ce qu'on obligeait sa petite amie à faire, il était relativement absent, fixant le vide.

Anna releva la tête vers lui.

\- Newt, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Anna en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

Newt fixait son assiette depuis un petit moment, les yeux vides, alors que son front se plissait par moment.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien, avoua t'il.

Thomas tressaillit avant de fixer tristement son ami. Lui seul savait de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Newt ?

\- J'ai juste mal à la tête, expliqua t'il avant de se lever pour aller se reprendre de l'eau.

Mais une fois debout, son verre lui échappa des doigts et se fracassa sur le sol. Un silence de mort s'abattit soudainement dans le réfectoire alors que Newt regardait ses mains tremblantes, hébété. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Alors qu'Anna allait le ramener à la table et que qu'un garde venait nettoyer les bouts de verre, Thomas fixait son ami d'un air désolé.

 _C'est le virus_ , souffla une mauvaise voix dans l'esprit de Thomas. _C'est la Braise._

* * *

 **C'était un ton un peu plus "joyeux" la plupart du temps... sauf peut-être la fin... Oups...**

 **Une review ? :D**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : Petit coup de stress pour Thomas et Juliette avant de suivre Anna qui va devoir travailler pour Wicked ! Et parmi l'équipe qui va être avec elle... vous allez découvrir une figure bien connue des livres... J'ai pas mal changé son caractère par contre, mais normalement dans le bon sens ahah ;) Enfin, vous verrez bien dans le prochain chapitre... vous pensez que ça va être qui ?**

 **A ce week-end pour le nouveau chapitre, bizzz**

 **P.L**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonsoir les blocards ! Décidément je n'arrive pas à poster en temps et en heures ahah x) Avec un jour de retard, voilà le chapitre ! Et comme c'est un grand pont ce week-end, je ne sais pas encore mais peut-être que je ne serai pas là donc le prochain chapitre ne viendra que le lundi. Vous verrez bien ;)**

 **Merci beaucoup à Tsuki-chan, vane84 et blue pour leur review ! :)**

Réponse review anonyme :

 **blue :** Merci pour ta review ! :) Une de tes deux propositions est la bonne. Je te laisse lire le chapitre pour découvrir de qui il s'agit ;)

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Cette après midi là, Newt se retrouva tout seul dans le dortoir alors que Thomas avait été emmené pour une séance de sport. Quant à Minho, à son plus grand désarroi, il avait été emmené pour son premier vrai test, ou variable comme Wicked aimait appeler ça. En tout cas, les mots tests et variables étaient devenus des mots maudis. Dès que quelqu'un les attendait, ce n'était généralement pas bon signe.

Thomas fut baladé dans de nombreux couloirs avant d'arriver à destination. Le seul trajet qu'il arrivait à mémoriser parfaitement était celui pour aller jusqu'au réfectoire, le seul qu'il avait fait plusieurs fois.

Le garde ouvrit la porte... c'était une petite salle vide. Un garde se tenait de chaque côté. Et, oh bonheur, Janson était là aussi...

\- Une séance de sport ? demanda sarcastiquement Thomas.

\- Avances, ordonna simplement le garde avant de refermer la porte.

\- Qu'est ce que je fais là ? demanda t'il alors.

Il ne pensait pas que Janson était là pour le regarder faire des pompes ou le tour de la salle en courant...

\- Je vais te donner envie de me révéler ce que tu sais, Thomas, expliqua Janson.

Le garde appuya alors sur un bouton qui souleva un énorme volet. Il y avait derrière une grande vitre sans teint.

Et alors que Thomas voyait parfaitement ce qu'il y avait derrière, Juliette ne devait avoir aucune idée que Thomas était dans la pièce d'à côté.

Bon, les intentions de Janson étaient très claires. Il voulait tout savoir sur Brenda.

\- Tu ne semblais pas comprendre, et puisque les coups t'importes peu, on a choisis une autre option, murmura Janson en désignant Juliette du regard.

Elle était debout au milieu de la salle, fusillant du regard le seul garde qui se trouvait avec elle. Elle ne devait même pas comprendre ce qu'elle faisait ici.

\- Je vais te laisser le choix Thomas. Sachant que ne pas coopérer pourrait probablement couter la vie à ta chère petite amie.

Thomas serra les poings. Comment cet homme arrivait t'il à se regarder dans la glace ? Il était vide de toute humanité. Il ne devait probablement même pas savoir ce qu'était la compassion.

\- Que sais tu sur Brenda ? s'impatienta Janson.

Thomas resta muet, se contentant d'observer son ennemi et de le jauger.

\- On peut lui exploser sa face d'ange en quelque seconde, le prévint un des gardes.

Thomas le crut sur parole, ils n'étaient pas du genre à rigoler par ici. Thomas remarqua que Juliette était en train de parler au garde alors que ce dernier la sermonnait et devait probablement lui ordonner de se taire.

\- Thomas ! s'impatienta Janson.

Le garde de la pièce d'à côté tira alors subitement dans le mur d'en face, faisant sursauter Juliette.

\- Je ne rigoles pas ! La prochaine est pour elle ! cria le garde alors que Janson guettait sa réaction.

\- Arrêtez ! C'est bon ! s'écria Thomas. Je vais vous dire ce que vous voulez.

\- Tu vois, Thomas, on peut s'arranger quand on veut, murmura Janson en souriant. Maintenant, qui est Brenda ?

\- Elle... commença Thomas, hésitant à lui révéler ces informations.

Mais il ne put se résoudre à tout leur révéler, de toute manière, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir s'il disait la vérité ou non. Du moins, c'est ce que Thomas espérait de tout son cœur.

\- Elle était seulement là au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit. Elle nous a seulement aidé quand elle a su qu'ont étaient traqués par Wicked. Elle regarde les infos vous savez, elle connaissait votre réputation de psychopathes.

Thomas y mit toute sa sincérité, et Janson sembla croire ce qu'il disait. C'est ce qu'en déduisit Thomas au vu de son absence de réaction négative. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aider ces types en leur révélant que Brenda faisait partie d'une sorte d'organisation -il ne savait pas grand chose en fait- contre Wicked.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est si important pour vous. C'était simplement une fille comme les autres.

Janson se mit à rire franchement alors que le garde ordonnait dans son talkie walkie à son collègue de revenir avec Juliette.

\- Tu sais Thomas, tu es un piètre menteur.

Le visage de Thomas devint livide. Comment pouvait-il savoir s'il mentait ? Etait-ce un piège, venait-il de le tester ? Juliette et l'autre garde pénétrèrent alors dans la salle. Janson s'approcha d'elle.

\- Ton petit ami n'est pas très convaincant quand il s'agit de mentir.

\- Je pense plutôt que vous aviez tous les moyens de savoir s'il mentait ou non, cracha t'elle en le fusillant du regard.

Elle semblait au courant de ce dont il s'agissait finalement, l'autre garde avait du l'informer. Janson se mit à ricaner de nouveau.

\- Je vois que notre nouveau petit test sur toi t'as permis de réfléchir.

Thomas la fixa étrangement, de quoi parlait-il ?

\- Ils m'ont rendu mes souvenirs en début d'après midi. Je me souviens du moment où ils nous ont testés la nuit avant... le bâtiment, enfin tu vois.

Alors ils lui avaient rendu ses souvenirs à elle aussi ? L'avaient-ils fait pour les autres ?

\- Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? demanda Juliette à Janson.

\- Je voulais des informations sur cette Brenda.

\- Mais vous saviez déjà ! Je suis sûr que vous le saviez déjà. Vous avez utilisé une sorte de sérum de vérité pour nous tester la nuit avant de nous enfermer dans ce bâtiment. A moins que vous ne soyez complètement abruti, je doute que vous ayez omit de nous refaire une petit test pour en savoir plus sur Brenda. Avec les moyens que vous avez, c'est une perte de temps que de jouer à ce petit numéro.

Evidemment. Ils leur avaient forcément demandé tout ce dont ils avaient besoin en les ramenant ici, puis ils leur avait effacé leurs souvenirs. Et ceux là, ils ne leur avaient toujours pas rendu. Y avait-il quelque chose d'intéressant à savoir que Wicked ne voulait pas leur rendre ?

\- Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné par ton vif esprit.

Thomas se trouva soudainement idiot face à la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant lui. Juliette avait totalement raison et il se gifla intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Avec toutes les questions et les inquiétudes qui trônaient dans sa tête, il avait du mal à se concentrer et à réfléchir calmement.

\- Pourquoi ? insista alors Thomas pour aller dans la direction de Juliette.

\- Rien de plus qu'une petite variable, on étudie les réactions de vos cerveaux sous tous les angles.

Juliette et Thomas se contrôlaient pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Ils n'avaient jamais été réellement violents, mais pour une fois, ils avaient juste envie de voir cet homme souffrir et mourir à petit feu.

\- Ca vous amuse, constata Juliette, dégoutée.

\- Peut-être un peu, avoua Janson, faisant un léger sourire avant de reprendre son expression neutre.

Ils étaient en plein cauchemar. Comment des êtres aussi abominables pouvaient-ils réellement exister ?

\- Ramenez les maintenant, ordonna Janson, prenant son masque facial autoritaire.

Il finirait par payer. Cet homme finirait par rendre des comptes sur toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faites.

Anna se trouvait anxieuse comme jamais. Tout d'abord parce que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était totalement inhumain et contre sa nature. Et deuxièmement, parce que le premier garde avait gentiment emmené Dena pour une séance de sport l'après midi alors qu'un autre était venu chercher Juliette avec beaucoup plus de sérieux, et quelque chose de dangereux dans son regard. S'ils avaient tous réussis à garder espoir ce midi là, tout partait en miettes.

Et bien que ces deux premières choses étaient largement inquiétantes et oppressantes, ce qui lui vrillait le plus la poitrine, c'était bien Newt. Quelque chose semblait différent chez lui depuis ce midi. Et elle avait déjà remarqué le midi d'avant qu'il y avait quelque chose, il n'avait pas cessé de froncer les sourcils. Sans doute un mal de tête, comme celui de ce midi.

Mais tout son corps s'était rapidement mit à trembler et il en avait lâcher son verre.

Elle n'avait même pas eu vraiment le temps de lui parler, un garde était rapidement venu pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Anna détestait être séparé des garçons. Comme ils le savaient tous, ils étaient beaucoup plus forts tous ensemble.

Anna chassa Newt et Juliette de son esprit, elle avait déjà assez de problèmes pour cette après midi. Elle allait devoir conspirer avec le diable pour préparer une autre attaque. Elle allait devoir les aider à faire à d'autres ce qu'ils lui avait fait à elle.

Elle les détestait, ce qu'ils avaient fait était totalement inhumain. Et elle allait participer à tout ça, faire pareil. Elle leur cracherait volontiers à la figure. Mais pour rester davantage dans leur rôle de monstres, ils avaient menacé de s'en prendre à ses amis, et ça, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. Elle essayait d'alléger sa conscience en se disant que, de toute manière, qu'elle soit là ou non, ils auraient préparé une autre attaque. Et elle ne pouvait pas les en empêcher.

Anna fut interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées par le garde qui l'avait amené juste devant sa future salle de torture. Il la laissa entrer à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte et de repartir.

C'était un grand salon, bien décoré, moderne, avec un petit coin cuisine. Tout au fond, une porte grande ouverte donnait sur un grand bureau. Et ils étaient déjà tous là. June se leva et fit signe à Anna d'approcher.

Elle hésita un instant puis se décida à se rapprocher de ces nouvelles personnes.

\- Voici Kaya et Domwell, mais je crois que nous te les avons déjà présenté la dernière fois. Et voici Charles.

Anna hocha de la tête après les avoir tous rapidement regardé.

Si June avait la quarantaine, Charles semblait tourner autour de la trentaine alors que les autres étaient assez jeune. Kaya ne devait certainement pas avoir plus de vingt cinq ans.

\- Excusez moi, je suis en retard, s'écria soudainement un jeune homme après avoir rapidement claqué la porte.

Il se précipita vers eux, s'excusant de nouveau avant de se tourner vers Anna.

\- Moi c'est Gally, expliqua t'il en souriant avant de s'asseoir avec les autres.

\- Bon et bien nous pouvons commencer, déclara June. Si certains ont déjà réfléchi à des idées, c'est le moment.

\- Vous avez des détails sur le prochain lieu ?

\- Oh oui excusez moi, j'avais oublié de vous en parler. Cela se passera encore à Philadelphie, mais de l'autre côté de la ville. Il y a une vieille usine désaffectée, cela sera parfait.

Anna les observait sans dire un mot... comment cela pouvait-il être réel ? Ces gens étaient vraiment en train de préparer une "attaque" contre des jeunes... Elle avait du mal à le réaliser.

\- On pourrait reprendre le jeu des énigmes, cela a bien marché sur la dernière section, proposa Charles.

En plus de sujet, elle et ses amis était qualifié de "section"... de mieux en mieux... Elle s'attendait seulement à entendre le mot cobaye désormais. Ou peut-être même "objet"...

\- Et je pense que les laisser se réveiller chacun seul dans un endroit différent est une bonne idée, cela apporte souvent beaucoup de résultats, souffla Kaya.

\- Vous êtes horribles ! s'exclama Anna en les toisant sévèrement alors qu'elle se laissa glisser dans sa chaise, les bras croisés.

\- Ecoutes, on sait que ce n'est pas juste, mais on doit faire ce genre de test pour vraiment mettre les gens à l'épreuve, s'empressa d'expliquer Gally en se tournant vers elle. Ce n'est que dans ce genre de situations extrêmes que les variables marchent le mieux et que nous récoltons le plus d'informations.

Anna le fixa sans rien dire pendant un instant.

\- C'est cruel ce qu'on fait. Mais ça pourrait sauver des gens, beaucoup de gens.

\- Vous avez l'intention de me faire passer pour une égoïste parce que je trouve cela horrible d'en sacrifier quelque uns pour sauver tout le monde ?

\- On pense juste que pour le bien commun, il faut parfois se résoudre à prendre des choix difficiles, expliqua Kaya.

\- Et bien moi je pense que peut importe la gravité de la situation, on ne devrait pas se servir des gens et leur faire du mal pour en sauver d'autres.

\- Tu ne dirais pas ça si ta mère était contaminée, ou quasiment tous les gens que tu connais, grogna Kaya en la regardant méchamment.

Peut être que sur ce point, elle n'avait pas tort. Mais Anna restait convaincu qu'il ne fallait pas en venir à ce genre de situation.

\- C'est juste une poignée d'individu. Et cela pourrait en sauver beaucoup plus et éviter que le virus ne se propage dans le monde entier, expliqua Domwell.

\- Tu ne te rends juste pas compte de la gravité de la situation. Ce virus est incontrôlable. S'il se répand au delà de notre contrôle, c'est finit. Il faut le stopper avant, continua Charles.

Anna commençait à être agacée, ils semblaient tous vouloir la faire passer pour la méchante. Devait-elle leur rappeler qui avait torturé qui dans une université ? Ce n'était pas elle la méchante.

\- Tu n'as pas vu ce que fais ce virus, c'est monstrueux. Trouver le remède pourrait éviter beaucoup de souffrance à beaucoup de monde.

Le pire, c'est qu'Anna arrivait à les comprendre. Si on prenait le problème globalement, ils cherchaient seulement à sauver des vies, et ils étaient même prêt à faire le choix difficile d'en sacrifier quelques uns pour en sauver le plus grand nombre. Ils voulaient juste sauver des gens. Mais ils s'y prenaient de la mauvaise manière.

Mais voilà qu'Anna voyait naître un sentiment étrange en elle. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas endurer quelques souffrances pour sauver beaucoup de gens ?

\- Et oui, je pense que tu es égoïste, s'exclama Kaya, coupant court à ses pensées. Je n'hésiterais pas à passer les tests pour sauver ma mère et tous les autres gens. Mais vois-tu, je ne suis pas immunisée.

Anna semblait la croire mais le doute était désormais toujours présent. Peut-être était-ce une nouvelle variable, ou peut-être qu'ils essayaient tous de l'apitoyer sur le sort de ces pauvres contaminés pour qu'elle passe de leur côté et les aide.

Rien que de réfléchir sans cesse si ce qu'elle vivait était une nouvelle variable de Wicked ou non lui donnait mal à la tête. Si elle sortait vivante de tout ça, elle aurait probablement des migraines jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Le calme revint autour de la table alors que tout le monde dévisageait Kaya avant de passer à Anna. Elle venait quand même de se faire traiter d'égoïste... après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait... c'était quand même un peu le comble.

\- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde s'est exprimé, j'espère qu'on va pouvoir se mettre au travail, grogna June d'une voix autoritaire. La prochaine fois que tu ouvres la bouches, Anna, c'est pour nous aider. Dans le cas contraire on peut envoyer tes amis en isolement et les priver de nourriture si cela peut te faire changer d'avis.

Bien, si Anna avait eu des hésitations pendant un instant, elle resta définitivement sur son opinion. Ces gens étaient des monstres.

Gally fit une petite mou exaspérée face au discours de June avant de faire part de ses idées pour ne pas rester sur cette ambiance froide.

Anna du donc écouter des idées plus sadiques les unes que les autres pendant une heure et demie. Elle ne prit pas une seule fois la parole, se contentant d'écouter. Ils n'allaient pas lui en vouloir si elle ne participait pas la première fois ?

June chargea Kaya de faire la compte rendu de cette séance avant qu'elles ne sortent toutes les deux de la salle. Domwell les suivit de prêt alors que Charles se faisait un café dans la petite cuisine.

Gally s'approcha alors d'Anna.

\- Il faudra vraiment que tu proposes quelque chose la prochaine fois. Je connais bien June, elle n'hésitera pas à envoyer tes amis en isolement s'il le faut.

\- Merci du conseil, marmonna Anna, dépitée.

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir vers la porte derrière laquelle son garde devait l'attendre pour la ramener dans sa cage lorsque Gally la retint par le bras.

\- Eh... commença Gally, hésitant. Je tenais à m'excuser pour tes yeux, c'est ma faute. C'était mon idée.

Anna ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Elle était partagée entre l'idée de le gifler pour ce qu'il lui avait indirectement fait et ne rien faire. Il s'excusait après tout, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas encore un monstre comme les autres. Peut-être était-il conscient des horreurs qu'il faisait sans cesse et qu'il se sentait coupable. Peut-être même qu'il n'avait pas le choix et était contraint de travailler ici. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement un piège, une autre variable.

Wicked les rendait totalement paranoïaques. Ils avaient l'impression qu'ils ne pouvaient croire personne d'autre qu'eux même, que tout était calculé pour être une nouvelle variable. Que tout le monde les testait sans cesse, que plus rien n'était vrai. Et c'était effrayent.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda t'elle finalement.

\- Parce que je tenais à m'excuser. Je ne fais pas ça pour le plaisir, loin de là.

Elle le regarda, sceptique.

\- Nous ne sommes pas tous comme Janson tu sais, nous ne sommes pas tous des monstres.

Bon, il admettait que Janson était un monstre, c'était un bon point.

\- Tu ne penses pas comme Kaya ?

\- Pas d'une manière aussi extrême qu'elle. Avec les tests que l'on fait sur une poignée d'individus, on pourrait en sauver beaucoup, cela est certain. Mais je comprend ton point de vue, et je le respecte entièrement. C'est juste que j'ai vu des choses, des choses qui m'ont poussées à faire quelque pour arrêter ce virus, pour qu'il arrête de détruire des vies. Je me demande souvent si ce que l'on fait est vraiment la bonne chose à faire... J'essaye juste de faire ce qui me parait le plus juste dans notre situation. Je fais peut-être les mauvais choix mais je fais de mon mieux à chaque instant. J'essaye vraiment de faire de mon mieux. Personne n'est parfait, Anna.

Il lui fit un mince sourire.

\- Maintenant excuse moi, mais je dois y aller.

Gally s'éclipsa alors, laissant Anna hébétée en plein milieu de la pièce alors que Charles sirotait son café, des écouteurs dans les oreilles et une revue dans la main. Après tout, à part la salle de travail au fond, cette pièce était une vraie salle de détente.

Anna regarda Gally sortir de la pièce. Il semblait être le plus humain de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait vu à Wicked. Avec peut être Calen, bien qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Elle avait l'impression que tous les autres ne prenaient pas en compte les souffrances qu'ils faisaient endurer aux autres, que cela soit physiques ou psychologiques. Ils ne juraient que par leurs variables et cela leur importait peu qu'ils puissent faire du mal aux autres. Gally semblait réellement se soucier des autres, et il se posait la plus grande question de tout ce débat. Est ce que cela était justifié de faire subir ces choses à des jeunes seulement pour en sauver d'autres ?

Et une nouvelle interrogation apparut à Anna, tellement importante qu'elle lui trotta dans la tête toute la journée, et tous les jours à venir.

D'où pouvait donc venir ce virus ?

* * *

 **Le personnage connu était donc Gally ! Bon, c'était assez rapide, mais globalement, il vous plait ? ^^**

 **Une review ? :D**

 **La semaine prochaine : on se consacre un petit peu sur Minho avant de retourner avec Anna... et je vous réserve un petit drame pour la fin de chapitre... oups.**

 **A ce week-end ou lundi, bizzz**

 **P.L**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Salut les blocards ! Voilà le chapitre 10 ! Du coup, on va du côté de Minho pour apprendre deux trois petits détails avant de retourner vers Anna, puis arrive un petit drame...**

 **Merci beaucoup à Tsuki-chan et vane84 pour leur review ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Voilà une semaine et demie qu'ils étaient tous coincés dans l'affreuse demeure de Wicked. Et ils n'avaient jamais autant regretté leur petite vie tranquille.

Ils n'étaient là que depuis peu mais ils en avaient déjà assez de toujours être entre un ennui mortel et d'horribles test.

Ils avaient tous eu un test assez désagréable et parfois douloureux ainsi que quelques autres fourberies. Anna était toujours contrainte de travailler avec eux pour préparer le terrain de leur prochaine attaque. Elle devait aller à leurs horribles réunions trois fois par semaine. Et elle était obligée de proposer des choses. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de toute sa vie, elle avait conscience de préparer quelque chose qui allait faire du mal à quelqu'un, et cela la répugnait.

Le dernier test de Dean avait été tellement éprouvant qu'il avait passé deux jours à l'infirmerie et en ressortait tout juste. Dena avait été majoritairement livrée à elle même face à l'ennui mortel de son dortoir. Et Aiden était épuisé après les séances de sport à répétition.

Tout suivait son cours, aussi malheureux était leur quotidien.

Minho faisait la tête ce matin là. Aiden avait bien essayé de détendre l'atmosphère avec quelques blagues, mais pour une fois, rien ne marchait.

Thomas avait bien essayé lui aussi de lui parler, mais à vrai dire, chacun vivait des choses difficiles et ils se retrouvaient tous plus ou moins isolés. La vie ici était plus qu'éprouvante ici.

Thomas avait finalement été emmené pour une séance de sport avec Dean et Newt passait apparemment un test. Minho se morfondait seul, assis dans un coin du dortoir alors qu'Aiden cherchait désespérément à le sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Tu devrais raconter ce qui t'es arrivé, généralement ça fait du bien, et je sais de quoi je parle, je suis là depuis un an.

Minho le considéra un instant avant de rebaisser la tête. Il détestait parler, tout ces trucs de psy et le fait de confier ses douleurs ou autres le laissait de marbre. Mais après tout, ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment précis, c'était de cracher sur Wicked et d'exprimer sa haine envers eux.

\- Ils t'ont fait quoi ? insista Aiden en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Ils m'ont montré quelque chose, finit par dire Minho.

Le voilà qui dévoilait enfin un semblant d'information.

\- Le coup des proches ?

Minho tourna subitement la tête vers lui. Comment savait-il ? Aiden s'empressa de s'expliquer :

\- Un grand classique chez eux. C'est une variable qui existe depuis que je suis là. Presque tout le monde y passe.

Cette variable était en effet une des premières a avoir été mise au point pour les sujets ici. Wicked mettait au point un dispositif pour surveiller les familles de chaque sujet, les filmant jusque dans leur maison. Ils n'avaient ensuite qu'à montrer leurs petites vidéos aux sujets pour leur montrer qu'ils étaient tout puissant et surveillaient même leur famille.

Et ce test avait particulièrement énervé Minho. Il pouvait supporter la douleur ou des tests d'efforts, mais la famille, c'était quelque chose de sacré. Il n'était pas du genre à faire de grandes déclarations d'amour à ses amis ou à sa famille, mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il les aimait. Il voyait en ses parents des modèles, des êtres forts qu'il admirait et aimait plus que tout. Et il y avait sa petite sœur, ce petit bout de femme encore toute petite qui le faisait craquer avec un seul adorable sourire. Il s'était donné la tache de toujours la protéger de tout. Et voir que Wicked surveillait sa famille, surtout sa petite sœur, l'avait rendu fou de rage. S'il n'avait pas été dans une salle vide, il aurait probablement cassé tout ce qui se serait trouvé à l'intérieur.

\- Détend toi, c'était juste un test pour étudier ta réaction, le rassura Aiden.

\- Je déteste cet endroit.

Aiden se mit à rire franchement.

\- Je suis prêt à parier que même ceux qui travaillent ici n'aiment pas cet endroit.

Un lourd silence s'installa quelques instants avant que Aiden ne reprenne la parole.

\- Il y a une question que je me pose depuis que je suis là, et personne n'a jamais eu de réponse. Tu penses qu'on est où exactement ?

\- Comment ça ? insista Minho. On est dans leur putain de base.

\- Oui, mais cette base, elle est où ?

Minho le regarda avec intérêt. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. On lui avait apprit qu'il était dans la base de Wicked, cela lui avait suffit comme réponse.

\- Je ne sais même pas si on est encore aux Etats-Unis. Si ça se trouve on est sur une île perdue en plein milieu de l'océan.

\- J'espère pas, grogna Minho.

\- Moi non plus, ça enlèverait tout espoir d'évasion.

\- Vous y avez déjà pensé, à vous évader ?

\- Pensé oui, plus d'une fois, mais cet endroit est une espèce de forteresse. Ici, je suis un des gars à mieux connaitre l'endroit, j'ai le privilège de l'ancienneté et je peux te dire que je n'ai jamais franchit les portes en dehors de l'unité centrale où on nous enferme et où on subit des tests. Il doit y avoir d'autres couloirs et salles derrière certaines portes, mais à part le personnel, aucun des sujets n'y est jamais allé. Ah si, il y a le bureau de Janson ! Mais rien d'autre.

Minho l'écoutait attentivement.

\- J'ai même entendu dire qu'il y avait de nombreux étages souterrains ici, et plusieurs étages supérieurs, dont le bureau de Janson. Ca doit aussi être au dessus que vivent tous les employés, mais Janson est tout en haut de sa tour, il a du se prendre le meilleur bureau...

\- Il y a quoi en dessous ?

\- Personne ne le sait vraiment mais...

Aiden se mit à hésiter.

\- Quoi ? insista Minho.

\- Avec la mort de Jill, Nathan a déraillé un moment avant de mettre fin à ses jours. On t'a expliqué pour eux ?

Minho opina de la tête.

\- Nathan a un peu pété les plombs et il se mettait à raconter des trucs bizarres à Dean et Dena. Ils n'ont jamais rien entendu mais il disait que pendant la nuit, il passait par une bouche d'aération dans son dortoir et allait explorer le bâtiment. Il disait qu'il y avait des monstres dans les étages inférieurs, et d'autres gens comme nous. Mais personne n'a jamais su comment il avait bien pu descendre en dessous en passant par les bouches d'aérations.

\- Des monstres ?

\- C'est le mot qu'il a employé. Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais en y réfléchissant un peu, soit Wicked fait des expériences monstrueuses sur d'autres, soit ce sont les personnes attentes de ce virus qu'il a qualifié de monstres.

\- Vous ne savez rien sur ce virus en fait ?

\- Non, juste qu'il s'appelle la Braise. On ne sait même pas ce que ça fait exactement. Mais comme Nathan a parlé de monstres, ça nous a fait flipper pendant un moment ces histoires.

\- On est donc chanceux d'être immunisé, même si on ne sait même pas pourquoi, conclut Minho.

Tout ce que venait de lui dire Aiden l'avait grandement intrigué.

De nouvelles questions venaient de s'ajouter à sa liste déjà bien trop grande. Où était exactement la base de Wicked ? Qu'y avait-il dans les étages inférieurs de la base et derrière les portes de l'unité centrale ? Pouvait-on vraiment s'échapper ? Qu'étaient ces monstres ? Y avait-il vraiment des bouches d'aérations dans les dortoirs ?

Sur ce dernier point, Minho se leva et se mit à inspecter la pièce. Aiden l'étudia un instant avant de deviner ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Sous le lit numéro trois.

\- Alors il y en a ?

\- Oui, mais il est impossible de les ouvrir. Tu sais, on est pas totalement stupides, on a essayé dans nos dortoirs, mais apparemment Nathan était le seul à avoir trouvé un moyen de l'ouvrir. Il a du trouver un outil ou un truc du genre.

\- Mais pourquoi Dena et Dean ne sont pas passé par le même endroit s'ils étaient dans le même dortoir ?

\- Nathan venaient de mourir, ils avaient autre chose en tête. Et puis après la mort de Jill, Nathan a été mit trois jours en isolement dans un dortoir, tout seul. Puis comme il a encore pété un câble après, il a été mis aux cachots pendant deux jour. Je pense que c'est là qu'il a cassé la grille et est allé fouillé. En tout cas il n'a pas réessayé quand il est revenu avec Dena et Dean.

\- J'ai très envie de casser cette grille maintenant, avoua Minho en se penchant sous le lit pour tester ladite grille.

\- Te fatigues pas mec, souffla Aiden.

Minho se releva.

\- Tu ne veux pas essayer de trouver un moyen d'ouvrir cette grille ?

\- Si tu étais là depuis un an, tu serais un peu fatigué de tout ça. Je suis devenu un gentil mouton, je reste tranquillement et je fais ce qu'ils veulent, triste vie pas vrai ? murmura Aiden avec un petit sourire.

Mais si Aiden n'était pas prêt à défier Wicked et à aller fouiller, Minho était totalement résolu. Il n'allait pas pourrir pendant un an ici. Il allait trouver le moyen d'ouvrir ces fichus grilles.

Ce matin là, Dena et Olivia avaient été emmenées assez tôt, et personne ne savait pourquoi. C'était assez angoissant, on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre ici. Tout pouvait arriver.

Et Juliette avait elle aussi été emmenée, à peine une demie heure plus tard, laissant Anna seule dans le dortoir à se morfondre. Elle se sentit largement abandonnée pendant toute la matinée, et aucune des filles ne revenaient. L'ennuie était tellement horrible qu'elle finit par récupérer le livre de Dena. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de lecture, mais comme disait Dena, c'était assez drôle.

Elle eut alors le temps de bien avancer dans la lecture lorsqu'un garde vint la chercher à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle fut plus qu'heureuse en s'imaginant retrouver ses amis dans le réfectoire.

Mais quelle déception lorsqu'elle découvrit où le garde ne l'emmenait pas : le réfectoire. Elle l'interrogea alors lourdement du regard.

\- Tu manges avec tes collèges de travail ce midi.

Super...

Elle mourrait d'envie de remettre les points sur les i avec ce monsieur. De un, ce n'était pas ses collègues, jamais. Et de deux... pourquoi la forçait-on en plus à manger avec eux ? Elle pressentait que Wicked essayait de la tenir à l'écart de ses amis et de la retourner dans leur camp. Ils se fourraient joliment le doigt dans l'œil.

Elle se lamentait déjà, manger avec ces gens ne l'enchantait pas. Certes, ils pouvaient se montrer drôles et très gentils, encore fallait-il réussir à mettre de côté le fait qu'ils travaillaient pour Wicked. Le garde ouvrit grand la porte et la poussa à l'intérieur avant de la refermer. La table d'habitude vide était cette fois remplie de différents plats plus alléchants les uns que les autres et ses "collègues" étaient déjà installés, à l'exception de leur chef, June. Mais cette dernière n'était présente que très rarement, elle venait simplement de temps en temps pour voir comment cela sa passait.

\- Anna ! s'exclama Gally d'un air joyeux. Viens donc te joindre à nous !

Anna vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, faisant un rapide faux sourire aux autres. Gally était le seul qu'elle appréciait, sans doute parce que c'était le plus humain de tous et qu'il semblait avoir réellement conscience des atrocités qu'il pouvait engendrer en faisant son travail. Kaya était assez gentille aussi, mais elle avait traité Anna d'égoïste dès leur première rencontre et cela lui était resté en travers de la gorge. C'était évident que Kaya n'avait pas subit ce qu'Anna et ses amis avaient vécu dans ce bâtiment.

Charles était assez discret. Il faisait son travail pendant les séances, sans jamais donner son avis personnel sur la gravité de la situation ou autre. Dès que le travail était finit, il prenait souvent un café dans la salle, écoutant de la musique comme s'il ne venait pas du tout de préparer une future attaque contre des jeunes. C'était peut être sa méthode à lui, le déni.

Et puis il y avait Domwell, que tout le monde appelait Dom' et qui était un garçon assez excité dans son genre. Pas pendant le travail évidemment, mais pendant sont temps libre, il aimait faire des blagues et passer du temps avec les autres, surtout Kaya, il devait en pincer pour elle.

Anna s'installa correctement et se mit à baver devant la nourriture qui se trouvait devant elle. Doux Jésus. Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose que dans le réfectoire. Les petits légumes cuisinés lui donnèrent particulièrement envie, tout comme le poulet avec une sauce alléchante et les pommes de terre sautées. Elle savourait avec culpabilité ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Ses amis devaient sans doute vivre des choses difficiles ou s'ennuyer mortellement pendant qu'elle se remplissait agréablement la panse. Ce n'était pas juste pour eux, mais pour une fois qu'elle pouvait se faire plaisir, elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

\- On a déjà la moitié du processus de prêt, on voulait fêter ça autour d'un bon repas, expliqua Kaya.

Fêter ça ? Anna avait envie de lui recracher ses petits pois à la figure. La moitié de la soirée de pauvres jeunes étaient déjà prévue... Et Anna ne savait finalement pas grand chose de ce qui allait leur arriver. Elle ne participait qu'aux séances d'idées où chacun disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. C'était aux séances de formation qu'Anna ne pouvait pas venir. C'était à ce moment que les autres mettaient en forme leur idée pour en construire le déroulement de la soirée. Ils y participaient tous les jours de dix-sept heures à vingt heures, c'était Gally qui lui avait apprit tout ça. Et tous les vendredis, ils faisaient le compte rendu de leur avancée à leur chef, June. Anna ne participait donc que très peu, et elle n'en était que plus heureuse. Donner quelques idées était déjà très désagréable, elle avait l'impression de trahir des jeunes qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant pas encore. Ou de trahir ses amis en faisant subir à d'autres ce qu'on leur avait fait à eux. Elle détestait ça. Elle se détestait de faire ça.

Elle chassa ces idées en mordant à pleines dents dans son morceau de poulet. A vrai dire, si elle ne voulait plus se torturer l'esprit par rapport à cela, elle mourrait d'envie de leur poser toutes sortes de questions. Elle avait tant de questions et si peu de réponses.

\- Vous habitez dans ce bâtiment ? demanda t'elle finalement en commençant par une question assez généraliste.

\- L'étage d'au dessus, répondit Kaya après avoir consulté les autres du regard pour savoir si elle pouvait répondre.

\- Et c'est quoi ce virus ? demanda t'elle soudainement.

Elle voulait y aller en douceur pour essayer de leur soutirer un maximum d'informations, mais sa question était sortie toute seule.

\- On n'a pas le droit de répondre à tes questions, cela peut compromettre certains tests, affirma Domwell. Vous n'êtes censé être au courant que du strict minimum.

Anna baissa les yeux et se remit à manger le contenu de son assiette.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que je mange avec vous, murmura t'elle faiblement, le regard toujours fixé vers le bas.

Un silence assez gênant s'installa entre eux. Anna se sentit obligée de s'expliquer.

\- C'est impossible d'avoir une conversation normale dans une situation pareille. Je ne peux rien vous demander, et je ne tiens certainement pas à savoir ce que vous lisez comme livre ou si vous regardez la télévision.

\- Tu as totalement raison, en convint Gally, le regard perdu dans son assiette.

\- Mais on essaye juste de se montrer sympathique envers toi, rétorqua Kaya. On sait que tu es là sous la contrainte, mais on tient à te remercier quand même, malgré le fait que tu penses aller à l'encontre de tes convictions. C'est pour ça qu'on partage ce repas avec toi.

Anna hésita un instant, mais elle laissa sortir les mots qui semblaient être la vérité la plus pure.

\- Nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Gally la regarda presque d'un air peiné. Après tout, elle avait raison. Ils étaient ennemis. Et cela sembla profondément l'attrister.

Le repas se termina assez silencieusement pendant un moment. Puis Charles décida de totalement changer de sujet et de raconter des blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ils savaient parfaitement qu'Anna était un sujet et non pas une de leur collègue, mais après tout, ils l'appréciaient tous plus ou moins. Une fois que tout le monde eut le ventre plein, Kaya partit, suivit de très près par Dom'.

Gally faisait la vaisselle dans la cuisine alors que Charles nettoyait rapidement la table. Anna resta assise sur un petit fauteuil à les fixer.

\- Le garde ne va pas tarder pour te ramener dans ton dortoir, expliqua Charles sur le point de partir. La prochaine séance de travail est dans deux jours.

Il la salua et sortit de la pièce, laissant un certain vide.

\- On ne refera plus de repas comme celui ci, lui promit Gally alors qu'il était toujours en train de laver les couverts.

\- Merci, répondit simplement Anna en fixant le sol.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était retourner dans son pauvre petit dortoir, et parler à Juliette, la serrer dans ses bras. Rien de mieux que le réconfort de sa meilleure amie. Mais elle aurait aimé voir Newt. Elle pria fortement pour qu'il soit là au diner. Elle avait besoin de le serrer lui aussi dans ses bras.

Une fois que Gally eut finit de tout nettoyer, il vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle.

\- Je suis désolé.

Elle le fixa, intriguée. Il était désolé pour le travail qu'il accomplissait, mais il le faisait quand même. Elle ne devait pas oublier que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait cru perdre la vue.

\- Je voudrais rentrer chez moi. Reprendre ma vie là où je l'ai laissé, murmura Anna.

\- Je sais. J'aimerai moi aussi reprendre ma vie là où je l'ai laissée, mais je ne le pourrai jamais.

Anna se tourna vers lui, encore plus intriguée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais le garde pénétra dans la salle à ce moment précis.

\- Je te ramène, marmonna t'il d'une manière assez agressive.

Anna se leva alors et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Gally avant de passer la porte. Il lui fit un mince sourire avant de s'emparer d'un livre.

\- Je te ramène dans ton dortoir, tu n'as rien à passer cette après midi, expliqua le garde en la poussant légèrement pour qu'elle accélère.

Bien. Elle allait encore s'ennuyer une après midi de plus.

Le chemin fut très rapide et le garde se contenta d'ouvrir rapidement la porte avant de la pousser à l'intérieur pour refermer aussi sec. Anna s'arrêta net en voyant qui se trouvait dans le dortoir. Elle hésitait entre rire, faire une mine intriguée ou tout simplement rester sérieuse.

Calen et Dena étaient tous les deux assis sur un lit en train de rigoler. Quelle scène improbable dans un endroit pareil. Dena continua à rire en voyant Anna alors que Calen reprit automatiquement un visage sérieux et fermé. Il semblait totalement gêné d'être prit en train de discuter avec un sujet.

\- Bon allez, je te vire de ma chambre, rigola Dena en tapotant l'épaule de Calen. Et la prochaine fois tu me ramènes autre chose.

Il lui fit un sourire en guise de promesse avant de se sortir du dortoir, refermant bien la porte derrière lui.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule à sympathiser avec l'ennemi, observa Anna.

\- J'étais là avant toi, rétorqua Dena, totalement amusée.

\- Et alors ? Tu dragues un garde pour qu'il te fasse sortir ?

\- Si seulement, soupira t'elle en se laissant tomber de tout son long sur le lit. Calen est vraiment cool pour un mec de Wicked. Mais comme il m'a amené un livre pourri la dernière fois, je l'ai sermonné. Je lui ai lu un passage de Twilight pour le dégouter. Et ça l'a bien faire rire ce salaud. Je sais bien qu'il a fait exprès de m'amener ce livre de merde.

\- Tu vas finir avec des livres pour enfants.

\- J'en ai bien peur.

Anna allait lui demander autre chose lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit de nouveau. Décidément, il y avait du passage en peu de temps en ce début d'après midi. Juliette était enfin de retour.

Anna allait pouvoir leur demander à chacune ce qu'elles avaient fait ce matin.

\- Ca va ? demanda Anna à sa meilleure amie.

Elle avait une mine fatiguée et elle semblait totalement déprimée.

\- Je crois... Je sais pas ce que j'ai... je me sens démoralisée, avoua t'elle.

\- Et tu t'en étonnes dans un endroit pareil ? railla Dena.

\- Vous avez fait quoi ce matin vous ? demanda subitement Anna qui tenait vraiment à le savoir. Elles avaient chacune été emmenés tôt le matin, tout comme Olivia qui n'était pas encore revenue.

Juliette s'apprêtait à répondre mais elle s'arrêta subitement.

\- Je... je ne sais pas.

\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? s'étonna Anna.

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus, s'écria Juliette en prenant un air horrifié.

Elles s'échangèrent des regards inquiets. Tout cela était plus que bizarre.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous faire flipper davantage mais moi non plus je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé ce matin après qu'on m'ait sortit du dortoir, expliqua Dena.

Il était plus qu'inquiétant de ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé. Qu'avaient-ils fait avec Dena et Juliette ?

\- J'en ai marre qu'ils jouent avec nous ! s'énerva Juliette alors que Dena restait calme.

\- Moi aussi, avoua Dena. Mais je t'en pris, mon garde préféré à mit au moins trente minutes à me calmer avant que je le sermonne sur son livre... alors évitons de parler encore de ça ou je risque m'énerver de nouveau. De toute façon il n'y a rien à dire, on ne se souvient de rien.

Juliette se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit alors que la porte du dortoir s'ouvrait de nouveau.

\- C'est l'heure des visites on dirait, murmura Dena, après avoir vu toutes les filles de son dortoir rentrer l'une après l'autre.

Mais si elle s'attendait à voir Olivia, elle fut bien déçue de n'apercevoir qu'un simple garde.

\- On m'a demandé de vous informer qu'Olivia ne reviendra pas.

\- Comment ça elle ne reviendra pas ? s'énerva Dena, mécontente de ne pas voir son amie.

Elle avait réussit à se calmer mais la voilà de nouveau énervée.

\- Elle a passé l'épreuve ultime.

La phrase créa immédiatement une ambiance de mort dans la chambre. Et si Juliette et Anna mirent quelques secondes avant de comprendre que la situation semblait tragique, le visage de Dena se décomposa immédiatement. Elle fut horrifiée pendant plusieurs secondes, les jambes flageolantes. Puis son état changea brusquement, ses poings se crispèrent et ses yeux devinrent sombre.

\- Elle est morte, se sentit obligé de préciser le garde, voyant que Juliette et Anna n'avaient pas saisit l'ampleur de ses paroles.

Dena se leva violemment de sa couchette. Elle le fixa comme le diable, serrant davantage ses poings.

\- Espèce de fils de pute ! cria Dena folle de rage alors qu'elle se précipitait vers le garde, le giflant violemment.

Elle le fit tomber par terre avant de se mettre à le rouer de coups, finissant par entourer le cou du garde. Elle resserra sa prise alors que le pauvre garde, trop surpris par sa réaction, réagissait à peine.

Juliette et Anna eurent à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait devant elle. Et même si elles l'avaient voulu, le sort du garde les importait peu en cet instant précis.

Dena lâcha quelques secondes la gorge du garde, le rouant de nouveaux de coups, tous plus violents les uns que les autres.

Elle se mit à crier violemment avant de s'attaquer de nouveau à sa gorge, déployant toute la rage qu'elle avait gardée en elle ces derniers temps. Elle serra fort, elle voulait le tuer, elle voulait le voir mort, lui et tous les autres.

Le visage du garde se décomposait, il était terrorisé et commençait à sérieusement suffoquer. Dena continuait à l'étrangler malgré les appels de ses deux amis.

Mais rapidement, de nombreux gardes débarquèrent en force et poussèrent violement Dena sur le côté. Deux l'attrapèrent par les bras alors qu'elle se débattait comme une furie.

\- Lâchez là ! s'écria Juliette en venant vers elle, mais deux garde bloquèrent le passage.

Ils finirent par planter une seringue dans le bras de Dena pour l'endormir. Deux gardes emmenaient leur collègue à l'infirmerie alors que les autres trainaient Dena hors du dortoir. L'un d'eux claqua violemment la porte, sans un seul regard vers les deux jeunes filles.

En quelques instants, elles se retrouvèrent seules. Dena était partit. Et Olivia ne reviendrait plus jamais.

* * *

 **Boum, un mort... oups...**

 **Review ? x)**

 **La semaine prochaine : on se consacre un peu plus en détails à Dena et Dean (je ne sais pas si je l'ai précisé... dans ce cas c'est un oublie de ma part, désolée, mais Olivia est la sœur de Dean) et rapidement aux autres. Et je vous prévois une méchante fin de chapitre (oui, encore... sorry)**

 **A ce week-end, bizzz**

 **P.L**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Salut les blocards ! Avec un peu de retard, voilà le chapitre 11 ! Je vous préviens, c'est pas la joie... ^^'**

 **Et je dirais aussi qu'on est à peu près à un tiers de ce deuxième tome :)**

 **Merci beaucoup à blue, Tsuki-chan et vane84 pour leur review ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

L'air humide et le sol froid firent de nouveau frissonner Dena. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était ici, elle détestait être enfermée dans leur espèce de cachots. Elle avait eu envie de tous les massacrer pendant un moment, puis elle s'était finalement calmée, cessant de taper contre les murs.

Elle avait mal aux poings, mais elle s'en fichait. Cela semblait être un infime détail comparé à la douleur intérieure que laissait la mort d'une amie. Et c'était bien pour ça que Dena dut se forcer à garder son esprit éloigné d'Olivia, car chaque pensée pour son amie la rendait de nouveau folle de rage.

C'était une des filles qu'elle appréciait vraiment ici. Et ils l'avaient tué. Juste comme ça, aussi simplement que d'envoyer un animal à l'abattoir.

Ils l'avaient fait passé l'épreuve ultime. Tout le monde en avait entendu parler, on leur avait expliqué ce que c'était et ce qui les attendait peut-être. Mais c'était la première fois que cela arrivait pour de vrai. C'était le test final. Après avoir étudié le cerveau en activité à travers des radios et autres techniques, ils l'étudiaient cette fois ci en direct. Autrement dit, il n'y avait aucun moyen de ressortir vivant de ce genre de recherche. On leur autopsiait le cerveau.

Et tout cela seulement pour avoir plus de résultats. Pour faire avancer leurs recherches. L'humain était mauvais. Depuis qu'il avait posé un seul pied à terre, il avait engendré un cycle de destruction interminable, tuant tous les êtres vivants sur son passage, y compris ses semblables, courant après le pouvoir. L'homme mauvais corrompait les autres, ou alors il les tuait petit à petit. Rien n'aurait jamais de fin. Il y avait sans cesse des guerres, des meurtres, des violences. Et l'homme finissait même par détruire sa propre planète, préparant lui même la fin prochaine de son ère. L'homme semblait avoir programmé sa mort au moment même où il avait commencé à peupler la Terre. Quelle pathétisme. Dena n'avait plus foi en l'être humain depuis bien longtemps. Personne n'était parfait, elle le savait bien. Elle aussi pouvait être mauvaise parfois. Elle l'aurait tué le garde, si elle en avait eu l'occasion. Elle l'aurait fait.

Dena se leva lentement, secouant ses jambes pour faire revenir sa circulation. Elle se rapprocha des barreaux, se mettant le plus près possible de la cellule voisine.

\- Dean, l'appela t'elle de nouveau.

Elle avait vu des gardes l'amener à peu près une demie heure après elle. Il avait le visage maculé de sang lorsqu'elle les avait vu trainer son corps endormi juste à côté. Lui non plus n'avait pas très bien réagit à la nouvelle. Il venait de perdre sa sœur...

\- Dean, parles moi, insista t'elle. Dis quelque chose.

Elle avait prit une voix douce pour une fois. Elle était plutôt du genre rentre dedans, à dire ce qu'elle pensait, à ne jamais se soucier des autres et de la portée de ses paroles. Elle ne cherchait jamais vraiment à réconforter les autres, elle disait ce qu'elle pensait, gentil ou méchant. Mais c'était en partie parce qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis dans son ancienne vie, avant Wicked. Mieux valait être seul que mal accompagné, sa phrase fétiche.

Mais cette ci, tout était différent. Dean était gentil. Plus que ça, c'était son ami. Et ses airs tourmentées depuis qu'il était à Wicked donnaient parfois l'impression à Dena de se voir dans un miroir. Bien que ses tourments à elle avaient été enfouis et emmurés en elle depuis longtemps.

Elle n'était pas la mieux placée pour le réconforter, et elle ne cherchait pas à l'apaiser, elle savait que c'était impossible dans une situation pareille. Mais elle voulait juste le faire parler, qu'il focalise son esprit sur autre chose. Elle le visualisait parfaitement dans sa cellule, roulé en boule dans un coin, l'esprit rongé par le souvenir de sa sœur adorée, sœur qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger de Wicked. Mais qui l'aurait pu ? Personne. Rien n'était de sa faute.

\- Dean, souffla t'elle une fois de plus.

Mais il ne répondait toujours pas. Si seulement elle pouvait être dans la même cellule...

Elle chercha finalement autre chose à dire. Et elle se trouva très bête par la ridicule banalité de ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Je suis désolée pour Olivia.

Elle entendit un poing s'écraser contre le mur, la faisant presque sursauter sur le coup.

\- Ne prononces pas son nom ! cria t'il soudainement alors qu'elle l'entendit se relever brutalement.

Elle attendit quelques secondes en silence, puis elle l'entendit se laisser retomber contre le mur.

\- S'il te plait, l'implora t'il, cette fois d'une voix calme mais brisée. Je ne veux plus qu'on parle d'elle. C'est trop dur.

Elle ne le comprenait que trop bien. Il avait beaucoup pensé à elle pendant ses premières heures aux cachots, à la sœur qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais, au sourire angélique qui ne lui réchaufferait plus le cœur. Il avait revu dans son esprit la petite Olivia qui pleurait après s'être écorchée le genoux, appelant son grand frère, se blottissant ensuite dans ses bras protecteurs. Il l'avait revu toute petite, tendant les bras pour qu'il l'a soulève haut dans les airs. Et finalement... il avait finit par ne plus la voir du temps. Elle était partit. Et tant qu'il resterait enfermé dans cet horrible endroit, il voulait la faire partir de son esprit. C'était trop dur de penser à elle. Il avait mal. Son corps entier brûlait sous la colère et le désarroi, son cœur était serré, son esprit embrumé.

Dena voyait bien qu'il cherchait à construire une forteresse, à tout cacher derrière un mur. A fuir, se cacher dans le déni. Elle ne le reconnaissait que trop bien, parce que c'était exactement elle. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. Mais à force d'avoir bâtit un mur, elle l'avait peut-être quelque peu oublié.

Son visage était gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire. James. Grand frère vaillant. Son modèle. Son protecteur. Son confident. La seule personne qu'elle avait aimé de tout son petit cœur jusqu'au bout. Celui qui avait éblouit son enfance. Et celui qui était partit à ses dix ans, subitement envolé sur le milieu de la route. Subitement arraché à la vie par une bande de jeune, alcoolisés, évidemment. C'était marrant de rouler vite, qu'ils pensaient. Mais cela avait soudainement été bien plus tragique de foncer à cette vitesse. Parce qu'évidemment, c'était son gentil grand frère qui s'était retrouvé à traverser cette route, juste après avoir raccompagné sa petite-amie pour s'assurer qu'elle soit en sécurité. Mais qui avait veillé à sa sécurité, à lui ? Certainement pas ces jeunes irresponsables.

\- Je suis là, Dean, je suis là, murmura t'elle d'une petite voix qui lui ressemblait si peu.

Voilà pourquoi Olivia l'affectait bien trop. Sa mort avait créé un choc. Et il avait fracturé le mur qu'elle avait érigé, laissant James remonter douloureusement à la surface le temps d'une soirée.

Tourmentés par la vie et par la mort, Dean et Dena sombrèrent douloureusement dans le souvenir de leurs défunts frères et sœurs.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Dean et Dena étaient encore aux cachots. Comme les autres, ils se remettaient comme ils pouvaient de la disparition d'Olivia. Juliette, Anna et Thomas avaient vécu un plus gros test alors que Minho avait seulement fait des séances de sports. Et Newt était resté tout seul dans son dortoir.

Mais aujourd'hui était une nouvelle journée de repos, leur sorte de dimanche. Et ils se retrouvèrent alors tous dans une grande salle conviviale, ayant presque l'impression d'être installé tranquillement dans un salon avec leurs amis.

La toute première fois, les groupes étaient plutôt restés entre amis, mais cette fois ci, tout le monde se mélangeait plus ou moins. Tout le monde allait discuter un peu avec tous les autres.

Au début, l'ambiance était assez glaciale suite à la disparition d'Olivia. Tout le monde était attristé par sa disparition et se sentait encore plus vulnérable. Wicked pouvait vous prendre la vie à tout moment. Personne ne parlait vraiment, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Aiden finisse par mettre un peu d'ambiance, justifiant qu'Olivia aurait voulu qu'on s'amuse pour célébrer sa mémoire. C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle n'aurait pas voulu les voir tous attristé durant leur seule journée de calme et de convivialité.

Ils firent tous une minute de silence, en sa mémoire, avant qu'Aiden ne mette un peu de musique pour créer un léger fond sonore.

Juliette alla s'installer dans la canapé, la tête posé sur les genoux de Thomas alors qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Malia et Molly étaient venus discuter avec eux.

Si Juliette avait déjà eu le temps d'échanger quelque mots avec Molly, la fille qui était dans son dortoir avant l'arrivée d'Anna, elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à Malia, à part un bonjour et un sourire de loin. Juliette restait surtout avec ses amis d'avant Wicked ainsi qu'avec Dena, Dean, Aiden et... Olivia, avant.

Et il s'avérait que Malia, bien qu'elle semblait être une fille assez marginale, était très gentille.

C'était une jeune fille qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu de lien social à l'exception de ses parents avant de vivre de ses propres ailes à la majorité. Elle avait vécue dans un pays étranger, à l'écart, et ses parents avaient fait office de professeurs. Elle n'était entrée dans l'éducation qu'au lycée, se trouvant alors perdue face à cet amas de jeunes lycéens dont elle ne comprenait pas les besoins et les délires. Elle s'était sentie seule face à un énorme groupe. Mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup dérangé Malia, elle aimait bien la solitude, et même si on se moquait de ses manières parfois rustiques, elle s'en moquait. Puis elle s'était fait quelques amis, et le lycée s'était finalement bien passé, avant qu'elle n'entame des études supérieures. Mais sa vie à l'étranger et l'école à la maison avaient malgré tout laissé certaines traces qu'on pouvait toujours percevoir. Elle avait du mal avec le contact humain et la sociabilité. Mais tout le monde l'appréciait et étaient désormais au courant de son ancienne vie, lui pardonnant toute maladresse.

\- Dena me manque dans le dortoir, avoua Molly. Elle mettait de l'ambiance.

Malia fit une moue agacée en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais c'est aussi super d'être avec vous, rigola Molly pour se rattraper.

Molly était désormais dans le même dortoir que Malia, Beth et Sophie.

Ils discutèrent tous encore un moment avant que Molly ne décide de rejoindre Anna qui s'était isolée dans un coin depuis un moment.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour ton ami ?

Anna releva subitement la tête, sortant de ses pensées.

\- Oui, avoua Anna. Il est différent depuis un moment.

\- On est tous plus ou moins différents depuis qu'on est ici, se lamenta Molly en s'asseyant à côté d'Anna. On ne s'adapte pas tous de la même manière.

Anna la fixa un moment.

\- Peut-être, concéda t'elle. Mais il y a quelque chose qui est réellement différent chez lui. Mais, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il sache lui même ce qui le rend comme ça, plus froid et distant.

\- Seul le temps te le dira.

Anna fit un mince sourire à Molly, cette jeune fille était très gentille. Et elle lui rappelait douloureusement Olivia. Elles restèrent silencieuse un moment avant que Molly ne reprenne la parole :

\- Je ne sais pas si Dena te l'a dit mais j'ai moi aussi fait ce que tu es obligée de faire, travailler pour eux.

Anna tourna la tête vers elle, intriguée.

\- Dena ne me l'avais pas dis, je savais juste que Nathan avait du le faire.

Molly opina de la tête.

\- Je l'ai fait aussi. C'est moi qui ait participé à "l'épreuve" de Dean et... Olivia.

Anna comprenait mieux pourquoi Molly venait soudainement lui dire ça. Elle ne voulait pas simplement aider Anna à passer cette étape, elle se sentait juste mal, parce qu'Olivia n'était plus là maintenant.

\- Ils t'ont laissé tranquille après ? s'enquit Anna.

\- Oui, ils se servent seulement de toi pour la prochaine attaque. Kaya et Domwell sont toujours là ?

\- Oui, il y a aussi Charles et Gally.

\- Sans doute des nouveaux, ils n'était pas là quand je travaillais pour Wicked. Et ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise épreuve à passer.

\- Je sais, mais ça me rend malade de devoir donner des idées pour piéger d'autres jeunes.

Molly posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Anna.

\- Je suis là si tu as besoin de me parler, ok ?

\- Merci, lui souffla Anna avec un sourire.

Elle appréciait vraiment le geste de Molly. Et savoir que quelqu'un qui avait vécu la même chose qu'elle était prêt à l'écouter en cas de besoin était rassurant. Comme si elle avait une issue de secours à disposition, si elle avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère.

Une fois l'heure de midi arrivée, ils furent tous conduit au réfectoire. Puis après un bon repas, chacun put choisir une activité. Juliette se retrouva avec Anna dans une sorte de salle de cinéma alors que Minho et Thomas étaient allé à une séance de piscine. Newt était sortit de sa chambre l'après midi et avait rejoint les garçons pour nager.

L'après midi sa passa dans le calme. Chacun cherchait surtout à faire son deuil.

* * *

Dena ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Encore ce magnifique cachot, quelle joie. Et elle ne savait même pas s'il faisait jour ou nuit dehors. Elle s'en fichait un peu après tout.

Elle se releva lentement en position assise, grimaçant. Le sol dur n'avait pas rendu la vie belle à son dos. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait une chute de plusieurs mètres. Et le sol de pierre froid l'avait refroidi de la tête au pied. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une bonne nuit puisqu'elle n'avait guère dormit plus de deux heures. Et dans quelles conditions...

Dena se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer. Elle entendit Dean remuer à côté. Il n'avait pas du dormir une seule heure.

Dena était sincèrement désolée pour lui. Elle savait ce que cela faisait de perdre quelqu'un de sa famille. Et elle appréciait beaucoup Olivia. Mais voilà une personne de plus à être partie. A croire que toutes les personnes de son entourage étaient destinées à partir.

Dena se rapprocha des barreaux, mais elle n'entendait plus Dean bouger. Elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas, mais il était totalement silencieux. Dean et Dena restèrent alors chacun dans leur position, silencieux. Les minutes passèrent, peut-être même les heures, ils n'en savaient rien, ils s'en moquaient.

Dena ne cessait de repenser à Olivia, puis elle avait pensé de nouveau à son frère James. Mais les souvenirs étaient trop douloureux, elle s'était ensuite concentrée sur Calen et sur sa blague débile de lui avoir apporté un livre pour adolescent. Elle préférait penser à des choses plus heureuses, et juste oublier tout le reste, l'enfermer derrière un mur infranchissable. Ne plus jamais pleurer. Pleurer c'est pour les faibles. C'était du moins ce que pensait Dena. Ou plutôt ce qu'elle essayait de croire, se forçant ainsi à ne jamais pleurer pour ne jamais faiblir devant quiconque.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son mur intérieur un instant, faisant ainsi passer Olivia de l'autre côté de son armure, avec James et son père, Elsa et Martin -ses pauvres amis tués par Wicked lors de sa première épreuve- ainsi que toutes les choses dures de la vie. Puis elle referma tout à double tour et afficha un air impassible.

Dena reposa sa tête contre le mur froid, fermant les yeux.

\- La mort est une belle issue, souffla Dean au bout d'un moment.

Dena rouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête d'une manière exaspérée avant de cogner son point contre le mur, agacée par de tels propos.

\- La mort c'est le vide. Ca n'a rien de beau ! s'énerva t'elle alors que Dean restait toujours aussi calme.

\- Tu n'as jamais souhaité mourir pour échapper à toutes ces horreurs ? De toute façon on aura tous à passer leur épreuve ultime, je suppose.

\- Peut-être que j'y ai pensé, peut-être pas, mais ça serait un total irrespect vis à vis de ceux qui n'ont pas eu leur mot à dire sur la question. On lui a demandé à Jill ce qu'elle préférait ? Ou à Olivia ? Non. Alors fermes un peu ta gueule, tu as la chance de vivre pour l'instant, toi.

\- De survivre, la corrigea Dean.

\- C'est déjà mieux que d'être mort, lui répondit-elle sur un ton sec et agressif.

\- Je viens de perdre ma sœur et tu me cries dessus.

\- Le monde est injuste, tu devrais commencer à le savoir.

Elle marqua une pause, soupirant.

\- Je ne peux juste pas te laisser parler de mort comme d'une belle issue, c'est tout.

Elle entendit Dean se lever. Elle devina qu'il venait de se placer juste derrière ses barreaux.

\- Merci, souffla Dean.

\- De quoi ?

\- De me parler, d'essayer de m'aider à surmonter ça.

\- Je te crie dessus et tu penses que je t'aide à faire ton deuil ?

\- Tu le fais à ta manière, mais tu le fais quand même.

Dena fixait le mur. Elle pouvait clairement sentir que Dean souriait. Et c'était agaçant. Elle préférait quand il se lamentait sur le sort de sa sœur.

\- Qui est James ? demanda t'il subitement.

Dena sursauta presque en entendant ce prénom.

\- Personne, mentit-elle.

\- Tu l'as appelé dans ton sommeil. Tu appelles souvent des gens que tu ne connais pas ?

\- Je préfère les inconnus, grogna t'elle en se repliant sur elle même.

Elle était sur un terrain glissant, parler de James n'était jamais bon pour elle.

\- Qui est-ce ? insista t'il.

\- Personne.

\- Dena ?

Elle hésita un instant, fixant le mur d'en face.

\- Mon frère.

Les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

\- Tu as un frère ? s'étonna Dean.

A vrai dire, il ne l'a connaissait pas tant que ça. Il ne savait que ce qu'elle lui montrait et lui disait, autrement dit, pas grand chose.

\- J'avais, corrigea t'elle.

\- Je suis désolé, s'empressa de s'excuser Dean.

Il se trouvait fort bête désormais. Il était probablement en train de remuer le couteau dans une plaie douloureuse. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que de s'intéresser à Dena pour ne plus penser à Olivia. Il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit.

\- Ne t'excuses pas, ce n'est pas toi qui lui a roulé dessus, grommela Dena.

Dean fit une moue désolée. Dena était la mieux placée pour le comprendre, elle savait ce que cela faisait de perdre quelqu'un de sa famille.

\- Parles moi de ton frère, lui demanda t'il.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, Dena fit ce qu'il dit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle parla de son frère, de ce qu'il représentait pour elle, et de l'immense amour qu'elle lui portait. Elle se laissa guider par ses émotions, fissurant sa carapace le temps du récit.

Mais elle renferma tout de nouveau dès qu'elle arrêta de parler. Elle détestait se montrer comme cela, faible. Elle s'en était voulu juste après avoir parlé de James, elle voulait garder ça pour elle, ne jamais le dire. Mais Dean savait désormais tout. Et il avait intérêt de ne jamais répéter quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un. Dena aimait qu'on la craigne et non pas qu'on la voit comme la pauvre petite fille qui avait perdue son grand frère protecteur.

Dean finit par se rasseoir, il était resté debout devant les barreaux pendant tout le récit de Dena.

Puis, après ce petit moment, le diable arriva dans l'entre où était retenu ses prisonniers.

\- Le grand seigneur en personne ! ricana Dena en voyant arriver Janson.

Elle se releva et fit mine de lui faire une courbette ridicule.

\- Que me vaut cette honneur ? cracha t'elle en changeant brutalement d'expression, passant du rire à la rage.

Intrigué, Dean se releva de nouveau et se pencha le plus possible près des barreaux pour suivre ce qui se passait.

\- Vous avez encore causé des ennuis quelques jours auparavant. Et surtout toi, dit-il d'un ton accusateur en pointant bien Dena du doigt. Tu nous complique la tâche depuis trop longtemps.

\- Il faut bien vous remettre à votre place des fois.

\- Cela suffit ! cria Janson, fou de rage. J'en ai plus que marre de toi et de ton sale caractère !

Dena était debout face à Janson, séparés par la grande grille. Il l'attrapa soudainement par le col de son gilet et l'attira vers lui, la plaquant contre les barreaux. Elle voulut se défaire de son emprise mais il la tira encore plus fort.

Janson la regarda alors droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne fais jamais ça d'habitude, mais je vais te confier un secret. Ton attitude t'as offert un accès direct pour l'épreuve ultime. Le mois prochain, tu feras avancer nos recherches, et on pourra enfin se débarrassera de toi.

Il l'a relâcha d'un coup. Dena recula légèrement avant de cracher juste devant les pieds de Janson.

\- Allez tous vous faire foutre, vociféra t'elle.

Janson ricana avant de reculer, s'apprêtant à prendre le chemin du retour jusqu'à son bureau.

\- Vous payerez pour ma sœur, et pour tous les autres, s'écria alors Dean.

S'il restait calme en apparence, il bouillonnait de rage et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, se défouler sur la personne responsable de la mort de sa sœur. Tout ce qu'il avait fait avant pour se calmer venait de partir en fumer. Il rêvait d'écraser son poing sur la face de ce monstre.

\- Vous aurez intérêt à me tuer, rajouta Dean. Parce que si je sors de cette cage un jour et que je suis libre, je serais là pour m'occuper de vous une bonne fois pour toute, lui promit t'il.

Janson se mit à sourire légèrement, tournant la tête vers Dean.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon garçon, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant.

Et sur cette promesse, il tourna les talons sans un regard en arrière, laissant Dean et Dena vidés par cette visite.

* * *

Une fois l'après midi finie, tout le monde se retrouva de nouveau au réfectoire pour le repas du soir. Dean et Dena n'étaient toujours pas là, mais Calen avait avoué à Juliette qu'ils reviendraient probablement le lendemain.

En pénétrant dans le self, ils furent tous surpris de voir que l'organisation des dortoirs allait changer une fois de plus. Les nouveaux groupes étaient affichés au fond du réfectoire, sur des affiches collées au mur. Personne ne prit la peine de prendre son plateau, ils allèrent directement voir les affiches.

Juliette eut l'impression de tomber dans un rêve. Bien qu'elle appréciait énormément Dena, Dean, Aiden et bien d'autres, la compagnie de ses amis était le chose qu'elle préférait. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Ils allaient être tous les cinq dans le même dortoir ! Anna, Thomas, Newt, Minho et elle !

Juliette fit un grand sourire à Anna, et aux autres qui semblaient tout aussi contents.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir tous les cinq à leur petite table de six. Juliette fit un sourire à Molly qui alla s'installer à la table d'en face. Elle était désormais la seule fille contre deux garçons, Jackson et Marshall. Mais ces deux là avaient l'air aussi drôles que gentils.

Newt avait lui aussi semblé heureux d'être avec tout ses amis. Ils se lançaient tous de grands sourires heureux, avec un petit air enfantin sur le visage. Ils accueillaient désormais chaque petite nouvelle comme la plus grande joie du monde.

Ils discutèrent un peu ensemble, parlant encore un peu d'Olivia avant de chercher à penser à la bonne nouvelle des dortoirs. Mais vers la fin du repas, Newt fixait étrangement son assiette, le regard perdu dans le vide, comme la dernière fois.

Anna croisa le regard inquiet de Thomas, rongé par la culpabilité du mensonge qu'il gardait pour lui tout seul. Elle pressa finalement sa main contre le bras de son petit ami, lui demandant si tout allait bien.

Mais sa réaction fut tout sauf agréable.

\- Retournes donc manger avec tes nouveaux amis de Wicked et laisses moi en paix ! lança méchamment Newt à sa petite amie, poussant son bras.

Elle le dévisagea subitement, ne comprenant pas une telle montée d'agressivité. Thomas baissa les yeux un instant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui te prends mais tu te comportes comme un con ! s'emporta subitement Anna, le foudroyant du regard.

Ce qu'il lui avait dit était tout simplement injuste. Elle vivait très mal le fait de devoir travailler pour Wicked et voir son petit ami lui en faire le reproche était la goutte de trop. Elle ne supportait pas des remarques pareilles, surtout venant de lui. C'était de la méchanceté pure. Et même les mal de tête dont il était sujet ne justifiaient pas un comportement pareil.

Anna commençait à ne plus le reconnaître. Il se comportait étrangement, devenait distant, différent, et tellement agressif.

\- Et toi tu aides l'ennemi ! hurla t'il en se levant d'un bond, faisant sursauter Anna.

\- Mec ? l'interpella Minho, scandalisé par l'attitude de son ami. Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

\- Ce qui me prend ? J'en ai ma claque de cet endroit pourri si tu veux tout savoir !

Newt avait encore plus haussé la voix. Tout le monde dans le réfectoire le fixait sans bouger, c'était à peine si les gens osait respirer. Même les agents de Wicked ne réagissait pas, regardant la scène sans rien dire.

\- Newt, murmura Juliette. Calmes toi et rassis toi...

Mais au lieu de ça, Newt attrapa son assiette avant de violemment la pousser hors de la table. Elle se fracassa par terre.

\- Vous me rendez tous fou ! hurla t'il de plus belle.

Un lourd silence régna dans le réfectoire. Bien plus pesant, bien plus effrayant.

Newt commença à desserrer les poings, observant les fracas de son assiette d'un air hébété. Puis tout son corps fut secoué de tremblements et il s'écroula brutalement sur le sol alors que ses amis accouraient déjà auprès de lui.

* * *

 **Oups... Je suis méchante :(**

 **Review ? x)**

 **La semaine prochaine : Zoom sur Newt... puis discussion entre lui et Thomas ! Et attention choc... je n'ai pas fais de fin de chapitre sadique... oui, oui, vous avez bien lu ahah ^^ Je peux pas en faire à chaque fois... x)**

 **A ce week-end, bizzz**

 **P.L**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Salut les blocards ! Je me rends compte que je ne publie plus jamais le week-end mais le lundi ou mardi en fait ahah ^^ Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre 12... centré surtout sur Newt et Thomas... et, c'est toujours pas la joie ! (dur dans des circonstances pareilles en même temps...)**

 **Merci beaucoup à Tsuki-chan, vane84 et blue pour leur review ! :)**

Réponse review anonyme :

 **blue :** **Tu vas le savoir très vite ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas ;)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Une brise glacée vint surprendre Newt.

Allongé à même le sol, il frissonna avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se mit rapidement sur ses pieds, fixant d'une lueur étrange le monde qui l'entourait. Il était sur la route, dans une rue déserte. Il n'y avait que lui et le vent qui faisait s'envoler des papiers et quelques déchets.

La nuit noire semblait l'envelopper dans une atmosphère de mort, il n'y avait pas de lune, juste un éclairage extérieur quelque peu défaillant. Il voyait à peine où il mettait les pieds en avançant et il entendait de nombreux craquements venant de différents endroits, le faisant sursauter. Il se tourna de tout les côtés pour essayer de percevoir quelque chose.

Et soudainement, une mystérieuse lune apparue dans le ciel, éclairant la rue dans laquelle Newt se trouvait. Il distingua alors une silhouette à moitié cachée derrière un bâtiment.

Elle sortit de l'ombre et s'avança vers lui tel un fantôme. C'était une fillette, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. La tête baissée, elle marcha jusqu'à lui et ne releva les yeux qu'au dernier moment.

\- Lizzie ? balbutia Newt en reconnaissant la fillette. Elizabeth !

Mais elle ne réagissait pas face à l'appel de son grand frère. Elle lui prit la main, refermant sa petite paume sur celle de Newt, et l'attira en avant. Newt la suivit sans rien dire, se laissant emmener dans un endroit inconnu. Elle lui tirait le bras par moment, le faisant accélérer. Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes, continuant tout droit lorsque la route tournait à droite. Ils se retrouvèrent à marcher dans l'herbe, à l'extérieur de la ville. Il ne savait même pas de quelle ville il pouvait bien s'agir.

Elizabeth finit par ralentir le pas avant de totalement s'arrêter devant une étendue d'eau, un petit lac plus précisément.

Newt fixa l'eau au loin un moment avant de reporter son attention sur sa sœur.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? demanda t'il intrigué.

Elizabeth tourna la tête et regarda Newt droit dans les yeux.

\- Pour comprendre, dit-elle avant de pointer l'eau du doigt.

Newt fixa le lac un moment, tenant toujours sa sœur par la main. Son reflet lui renvoyait la mine d'un jeune homme fatigué. Mais l'eau ne renvoyait rien de sa sœur, elle n'avait pas de reflet.

Il sentit la petite main lui glisser entre les doigts. Il tourna la tête, elle était en train de partir en courant.

\- Lizzie ! l'appela t'il, mais en vain.

Elle finit par disparaitre dans la brume, laissant de nouveau Newt tout seul. Il replongea son attention sur l'eau. Le vent avait beau remuer les cheveux de Newt de temps en temps, l'eau ne bougeait pas du tout. A croire qu'elle était totalement figée.

Puis une force froide et spectrale sembla le pousser soudainement en avant. Il crut un instant que c'était sa sœur qui était revenue pour le plonger dans l'eau, mais il n'avait sentit aucun contact physique. Le spectre le fit basculer de tout son corps avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir.

Il rentra alors brutalement en contact avec l'eau, ayant l'impression d'être électrifié sur le coup. L'eau glacée lui saisissait les muscles alors que tout son corps sombrait lourdement, coulant de plus en plus vers le fond qui semblait pourtant à des kilomètres. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, tous ses membres étaient comme paralysés. Impossible de remonter, il sombrait toujours plus, et l'air commençait à manquer.

Et puis des voix commencèrent à résonner dans sa tête, murmurant d'une manière étrange et inquiétante un seul mot qui revenait sans cesse.

 _Virus. Virus. Virus. Virus. Virus._

Newt laissa s'échapper les dernières bulles d'air qu'il lui restait, commençant par la même occasion à se sentir réellement mal, oppressé. Et les voix continuaient sans cesse, lui vrillant le crâne.

 _Virus. Virus. Virus. Virus. Virus._

Et finalement, une lueur bleutée tout au fond l'attira avant de l'absorber. Il ressentit une horrible douleur dans tout son corps avant que cela soit enfin finit. Et il repartit de ce cauchemar avec un seul mot en tête :

 _Virus._

* * *

Newt se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur et les membres tremblants. Une douleur lancinante lui vrillait le crâne alors qu'il essayait de se redresser. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait ces maux de tête depuis qu'il était ici, mais c'était de pire en pire. Il commençait à ne plus supporter la douleur, c'était trop.

Newt regarda autour de lui, il était à l'infirmerie. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit la vieille. S'énerver de cette manière contre Anna... ce n'était pas lui. Puis il se souvenait simplement de s'être écroulé par terre. Après, c'était le vide.

Et le voilà maintenant à l'infirmerie. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Cela n'allait plus. Il avait l'impression qu'on essayait de le remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre. Il se sentait agressé de tous les côtés et répondait méchamment et avec violence. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Son esprit était souvent embrumé, il avait du mal à réfléchir calmement. Et ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus. Il avait même du mal à tenir son verre d'eau ou sa fourchette. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le savait au plus profond de lui même.

Et son rêve ne faisait que lui confirmer que quelque chose clochait. Il revenait sans cesse à cette même conclusion.

Et, douloureusement, il sentait que la vérité remontait à la surface. Avec tout ce qu'on leur avait dit depuis leur arrivée, qu'ils étaient des sujets, qu'ils devaient aider à trouver un remède, Newt sentait la terrible nouvelle venir à lui.

Il se leva alors de son lit, se dirigeant vers la porte. Il se mit à tambouriner énergiquement pour que l'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Un garde entra brusquement, braquant une arme sur lui alors que l'infirmière se tenait derrière.

\- C'est quoi tout ce boucan ? grogna le garde. Retournes te coucher, et vite.

\- Je veux parler à votre chef, demanda Newt en fixant le garde droit dans les yeux. Je veux parler à Janson.

\- De un, c'est pas toi qui décide ici, et de deux, tu retournes dans ton lit par toi même ou je le fais de la manière forte !

\- Je veux juste lui parler. J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose sur mon état.

Le garde allait grogner de nouveau lorsque l'infirmière posa un bras sur son épaule.

\- Amène le à Janson.

Le garde la regarda, surpris, avant de reporter son attention sur Newt.

\- T'as entendu la dame, tu vas voir le patron, alors bouge, ordonna t'il en poussant Newt hors de la salle.

Newt devait parler à Janson, il avait besoin de savoir.

Même si, au plus profond de lui, il le savait déjà.

Il avait la Braise.

* * *

Lorsque Newt arriva ce midi, Anna et Juliette étaient déjà parties pour des tests mineurs, et il croisa Minho sur le même chemin.

Minho le fixa d'un regard inquiet, se souvenant très bien avoir vu son ami s'écrouler par terre la veille. Newt le rassura d'un sourire avant de continuer jusqu'à la table où il ne restait plus que Thomas qui fixait son assiette avec morosité. Il releva la tête en voyant Newt, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Newt s'assit sans un mot avant de fixer son ami. Thomas s'apprêtait à lui demander comment il allait mais Newt lui coupa la parole.

\- Tu le savais, n'est ce pas ? demanda t'il d'une voix calme.

Newt n'était pas dupe. Thomas agissait étrangement à chaque fois qu'il était avec lui. Il faisait toujours une sorte de tête coupable, baissant les yeux pour ne pas à avoir à affronter son regard. Il devait forcément le savoir. Quoi d'autre pour expliquer son attitude ?

Thomas hocha de la tête, restant muet et fixant tristement son ami.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas de ne m'avoir rien dit, Tommy.

Newt lui fit un mince sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute de toute manière.

Thomas fixa Newt, les yeux humides et les traits tirés.

\- Je suis tellement désolé.

Thomas s'essuya rapidement les yeux avant de se reprendre. Il se redressa sur sa chaise.

\- Il doit y avoir un moyen, Newt.

\- Thomas...

\- On va trouver quelque chose pour te tirer de là !

\- Tommy, soupira Newt. Il n'y a rien à faire.

Thomas se stoppa.

\- A moins de trouver un remède, il n'y a rien à faire.

Newt sembla hésiter quelques instants mais il poursuivit :

\- De toute manière, bien que leurs recherches soient un peu avancées, ils n'auront jamais le remède à temps, pas pour moi du moins.

\- Newt, ne baisses pas les bras ! s'indigna Thomas en le voyant accepter son sort.

Newt avait déjà rejoint le camp des vaincus, savant pertinemment que dans son cas, lutter ne servirait à rien.

\- Ecoutes Thomas, j'apprécie vraiment que tu veuilles m'aider, mais il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour moi. C'est déjà trop tard.

\- Ce sont ces ordures qui t'ont refilé ce virus, vociféra Thomas en serrant les poings.

Maintenant que Newt était lui aussi au courant, Thomas avait l'impression que ce qu'il savait déjà venait tout juste de prendre toute son ampleur. Il savait déjà Newt condamné... mais maintenant, il réalisait véritablement les conséquences de ce fait. Ce qu'on lui avait dit devenait réalité.

\- Ils ont dit que je risquais de m'énerver de plus en plus souvent, que j'allais devenir agressif. Je tiens à m'excuser dès maintenant si... je déraille.

\- Comment peux tu parler aussi calmement Newt ? C'est un meurtre ce qu'ils te font ! s'emporta Thomas, presque en colère de voir Newt aussi serein au lieu de la voir se rebeller contre la Terre entière.

Mais après tout, il ne reconnaissait que trop bien l'attitude de son ami. Tout à l'intérieur, rien en apparence. Newt s'était peut-être convaincu qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de lutter, que le mal était fait, mais au fond de lui, il devait être terrifié.

\- Quoi que je fasse, ça va se finir exactement de la même manière pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie de me fatiguer à les blâmer. Je sais bien qu'ils sont responsables. Mais pour moi, mener une guerre contre eux ne me mènera nul part.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter de telles paroles Newt, il n'est pas envisageable que tu...

Mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, refusant de sortir. C'était trop dur. Il n'imaginait pas la suite sans Newt. Ni sans aucun de ses amis. Il avait besoin d'eux !

Thomas s'apprêtait à dire autre chose lorsqu'un garde s'approcha pour lui signaler qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller à son test, un test physique.

\- C'est bon, Tommy, vas y, lui souffla Newt avec un léger sourire.

Thomas ne savait pas comment il réussissait à être aussi calme dans une situation pareille. Thomas avait juste envie de tous les massacrer, de détruire Wicked, de les réduire en poussière.

Il prit son plateau et le donna à une dame de service juste avant de sortir et de suivre le garde. Faire du sport était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il avait besoin de se donner à fond et de tout oublier.

Sur le tapis de course, Thomas couru à un rythme effréné, comme s'il essayait d'échapper à ses problèmes. Il courut jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce que la douleur de ses muscles le paralyse. Il essayait de ne penser à rien, se représentant de l'eau à perte de vue. Mais si le calme lui fit du bien un moment, très rapidement, sa haine contre Wicked reprit le dessus. Il voulait que tout cela s'arrête, il voulait les arrêter.

Lorsque la séance fut finit, il prit une longue douche dans les vestiaires avant que le garde ne vienne pour le ramener dans son dortoir. Il était au moins heureux que Wicked leur ai prévu ces séances de sports pour les maintenir en forme, même si c'était pour une courte durée, Thomas réussissait à se vider la tête.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le dortoir, Anna, Newt et Minho était déjà là.

Thomas essaya d'oublier la conversation du midi avec Newt et il prit un air neutre. Il se doutait que Newt ne voulait pas annoncer la nouvelle dès aujourd'hui aux autres. Il avait certainement besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer lui-même la nouvelle.

\- Comment était ta journée ? demanda Minho.

\- Ils m'ont fait résoudre des problèmes de maths ce matin et sport cette aprèm, et vous ?

Anna, Minho et Juliette s'étaient retrouvés pour une séance de sport le matin, alors que Newt était encore à l'infirmerie.

Puis l'après midi, Anna avait été obligé d'aller travailler de nouveau avec Wicked, les séances étaient désormais tous les deux jours, mais cela rapprochait aussi la date de fin. Tout le monde était aussi occupé l'après midi, à l'exception de Newt qui était resté de nouveau dans le dortoir, seul. Mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, il avait eu besoin de réfléchir.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on ne va jamais sortir d'ici, et je déteste ça, marmonna soudainement Anna alors que Newt lui caressait les cheveux.

En voyant Anna et Newt si proches, Thomas se doutait que Newt avait du s'excuser pour son comportement de la veille, il n'avait pas été très agréable avec Anna. Mais voir son petit ami s'écrouler sur le sol lui avait sans doute fait oublier tout le reste, la peur l'avait emportée.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule, répondit Minho avec un grognement.

\- J'aimerais tellement qu'on puisse les stopper, souffla Thomas.

Il commençait à ressentir le besoin de faire quelque chose pour s'en sortir. Attendre et subir leur stupide test n'allait rien changer. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire dans un bâtiment si grand dont il ne connaissait probablement qu'une infime partie ? La sécurité devait être très élevée. Ils étaient pris au piège comme des rats. Et c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'ils étaient, des rats de laboratoire.

* * *

 **Et voilà... Newt est au courant ! Bon, il a l'air très défaitiste, ou réaliste (ça dépend des points de vue), mais en même temps c'est comme ça que je le vois réagir. Minho aurait pété un câble par exemple, mais Newt est plutôt du genre calme, et qui garde tout à l'intérieur aussi ! (j'aurai pu m'inspirer de sa réaction dans le livre de Dashner mais ça fait un moment que je l'ai lu et je ne m'en souviens même plus ! ^^)**

 **Review ? :D**

 **Baston la semaine prochaine entre deux sujets (je vous laisse essayer de deviner ahah)... et puis... certaines vérités vont peut-être enfin éclater au grand jour... et ça risque de faire mal...**

 **A ce week-end (ou lundi ou mardi, puisqu'ils sont apparemment devenus mes jours de publications ahah), bizzz**

 **P.L**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Salut les blocards ! Désolée de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière... surtout que je pars demain en vacances (direction le Québec !) pour deux semaines donc la suite ne va pas venir rapidement... Pas avant le 14 juillet, voir un peu après. Désolée de l'attente !**

 **Et ce chapitre... c'est la déprime ultime ! Si le moral était déjà pas top, là, il va prendre un sacré coup !**

 **Merci beaucoup à vane84 pour sa review ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Le lendemain après midi là, deux semaines après leur arrivée, lorsqu'Anna fut emmenée pour un nouveau test, c'est avec une boule au ventre qu'elle quitta la pièce après avoir serré la main de son petit ami quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas peur de son test, non, elle s'inquiétait pour Newt.

Il avait fait un malaise inquiétant l'avant veille, et elle n'avait pas pu le voir beaucoup dans la journée, si ce n'était le soir et rapidement ce matin. Il arborait un visage triste ou contrarié. Elle était vraiment très inquiète.

Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans le même dortoir, elle savait que ses amis garderaient un œil sur lui.

En attendant, Newt semblait s'être levé du pied gauche et Thomas devinait le cause de ce dérèglement. Comme Newt le lui avait dit, son humeur changeait sans cesse. La vieille, lorsqu'il avait mangé avec Thomas il s'était senti bien, lui-même. Mais à certains moments il se sentait irrité, énervé. Il avait l'impression que le monde entier cherchait à l'énerver, que tout le monde était contre lui. Et ce matin là, il ne se sentait pas bien. Il ne se sentait pas lui même. Il était énervé. Et sentir les regards de ses amis sur lui ne faisait que l'agacer davantage, ayant l'impression qu'ils s'étaient tous ligués contre lui.

Newt se mit à faire les cents pas dans le dortoir. Aucun d'eux quatre n'avaient été emmené ce matin, et l'ennui était très présent.

Minho s'était tout juste rendormi alors que Juliette et Thomas étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur une couchette. Newt continuait de tourner en rond dans le dortoir.

Thomas finit par se lever pour aller voir son ami alors que Juliette gardait le regard fixé sur eux.

\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu Newt, proposa gentiment Thomas en voyant l'état plus que nerveux de son ami.

Le savoir malade était déjà horriblement dur, mais le voir changer, jamais Thomas n'aurait pu expliquer à quel point cela lui fendait le cœur. Newt était comme son frère.

\- Non.

\- Newt, souffla t'il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Mais Newt recula vivement.

\- Lâche moi un peu, lui cria t'il dessus.

Thomas resta debout, sans bouger, pendant quelques instants. Il avait beaucoup de mal avec les changements de comportement de son ami. Il devenait de plus en plus agressif, l'exacte contraire de ce qu'il était avant.

\- Newt, calme toi, tu veux ? Je veux juste t'aider.

Newt attrapa Thomas par le col.

\- M'aider ? Tu as pitié parce que je suis malade hein ?! lui murmura t'il.

Juliette les fixait, sans vraiment comprendre. Elle se releva, prête à s'approcher des garçons mais Newt relâcha Thomas. Les paroles de Newt n'avaient aucun sens...

\- Pas parce que j'ai pitié Newt, mais parce que tu es mon ami, lui répondit Thomas.

Newt sembla hésiter un moment, il faillit se calmer mais il fit l'exacte contraire.

\- Tu verras, tu voudras plus m'aider quand je me transformerais en monstre !

Cette fois ci, Minho ouvrit les yeux alors que Juliette se rapprochaient cette fois ci des deux garçons.

\- De quoi tu parles Newt ?

\- Tommy ne te l'a toujours pas dit ? ironisa t'il avec un regard noir.

Thomas baissa les yeux, peiné par la tournure que prenait la situation.

\- Quoi ? insista Juliette.

\- Je ne suis pas immunisé, je vais devenir un de ces sales fondus, un monstre !

Juliette se figea immédiatement, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Leur ami devait déraillé, il disait probablement n'importe quoi.

\- Newt, calme toi je t'en prie, le supplia Thomas.

Il s'approcha de Newt, le fixant droit dans les yeux alors qu'il lui demandait encore une fois de se calmer et de se reposer.

Thomas posa de nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de Newt mais ce dernier le repoussa violemment en arrière et Thomas manqua de se briser la nuque sur le rebord du lit.

Minho et Juliette étaient encore trop sous le choc de la nouvelle pour vraiment réagir.

\- Newt, calme toi !

Cette fois, Thomas avait lui aussi haussé le ton et Minho avait finit par reprendre ses esprits et il s'approcha du groupe.

\- Je fais ce que je veux ! Ce n'est pas toi qui décide ! lui hurla Newt. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le meilleur élément que tu as tous les droits.

Thomas resta immobile.

\- Oui, je suis au courant que tu es leur meilleur espoir, ils me l'ont dit tu sais. Moi aussi je sais des choses.

Newt continuait de déverser sa rage sur Thomas.

\- Newt...

\- Tais toi !

Et brutalement, Newt abattit son poing sur le visage de Thomas qui vacilla sous la surprise et se retrouva par terre.

\- Je te déteste ! hurla Newt en se déchainant sur Thomas, abatant ses poing sur son visage.

\- Newt ! s'écria Juliette en l'attrapant en arrière alors que Minho se précipitait déjà vers elle pour l'aider.

Ils tirèrent Newt en arrière et le poussèrent par terre, toujours sous le choc. La scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux ne semblait pas réelle. Comment Newt avait-il pu parler ainsi à Thomas, s'en prenant physiquement à lui ?

Alors que Minho restait près de Newt, Juliette aidait Thomas à se relever.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?! s'énerva Minho en se relevant, dévisageant tour à tour ses deux amis.

Thomas chercha le regard de Newt alors qu'il se tenait la joue, toujours douloureuse et probablement bien rouge. Newt semblait s'être un peu calmé, même s'il semblait être encore un peu nerveux et sur la défensive.

\- Je suis malade.

Alors il avait dit vrai...

\- Je ne suis pas immunisé, leur expliqua Newt d'une triste voix, son comportement avait changé en quelques minutes à peine. J'ai la Braise, je l'ai appris hier.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ? braya Minho. On est immunisé, c'est pour ça qu'ils nous étudie Newt, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !

Si Minho était dans le déni, Juliette comprit assez rapidement la gravité de la situation.

\- C'est la vérité, murmura Thomas.

\- Tu le savais ? s'étonna Juliette en reculant d'un pas.

\- Oui, avoua Thomas d'une petite voix.

Minho se laissa tomber sur sa couchette alors que Juliette fixait Thomas. Ils restèrent silencieux une longue minute avant que Minho ne se relève pour aller se poster à côté de Newt, le regard triste.

S'il avait été seul, Minho aurait probablement pleuré.

Mais un bruit soudain les stoppa tous dans leur activité. Un garde pénétra dans le dortoir en ouvrant grand la porte.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ici ? s'énerva t'il.

Eh bien, il en avait mit du temps à regarder les images de surveillance avant de venir ici.

\- Je me suis énervé, répondit simplement Newt sans un regard au garde. Ils savent que je suis malade.

Le garde les scruta rapidement du regard avant de reculer un instant, demandant quelque chose dans son talkie walkie.

\- Très bien, toi, tu viens avec moi, dit-il en désignant Newt.

\- Vous l'emmenez où ? demanda Thomas en se dirigeant vers le garde.

\- Dans un autre dortoir.

\- Quoi ?! brailla Minho.

\- Pourquoi ? s'énerva Thomas alors que Newt avançait vers le garde sans rechigner.

\- Pas tes oignons, il change de dortoir pour le moment, c'est tout, répondit méchamment le garde en poussant Thomas en arrière pour qu'il laisse passer Newt.

\- Laissez le avec nous, insista Thomas en avançant de nouveau vers le garde.

Ce dernier posa le bout de son talkie walkie sur le torse de Thomas d'un air menaçant.

\- M'énerves pas. Maintenant recules.

Thomas le fixa droit dans les yeux, le regard noir.

\- J'ai dis recule !

\- Laisses Tommy, souffla Newt redevenu l'ami calme et serein qu'il connaissait.

Newt poussa gentiment Thomas sur le côté et sortit du dortoir alors que le garde commençait à fermer la porte en les fusillant du regard.

Le silence retomba à peine quelques secondes avant que Juliette ne reporte son attention sur Thomas. Elle essuya ses yeux humides avant de se poster devant lui.

\- Depuis quand tu le savais ?

\- Teresa me l'a dit quand je suis arrivé, lâcha t'il, n'en pouvant plus de ces secrets.

La mention de Teresa sembla renfrogner d'avantage Juliette. Son visage se décomposa même sur la surprise alors qu'elle reculait encore d'un pas.

Encore une chose qu'il ne leur avait pas dit. Il leur avait peut-être expliqué tout ce qu'elle lui avait apprit, mais à aucun moment il n'avait avoué à ses amis que cette personne était Teresa. Il se sentait s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les mensonges qu'il avait dit.

\- Tu as vu Teresa, répéta Juliette, comme pour essayer de comprendre. Et tu savais que Newt était malade.

Juliette et Minho venait non seulement d'apprendre que leur meilleur ami était malade mais aussi que Thomas l'avait su depuis le début, et qu'il avait vu Teresa, la personne en partit responsable de leur calvaire. Ils étaient totalement partagé entre la colère vis à vis de Thomas et une profonde tristesse pour Newt. Jamais ils n'avaient ressentis quelque chose d'aussi douloureux. Comme si ces nouvelles les rongeaient de l'intérieur, broyant leur organes, émiettant leur cœur et leurs poumons.

Juliette se mit à penser à Newt, leur ami le plus gentil, le plus fidèle. Leur petit blondinet à eux, comme ils aimaient l'appeler. Les larmes commencèrent alors à couler alors que son esprit mélangeait sa tristesse et sa colère.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit Thomas ? lui cria t'elle dessus alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Pourquoi ? répéta t'elle en le poussant légèrement en arrière.

\- Je n'ai pas pu, répondit-il seulement.

Avec tout ce qu'ils vivaient déjà, il n'avait pas pu leur dire. Il n'avait pas pu. Il n'avait pas eu la force. Il avait été lâche, il le savait.

\- Tu aurais du nous le dire, murmura t'elle avant de détourner les yeux et de fuir vers sa couchette ou elle s'allongea, tournant le dos à Thomas et au monde entier. Tu aurais du nous le dire.

C'en était trop. Tous ces mensonges, son ami malade et toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient et devaient encore endurer.

La vie n'était que pire à chaque seconde. Et ce n'était encore que le début.

* * *

Anna était exténuée après le test physique qu'elle venait de passer. Elle qui pensait qu'elle allait subir un vrai test angoissant.

Elle n'avait pas eu une séance de sport habituel mais un réal test physique, comprenant de la course à pied sur un tapis, un peu de musculation et de l'escalade. Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Si elle s'écoutait, elle se laisserait tomber par terre et s'endormirait sur le champ.

Les couloirs menant à son dortoir semblait bien trop longs en cette fin d'après midi. Elle ne rêvait que de manger un énorme repas et prendre un bain relaxant avant de dormir une bonne nuit. Le garde l'a fit de nouveau tourner à droite. Elle était tentée de lui répliquer qu'elle connaissait désormais le chemin mais elle doutait qu'il ne le prenne bien. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui grogne dans les oreilles.

Elle aperçut plusieurs personnes au bout du couloir et il lui fallut à peine quelques secondes avant de reconnaitre Newt. Il était accompagné de trois personnes, un garde, ainsi que deux personnes qu'elle connaissait maintenant plutôt bien, Kristen, la chef de la sécurité et sous chef de Janson, ainsi que Gally, qui préparait les attaques en ville et était garde à ses heures perdues.

\- Newt, l'appela t'elle lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle dans le sens inverse.

\- Ca ira Anna, lui répondit-il simplement, ne l'inquiétant davantage.

\- Où l'emmenez vous ? demanda t'elle sur un ton un peu sec.

Le garde la poussa en avant alors qu'elle répliquait de nouveau.

L'autre garde et Kristen continuèrent avec Newt sans se retourner. Gally se dirigea néanmoins vers Anna.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit-il en direction du garde qui lui lançait un regard plus que méfiant. Elle sera dans son dortoir dans moins de trente minutes, vous pourrez vérifier.

Le garde hocha de la tête et repartit en direction de l'autre groupe alors que Gally empoignait Anna par la bras dans un autre couloir. Il l'amena finalement dans leur salle de travail habituelle où il s'installa sur un fauteuil.

\- C'est mieux pour tout le monde si c'est moi qui te le dit, je pense que tous tes amis sont déjà assez secoués comme ça.

L'angoisse monta en quelques secondes. Les mains d'Anna commençaient à trembler, elle avait terriblement peur de ce que Gally pourrait lui dire. Cela ne semblait pas du tout être une bonne nouvelle. Elle avait cette horrible sensation que quelque chose d'horrible s'était produit.

\- C'est à propos de Newt ? réussit-elle à articuler.

\- Oui, répondit Gally un regard triste.

Il était vraiment une des seules personnes de Wicked à être aussi gentil avec Anna.

\- Dit moi ! le supplia t'elle. Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Gally attrapa la main d'Anna en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle ne fit même pas attention à son geste, ses yeux à elle étaient fixés sur sa bouche, attendant qu'une information en sorte.

\- Il n'est pas immunisé, il a la Braise.

Un silence pesant et froid l'encercla immédiatement, juste avant que le monde entier ne lui retombe sur les épaules. Elle se releva sous le choc, paralysée, avant de vaciller et de retomber dans le canapé.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'explication, elle avait très bien compris le double sens de la phrase. La Braise n'avait pas encore de remède. Newt était pour l'instant condamné...

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'Anna ne puisse les contrôler. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle se laissa totalement aller, laissant les larmes couler à leur guise.

\- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas possible... non ! hoqueta t'elle en sanglotant, alors que Gally la regardait d'un air triste sans trop savoir comment réagir.

\- Je suis désolé, Anna, souffla t'il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Sincèrement.

Elle continuait à pleurer, secouée par des petits spasmes alors qu'elle s'essuyait sans cesse les yeux.

Newt était condamné, son petit ami allait mourir. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur venait de se fissurer.

Tout venait de s'expliquer dans son esprit. Toutes les fois où Newt avait eu mal à la tête, où il était distant, voir même agressif. C'était le virus qui lui faisait ça. C'était la Braise. Le début de l'infection.

Le début de la fin.

Elle se remit de nouveau à sangloter alors que Gally s'avançait timidement et la prit dans ses bras. Il savait bien que rien ne pourrait la consoler, mais dans un moment pareil, pleurer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un nous donnait au moins l'impression d'être entouré. Une étreinte était un contact humain rassurant, réconfortant.

Elle continua à pleurer un petit moment avant que Gally ne décide de la raccompagner. Il devait tenir l'horaire qu'il avait donné au garde.

Lorsque Gally ouvrit la porte du dortoir, Anna put voir tous ses amis prostrés sur leur lit, et celui de Newt, évidement, était vide.

Elle prit seulement la peine de leur dire d'un ton triste qu'elle était au courant. Personne ne répondit. Ils avaient tous ce même regard vide et désespéré, comme si, tout d'un coup, il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Comme si tout était déjà terminé, leur vie était foutue.

Anna s'allongea sur son lit mais ne prit même pas la peine de fermer les yeux. Cette nuit, elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas. Parce qu'à chaque fois que ses paupières se fermaient, c'était le doux visage de Newt qui lui apparaissait, un visage souriant et heureux, une expression qu'elle ne verrait probablement plus jamais sur son visage. Et un visage qu'elle ne verrait plus d'ici peu de temps. Elle se tourna sur le côté, fixant le mur. Non, elle n'arriverait pas à dormir cette nuit là. Elle avait même l'impression qu'elle ne retrouverait plus jamais le sommeil.

* * *

 **#Déprime**

 **Je culpabilise de plus en plus d'écrire des trucs aussi déprimants... ^^'**

 **Et du coup ça y est... tout le groupe est au courant !**

 **Review ? :D**

 **Du coup, je vous dis à "bientôt", soit vers mi juillet :)**

 **P.L**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Salut les blocards ! Je poste enfin la suite ! x) Désolée pour cette attente. Chapitre un peu intermédiaire cette fois ci, c'est franchement pas le meilleur mais il est nécessaire pour que tout le monde digère la triste nouvelle. Et on commence par un flashback...**

 **Merci beaucoup à vane84 et blue pour leur review ! :)**

Réponse review anonyme :

 **blue :** Merci pour ta review :) Ahh... mystère... tu verras bien par la suite ^^

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 _Anna descendit rapidement les escaliers de son immeuble, rejoignant Juliette qui l'attendait en bas des marches. Elle avait plus qu'envie de se changer les idées ! Réviser pendant deux longues heures un futur contrôle de maths était éprouvant. Et ce matin là, son professeur n'avait pas cessé de stresser ses élèves en leur parlant du bac qu'ils allaient devoir passer cette année. Et en cet instant précis, Anna enviait Juliette. Elle avait passé son bac l'année d'avant et était désormais à la fac depuis un mois. Anna rêvait d'aller à la fac, enfin surtout de finir le lycée._

 _\- Tu me sauves d'un horrible cours sur les statistiques ! s'écria Anna en venant saluer sa meilleure amie._

 _\- Oh, mais c'est génial les maths, rétorqua Juliette qui adorait cette matière._

 _Anna fit une mine de dégoût._

 _\- Viens donc passer cette épreuve à ma place à la fin de l'année scolaire !_

 _Juliette ricana avant d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir du hall de l'immeuble d'Anna._

 _\- Il y a un nouveau restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir pas loin, apparemment, ils font d'excellents milkshakes et sundaes. Et de très bonnes boissons chaudes aussi. Ainsi que des supers burgers. Tout a l'air horriblement bon chez eu en fait ! s'exclama Juliette avec un air rêveur._

 _Anna hocha de la tête en salivant et elle se mirent toutes les deux en route. C'était exactement le genre de petite pose dont elle avait besoin. Quoi de mieux qu'un moment avec sa meilleure amie et un bon restaurant étant capable de satisfaire sa gourmandise ?_

 _Au bout de dix minutes, elles arrivèrent devant le restaurant, sa façade donnait envie et l'intérieur semblait des plus conviviales. Elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et leurs yeux s'ouvrirent grands comme des soucoupes en voyant les différents mets déjà sur les tables de clients. Elles avaient définitivement bien fait de venir ici. Elles s'installèrent à une table et s'emparèrent directement de la carte de menu._

 _\- Que Dieu te bénisse Juju, murmura Anna en regardant le choix des milkshake._

 _\- S'ils sont aussi bons que beaux, je crois que cet endroit va devenir notre refuge ! s'enthousiasma Juliette._

 _\- Et qu'on va finir obèse avant la fin de l'année..._

 _Elles rigolèrent un moment avant qu'un serveur ne vienne prendre leur commande. Anna était sur le point de se plaindre de nouveau des maths lorsqu'un jeune homme arriva derrière Juliette et lui tapota l'épaule. Elle se retourna brusquement avant d'afficher un sourire._

 _\- Thomas ! Hey ! s'exclama t'elle en se levant pour le saluer. Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Super ! Et toi ?_

 _\- Tout roule, et je sens que ça va aller encore mieux une fois qu'on aura goûté leur milkshake !_

 _\- Vous allez en tomber par terre, lui promit ledit Thomas._

 _\- Parfait, répondit Juliette avec un grand sourire. Oh, et je te présente Anna, une amie._

 _Anna se leva pour aller saluer Thomas._

 _\- Je suis sur la table là bas avec deux amis, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? proposa t'il avec une légère timidité dans sa voix._

 _Juliette hésita quelques instants, lançant un regard à sa meilleure amie pour vérifier qu'elle était d'accord. Anna aurait préféré rester en tête à tête avec Juliette mais ce Thomas avait l'air sympathique, et rencontrer de nouvelle personne était toujours agréable._

 _Après avoir reçu une validation d'Anna, Juliette accepta la proposition de Thomas et elles se levèrent toutes les deux pour le suivre, indiquant au passage au serveur qu'elles avaient changé de place._

 _Deux garçons se trouvaient assis à une table à discuter, une boisson chaude dans les mains. Ils tournèrent la tête vers les nouveaux arrivant en souriant. Anna se mit alors à les observer rapidement. L'un était asiatique, musclé, il avait les cheveux foncés et arborait un petit sourire amusé. L'autre semblait plutôt grand, fin, et avait les cheveux blonds et un visage doux. Il semblait très gentil. Et Anna ne put s'empêcher de le fixer un moment, observant avec attention les traits fins de son visage. Aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle le trouvait attirant... Elle se stoppa malgré tout dans sa contemplation, de peur qu'on ne la prenne sur le fait._

 _Thomas fit alors rapidement les présentations et tous se retrouvèrent assis autour de la table, se lançant tout d'abord des sourires timides. Anna n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, elle s'était assise à côté de Newt. Ils eurent le temps d'apprendre ce que chacun faisait comme étude et d'en parler rapidement avant qu'un serveur ne vienne avec les commandes des deux filles._

 _\- Le milkshake chocolat, chantilly, sauce nutella et morceaux de cookies ? demanda le serveur._

 _Juliette leva la main avec un air coupable. Le chocolat était son péché mignon. Heureusement qu'elle faisait du sport à côté._

 _\- Et le milkshake vanille-fraise, chantilly, coulis de framboise et crêpes dentelles ?_

 _Anna se sentit bien moins coupable que son amie. Le serveur repartit en leur souhaitant bon appétit._

 _\- Ce milkshake est particulièrement délicieux, souffla Newt à Anna. C'est mon préféré._

 _Anna ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement alors qu'elle lui souriait. L'autre garçon, Minho, semblait loucher sur le milkshake de Juliette._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais goûté celui là... et il a l'air divin ! s'exclama t'il._

 _Juliette commença alors à déguster avec plaisir son goûter._

 _\- Il l'est, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

 _\- Ok, j'en prend un ! s'écria t'il en se levant pour aller demander au serveur de lui en amener un aussi._

 _Pendant ce temps, Thomas prit des nouvelles de Juliette et Newt se tourna vers Anna._

 _\- Alors ce milkshake ?_

 _\- Parfaitement délicieux, répondit-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres._

 _Elle se sentait parfaitement ridicule, digne d'une adolescente dans un roman niaiseux, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fondre lorsque son regard se perdrait dans les prunelles noisettes de Newt. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui la faisait craquer. Une sorte de douceur et de bienveillance qui la faisait immédiatement se sentir protégée, entourée. Qui la faisait juste se sentir bien._

 _Et cette sortie en groupe fut une des meilleures qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à ce moment._

Anna cligna des yeux.

C'était le souvenir qui lui revint en premier. C'était après tout son tout premier souvenir de Newt, la toute première fois où elle l'avait vu. C'était ce jour là que tout avait commencé. Et tout allait bientôt être terminé pour Newt. Mais Anna ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'accepter. C'était trop dur, c'était au dessus de ses forces, inimaginable.

C'était pourtant quelque chose auquel elle devrait se faire. Parce que malgré son déni, l'inévitable ne pouvait être empêché.

* * *

Lorsqu'un garde leur amena le petit déjeuné ce matin là, il le retrouva intact une heure après, personne n'y avait touché. Personne n'avait bougé d'un seul centimètre. Ils portaient tous la misère du monde sur leurs épaules, et chacun y faisait face seul, se murant tous dans leur propre douleur, ignorant le reste.

Et ce n'est que vers le repas du midi que Minho se décida à bouger, se levant avant de faire les cent pas dans le dortoir. Personne ne lui accorda vraiment d'attention, mais il finit par se poster à quelques mètres de Thomas, le fixant avec incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit, mec ? demanda alors Minho d'une voix peinée.

Tous les autres tournèrent la tête vers lui, y compris Thomas qui sentit aussitôt son ventre se nouer.

\- J'en étais incapable, Minho. Quand je l'ai appris, je... je n'arrivais pas à réaliser moi même.

Et ça avait été totalement vrai, Thomas avait eu cette étrange sensation pendant plusieurs jours que sa discussion avec Teresa n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Puis il y avait eu les malaises de Newt qui l'avait mis face à la vérité. Mais là encore, il n'avait pas pu l'avouer à ses amis.

\- Et quand je vous ai retrouvé, on était tous les cinq au réfectoire, et vous aviez tous l'air si heureux qu'on soit de nouveau ensembles. Je vous ai tous vu sourire. Et je ne pouvais pas vous le dire. C'était au dessus de mes forces ! Je n'arrivai même pas à croire ce que j'avais appris à ce moment...

Minho n'avait jamais vu Thomas avec un air aussi peiné. Pas de doute qu'il regrettait de leur avoir caché ce secret. Et c'est en voyant la douleur dans ses yeux que Minho commençait à percevoir à quel point ça avait été dur pour lui de porter ce fardeau seul.

Mais Juliette ne pouvait pas le voir, parce qu'elle était concentrée sur la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer, la rage.

\- Nous parler de Teresa était aussi au dessus de tes forces je suppose, murmura Juliette en lui lançant un regard noir.

S'acharner sur Thomas pour ses mensonges n'était pas la bonne solution, mais c'était la seule qu'elle avait trouvé pour transformer sa tristesse en colère. La rage était... plus facile. Et haïr Thomas en cet instant l'empêchait de penser à Newt. C'était lâche, mais elle s'en fichait.

\- J'ai voulu garder ça pour moi. Parce que je savais que vous réagiriez mal. Et à quoi bon savoir que c'était elle ou une autre !

\- Parce que je veux la voir morte ! s'écria Juliette en se levant d'un bond. Parce que je veux tous les voir morts !

\- On veut tous la même chose, Juliette, répliqua Thomas.

\- Non, Thomas. Ce qu'on voulait nous, c'était juste la vérité. On est un groupe soudé, et on doit se serrer les coudes. Tu ne peux pas garder des choses comme ça pour toi, Thomas. Tu n'as pas le droit. On méritait de savoir.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pas autant que moi, souffla t'elle en se rasseyant.

Mais Anna se leva d'un bond.

\- Arrêtez un peu vous tous ! s'écria t'elle. Ok, Thomas nous a menti ! Ok, il n'aurait pas du ! Mais je crois que ce n'est pas le problème ici. Ca ne sert à rien de se défouler sur Thomas, il avait certes tord de nous mentir, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer ici, c'est Wicked !

\- Pardon, Anna, s'excusa aussitôt Juliette.

Elle savait qu'Anna n'avait que faire de cette dispute, elle se moquait presque que Thomas leur ait menti, et elle avait raison, parce que la seule chose qui comptait, c'était que Newt était malade.

C'était à ce moment qu'ils auraient du s'entraider à surmonter cette dure épreuve, mais ils étaient juste déchirés. Comme si la confiance avait été rompue. Du moins le temps qu'ils acceptent la nouvelle et pardonne à Thomas. Ils avaient juste besoin de temps.

* * *

Lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, Anna leva à peine les yeux, croyant que c'était encore un garde qui devait probablement amener un repas auquel personne ne toucherait. Mais elle ne croisa que le regard de Newt et elle se mit alors immédiatement sur ses pieds, se dirigeant vers lui d'un pas pressé avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son petit ami, le serrant fort contre elle et agrippant son tee-shirt avec force, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse loin d'elle. Newt répondit à son étreinte et nicha un instant sa tête au creux de son cou.

\- Je t'aime, souffla t'elle. Je t'aime tellement.

C'était la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire, parce que c'était la seule vérité qui lui venait à l'esprit. Et parce qu'elle avait cette horrible impression que le temps pressait, et qu'il devait l'entendre encore une fois.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Anna, lui répondit-il avant de se reculer pour l'embrasser.

Une fois qu'ils eurent rompu leur étreinte, Minho vint presque immédiatement donner une accolade à Newt, lui tapotant la main dans le dos. Puis Juliette se leva à son tour pour aller voir Newt. Thomas resta cependant un peu à distance, s'approchant doucement, mais restant à l'écart. Newt lui envoya malgré tout un mince sourire. Il savait que les autres devaient lui en vouloir, mais pourtant, Newt avait déjà pardonné à Thomas. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à se disputer, et il comprenait totalement pourquoi Thomas n'avait rien dit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place, alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de le juger.

Mais les autres étaient encore trop sous le choc pour faire le tri entre toutes leurs émotions. Leur petit groupe venait de faire face à un terrible événement, et ils ne seraient probablement plus jamais les mêmes. C'était comme si tout avait changé en une fraction de secondes depuis qu'ils savaient. Rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Non, parce qu'ils allaient devoir apprendre à vivre sans l'un des leurs. Sans Newt. Et aucun d'eux n'osait seulement l'imaginer.

* * *

 **Le chapitre méga contrasté... C'est le pur bonheur au début et la dépression à la fin... Comment passer du coq à l'âne x) Mais au moins j'ai mis quelque chose de joyeux (niaiseux plutôt ahah) pour une fois ! Limite je ne savais plus comment écrire des trucs heureux mdr...**

 **Et ouais j'avoue, j'avais faiiim quand j'ai écris ce chapitre xD D'où les milkshake hihi.**

 **Review ? :D**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : malheureusement, Wicked va en rajouter une couche et cette fois, c'est Juliette qui est dans le viseur d'un de leur test...**

 **A ce week-end pour la suite.**

 **P.L**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Bonsoir les blocards ! (rime en prime ahah) Court chapitre cette fois ci, le prochain sera plus long. On retourne rapidement du côté d'Anna avant de se concentrer sur Juliette.**

 **Merci beaucoup à vane84 pour sa review ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Anna ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle faisait le même cauchemar à répétition, le même horrible rêve où elle se retrouvait seule, sans Newt. Elle tourna la tête vers le lit d'à côté et elle se sentit déjà un peu mieux. Elle savait qu'il était condamné, mais le voir à côté d'elle, toujours là pour le moment, tendait à la réconforter. Elle voulait passer chaque seconde à ses côtés.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle et ses amis avaient apprit pour Newt. L'ambiance avait été assez froide, et davantage après que Newt avait été ramené au dortoir. Ils avaient tous été un peu perdu, ils ne savaient pas comment réagir avec lui, ils ne savaient déjà pas comment faire face à cette terrible nouvelle. Ils étaient perdus, désorientés. Mais Newt se montrait d'une force incroyable, riant et discutant comme si de rien n'était. Anna le suivait, riant avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps à se lamenter, elle voulait le voir sourire, s'amuser. Même si elle savait qu'il gardait tout cela au fond de lui. Il avait comme enfermé sa maladie sous un verrou, refusant d'y penser. Il avait raison, rien ne pourrait changer la situation et il ne voulait pas s'enfermer dans son désespoir pendant les derniers moments qu'il lui restait. Il ne savait même pas combien de temps il avait encore devant lui à vrai dire. Son avenir allait s'arrêter mais il ne savait pas s'il allait disparaitre le lendemain, la semaine suivante, ou l'année prochaine.

Anna le regarda longuement, imprimant dans son esprit tous les traits de son petit ami, ses beaux cheveux blonds, son visage doux et son sourire angélique. Elle gravait son visage dans son esprit.

Anna faisait de son mieux pour continuer à passer des bons moments avec Newt, mais constamment, elle était intérieurement partagée entre une haine viscérale envers Wicked et l'envie incontrôlable de se mettre à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, se lamentant sur leur situation à tous. Plus le temps passait et plus elle avait l'impression d'avoir atterrie en enfer. Janson était le diable en personne. Elle le haïssait lui et Wicked comme elle n'avait jamais haït personne. Anna n'était pas du genre violente, elle semblait plus être la jeune fille douce par définition. Elle était contre la violence, elle préférait largement parler et communiquer quand il y avait un problème que cogner comme certains pouvaient le faire. Mais cette fois ci, elle avait des idées bien différentes vis à vis de Janson. Elle rêvait de se défouler sur lui. De le faire souffrir. Et ce qu'elle détestait encore plus c'était qu'ils avaient réussit à la changer. A cause d'eux, elle avait des envie de violence. Ils étaient des êtres mauvais de tous les côtés.

Anna se retourna dans son lit, fixant désormais le mur. Elle rêvait tellement de son ancienne vie.

* * *

 _Le froid lui saisissait les muscles alors qu'elle avançait lentement dans la neige, laissant de légères traces à chaque pas._

 _Ses vêtements d'un blanc pur la faisait se perdre dans le décor, seuls ses cheveux et ses joues roses ressortaient de toute cette luminosité. Le brouillard et la neige qui tombaient l'empêchait de voir à plus de deux mètres._

 _Il régnait un silence de mort et Juliette se sentait affreusement seule. Tout ce blanc et ce brouillard l'enveloppait dans une atmosphère inquiétante. Juliette continuait d'avancer, espérant trouver quelque chose de nouveau. Elle se frottait frénétiquement les bras pour se réchauffer à mesure qu'elle continuait._

 _Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un certain moment que quelque chose changea. Le brouillard sembla se lever, mais seulement droit devant elle. Petit à petit elle pouvait voir de plus en plus loin, bien qu'il n'y avait toujours que de la neige. Elle continua alors d'avancer dans cette direction, convaincue que quelqu'un la guidait quelque part._

 _Puis finalement, Juliette se stoppa net. Elle distinguait une silhouette allongée dans la neige. Elle se rapprocha prudemment et put apercevoir le corps d'une jeune femme, inerte. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas._

 _Juliette s'arrêta un instant, figée. Le cadavre d'une jeune femme se trouvait devant elle, et elle avait l'impression de la connaître._

 _Elle fit quelques pas de plus avant de reculer aussitôt, mettant sa main sur sa bouche alors que son visage prenait une expression horrifiée._

 _Olivia._

 _Elle était là, allongée dans la poudre blanche, les yeux clos, de la neige dans les cheveux. Elle semblait paisible, comme partie dans une autre monde ou tout allait pour le mieux. Mais tout son corps avait prit une teinte bleutée, glacé par le froid._

 _Du sang se trouvait sur le côté droit d'Olivia, tâchant la neige qui avait prit une teinte rougeâtre à cet endroit._

 _Juliette s'approcha de nouveau, regardant Olivia alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Bientôt, les larmes dévalèrent ses joues._

 _Elle finit par s'essuyer les yeux, ne voyant plus rien._

 _Et soudainement, un grondement déchira le ciel alors que la terre se mettait à trembler. Deux silhouettes sortirent du brouillard un peu plus loin derrière Olivia. Elles pointaient un doigt inquisiteur sur Juliette, la fixant lourdement. C'était Dena et Molly._

 _Juliette les regarda sans comprendre. Dena s'avança alors un peu plus._

 _\- Tout est ta faute, murmura t'elle en la fusillant du regard._

 _Elle avait le teint livide et ses yeux semblaient entièrement noirs._

 _\- C'est ta faute, l'accusa cette fois Molly en pointant Olivia du regard._

 _\- Je ne comprend pas, s'écria alors Juliette alors que les larmes coulaient de nouveau._

 _\- Tu es avec eux, cracha Dena avec un ton plein de reproches. Elle tourna la tête pour fixer un point derrière Juliette._

 _Juliette se retourna et vit un peu plus loin, à moitié caché dans le brouillard, la silhouette de Janson. Il affichait un sourire victorieux._

 _\- Je ne suis pas avec Wicked, se défendit Juliette._

 _Elle ne comprenait rien._

 _\- C'est ta faute, répéta Molly tel un automate, pointant de nouveau Olivia. C'est ta faute._

 _Dena et Molly se mirent alors à fixer la main de Juliette au moment même où elle sentit quelque chose dans sa poigne. Elle baissa les yeux et hoqueta de stupeur._

 _Non ! Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle n'avait pas fait ça !_

 _Mais la preuve était bien là. Un couteau, tâché du même liquide rouge qui se trouvait dans la neige à droite d'Olivia. Du sang, celui d'Olivia._

 _Juliette tenait l'arme du crime dans sa main droite._

 _\- C'est de ta faute ! lui cria Dena alors qu'elle se mettait à courir d'une manière agressive vers elle._

 _Elle lui tomba alors dessus dans un lourd impact._

 _Mais avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol, le décor changea soudainement et Juliette se retrouva debout dans une salle, postée devant une vitre sans tain. Janson était à sa droite alors qu'elle percevait trois de ses camarades juste derrière la vitre._

 _\- C'est toi qui va choisir la personne qui réalisera l'étape finale, murmura Janson._

* * *

Juliette se réveilla dans un sursaut, le front trempé de sueur et les membres tremblants.

Thomas était penché au dessus d'elle, le regard inquiet.

\- Juliette, ça va ? lui demanda t'il, inquiet.

\- Un cauchemar, souffla t'elle en reprenant enfin ses esprits.

Mais elle savait que tout cela était bien plus qu'au cauchemar. Et elle s'en sentait horrifiée. Elle se sentait horriblement mal, la conscience souillée.

Thomas lui prit la main mais le corps de Juliette se raidit. Elle se renferma un peu plus sur elle même.

Thomas la fixa un instant avant de retourner sur sa propre couchette. Ce qu'il leur avait caché sur Newt n'était pas encore pardonné. Ils avaient surtout besoin de temps pour diriger l'information, et Juliette venait de faire un cauchemar, elle semblait avoir besoin d'être seule et Thomas ne voulait pas le contrarier davantage. Il savait ce que c'était que d'avoir besoin d'être tranquille. Même si pour Juliette, il ne comprenait à ce moment que la moitié de la raison. Si toutefois il avait raison.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes un garde vint ouvrir la porte pour leur amener le petit déjeuner. Puis Juliette fut conduite avec Anna pour une séance de sport. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne dit un mot, restant murées dans leurs propres problèmes.

Ce n'est que le midi que Thomas revit Juliette, et elle n'avait pas meilleure mine. En plus d'être physiquement fatiguée, elle semblait toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Thomas était déjà assis avec Minho et Newt lorsque les deux filles s'avançaient pour les rejoindre. Mais au dernier moment, Juliette tourna à droite et alla vers la table de Dean, Aiden, Dena, Molly et Malia.

Juliette se posta directement devant Dean qui était en bout de table. Tous les autres stoppèrent leur conversation en voyant Juliette débarquer.

\- Je crois que c'est à cause de moi si ta sœur est morte, murmura t'elle simplement, les yeux humides.

Dean la fixa, incrédule.

\- C'est ma faute.

 **Aie, aie, aie... ^^'**

 **Review ? :)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : explications sur ce rêve étrange...**

 **A ce week-end pour la suite x)**

 **P.L**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Bonsoir les blocards ! Voilà le chapitre 16, à 100% sur Juliette ^^ Ca va vous éclairer sur le test qu'elle a eu et vers la fin du chapitre, je prépare quelque chose pour plus tard x)**

 **Et par contre, vraiment désolée mais je ne serais pas là pendant tout le mois d'août et je ne pourrais donc pas poster de nouveau chapitre. On se retrouvera pour le chapitre 17 début septembre, à la rentrée. C'est dans longtemps... désolée ^^'**

 **Merci beaucoup à Tsuki-chan pour sa review ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Les bruits de pas résonnaient si lourdement sur le sol que Juliette en eut des haut le cœur. Elle avait l'impression de marcher tout droit vers l'enfer. Mais elle voulait savoir, elle avait besoin de connaître la vérité, aussi douloureuse soit-elle.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, le garde appuya sur un bouton et les portes se refermèrent. Juliette se sentait tellement stressée qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on essayait de lui tordre l'estomac et de lui compresser la cage thoracique. Elle n'était jamais allé à un étage différent de son dortoir, et elle n'était jamais allée dans le bureau de Janson. Ce qui était une bonne chose jusqu'ici. Voir Janson était rarement annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles.

Elle était même surprise qu'ils aient accepté sa requête. Même si elle avait malgré tout du se mettre à crier devant un garde alors qu'il la ramenait dans son dortoir. Mais lorsque la requête de Juliette arriva jusqu'à Janson, ce dernier fit savoir qu'il acceptait, à la plus grande surprise du garde qui se retrouvait alors à la conduire jusqu'à son bureau.

Juliette et lui traversèrent un long couloir, arrivant devant une belle et grande porte. Le garde passa une carte électronique dans un boitier puis ouvrit la porte.

Le garde la poussa à l'intérieur et elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres du bureau de Janson qui l'attendait, assit sur sa chaise, les bras croisés et le regard fixé sur elle, le jaugeant de haut en bas.

\- Vous savez toujours tout, je n'ai donc pas besoin de vous dire la raison de ma venue ici, expliqua Juliette avec agressivité.

\- En effet, répondit Janson avec un petit sourire.

Il fit signe à Juliette de s'asseoir puis ordonna au garde de quitter son bureau.

Une fois seuls, ils se dévisagèrent un instant, aucun des deux ne prenant la parole le premier.

Janson finit par engager la conversation après une très longue minute.

\- C'était juste une variable de plus.

\- Vous dites ça comme si vous m'aviez fait passer un test de sport, s'énerva t'elle. Vous m'avez fait choisir qui allait mourir ! J'ai la mort d'Olivia sur la conscience ! La vie humaine signifie t'elle si peu pour vous ?

Janson se releva brutalement, frappant son poing contre son bureau.

\- Je fais tout ça pour sauver des gens !

\- Vous essayez de vous en convaincre, répliqua t'elle d'un ton agressif.

Juliette se releva, les yeux noirs et un léger sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

\- Mais tout ce que vous faites c'est rester le cul bien tranquillement sur votre siège hors de prix pendant que les autres mettent à exécution les stupides ordres que vous leur donnez. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites endurer aux autres. Vous établissez vos variables et vos tests comme vous étableriez votre liste de course. Vous pensez vous battre pour sauver des gens ? Vous pensez être du bon côté ? Mais vous n'êtes qu'un monstre. Vous pensez réellement que ce que vous faîtes est moral ? La liberté, vous connaissez ?

\- Cela suffit ! Ce n'est pas une jeune irresponsable dans ton genre qui va me dire ce que je dois faire. Si tu ne comprend pas la grande cause que je défend, alors je ne peux rien faire pour ton manque de subtilité et d'intelligence. Je fais cela pour sauver de nombreuses personnes en souffrance.

\- Et que faites vous de notre souffrance à nous ?

\- Oh pitié, ce que vous vivez n'est rien comparé à ce que ces gens endurent. Ce virus est bien plus cruel que tout ce que vous vivez.

Il y eu un court silence avant que Juliette ne décide d'engager un autre sujet sensible.

\- Et si on en parlait de ce virus d'ailleurs, railla t'elle, le regard toujours noir. D'où vient-il ?

Bien que le bureau mettait un peu de distance entre eux, Janson se pencha un peu en avant et la gifla violemment.

Elle se massa la joue avant de se mettre à rire.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que ma question vous a dérangé.

Elle posa ses mains sur le bureau et se rapprocha.

\- Le virus serait-il votre faute, monsieur Janson ?

Juliette n'avait aucune idée d'où lui venait le courage d'être aussi directe et de lui faire face, mais elle aimait ne pas se montrer faible, pour une fois dans sa vie.

\- Votre statut de sujet ne vous permet pas d'avoir accès à ces informations, cracha Janson, hors de lui.

Juliette se contenta de ricaner. Il n'y avait qu'une raison qui pousserait Janson à détourner le sujet. Quoi qu'il en était, Juliette était venue pour une raison et elle ne comptait pas repartir sans avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Je veux que vous me rendiez mes souvenirs, expliqua Juliette d'un ton autoritaire.

Elle aimait la façon qu'elle avait de défier Janson. Même si cela se rapprochait plus de suicide que du courage, elle était contente de ne pas se dégonfler comme souvent. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Elle devait être forte face à tout ça.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas dire non, je suis sûre que cela créera une nouvelle variable ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Tu te crois en pouvoir de décider de quoi que ce soit ? ricana Janson. La variable était simplement de te faire choisir qui allait mourir, puis de te laisser avec des brides de souvenirs et des remords, rien de plus.

\- Ce sont mes souvenirs ! s'écria Juliette, hors d'elle. Les miens ! Vous ne pouvez pas enlever ça aux gens.

\- Je peux faire ce que je veux. Je pourrais même te faire oublier jusqu'à tes parents, jusqu'à ton propre nom. Je pourrais t'effacer de la surface de la Terre dans la minute si je le voulais.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un sale connard.

Janson vit rouge et se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise au passage. Mais Juliette le fixait toujours d'un regard noir, le sang pulsait dans ses veines, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser tellement elle bouillonnait de rage. Si seulement elle pouvait tuer cet enfoiré sur le champ...

Janson fit le tour du bureau et pointa un doigt inquisiteur vers elle.

\- Puisque tu tiens tant que ça à récupérer tes souvenirs, je vais te les rendre.

Il s'approcha en serrant la mâchoire.

\- Tu me suppliera de te faire oublier de nouveau, souffla t'il d'un air menaçant.

Il se recula et tourna le dos à Juliette, s'approchant de son bureau pour attraper quelque chose.

\- Je pourrais te faire endormir de la manière douce pour te rendre ensuite tes souvenirs... Mais tu vois... je rêve de faire ça...

Récupérant son agrafeuse, Janson se retourna vers Juliette avant de la frapper à la tête. Elle tomba sur le coup, inconsciente.

Un sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres de Janson. Après un petit moment, il appela ses gardes et leur ordonna d'emmener Juliette pour lui rendre ses souvenirs. Après tout, comme elle l'avait elle même dit, cela leur ferait peut-être une nouvelle variable.

* * *

Son esprit semblait embrumé, comme prisonnier d'un brouillard épais qui lui emmêlait les idées. Et cela semblait pire à chaque fois que son pied martelait le sol du couloir.

Juliette suivit le garde sans dire un mot, laissant tomber un silence de mort pendant le trajet.

Il lui avait fait boire le contenu d'un flacon en sortant de son dortoir, et voilà qu'elle se sentait très étrange.

Le garde ouvrit la porte si brusquement que Juliette sursauta, regardant dans toutes les directions avant de s'arrêter sur l'ouverture. Quelqu'un l'a poussa à l'intérieur. C'était une salle qu'elle connaissait bien, il y en avait de nombreuses comme celle ci dans la base de Wicked. Une simple salle donnant sur une autre à travers une vitre sans teint.

Seul un bureau et des chaises trônaient au milieu. Et Janson était là.

Ce monstre ne présageait que mauvaise chose et Juliette savait pertinemment que ce qui allait suivre allait être désagréable.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Janson et deux de ses collègues passèrent leur temps à expliquer à Juliette ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle.

Quoi qu'ils lui avaient donné à boire, elle n'avait pas la force de répliquer. Elle se laissait faire, écoutant parfaitement ce qu'ils lui disaient, buvant leurs paroles avec attention.

Et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut ingurgité toutes les informations qu'elle comprit l'étendue de l'atrocité qu'ils préparaient pour elle et pour une autre personne.

Voilà un mois qu'ils avaient décidé de passer à la dernière étape de la récolte des sujets. Après de nombreuses variables et de nombreux tests, la dernière étape pour récolter assez d'informations était d'étudier le cerveau à sa source, à travers une dissection. Et Wicked était prêt à faire leur première victime de ce test final.

Juliette se leva alors et se posta directement devant la vitre sans teint, fixant les trois jeunes femmes qui étaient assises de l'autre côté, un air étrange sur le visage. Ils les avaient droguées elles aussi.

Si inconsciemment, Juliette savait pertinemment ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accepter. C'est Janson qui décida de lui faire prendre conscience de la réalité d'une manière assez brutale.

\- C'est toi qui va choisir la personne qui réalisera l'étape finale.

Janson s'avança vers elle.

\- Aujourd'hui, tu seras l'ange de la mort. C'est à toi de décider qui vit et qui meurt.

Juliette le fixa, espérant déceler n'importe quoi sur son visage laissant penser que tout cela était une plaisanterie. Mais il ne rigolait pas.

C'était un cauchemar dont elle ne pouvait se réveiller.

\- Saches que si tu ne choisis personne, nous les tuerons toutes.

 _Monstre,_ lui criait son esprit. Cet homme était un monstre.

Comment pouvait-elle choisir une des jeunes femmes et la condamner à la mort ?

Son sang se glaça à la minute où elle regarda précisément qui se trouvait derrière la vitre.

 _Molly_. Elle ne la connaissait pas beaucoup mais cette jeune fille semblait tellement innocente...

 _Olivia_. Elle la connaissait. C'était une jeune fille très charmante, le plus souvent souriante, essayant toujours de garder espoir. Son frère, Dean, était aussi ici, mais Juliette ne lui avait parlé qu'une ou deux fois au réfectoire.

Et enfin, il y avait _Dena_. Elle était probablement la personne à qui elle parlait le plus à l'exception de sa bande d'amis. Elle était très dure à déchiffrer, elle avait un comportement très étrange, mais Juliette l'appréciait beaucoup, même si elle ne savait quasiment rien d'elle.

Mais elle avait l'impression que son cerveau tendait à lui faire oublier ses sentiments personnels. Elle était persuadée que le contenu du flacon qu'ils lui avaient fait boire était responsable de son état. Elle voyait de plus en plus ces filles à travers des variables et des résultats. Et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à ressentir quelconque émotion envers elles. C'est comme si Wicked avait réussit à faire disparaître ses émotions humaines, ces sentiments qui lui auraient fait crier sur Janson au lieu de réellement réfléchir à la personne qui allait passer le test.

Ses mains feuilletèrent alors un tas de papier, regardant des chiffres.

Olivia avait remplit un bon nombre de variables, ses résultats étaient assez avancés selon ce que Juliette lisait. Il restait encore des choses à approfondir pour Molly. Juliette regarda alors le dossier de Dena. Ses résultats étaient clairement les meilleurs. Elle avait déjà fournis bon nombre de variable, elle était plus que prête à passer l'épreuve finale.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Janson. Il nous faut un nom.

Juliette le regarda un moment d'un regard perdu. Dena ? Olivia ?

Elle feuilleta de nouveau les feuilles. Dena était là depuis un moment, deux sections avant Olivia. Le moment était venu pour elle de contribuer pleinement à la science.

Janson se racla la gorge.

\- Den... commença Juliette tel un automate.

Mais elle se tourna soudainement vers Janson, comme comprenant pendant une fraction de seconde qu'elle condamnait son amie. Comme si une once d'humanité venait soudainement de remonter à la surface, lui criant de ne pas condamner son amie, lui hurlant de ne pas faire tuer Dena.

Mais ses lèvres formèrent malgré tout un autre nom, alors que tout son corps était prit dans une horrible lutte. Elle ne voulait pas le dire, mais un son sortit malgré tout de sa gorge.

\- Olivia.

Qu'avait t'elle fait ?

Janson afficha un sourire satisfait alors qu'il commençait déjà à donner des ordres à ses gardes.

Juliette venait de condamner Olivia à mort. Elle était morte par sa faute. Elle l'avait tué.

* * *

Juliette se réveilla en sursaut, le front trempé de sueur et les jambes tremblantes.

\- On a fait un joli rêve ? se moqua une voix.

Juliette se releva brusquement, tournant la tête de tous les côtés, les sens en alertes.

Un garde était en train de ricaner, assis sur un siège et un magazine dans les mains.

Juliette se frotta énergiquement les yeux avant d'essayer d'ignorer le garde et de se calmer. Elle était dans un état second et avait les yeux trempés.

\- Ressaisit toi un peu, tu risques de faire peur à tes camarades quand je vais te ramener dans ton dortoir.

Si Juliette n'était pas dans cet état, elle lui aurait probablement marmonné de fermer sa grande bouche. Mais elle tremblait trop pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit de manière intelligible.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le garde vint la saisir par le bras pour la ramener.

\- Fallait pas demander au boss de te rendre tes souvenirs si c'était pour pleurer comme une faible, se moqua de nouveau le garde.

Juliette le fusilla du regard.

\- Vous pouvez vous garder vos commentaires, vous êtes loin d'être drôle.

D'abord surpris qu'elle lui réponde, le garde lui envoya ensuite une tape à l'arrière tu crânes.

\- Tu avances et tu la fermes.

Lorsque la garde la poussa à l'intérieur du dortoir, seul Thomas s'y trouvait. Il était assis sur sa couchette, fixant Juliette avec inquiétude.

\- Ju' ? l'appela t'il doucement.

Mais elle se contenta d'aller s'asseoir sur la couchette d'à côté, fixant le mur blanc jusqu'à s'en faire mal aux yeux.

\- Quand on pense avoir touché le fond, Wicked nous enfonce toujours davantage. C'est pire de jour en jour et j'ai l'impression qu'on ne sortira jamais de tout ça, souffla Juliette, gardant toujours son regard fixe.

\- On a tous cette horrible impression. Ils sont en train de nous enlever tout espoir...

\- C'est de ma faute Thomas, le coupa t'elle. Ils m'ont drogué et c'est moi qui ait choisis Olivia pour passer l'épreuve finale. Je l'ai tué ! s'exclama t'elle avant de fondre en sanglots.

\- Ju, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est Wicked le responsable. Pour ça, et pour tout le reste.

Juliette le fixa un instant, comme hésitante. Elle finit par se lever et vint s'asseoir dans le lit près de lui. Elle se laissa presque tomber et se lova contre lui. Cela lui avait manqué. Il lui avait manqué.

Thomas referma ses bras autour de Juliette, l'enfermant dans une étreinte réconfortante. C'était la seule chose qui lui rappelait vraiment sa vie d'avant. Les matinée lovées contre Thomas, du moins les fois où il acceptait de faire la grasse matinée, chose très rare. Juliette eut un petit sourire en y repensant, mais les événements tragiques revenaient sans cesse gâcher tout le reste.

\- Ne me laisses pas tomber... souffla t'elle.

\- Jamais.

* * *

Le repas du soir se passa relativement dans le calme. Le petit moment passé en tête à tête avec Thomas avait fait du bien à Juliette. Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'enfouir Olivia au plus profond d'elle, construisant un mur. Elle essayait de ne plus rien ressentir, de ne plus penser à rien. Ou du moins de ne plus penser à ça. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour se garder occuper. Mais ne pas en parler était déjà un début, et elle avait fait savoir à ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'aborder ce sujet pour le moment. Elle avait besoin de temps, et elle les avait supplié de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Croiser le regard de Dean dans le réfectoire était déjà assez douloureux. Il ne lui en voulait pourtant pas du tout. Loin de là. Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter sa rage envers Wicked, et même si Juliette culpabilisait, il savait que la mort de sa sœur n'était pas sa responsabilité. C'était Wicked, encore et toujours.

Minho discutait rapidement avec Thomas alors qu'Anna lançait de minces sourires à Newt. Tout le monde gardait bien en tête la contamination de Newt, mais personne n'osait en parler de nouveau, ils gardaient cela pour eux, en faisant un sujet tabou. Ils ne voulaient pas en parler de nouveau parce que plus ils abordaient le sujet et plus cela devenait réel dans leur esprit. Et cela, ils n'arrivaient pas à l'accepter. C'était impossible.

Alors ils faisaient tous comme s'ils n'avaient jamais appris une seule mauvaise nouvelle lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Comme si Newt n'était pas malade, comme si Juliette n'avait pas eu à désigner une amie pour passer l'épreuve finale. C'était peut-être stupide, mais c'était de cette manière qu'ils arrivaient à survivre ensembles.

\- Tiens, souffla Newt en tendant le reste de son assiette à Minho.

Il avait remarqué que son ami louchait dessus depuis un bon quart d'heure. Après sa séance de sport intensive de l'après midi, il devait en effet avoir une fin de loup. Et la pauvre petite purée du soir avec une tranche de jambon n'avait semblé que lui faire office d'entrée.

\- Merci mec, répondit Minho avec un sourire.

Minho se mit à engloutir en un rien de temps le reste de l'assiette de Newt avant de poser sa main sur son ventre en affichant un sourire satisfait. Tous étaient reconnaissants envers Minho. Il faisait de plus en plus le pitre parfois, essayant de les faire rire de nouveau. C'était sa manière à lui de s'échapper quelques instants de cette prison et de ne plus penser à l'horreur quotidienne. Et il s'était en quelque sorte donné le devoir de faire rire Newt, de voir son chaleureux sourire de nouveau.

Il lança encore quelques petites phrases amusantes pendant le repas avant que les gardes ne viennent pour tous les ramener dans leur dortoir.

Une fois sur leur lit, Minho et Newt tombèrent comme des masses dans les bras de Morphée, épuisés par leur journée. Anna eut un peu plus de mal à trouver le sommeil mais elle finit par s'endormir. Juliette eut besoin de se glisser dans la couchette de Thomas, se lovant contre lui pour essayer de s'endormir calmement, espérant ne pas faire de cauchemars.

Il était à peu près minuit lorsque Juliette se redressa en sursaut. Elle se tourna rapidement pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas réveillé Thomas. Mais il avait toujours les yeux fermés et semblait plutôt paisible. Juliette se leva de sa couchette pour aller s'arroser le visage. Elle referma la porte de la salle de bain pour ne pas faire de bruit et commença à s'asperger.

Juliette se tourna pour attraper une serviette lorsqu'elle eut presque une crise cardiaque. Minho était assis par terre, se tenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Minho ! Bon sang, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? s'écria Juliette tout en essayant de chuchoter.

\- Putain, j'ai un de ces mal de crâne ! grogna Minho en se massant les tempes.

\- Allonges toi et fermes les yeux, lui conseilla Juliette en venant s'agenouiller devant lui.

\- Oh ça va, j'ai déjà essayé, rétorqua t'il avec agressivité.

\- Calmes toi, Minho, je n'y suis pour rien pour ton mal de tête.

\- Si, tu arrêtes pas de parler. Alors fermes là ! s'énerva t'il.

Juliette fut plus qu'offusquée du comportement de son ami.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Elle retourna dans le dortoir et alla s'asseoir sur sa propre couchette pour ne pas réveiller Thomas. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que son esprit ne se mette à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Le comportement de Minho n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas son genre de réagir de cette manière. Il lui arrivait de répondre avec agressivité lorsqu'il était réellement contrarié, mais pas de cette manière. Quelque chose clochait.

Elle retourna alors précipitamment dans la salle de bain où Minho était toujours assis sur le sol.

\- Newt n'a pas beaucoup mangé ce soir, glissa t'elle, cherchant à résoudre un mystère. Tu as finis son assiette non ?

Minho la regarda comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Tais toi un peu ! vociféra t'il en se cachant la tête entre les bras. J'ai mal !

\- Répond Minho ! s'énerva à son tour Juliette, ne faisant même plus attention au ton agressif de Minho.

\- J'ai bouffé le reste de son assiette et alors ? grogna t'il.

Juliette ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, dans son état, il n'allait pas écouter clairement. Mais elle avait bien une idée en tête, et Minho allait l'aider à en savoir plus. Agir et fouiller un peu allait l'aider à ne plus se morfondre. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour ne plus penser à Olivia. C'était la seule manière de ne pas sombrer.

Et il y avait là des questions auxquelles elle avait besoin de réponses.

 **Je sais que ça paraît un peu rapide que Juliette se consacre à ça alors qu'elle vient d'apprendre qu'Olivia était morte à cause d'elle mais c'est justement sa manière à elle de surpasser ça, enfin surtout de ne pas y penser.**

 **Review ? :)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : Janson commence à préparer un test pour plus tard, et la team Minho/Juliette prépare aussi quelque chose... Ils ont des réponses à trouver !**

 **Du coup... on se retrouve en septembre ^^ Désolée pour la longue attente... :(**

 **P.L**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Hey, bonjour à vous les blocards ! Me revoilà après un bon mois d'absence x) C'est fini les vacances... sniff. Après un été avec des dates de publications pas mal irrégulières, je reprends enfin un rythme normal de un chapitre par semaine ! Donc me revoilà avec le chapitre 17 dans lequel différents plans vont germer des deux côtés... je vous laisse découvrir par vous même.**

 **Merci beaucoup à Tsuki-chan, vane84 et blue pour leur review ! :)**

 **Réponse review anonyme :**

 **blue :** Des théories intéressantes ! Mais je ne dirai rien... l'explication sur le mal de tête de Minho viendra rapidement :) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

D'un pas malveillant, Janson s'approcha des dossiers.

\- D'autres tests seraient bénéfiques, souffla Wanda.

Janson attrapa un dossier, soulevant la première page pour tomber sur la photo du sujet. Thomas.

\- Passons à l'épreuve dont je vous parlais dans ce cas. J'aimerai la mettre au point rapidement.

La jeune femme le fixa un instant, cherchant à voir s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait.

\- Je ne sois pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée monsieur, vous avez bien vu ce que cela avait donné avec Nathaniel. J'ai peur que le garçon réagisse très mal à ce que vous comptez lui faire faire...

\- C'est exactement ce que j'attend de lui. Je veux le pousser à bout pour avoir davantage de résultats. Et cette variable me permettra d'en enclencher une autre.

\- Une autre monsieur ?

\- J'aimerais intensifier les variables sur la section H. C'est le moment de tester de nouvelles choses, et si cela fonctionne, nous pourront réitérer l'expérience sur les autres sections. La Terre Déserte serait l'endroit parfait pour les mettre à l'épreuve.

\- Vous voulez les lâcher dehors ? Ils n'accepteront pas de faire quelque chose d'autre pour vous.

Janson se tourna vers elle, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

\- Nous avons juste à leur faire croire que c'est leur idée. Mettons leur un peu la pression. Obligeons les à s'échapper en leur créant une opportunité qu'ils ne pourront pas louper.

\- Tous ?

\- La section H seulement.

\- Et s'il leur arrive quelque chose là bas ? Vous n'aurez pas autant de contrôle que lors de la première épreuve.

\- Cela nous fera de nouvelles variables, répondit-il avec désinvolture. On veillera surtout à ce que Thomas ne meure pas. Il est notre meilleur élément.

Il se fichait du sort de ses sujets. Sa seule préoccupation était que ces derniers lui apportent les réponses dont il avait besoin.

\- Très bien monsieur, comment allez vous contrôler qui s'échappe ?

\- Nous allons simuler une coupure de courant et déverrouiller la porte du dortoir de la section H, et cette section seulement.

\- Je pense qu'ils ont déjà envie de partir mais comment créer un déclic ?

\- La variable dont je vous ai parlé fera tout le travail. Je vais pousser Thomas à bout... il ne loupera alors pas l'occasion de partir de cet enfer. Et c'est un leader, il saura mener les autres jusqu'à la sortie.

\- Très bien, monsieur, murmura Wanda. Et comment procéderons nous pour l'évasion ?

\- Et bien la coupure de courant est le meilleur moyen. On fera en sorte de déverrouiller toutes les portes qui les mènerons à la sortie. Vous vous occuperez de leur implanter des petites puces GPS la veille de la coupure, et faite en sorte qu'ils aient oubliés qu'on les leur a implanté. Ils ne doivent pas savoir qu'ils sont suivis.

\- Quand voulez vous faire passer l'épreuve à Thomas ?

\- Cette semaine.

* * *

Ce matin là, alors que tout le monde dormait, un garde était venu chercher Newt. Et cela n'avait rien de rassurant.

Mais après tout, de quoi Newt pouvait-il bien avoir peur maintenant ? Plus grand chose, tous les chemins menaient dans la même direction pour lui. Alors à quoi bon continuer à avoir peur ?

Il se mit malgré tout à s'interroger lorsque le garde le mena jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Jamais il n'avait prit l'ascenseur. Tous les dortoirs, le réfectoire et toutes les salles de tests se trouvaient à leur étage. Même les cachots, mais il n'y était encore jamais allé. Mais il savait aussi de Juliette et Thomas que le bureau de Janson se trouvait aux étages supérieurs. Serait-il le futur chanceux à pouvoir découvrir le bureau spacieux de celui qu'ils appelaient tous "le connard de service" ? Il y avait des chances, une fois dans l'ascenseur, ils montèrent.

A peine sorti de l'ascenseur, Newt fut presque ébloui devant la blancheur de cet étage. Tout était parfaitement propre et presque accueillant. Il y avait du favoritisme...

Ils tournèrent à droite et marchèrent plusieurs minutes avant de s'arrêter devant une grande porte blanche. Le garde toqua. Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant que la porte ne se déverrouille. Ils pénètrent alors à l'intérieur.

 _Putain..._

Ce fut le mot qui vint en premier dans l'esprit de Newt. Juliette et Thomas n'avaient pas mentis quand ils avaient dit que Janson avait un bureau plutôt sympathique. Grande pièce spacieuse, matériel moderne et une immense fenêtre de plafond qui illuminait toute la pièce. Newt était en train de scruter la pièce sous tous les angles lorsque Janson se racla la gorge, le ramenant à la réalité.

\- Voilà le jeune homme, monsieur.

\- Parfait, alors allons y, répondit Janson en se levant.

\- Aller où ? l'interrogea alors Newt.

Janson marqua d'abord une pause, comme s'il cherchait à faire durer le suspens.

\- Les étages inférieurs.

Newt ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aller dans les étages inférieurs. Dans les bases comme Wicked, les secrets et les expériences étranges étaient toujours cachés à ces endroits.

\- Je tiens à te montrer quelque chose. Tu as le droit de le voir maintenant, tu dois te préparer.

Newt inspira profondément. Il avait une vision parfaitement claire de ce que Janson était sur le point de lui montrer. Et Newt jugea que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

* * *

Lorsque Thomas et ses amis émergèrent enfin, Newt n'était toujours pas revenu. Ils durent attendre qu'un garde leur amène le petit déjeuner pour apprendre qu'il avait été emmené tôt pour un test. Wicked ne semblait laisser de repos à personne.

\- Ca va mieux Minho ? demanda Juliette.

\- Ouais, articula t'il entre deux bâillements. A part que j'ai dormis la moitié de la nuit sur le carrelage de la salle de bain et que je sens plus mon dos. D'ailleurs, je me suis endormis là bas et je me suis réveillé dans mon lit...

Thomas et Juliette se lancèrent un regard en souriant.

\- Ton mal de tête a du sacrément t'assommer pour que tu ne te souviennes même pas qu'on t'ai ramené jusque dans ton lit.

\- J'pense aussi. Heureusement que mes parents sont là pour prendre soin de moi.

Ils sourirent tous avant de s'approcher de leur petit déjeuner.

Juliette s'assit près d'Anna, lui demandant si elle allait bien. Depuis qu'ils savaient que Newt était malade, Anna s'était particulièrement renfermée sur elle même. Elle riait de temps en temps aux blagues de Minho, mais ce n'était pas un rire sincère. Son regard semblait constamment être ailleurs, perdu. C'est comme si Anna n'attendait plus rien de cet endroit, elle attendait, c'est tout. Juliette savait pourquoi. Elle avait perdu espoir. Cela se voyait sur son visage, elle n'avait plus envie de se battre, plus envie d'espérer d'être libérée de tout cela un jour. Anna était pourtant une personne profondément optimiste, elle essayait toujours de redonner espoir et de faire voir le bon dans toutes les mauvaises choses. Elle était la voix de la raison. Mais il lui semblait impossible de surmonter la maladie de Newt, c'était trop dur.

Anna ne travaillait plus directement avec l'équipe de Gally. Ils avaient finit leurs séance d'idées, ils en avaient récolté assez pour pouvoir préparer les épreuves de la prochaine section. Anna n'était pas autorisée lors des séances de formation qui consistaient à mettre toutes ces idées en ordre, à totalement organiser le déroulement de la soirée. Elle avait donc retrouvé son statut normal de sujet. Mais elle continuait de voir Gally à peu près deux fois par semaine. Janson avait accepté, les ayant aidé avec les futures variables, bien qu'elle en était contrainte, elle avait le droit à quelques infimes moments de détente en plus. Gally venait la voir et l'emmenait dans le petit salon où son équipe prenait leur pause lorsqu'ils travaillaient. Anna ne parlait pas beaucoup de cela, mais apparemment, ils parlaient de littérature et de plusieurs autres choses futiles qui permettaient à Anna de s'échapper de ce monde cruel dans lequel elle était coincée. Juliette ne connaissait pas Gally personnellement mais il ne semblait pas être comme les autres de Wicked. Il semblait vraiment se préoccuper des sujets coincés ici, et plus particulièrement d'Anna puisqu'elle avait fait partie de son équipe. Mais depuis peu, Anna n'y allait plus. Elle ne trouvait plus la force de parler de choses futiles comme si de rien n'était.

Juliette finit sa tasse et mangea son dernier morceau de pain. Ils firent ensuite tous un brin de toilette, comme chaque matin. Puis ils attendirent patiemment qu'un garde vienne éventuellement chercher un ou plusieurs d'entre eux pour des tests.

Et finalement, tous furent emmenés. Thomas partit pour un test mystère alors qu'Anna allait subir des tests médicaux. Minho et Juliette furent tous les deux emmenés pour une séance de sport qui était finalement la seule chose qu'ils adoraient. Cela leur permettait de se défouler et de se garder en forme comme Wicked le voulait.

Comme d'habitude, ils commencèrent par un peu de course sur les tapis roulant. Aiden étaient en peu plus loin en train de courir avec Malia à ses côtés.

Juliette profita du bruit des machines et du fait que les "professeurs" de sport et les gardes soient dans la pièce d'à côté (séparée par une baie vitrée) en train de siroter leur café pour parler à Minho de quelque chose qui l'avait beaucoup fait cogiter la nuit.

\- Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, dès que l'occasion se présentera.

Minho se souvenait des choses bizarres que Juliette avait dit la vieille.

\- Je comprends pas, tu cherches quoi ?

Juliette se mit à sourire.

\- Tu te souviens d'hier soir avec ton mal de tête ?

\- Et comment, c'était le pire mal de crâne de toute ma vie.

\- Newt aussi a mal à la tête, très régulièrement et de manière violente.

\- T'es en train de me dire que moi aussi j'ai la Braise ?! s'écria t'il, paniqué.

\- Mais non triple idiot ! Réfléchis ! Tu étais aussi agressif ce soir là, comme Newt. Et tu ne te souviens pas d'un détail en particulier ?

Minho essayait de réfléchir mais la seule chose dont il se souvenait clairement, c'était les tambourinements dans sa tête.

\- Tu as finis l'assiette de Newt ce soir là. Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre d'avoir les mêmes symptômes que lui à peine quelques heures après ?

Dit comme ça, Minho se mit sérieusement à se poser des questions.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. J'avoue que c'est très étrange. Mais tu en tires quoi comme conclusion ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ils doivent... droguer Newt pour accentuer ses symptômes ou quelque chose du genre...

\- Dans quel but ?

\- Nous déstabiliser peut-être ? Ou pour faire d'autres variables. J'ai entendu dire que la maladie peut mettre longtemps avant de vraiment ravager une personne, ils avaient peut-être besoin d'accélérer les choses.

Et brutalement, un lourd silence s'abattit entre eux. Si la dernière hypothèse était la vraie, Juliette et Minho ne s'en sentaient que plus mal. C'était tout simplement inhumain.

\- Mais on ne peut être sûrs de rien, Minho. C'est pourquoi je comptes bien fouiller des bureaux ou autres dans l'espoir de découvrir quelque chose. Il faut juste qu'on trouve de quoi ouvrir une grille pour se glisser dans les conduits. Et il n'y a qu'un endroit assez discret pour le faire... plongé dans l'obscurité et sans caméras.

\- Les cachots... s'exclama Minho, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Ca s'active des deux côtés dans ce chapitre... x) Evidemment le plan de Janson risque d'être beaucoup moins sympathique que celui de Juliette et Minho ^^'**

 **Review ? :)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : on suit les aventures de Juliette et Minho !**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite**

 **P.L**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Bonsoir les blocards ! Voilà le chapitre 18 sur les aventures de Minho et Juliette ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, et je peux vous dire que je vous ai préparé une super fin de chapitre ! Vous allez aimez ;)**

 **Merci beaucoup à vane84 pour sa review ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Le repas du soir se passait dans une ambiance assez tendue. Si Anna essayait tant bien que mal de faire des blagues par ci par là pour essayer de leur arracher un sourire, Juliette et Minho se lançaient des regards noirs. Après un test éprouvant, Minho s'était retrouvé seul dans le dortoir avec Juliette, et cette dernière était devenue son punching-ball. Ils s'étaient pris la tête pour pas grand chose et cela avait prit des proportions bien plus énormes. Personne n'avait vraiment cherché à connaître tous les détails, ils avaient bien trop peur de relancer leur petite guéguerre.

Newt mangeait sans rien dire, fixant son assiette d'un regard perdu alors que Thomas lâchait des soupirs.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous prend... s'exaspéra finalement Thomas à l'intention de Minho et Juliette.

\- Je n'ai plus envie de manger avec quelqu'un qui désigne ses amis pour passer l'épreuve finale, cracha Minho avec méchanceté, jaugeant Juliette d'un regard noir.

Thomas ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ils avaient du parler d'Olivia et du fait que Juliette l'avait désigné alors qu'elle était sous drogue. Minho devait être sacrément contrarié par son test pour la blâmer pour la mort d'Olivia.

\- Parce que tu aurais fait quoi toi, ô grand Minho ? Je te rappelle que je n'avais pas le choix ! s'écria t'elle, haussant volontairement le ton.

Thomas lança un regard sévère à Minho pour le faire arrêter mais ce dernier comptait bien expliquer sa manière de penser à Juliette. Et il avait réellement besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un. Malheureusement, c'était tombé sur Juliette.

\- Je n'aurais rien répondu ! Jamais je n'aurais choisis quelqu'un pour passer l'épreuve ! Tu es juste une grosse lâche, Juliette.

Sa dernière remarque sembla réellement la blesser.

\- Tu n'étais pas là ! vociféra t'elle.

Il y eu alors un lourd silence dans le réfectoire, tous les autres s'étaient tournés vers eux.

\- Tu n'en restes pas moins une lâche et une traître. Tu n'as pas d'honneur. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Teresa.

Il y allait peut-être un peu trop fort...

Piquée au vif, Juliette brandit son couteau avant de l'enfoncer dans la table, à quelques centimètres à peine de la main de Minho dont le teint vira au rouge.

\- Folle et impulsive en plus, ajouta t'il avec haine.

\- C'est bon, j'en ai ma claque de ce connard, fulmina t'elle en se levant précipitamment, renversant sa chaise au passage.

Thomas essaya de la retenir en posant sa main sur son bras mais elle se dégagea avec violence.

\- Tu aurais du te proposer pour passer l'épreuve finale, au lieu de désigner tes amis, rajouta Minho avec un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres.

Newt et Anna étaient bien trop choqués pour seulement penser à intervenir. Ils regardaient la scène sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait.

Thomas lança un regard scandalisé à Minho après ce qu'il venait de dire alors que Juliette s'arrêtait net.

Elle revint alors vers lui d'une démarche menaçante. Elle attrapa sa chaise par derrière et la tira violemment, le faisant tomber.

\- Fermes un peu ta sale gueule espèce de connard ! brailla t'elle alors qu'elle se plaçait au dessus de lui et commençait à le gifler et à lui donner des coups dans tous les sens.

\- Juliette ! s'écrièrent Thomas, Newt et Anna en simultané.

Minho la repoussa en arrière en ricanant. Mais Juliette revint à la charge et lui assena la plus belle droite qu'elle n'ait jamais donnée. Il tomba à la renverse, surprit et légèrement étourdi.

Thomas se précipita alors vers Juliette et l'attrapa par derrière, la bloquant avec ses bras alors que de nombreux gardes débarquaient dans le réfectoire et se dirigeaient vers eux.

\- Faut t'enfermer en asile avec tes amis les fous, ricana Minho en se massant la joue.

\- Minho, la ferme ! s'énerva cette fois Thomas.

Un garde poussa Thomas sur le côté et attrapa Juliette, un autre relevait Minho.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! s'énerva une voix masculine qui n'était autre que celle de Janson.

\- J'en peux plus de voir cette crevarde ! répondit Minho avec agacement.

Il savait qu'il y allait un peu fort... mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en rajouter un peu, c'était encore plus amusant.

\- Emmenez les tous les deux aux cachots. On verra s'ils sont toujours d'humeur à se battre d'ici demain matin.

Minho se retint de jubiler alors que Juliette contenait difficilement un sourire.

Les gardes les tirèrent alors hors du réfectoire, laissant un grand silence dans la salle.

\- Si Janson vous prend encore à vous battre c'est pas la journée et la nuit que vous passerez aux cachots mais les trois prochains jours, les menaça un des deux gardes.

Ils furent chacun jetés dans une cellule avant que les gardes ne repartent, les laissant dans l'obscurité et l'humidité.

Il y eut un long silence avant que Juliette n'éclate nerveusement de rire.

\- Tu m'as vraiment fait flipper ! s'exclama Minho en riant à son tour. Je vais faire des cauchemars de toi à vie maintenant !

\- Toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort, répondit t'elle entre deux fous rire.

\- Et sérieux, t'as une de ses droites quand tu veux putain... t'y es pas allée de main morte...

\- Désolée pour ça, s'excusa t'elle, toujours en riant.

\- Je suis sûr que ça t'a fait plaisir en plus...

\- Possible, s'éclaffa t'elle.

\- Moi je pense qu'on devrait avoir l'oscar des meilleurs acteurs de l'année. Et les autres aussi, parce que leurs tronches de choqués de la vie, mon dieu, j'ai cru que j'allais pas tenir sans éclater de rire.

\- C'est sûr qu'ils ont bien joué leur rôle aussi ! Bien qu'à part Thomas, Newt, Anna et Dena, les autres étaient choqués pour de vrai. Comme ils ne savaient pas, je pense qu'on leur a fait peur. On y est peut-être allés un peu fort...

\- Oh, j'ai trouvé ça marrant moi... répondit Minho.

Juliette rigola encore un bon coup avant d'essayer de retrouver son sérieux.

\- Bon, il nous reste du travail, Minho.

\- Je sais, je commence.

Minho sortit alors le petit tournevis de sa poche et se dirigea vers la grille. Dena était vraiment capable de tout avoir.

Il lui fallut un bon moment avant de pouvoir réussir à enfin ouvrir la grille. Ce qui était en soi un miracle puisqu'aucun d'eux ne savaient si cela allait réellement fonctionner. C'est quand Juliette entendit un bruit métallique qu'elle se réveilla de sa sieste.

\- Tu as réussis ?

\- Oui ! Répondit Minho, aussi content qu'un enfant devant le sapin de noël. Je te passe le tournevis.

Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux des grands barreaux, se rapprochant le plus de la cellule de l'autre. Juliette vis le tournevis apparaître sur le côté droit et l'attrapa.

\- Au boulot, et essayes quand même d'aller vite, se moqua gentiment Minho.

Juliette souffla bruyamment avant de se mettre au travail.

Un moment plus tard, alors que Minho simulait des ronflements pour qu'elle se dépêche, la grille céda enfin.

\- C'est bon ! s'écria Juliette, victorieuse.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, soupira Minho en riant.

Tous les deux s'introduisirent alors dans le conduit.

\- Heureusement qu'on mange pas de pizza ou de hamburger ici, je serais pas passé sinon. Les conduits sont pas larges...

\- Tais toi et avances, lui répliqua simplement Juliette.

Minho, obéissant, commença alors à avancer.

\- Tu sais où on va au moins ?

\- Non et toi ?

\- Non plus. C'est chouette.

Ils gloussèrent un instant avant de reprendre leur sérieux.

\- A chaque fois que tu vois une trappe, tu regardes où ça donne. L'idéal serait de déboucher sur un bureau où on pourrait fouiller et découvrir des trucs.

\- L'idéal, ça serait le bureau de Janson.

\- Oublie, c'est aux étages supérieurs, et je pense que c'est ultra sécurité et sous surveillance.

Tous les deux se turent alors et continuèrent d'avancer en silence. Ils passèrent devant le hall qui donnait au réfectoire avant de continuer un moment pour déboucher sur un couloir qui leur était inconnu.

Ils passèrent au moins une heure dans les conduits à avancer et regarder par les trappes s'il n'y avait pas de caméras. Ils n'avaient pas pu descendre examiner un couloir à trois reprises à cause de cette foutu surveillance.

Arrivés à une nouvelle trappe, Minho essaya de regarder comme il le pouvait par le bas.

\- Je crois pas qu'il y ait de caméras ici, et je connais pas cet endroit.

C'était un long couloir perpendiculaire au conduit. Minho repéra une porte juste en face, ainsi que plusieurs autres à gauche mais aucune de l'autre côté.

\- J'avoue que je meurs de peur à l'idée que quelqu'un passe et nous vois mais il faut bien qu'on cherche. Même si on ne sait pas vraiment quoi.

Minho se mit alors à dévisser la grille le plus rapidement possible. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, il eut enfin réussit. Il commença à pousser la grille pour l'ouvrir lorsque Juliette poussa un hoquet de stupeur et lui ordonna de ne plus bouger. Minho maintenait la grille comme il le pouvait pour éviter que cette dernière ne bouge ou ne tombe et il retint son souffle. La porte juste en face venait de s'ouvrir. Un homme en sortit avant de s'arrêter net. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il ne bougeait plus, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Juliette avait une main plaquée sur sa bouche alors que tout son corps tremblait.

Lentement, Minho et Juliette virent les jambes de l'homme se plier. Il était en train de se baisser...

Minho, qui s'était silencieusement décalé sur le côté, ne tenait plus la grille que de deux doigts. Juliette était droit derrière la l'ouverture, mais si elle bougeait maintenant, elle était foutue.

Quelques secondes après, l'homme s'était complètement accroupit par terre et sa tête se baissa vers le sol jusqu'à ce que deux yeux fixent Juliette. Elle amena sa deuxième main à sa bouche pour éviter de laisser s'échapper un petit cri. L'homme la fixait. Il l'avait vu. C'était foutu.

Il resta un moment à la fixer alors que Juliette et Minho n'osaient plus bouger d'un centimètre, ils respiraient à peine.

Mais c'est finalement avec l'incompréhension la plus totale que Juliette vit un sourire se former sur les lèvres de l'homme avant qu'il ne se relève. Elle avança doucement vers la grille pour voir ce qu'il faisait, prenant aussi la relève pour tenir la grille.

Elle vit l'homme rentrer dans le bureau, il laissa la porte grande ouverte avant de s'approcher d'un grand meuble avec de nombreux tiroirs. Il en tira un puis se recula. Il récupéra juste quelque chose sur son bureau avant de ressortir de la salle, laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte.

Après avoir vu l'homme continuer à gauche du couloir et disparaître en tournant à droite, Juliette se mit à respirer bruyamment.

\- Putain c'était quoi ça ? s'égosilla Minho.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. Minho, il m'a clairement vu, il m'a fixé un moment puis à sourit avant de repartir.

Minho poussa la grille et sortit dans le couloir. Il attrapa la main de Juliette et l'aida à sortir.

\- Tu penses qu'il est de notre côté ? Genre qu'il veut nous aider ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, se désespéra t'elle. Wicked essaye de nous entuber de tous les côtés alors...

\- Ils auraient pas pu prévoir ça, ils savent pas qu'on est dans les conduits. Il hésita un instant. Enfin, j'espère.

\- Ils savent toujours tout, rétorqua Juliette.

\- Arrêtes tu me fais peur là.

Juliette se contenta de l'attraper par le bras et de s'approcher de la porte. Elle resta plantée devant quelques instants avant de regarder Minho avec un petit sourire.

\- Je pense qu'il est de notre côté, souffla t'elle en pointant la porte.

 **PERSONNEL - BUREAU 212 - GALLY**

\- Le Gally avec qui travaille Anna ?

\- Oui, aussi le mec qui semble le plus s'en vouloir de faire tout ça.

Juliette poussa la porte et attira Minho à l'intérieur avant de refermer.

\- Premièrement, il a laissé la porte ouverte, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, sans badge, impossible de l'ouvrir. Ensuite, tu vois le meuble là bas ? Dès qu'il m'a vu il est retourné à l'intérieur et a tiré ce tiroir. Je pense qu'il veut qu'on voit quelque chose.

\- Donc il ne va pas nous dénoncer et revenir avec pleins de gardes ?

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit-elle en hésitant. Je n'espère pas...

\- Tu n'es pas très convaincante comme fille toi, se lamenta Minho. Mais bon, suivons ta théorie, disons qu'il est de notre côté, fouillons ce mystérieux tiroir. Et si on se fait prendre, au moins, on aura essayé.

Juliette lui fit un sourire avant d'inspecter rapidement le tiroir. Il y avait de nombreux dossiers à l'intérieur. Elle le referma un instant pour voir l'étiquette.

 **Section H**

Elle regarda ensuite les autres tiroirs et vit que d'autres sections allant d étaient aussi inscrites.

Trop impatient, Minho s'était déjà saisit d'un dossier.

\- Je crois que c'est... nous, souffla t'il en montrant le dossier à Juliette.

THOMAS - SECTION **H** \- SUJET **MH1** \- CATEGORIE **E**

Juliette se saisit d'un autre dossier et y trouva le nom d'Anna. Elle fouilla le reste du tiroir et elle y découvrit trois autres dossiers. Ce tiroir leur était dédié à tous les cinq. Ils étaient la section H.

\- Je trouve ça horrible de nous voir attribuer un numéro de sujet...

\- En même temps ils nous considèrent seulement comme des cobayes... Eh attend... C'est quoi la catégorie ?

\- Aucune idée... Mais on a pas tous la même... Je suis "U", toi et Anna vous êtes "P", Newt est "D" et Thomas "E". J'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire.

Alors que Minho continuait à regarder les différentes pages dans son dossier, Juliette tira le tiroir de la section G.

\- Il y a le dossier de Teresa.

\- Alors elle a vraiment été un sujet ?

\- Il faut croire... Mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de feuilles dans son dossier, elle a du passer rapidement de leur côté par la suite, et je ne sais absolument pas comment.

\- C'est une traître c'est tout.

Juliette ressentait la même chose vis à vis de Teresa, mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Elle tira un autre dossier de la section G.

\- Susan... et encore une autre fille. Elles sont classées dans la catégorie "NI".

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?

\- Je crois que je sais...

Elle montra à Minho une partie du dossier de Susan. Dans un tableau, la case "statue" indiquait "Décédée - Non immunisée".

\- Donc NI ça serait "non immunisé" ?

\- Sans doute. Ca colle en tout cas.

Il y eu un silence pendant quelques instants avant que Minho ne fronce les sourcils, se tournant vers Juliette d'un regard interrogateur.

\- Alors pourquoi Newt est classé "U" et non pas "NI" ? demanda Minho.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria presque Juliette en se tournant vivement vers lui.

Elle rangea le dossier de Teresa et de Susan et se saisit de celui de Newt que lui tendait Minho. Elle fixa un instant la première page avant de passer aux suivantes, les feuilletant rapidement. Elle s'arrêta sur une série s'appelant "test - résumé", elle lut quelques phrases avec rapidité, survolant les informations.

 _Newt - MH2_

 _Test Immune ExtraZone_

 _Réponses positives. Attention : données faibles. Classé Déficient._

 _Cas à suivre..._

Juliette saisit une autre feuille.

 _Newt - MH2_

 _Test 3.0_

 _Peu de données._

 _Plusieurs_ autres feuilles à suivre indiquaient d'autres tests ainsi que le même résultat, peu de données. Mais quelque chose attira son attention en particulier.

 _Variable 6.1 - sur long terme - "sujet non immunisé"_

 _Données acceptables et exploitables après attente. Engrangement d'excellents résultats sur le reste de la section._

Feuilletant encore les pages, elle prit finalement la dernière, tombant sur une photo de Newt, avec son âge, son adresse et tout un tas d'autres informations. Mais un détail en particulier, écrit en grand en bas de la page, attira son attention alors qu'un sourire se formait sur son visage.

\- Minho...

Ce dernier s'était contenté de la fixer pendant cinq bonnes minutes, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose, quelle lui explique le vrai du faux.

\- Newt n'est pas classé "non immunisé", s'expliqua t'elle d'un ton euphorique.

\- Je ne comprend pas, souffla Minho.

\- Newt n'est pas malade ! C'est encore une idée de Wicked. Un nouveau mensonge, une de leurs espèces de variables ou je ne sais quoi, s'exclama Juliette en fixant le document.

\- Il n'a plus la Braise alors ? articula lentement Minho, n'étant pas bien sûr d'avoir compris.

Après tous les mensonges de Wicked et les tests, il avait l'impression que son cerveau fonctionnait à deux à l'heure. Il avait besoin qu'on lui explique les choses clairement, comme s'il était un gamin de trois ans.

Juliette, souriant à pleines dents, regardait avec joie chaque lettres formant le mot "immunisé". C'était jusqu'ici le plus beau mot qu'elle ait vu. Elle releva alors la tête et fixa Minho.

\- Il ne l'a jamais eu.

* * *

 ***Lance des confettis***

 **Mwouhahahahaha ! Je vous avais bien eu hein ?! je sais que c'est cruel de vous avoir fait croire aussi longtemps qu'il était malade et allait donc probablement mourir mais bon... c'était beaucoup trop tentant et j'aime quand il y a des rebondissements ! Et normalement celui là devrait plaire x)**

 **J'attends vos lettres de remerciement ! J'suis gentille hein ? (pour une fois xD)**

 **Mais en vrai, j'essaye juste de me faire bien voir... parce qu'avec le prochain chapitre, j'ai grandement peur pour ma vie à vrai dire ! ^^**

 **En tout cas, je mérite bien une review avec une fin de chapitre aussi cool ? ;)**

 **Et donc la semaine prochaine : court chapitre... mais probablement une des pires (voire la pire!) fin de chapitre... #SadismeEnForce! Et c'est en rapport avec le test de Janson... ça va faire mal, je vous le dis... (ok, je me tais.)**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite... héhéhé**

 **P.L**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Bonjour les blocards ! Après une bonne nouvelle au chapitre précédent, voilà le chapitre 19 et le retour des emmerdes... Le chapitre n'est pas très long et il ne se passe en soi pas grand chose mais c'est pour amener le prochain chapitre qui s'annonce sadique... pardonnez moi... *sourire innocent***

 **Merci beaucoup à blue et vane84 pour leur review ! :)**

 **Réponse review anonyme :**

 **blue :** Merci pour ta review ! Je vois que j'ai une réputation de sadique... x) Tu vas bien voir dès la fin de ce chapitre le méchant truc que j'ai prévu... héhéhé

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

La dispute du soir avait semblé si vrai que Thomas s'en était trouvé perturbé toute l'après midi. Voir Minho et Juliette se traiter de la sorte lui faisait vraiment bizarre, même si cela restait faux. Et en plus de cela, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de stresser. Ce qu'ils avaient décidés de faire était presque fou. Mais il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, Minho et Juliette l'avait seulement mis au courant lui et les autres, ne lui laissant pas le choix. Il n'avait qu'à patienter le temps qu'ils reviennent pour savoir si tout s'était bien passé. Mais l'angoisse le rongeait. Il avait tellement voulu les accompagner, il détestait ne rien faire. Il avait besoin d'agir lui aussi.

Se sentir comme un lion en cage était la pire des sensations pour lui. Et il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre de la soirée que de penser à Minho et Juliette, priant de tout son être pour que tout ce passe bien.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Minho et Juliette n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. En croisant Calen, Anna avait pu savoir qu'ils seraient probablement ramenés des cachots le lendemain matin.

Et Thomas, Anna et Newt continuaient à se demander ce que leur deux amis avaient trouvés, si toutefois ils avaient trouvés quelque chose. Mais ils espéraient surtout que leur amis ne s'étaient pas fait prendre, ce qui avait tendance à les angoisser encore plus. Surtout qu'un garde était venu chercher Newt le matin, et ils ne l'avaient pas revus de la journée. Il était d'autant plus inquiétant que la dernière fois que Newt avait été emmené, il en était revenu totalement différent, ne parlant pas, se contentant de fixer le vide d'un air désespéré. Quoi que Wicked lui ait fait voir ou fait faire, ce ne devait pas être agréable. Thomas et Anna n'avaient pas eu de test de la journée. Ils s'étaient donc tenus compagnie en partageant leur angoisse. Thomas trouvait cela vraiment étrange que Newt ait été emmené pour la journée, les tests se passaient généralement le matin ou l'après midi, mais dans tous les cas, ils étaient toujours tous réunis au déjeuner. Mais pas cette fois ci. Et sans savoir pourquoi, Thomas avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose d'horrible était sur le point de se produire.

Thomas et Anna avaient principalement passés la journée à ne rien faire, restant allongés sur leur couchette à rêvasser, parlant de temps en temps de tout et de rien. Les journées pouvaient parfois être horriblement longues. Ils accueillirent alors le repas du soir avec un certain plaisir. Ils mangèrent avec Dena, Dean et Aiden qui leur demandait des nouvelles de Juliette et Minho. La dispute de la veille avait surprit tout le monde et Anna et Thomas avait été assaillit de question très rapidement. Ils avaient fortement hésités à leur révéler la vérité, mais ils avaient considérés cela trop dangereux qu'autant de personnes soient au courant. Ils se méfiaient fortement de Wicked et il était plus sûr que peu de gens gardent ce secret. Ils avaient cependant essayé de justifier cette dispute comme ils le pouvaient, expliquant que Minho était quelqu'un de colérique parfois, et qu'avec la maladie de Newt, il avait finit par craquer. Et il avait malheureusement déversé sa colère sur la pauvre Juliette qui elle aussi bouleversée par les derniers événements avait surenchérit à la dispute. Thomas et Anna avaient laissé entendre aux autres qu'un petit tour aux cachots allait calmer leurs deux amis et qu'ils se réconcilieraient probablement rapidement. Les autres n'avaient plus posé de questions après cela. Ils avaient changé de sujet. Dena était toujours appréciée, bien que sarcastique et totalement décalée par moment, elle savait mettre de l'ambiance et faire oublier tout le reste en quelques instants. Aiden était plutôt drôle aussi. Seul Dean restait plutôt silencieux, ce qui était plus que compréhensible avec la mort de sa sœur. Tout le monde gardait le souvenir d'Olivia en eux, ils faisaient juste de leur mieux pour ne pas trop y penser et sombrer dans des souvenirs douloureux. Dean avait changé lui aussi. La mort de sa sœur semblait avoir brisé chez lui tout espoir pour le futur. Il semblait accepter sa situation, croyant sans doute que le destin ne voulait pas qu'il soit heureux. Dena et Aiden étaient bien les seuls à pouvoir faire naître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Mais seule Dena semblait le comprendre totalement et lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- J'en peux vraiment plus de leur purée de carotte, se plaignit Dena en repoussant son assiette.

\- Tu préfères leurs choux de Bruxelles peut-être ? répliqua Aiden, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh pitié !

Dena allait rajouter quelque chose lorsqu'elle vit qu'un garde avançait vers leur table.

\- En plein repas... c'est jamais bon signe, souffla t'elle, un brin intriguée.

Les autres reportèrent leur attention sur le garde qui venait vers eux. Une fois au bout de la table, il fixa Thomas.

\- Thomas, tu vas devoir me suivre.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Anna, très intriguée.

Thomas était le seul ami de son groupe qui était encore avec elle aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule dans le dortoir.

\- C'est comme ça, Janson veut le voir.

A l'évocation de Janson, Thomas sentit son ventre se nouer. Il n'avait pas un très bon du souvenir du dernier moment qu'il avait passé avec cet être ignoble.

Anna avait bien envie de répliquer pour en savoir plus mais Thomas posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Ca va, je serais bientôt de retour, lui promit-il pour essayer de la rassurer.

Mais l'espèce de ricanement discret du garde laissait présager autre chose. Thomas salua rapidement les autres avant de suivre le garde.

Ils sortirent du réfectoire et se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs, plus loin vers la gauche. Une fois arrivés, le garde sortie son talkie-walkie.

\- _Il est avec moi, nous sommes devant l'ascenseur_.

Thomas entendit un rapide "j'arrive" avant que le garde ne range son talkie. Ils attendirent dans le silence pendant plusieurs minutes avant que l'ascenseur ne s'ouvre sur l'horrible figure de Janson.

Thomas ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver du dégoût à chaque fois qu'il voyait cet homme.

\- Très bien Thomas, commença Janson. Tu es notre meilleur élément, tu vas donc avoir le droit à un test privilégié.

Si cette phrase laissait envisager que Thomas allait réellement avoir droit à un traitement de faveur, Thomas savait pertinemment que Janson lui indiquait seulement qu'il allait vivre un des pires tests que les sujets aient eu. Et s'il avait eu peur auparavant, ce n'était rien comparé à cette instant précis.

\- J'ai de la chance, railla Thomas.

\- Jai bien peur que ton arrogance ne s'efface d'ici quelques instants, le menaça Janson avant de le pousser en avant pour le faire avancer.

Thomas ne répondit pas, il se contenta de marcher en silence. Il détestait ne rien contrôler. Il était totalement piégé au sein de la base de Wicked et il lui était impossible de se défendre, il était cerné par ses ennemis.

Ils longèrent des couloirs pendant plusieurs minutes et se retrouvèrent dans l'aile Est du bâtiment. Thomas n'y était jamais allé, du moins pas dans les souvenirs que Wicked lui avait laissé. Mais il savait de Dena que ce côté du bâtiment correspondait à l'infirmerie ainsi qu'à d'autres choses dont ils n'avaient pas la connaissance.

Ils débouchèrent sur un couloir beaucoup plus large et Janson s'arrêta devant une porte. Il passa son badge dans le boitier électronique pour la déverrouiller avant de l'ouvrir.

Janson poussa violement Thomas à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'empathie envers Thomas. C'était de la jalousie pure et dure. Car ce jeune arrogant était immunisé alors que lui était obligé de lutter pour débarrasser le monde de ce virus et ne pas être contaminé.

Cette pièce était assez petite, les murs et le sol étaient tout blanc. Il y avait un garde de chaque côté ainsi que celui qui rentrait derrière Janson. Mais une sixième personne se tenait dans cette pièce. Newt.

Newt se trouvait juste en face de Thomas. Le visage sombre et les traits tirés de son ami laissait présager qu'il avait passé une horrible journée.

Thomas s'avança au milieu de la pièce et fit un signe de la tête à Newt qui lui répondit de la même manière, quoique son regard semblait être un peu perdu.

Janson vint se mettre juste à côté de Thomas alors que le nouveau garde fit de même mais à côté de Newt.

Thomas ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. La situation était plus qu'étrange, la salle était vide et Thomas faisait face à Newt. Que cherchait à faire Janson ? Pas quelque chose de plaisant en tout cas...

Thomas ne savait pas si Newt était au courant de ce qui allait ce passer mais il voyait très bien à travers les traits de son ami que l'angoisse montait en lui. Il semblait avoir peur.

\- Thomas, l'appela Janson.

Thomas tourna la tête vers lui. Il était de plus en plus angoissé. Tout cette situation était bien trop étrange.

Janson sortit alors une arme à feu et la plaça entre les mains de Thomas, sous les yeux éberlués de ce dernier. Janson le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de refermer la main de Thomas autour de l'arme.

\- Tue le, ordonna t'il en désignant Newt du regard.

* * *

 **Ouuuups...**

 **Eh oui, j'ai osé faire ça... *sourire innocent***

 **Alors... je lance les paris... vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi ? ^^**

 **Review ?**

 **Et donc la semaine prochaine : eh bien, vous verrez ça la semaine prochaine ! Le chapitre sera plus court que d'habitude... mais, normalement (si j'ai réussis mon travail, ce dont je ne suis jamais vraiment sûre ahah), ça devrait être intense !**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :')**

 **P.L**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Bonsoir les blocards ! Je vois que la fin du chapitre 19 a fait son effet... héhé ^^ Chapitre assez court mais intense... celui de la semaine prochaine sera plus long. En tout cas... je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il va se passer...**

 **Merci beaucoup à blue et vane84 pour leur review ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

\- Tue le, répéta Janson d'une manière beaucoup plus agressive.

Si Thomas répliqua aussitôt, Newt resta totalement sans voix. Wicked se montrait d'une cruauté sans pareille.

\- Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille ! vociféra Thomas en jetant violement l'arme par terre. Il voulait se détourner et partir mais Janson le retint avant de le frapper dans l'abdomen. Thomas se plia en deux sur le moment, tombant à genoux en toussant. Newt voulut réagir mais les deux gardes le plaquèrent contre le mur avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Janson se baissa avant d'attraper Thomas par les cheveux et de lui tirer la tête en arrière.

\- Je veux que tu comprennes une chose, Thomas. Tu n'as pas le choix.

Janson le relâcha violement avant de se redresser.

Les deux gardes avait eux aussi lâché Newt et se postèrent chacun d'un côté.

\- C'est toi qui le tue, ou c'est eux qui s'en chargent, souffla Janson en regardant un des deux gardes qui sortit rapidement son arme et la plaqua tout près du visage de Newt. Ce dernier tressaillit en sentant l'arme effleurer ses cheveux.

Newt se rendit alors compte de la triste réalité. Il ne ressortirait jamais de cette pièce. Pas vivant du moins. Tout espoir de survivre à Wicked avait disparu. Il allait mourir ici. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal dans sa situation. Il était foutu de toute manière. Il avait la Braise. Il valait mieux tout arrêter avant qu'il ne devienne fou. Il préférait largement partir alors qu'il était encore lui même plutôt que de laisser ses amis le voir se transformer en monstre. Et il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Mais la réalité était malgré tout dure à accepter.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas Thomas, on commencera par tirer dans ses jambes. Puis on passera à ses bras. Janson se rapprocha de Thomas. Je pense que tu as compris que cela sera moins douloureux si tu le fais toi même.

Thomas blêmit. Comment pouvait-on lui demander de faire une chose pareille ? Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il avait besoin d'air.

Mais le choix était simple. Soit il tuait Newt lui même, soit il le regardait mourir à petit feu. Thomas ne voulait pas choisir. Il ne voulait pas ! Comment pouvait-il faire un choix pareil ? C'était inhumain !

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura Thomas qui était toujours à terre.

Un des garde enleva la sécurité de son arme et la pointa sur une des jambes de Newt, prêt à tirer.

\- Attendez ! cria Thomas. Attendez... les supplia t'il alors que Newt restait totalement calme, bien qu'il avait fermé les yeux en pensant que le coup de feu allait partir dans sa jambe droite.

\- Tue le, ordonna une nouvelle fois Janson à Thomas.

Thomas se releva lentement, fixant sévèrement Janson qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil, gardant toujours sa figure impassible. Il attrapa alors l'arme qui était restée par terre et la plaça de nouveau dans les mains de Thomas.

\- Tue le, l'incita Janson. Fais le ou tu verras ton ami partir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Janson ne rigolait pas, et Thomas en eut des sueurs froides.

Tout tremblant, ce dernier leva lentement l'arme vers le visage de Newt. Thomas tressaillit lorsqu'il aperçut le regard de son meilleur ami juste en face de l'arme à feu. Son orientation était parfaite. Un seul tir et Newt ne ressentirait plus jamais rien. Un seul tir et Newt ne souffrirait plus de sa maladie ni de la torture de Wicked. Un seul tir, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour lui enlever la vie. Mais Thomas ne pouvait pas faire ça. Son ami avait peut-être la Braise mais il ne pouvait pas le tuer de cette manière. Newt ne méritait pas ça.

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura Thomas en rabaissant l'arme. Je ne peux pas !

Ce fut le silence complet pendant quelques instants. Personne ne disait un mot. Janson comptait sur le silence pour faire craquer Thomas. Mais finalement, Newt prit la parole :

\- Tue moi, Thomas.

Thomas crut que son cœur s'était arrêté. Il fixa Newt avec incompréhension. Il n'avait pas réellement dit ça ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça...

Thomas recula d'un pas en lançant un regard désespéré à Newt.

\- Newt, tu n'es pas sérieux ?

Newt baissa les yeux vers le sol quelques instants avant de fixer Thomas.

\- Tue moi, qu'on en finisse.

Sa voix était tremblante mais Thomas perçut sans mal la résignation de son meilleur ami. Il voulait réellement qu'il le tue. Il le voulait.

Thomas avait l'impression que son cœur était sur le point de lâcher, battant parfois à toute allure sous l'émotion et manquant parfois des battement. Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur son front. Son sang pulsait dans ses veines. Il se sentait sur le point de faillir, de s'évanouir sous le stress et la panique.

Thomas savait que les gardes n'attendaient qu'une seule chose, tuer Newt à petit feu et d'une manière beaucoup plus douloureuse que s'il s'en chargeait lui même. Mais ce qu'on lui demandait... c'était simplement au dessus de ses forces.

\- Newt, je ne peux pas... bafouilla Thomas, tremblant.

Janson et les gardes regardaient la scène sans rien dire. Peut-être jubilaient-ils de la situation.

\- Je veux qu'on en finisse Thomas. Je suis foutu de toute manière, expliqua Newt en soupirant. Alors tue moi. Tue moi !

Son visage était sombre mais résigné. Plus les secondes passaient et plus Newt semblait sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait vraiment mourir désormais. Il le voulait pour protéger ses amis. Les protéger de ce qu'il allait devenir et de la douleur que cela entrainerait. Il ne voulait pas les faire souffrir. Encore une fois, il faisait passer les autres avant lui. Toujours.

\- Met un terme à cela...

Voir Newt aussi résigné de vouloir mourir fit froid dans le dos à Thomas. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. C'était comme s'il ne reconnaissait plus la personne en face de lui, remplacée par un jeune homme aux traits fatigués qui ne voulait qu'une chose, en finir avec tout ce cauchemar et mourir.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça, Newt. Je ne ferais pas ça.

\- Je vais mourir de toute manière, Thomas. Tu entends ça ? J'ai la Braise ! Fais moi une faveur pour une fois.

La manière dont Newt lui parlait répugnait Thomas. Il semblait en colère contre lui. Ils avaient dû lui donner quelque chose.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

\- Moi je te le demande, Thomas, gronda Janson.

\- Mais je ne peux pas ! hurla Thomas en se tournant vers Janson avant de fixer de nouveau son meilleur ami. Et lorsque Thomas le regarda, son allure triste lui fit mal. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état.

Newt releva la tête et fixa Thomas avec une telle intensité qu'il en eut froid dans le dos.

\- S'il te plait, Tommy. Je t'en prie.

Sa voix était très calme, totalement déterminée, et ses yeux le fixaient d'un air implorant.

Newt voulait mourir.

Le cœur de Thomas manqua plusieurs battements avant qu'il ne commence à relever lentement l'arme, approchant par la même occasion son doigt de la détente. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, inspirant profondément. Il tremblait de tout son être.

Et en face de l'arme qu'il tenait, se trouvait Newt, son meilleur ami. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se revoir avec lui et Minho lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des gamins, jouant dans un parc, courant avec entrain et riant avec insouciance. Et il fallait qu'il tue Newt. Il était censé mettre fin à sa vie.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le faire.

Au diable le choix de Newt.

Au diable Wicked.

Et alors, Thomas ouvrit brusquement les yeux et déplaça son arme sur le côté avant d'appuyer sur la détente et de faire feu.

Newt vit alors un des gardes s'écrouler par terre, crachant du sang alors qu'un liquide rouge tâchait sa chemise.

Thomas voulut se tourner, préparant cette fois son prochain coup pour Janson, voulant en finir avec lui.

Mais avant d'avoir appuyé sur la détente, Thomas entendit un autre coup de feu résonner à ses oreilles. Provenant de l'arme de Janson.

Et une explosion de douleur lui déchira l'épaule alors qu'il heurtait douloureusement le sol.

* * *

 **Oui ! J'ai remis la fameuse, horrible, douloureuse, tellement triste phrase de Newt... j'étais obligée de revisiter ce passage ! Mais avouez que je suis un peu moins sadique que James Dashner... j'ai pas tué Newt ! Mais j'ai tiré sur Thomas... pardon... :(**

 **Hésitez pas à me laisser une review après ce chapitre déprimant ^^**

 **La semaine prochaine : eh bien on voit ce qui se passe après ce coup de feu et il y aura un retour dans le passé pour savoir ce que Newt a fait dans la journée, juste avant que Janson ne dise à Thomas de le tuer.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :')**

 **P.L**


	22. Chapitre 21

**Bonsoir les blocards ! Après une très méchante fin sadique, je vous poste enfin la suite ! Bon, même si Thomas s'est fait tiré dessus (oups...), au moins, il n'a pas tué Newt !**

 **Merci beaucoup à blue et vane84 pour leur review ! :)**

 **Réponse review anonyme :**

 **blue :** Merci pour ta review ! Contente que Thomas te plaise ahah ;)

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

Thomas lâcha l'arme avant de s'écrouler par terre, plaquant sa main contre la plaie. Du sang ruisselait déjà abondamment alors que la douleur se faisait de plus en plus intense.

Tout se passait comme au ralentit. Il entendit vaguement les appels désespérés de Newt alors que des gardes le tiraient déjà en dehors de la pièce.

Sa vision était trouble et la douleur ne cessait de s'intensifier. Mais il ne regrettait en rien ce qu'il venait de faire.

Janson vint poser son pied directement sur son épaule meurtrie, lui arrachant un cri. Thomas dégagea son pied d'un geste brusque de la main avant de la poser de nouveau sur la plaie afin éviter de se vider de son sang.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais supporté, grogna t'il en pointant brusquement son arme vers Thomas.

Thomas cracha du sang juste devant Janson.

\- Allez y, l'incita t'il en le défiant du regard.

Thomas ne pouvait rien faire, il était acculé au mur, une balle logée au niveau de son épaule gauche et il n'avait même pas la force de se mettre sur ses pieds. C'était peut-être stupide ce qu'il avait fait, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Jamais il ne pourrait tuer Newt de la sorte, jamais. La douleur en valait la peine. Même si tout risquait de disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre. Il allait mourir ici. Son geste n'allait pas resté impuni de toute manière. C'était peut-être mieux que Janson en finisse maintenant. Il regrettait simplement de ne pas avoir dit adieu à ses amis.

Janson enleva le cran de sécurité, prêt à faire feu. Il fixa Thomas de ses yeux fous et Thomas en eut froid dans le dos. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes lorsqu'il entendait des bruits de pas rapides.

\- Janson, s'écria Teresa en surgissant dans la salle. On a besoin de lui ! Elle se précipita près de lui et lui arracha presque l'arme des mains alors qu'il l'a fusillait du regard.

Janson avait toujours eu du mal à se contrôler. En quelques secondes il avait faillit tuer leur sujet le plus prometteur.

Teresa demanda à faire venir des médecins alors que Janson sortit de la salle, furieux.

Le garde sur qui Thomas avait tiré avait déjà été évacué et il ne restait alors que Teresa, appuyant sur la plaie de Thomas alors que les forces de ce dernier s'affaiblissaient. Il n'avait même pas l'énergie de se demander pourquoi Teresa apparaissait de nouveau après une longue absence.

La douleur devenait insupportable. Quand diable allait-il enfin s'évanouir ?

\- Ca va aller Thomas, murmura Teresa d'une voix bienveillante. Elle semblait vraiment faire attention à lui. Mais elle devait simplement prendre soin de Thomas comme elle prendrait soin d'un de ses rats de laboratoire avant de le tuer. Ils en avaient besoin vivant. Thomas fut convaincu que si ce n'était pas le cas, lui et ses amis seraient morts depuis bien longtemps. Elle ne devait voir en lui qu'une simple variable de plus. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Thomas jeta un regard plein de mépris à Teresa, elle qui était encore sa meilleure amie il y avait quelques semaines.

Et finalement, la douleur commençait à prendre le dessus et Thomas se sentait lentement dériver vers l'inconscience.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Teresa juste avant que Thomas ne ferme les yeux et ne s'évanouisse enfin. Si tu savais comme je suis désolée...

* * *

Thomas avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension. Les yeux toujours fermés, il entendait clairement le bruit de pas pressés ainsi que de quelque chose qui roulait sur le sol. Probablement sur un brancard, Thomas ne trouva pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Il laissa de nouveau la brume l'envahir.

* * *

Thomas reprit légèrement connaissance. Il avait l'impression qu'on le secouait dans tous les sens. Des mains l'attrapèrent et le soulevèrent, avant de le reposer violemment sur une autre surface froide. Il entendait des gens parler à toute vitesse alors que des bruits de pas martelaient le sol sans cesse. Il entrouvrit très légèrement les yeux et fut violemment assaillit par une très violente luminosité. A moitié assommé par cette blancheur, il referma les yeux et grogna légèrement. Il sentit quelque chose de froid s'enfoncer dans son bras gauche alors qu'on lui posait quelque chose devant la bouche. Il inspira malgré lui et tout devint encore plus flou dans son esprit. Il avait l'impression que son esprit flottait. Après une dernière inspiration, il se perdit de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 _Le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel._

 _Thomas sentit qu'on lui secouait l'épaule. Toujours les yeux fermés, il tourna la tête sur le côté en soufflant. Mais tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse fut quelques brins d'herbes qui vinrent lui chatouiller le visage. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Son amie était juste à sa droite, elle aussi allongée dans l'herbe. Son doux visage était illuminé par les rayons du soleil alors qu'un délicat sourire se formait sur ses lèvres._

 _\- Tu allais t'endormir, souffla t'elle._

 _Thomas se releva en position assise._

 _\- J'ai sommeil._

 _Elle se mit à rire._

 _\- Ce que je comprends. Se coucher à six heures du matin... bravo, Thomas._

 _\- C'est de la faute à Minho, rétorqua t'il en guise d'excuse._

 _Elle ne connaissait que vaguement Minho, mais elle savait qu'il était un grand fêtard._

 _Thomas se laissa de nouveau tomber en arrière, refermant les yeux quelques instants. Mais elle ne tarda pas à venir l'embêter de nouveau._

 _\- Teresa... soupira t'il alors qu'elle gloussait._

 _Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa d'un air agacé les iris bleus de son amie._

 _\- Allons marcher un peu, proposa t'il finalement._

 _Teresa acquiesça avec un sourire. Ils ramassèrent alors leurs affaires et se remirent sur leur pied._

 _Une fois sortis du parc, ils allèrent dans une allée principale, marchant sans but._

 _\- Tu te souviens de ... commença Thomas avant de s'interrompre._

 _Il venait de tourner la tête vers son amie. Mais elle n'était plus là. Disparue. Envolée._

 _Stupéfait, Thomas l'appela plusieurs fois en se retournant, affolé. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il remarqua que la rue était vide. Remplie d'une dense foule auparavant, il n'y avait désormais plus que lui et une brise glaciale qui le faisait frissonner._

 _\- Il y a quelqu'un ? s'écria Thomas en avançant plus loin dans la rue._

 _Mais il n'y avait pas un chat, personne à part lui. Puis soudain, plusieurs silhouettes apparurent devant lui par magie. Il ne les reconnut pas sur le coup, mais tout son corps se tendit. Puis il le remarqua._

 _Janson._

 _L'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Il était droit devant lui, entouré de plusieurs gardes. Et Teresa n'avait pas disparue. Elle se trouvait simplement en face de lui, dans le camp adverse. Thomas sentit son cœur se serrer._

 _Puis d'autres personnes apparurent de tous les côtés. A sa gauche, il vit Minho, Anna et Juliette, agenouillés et les mains attachées dans le dos, prisonniers de Wicked. Et seul à sa droite se trouvait Newt. Courbé sur lui même, une lueur folle dans le regard. Son ami émit un grognement alors qu'il se dirigeait d'une démarche dangereuse vers lui, prêt à l'attaquer._

 _\- Tue le, lui souffla une voix. Tue le._

 _\- Tue le Thomas, répéta une autre voix._

 _Thomas essaya de se calmer, respirant lentement. Alors que Newt se dirigeait toujours lentement vers lui en grognant, Thomas reporta son attention vers ses autres amis. Juliette le fixait aussi droit dans les yeux, résolue._

 _\- Tue le, Thomas, fais ça pour nous, fais ça pour lui._

 _Thomas se sentit vaciller._

 _\- Tue le Tom', s'écria Teresa de plus loin._

 _\- Tue le, insistèrent Anna et Minho en cœur. Tue le !_

 _Thomas ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, comme figé sur place. Newt était désormais presque sur lui. Il marchait bizarrement et son visage faisait peur à voir. C'était bien son ami. Mais malade._

 _Thomas se mit alors à crier, n'en pouvant plus. Quand Newt fut prêt de lui, Thomas le poussa en arrière avant de se mettre à courir._

 _Mais il finit par basculer lorsqu'une fulgurante douleur lui vrilla l'épaule. Le coup de feu lui résonnait dans les oreilles alors qu'il tombait sur le sol. Mais avant que son corps ne puisse s'écraser lourdement, il se sentit flotter._

Thomas se réveilla.

Jusque dans ses cauchemars, il serait hanté par ces événements. Il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, papillonnant un moment avant de s'habituer à la lumière.

\- Bonjour, Thomas.

Thomas reporta son attention vers la personne qui venait de parler.

Il fut plus que contrarié de cette visite.

* * *

Newt était replié sur lui-même, assis par terre, adossé contre le mur. Il n'osait plus bouger, respirant tout doucement. Tout son corps tremblait sous de petits spasmes alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient sans cesse. Ses seules pensées allaient vers Thomas.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

 _Un peu plus tôt..._

Newt était de nouveau convoqué par Janson. Chose qui était loin de le réjouir. Il avait détesté sa dernière visite. C'était une des pires choses qu'il ait eu à voir de toute sa vie. Une véritable torture. Newt savait qu'il était malade, et il essayait tant bien que mal de se faire à l'idée. Le plus dur était pour lui de rester calme, d'essayer de ne pas monter dans une colère noire contre Wicked. Parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie, il rêvait de leur crier dessus, de leur dire à quel point ils étaient des monstres de lui faire subir ça. Mais Newt savait que cela ne servirait à rien à par le fatiguer davantage. Il avait toujours était réaliste. Il n'y avait simplement rien à faire. Juste continuer à vivre, du moins le peu de temps qu'il lui restait.

Mais il avait été vraiment en colère lorsque Janson l'avait emmené pour une petite visite des étages inférieurs. Personne ne savait ce qui se passait là dessous, il était probablement un des premiers sujets à le découvrir. Mais il se foutait de cet honneur, il aurait préféré ne jamais descendre et rester tranquillement à son étage.

Mais Janson avait tenu à ce qu'il voit ça. Enfoiré.

Voilà donc comment Newt avait pu voir de ses propres yeux ce qu'il allait devenir. Ils les appelaient les fondus. Un putain de monstre, voilà ce qu'il allait être.

Ces gens malades ne ressemblaient plus à des humains, les moins malades étaient simplement un peu... dégradés. Cela pouvait encore passer, mais ceux qui étaient au dernier stade... Il n'avait plus rien d'humain en eux, ils se contentaient de crier et grogner comme des bêtes affamées. Et Newt allait devenir comme eux.

Cette visite l'avait anéanti. Il aurait voulu disparaître. Disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Disparaître de la vie de ses amis. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils voient ça.

Et dire que cet ordure de Janson l'avait gentiment ramené à son dortoir par la suite. Comment Newt était-il censé regarder ses amis en face après ce qu'il venait de voir ? Il avait fait son maximum pour ne rien leur dire, il s'était contenté de garder un regard fixe et perdu, argumentant qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas parler de cette visite. Anna l'avait prit dans ses bras avant de le laisser un peu tranquille, elle avait perçut très clairement dans son regard qu'il avait besoin de temps, et d'être seul. Le plus dur avait été le moment où Juliette et Minho leur avait fait part de leur future petite expédition. Il avait lui aussi du jouer la comédie au réfectoire. Cela lui avait parut tellement ridicule, à des millénaires de ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Mais ses amis n'avaient pas perdu espoir, ils mettaient des plans en place pour essayer d'en apprendre plus. Mais Newt n'avait plus d'espoir. Il avait malgré tout joué la comédie comme il l'avait pu. Mais ses préoccupations avaient été bien ailleurs.

Et voilà maintenant que Janson voulait de nouveau le voir. Newt essayait d'empêcher ses mains de trembler alors que le garde le guidait à travers différents couloirs. Newt fut malgré tout légèrement rassuré de ne pas emprunter l'ascenseur. Il ne voulait pas retourner là dessous. Plus jamais.

Ils allèrent dans une partie du bâtiment un peu plus éloignée que d'habitude. Newt n'était jamais allé ici, il avait l'impression de pénétrer dans une partie cachée de la base de Wicked. Ils débouchèrent dans un petit hall. De chaque côté se trouvait une porte qui semblait ultra sécurisée, ainsi qu'une troisième, juste en face. Newt lut rapidement les inscriptions au dessus des trois entrées.

 _Bloc informatique A - Base de données Intra-Zone_

 _Bloc informatique B - Accès communication Intra-Zone_

 _Bloc Informatique C - Accès communication Extra-Zone_

Newt fut plus qu'intrigué face à tout cela. Le garde passa un pass dans un boitier électronique et ils pénétrèrent dans le Bloc C. Newt se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait dans ce genre d'endroit.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle. Il y avait de nombreux postes informatiques, avec des ordinateurs ultra sophistiqués et beaucoup de personnes qui s'activaient à faire quelque chose dont Newt ne savait rien. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus, le garde le poussa rapidement en avant, l'emmenant dans un couloir. Il finit par s'arrêter devant une porte, emmenant Newt à l'intérieur. Comme la plupart des salles ici, cette dernière semblait être une vulgaire salle d'interrogatoire. Il y avait une table, un ordinateur et deux pauvres chaises. Le garde s'installa derrière l'ordinateur avant d'ordonner à Newt de s'asseoir en face.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?

Mais le garde ne lui répondit pas, ne daignant même pas lui lancer un simple regard. Newt en fut plus qu'agacé, mais il se contenta de garder le silence et de rester gentiment assis sur sa chaise, silencieux.

Cependant, le grand méchant loup ne tarda pas à entrer dans la salle avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Voilà qui était vraiment agaçant.

\- Bonjour, Newt.

Cette fois ci, ce fut au tour de Newt de rester muet. Il se mit simplement à dévisager Janson.

\- Je vais avoir besoin que tu suives avec attention ce qu'on va se dire ce matin, Newt. C'est très important. Mais tout d'abord, je tiens à te montrer que nous ne sommes pas du genre à rigoler. Tu vas devoir faire exactement ce que je te dis.

\- C'est quoi tout ça ? voulut savoir Newt avant toute chose.

Janson le toisa sévèrement avant de se tourner vers le garde. Newt soupira. C'était une manie de ne pas répondre aux questions dans cette foutue base !

\- C'est prêt ?

\- Oui monsieur.

Toujours debout, Janson se rapprocha de la table et fit lentement pivoter l'écran d'ordinateur pour que Newt puisse le voir. La réaction fut immédiate.

Newt se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise au passage.

\- Enfoiré ! vociféra t'il en serrant ses poings.

\- Rassis toi, ordonna Janson. Tout de suite.

Mais Newt resta parfaitement immobile, foudroyant Janson du regard.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, pas vrai ? voulut savoir Janson en pointant l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Newt inspira lentement avant de finalement s'asseoir, à contre cœur. Il posa les yeux sur l'écran. Lizzie. Sa petite sœur.

\- Comment ? cracha t'il.

\- Nous avons énormément de moyens vois-tu. Je peux faire surveiller n'importe quelle personne qui t'est cher.

Newt fit son possible pour ne pas se jeter sur Janson. Il se mit à fixer l'écran de l'ordinateur. Sa petite sœur de dix ans jouait tranquillement dans le jardin de leur maison. Bien qu'elle semblait toujours la même, jouant innocemment, Newt remarqua une lueur triste dans son regard. Il savait qu'il lui manquait. Autant qu'elle lui manquait.

Janson se rapprocha, s'asseyant sur un bout de la table. Il avait toujours cet air machiavélique sur son visage. Il semblait prendre plaisir à chaque situation.

\- Vois-tu, nous avons une petite faveur à te demander. Et elle risque d'être loin de te plaire. C'est pourquoi nous sommes obligés d'utiliser ta petite famille comme élément de persuasion. Tu ne voudrais que ta petite sœur se retrouve dans la prochaine section que nous allons tester, pas vrai ? Ou que tes parents meurent tragiquement dans un accident de voiture...

Newt le fixa sans rien dire, serrant la mâchoire alors que ses yeux semblaient proches de lui envoyer des éclairs. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une si grande rage en lui. Il en fut presque effrayé.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? s'énerva Newt en serrant les poings pour canaliser sa rage.

\- C'est un peu délicat à te présenter, à vrai dire.

Janson, gêné de lui faire subir un autre de ses plans sadiques ? Newt laissa s'échapper un ricanement.

\- Crachez le morceau, je suis sur que vous en jubilez, murmura lentement Newt en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Nos résultats sont moins concluant sur toi, et je crois que tu vas nous être beaucoup plus utile d'une autre manière. Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses plus rien faire ensuite. C'est une variable avec un aller simple.

Pour le coup, Newt prit peur. Même s'il cherchait volontairement à ne pas comprendre ce que Janson voulait dire, son instinct le savait. Il allait se débarrasser de lui. Le tuer. Définitivement.

Newt avait tant bien que mal essayé de se faire à l'idée de mourir, il pensait avoir réussit. Mais en cet instant précis, il n'en était plus si sûr. Maintenant que la fin semblait si proche, il ressentit une profonde détresse, une panique incontrôlable. Il avait juste envie de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

\- Vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi ?

\- J'ai bien peur que oui...

Newt cacha ses mains tremblantes sous la table. Il ne voulait pas que Janson le voit si faible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dis, nos résultats sont moins bons avec toi, et j'ai besoin d'avoir des variables chocs pour notre meilleur élément ici. Les résultats sont tellement concluants sur Thomas qu'il faut en profiter pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couloirs, tu vois, des choses vraiment stressantes.

\- Me tuer ne vas faire que décupler sa rage envers vous, il trouvera un moyen de vous arrêtez.

Janson se mit à un rire avant de se frotter le menton.

\- Qui t'as dit que c'était nous qui allions te tuer ?

Pendant un instant, les pensées de Newt allèrent directement vers les fondus. Il crut pendant un instant que sa vie finirait entre les dents de ces monstres. Mais le regard sadique de Janson semblait cacher une idée encore plus horrible. Le cœur de Newt manqua un battement.

\- Non ! explosa Newt.

\- Je crois bien que si. C'est Thomas qui devra te tuer.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

\- J'ai tous les droits ici ! s'emporta Janson en frappant son poing contre le bureau.

\- Il ne fera jamais une chose pareille, vous ne le connaissez pas.

\- Oh je sais. C'est bien pour ça que je viens te voir. Tu vas le convaincre de le faire, Newt. Tu vas le supplier. Parce que sinon, il pourrait arriver des choses terribles à l'extérieur.

Janson posa sa main sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, l'orientant bien en face de Newt.

\- Tu as bien vu ce que tu allais devenir de toute manière, je pense qu'il est mieux pour tout le monde d'abréger tes souffrances maintenant.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Newt alors qu'il fixait Janson droit dans les yeux, le défiant du regard.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas...

Janson se releva en faisant signe au garde de faire pareil.

\- Je vais te laisser ici méditer un instant, je te laisse avec ta jeune sœur Elizabeth, en espérant que tu prendras la bonne décision.

Et sur ces paroles, Janson quitta la pièce avec le garde, laissant Newt seul dans la pièce, dévasté.

Ne pouvant plus se contrôler, il laissa alors un flot de larmes s'écouler de ses yeux, essayant de respirer calmement alors qu'il était secoué par des spasmes.

Il essaya de rassembler ses idées pour réfléchir à tout cela, mais la seule chose dont il était capable était de regarder sa petite sœur sur la vidéo. C'était sa petite princesse. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser quoi que ce soit lui arriver ! Sa petite Lizzie ne devait pas se retrouver impliquée dans tout ça. Mais s'il acceptait... Non seulement il allait mourir ici, dans cette horrible base de Wicked, sans jamais revoir le sourire d'ange de sa petite sœur, mais il allait aussi devoir supplier un de ses meilleurs amis de le tuer. Et il allait laisser Anna seule. C'était la pire décision qu'il n'ait jamais eu à prendre, mais il n'avait pas dix mille questions à se poser. Il savait qu'il allait profondément faire souffrir ses amis, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Wicked faire du mal à Elizabeth ou ses parents.

Newt resta prostré sur lui-même un bon moment avant que ces horribles monstres ne reviennent vers lui. Le garde se contenta de remettre l'écran et d'éteindre l'ordinateur alors que Janson fixait Newt en attendant une réponse.

\- J'accepte.

Janson lui fit un grand sourire.

* * *

 _Maintenant..._

Supplier Thomas de le tuer avait été une des pires choses qu'il ait à faire dans sa vie.

Il avait fait son maximum pour penser à sa petite sœur, se motivant en l'imaginant grandir seine et sauve. Et il s'était aussi obligé à visualiser de nouveau les images des fondus qu'il avait rencontré, se répétant sans cesse qu'il allait finir de cette manière de toute façon. Il avait tant bien que mal essayé de se convaincre que c'était mieux comme ça. Qu'aucun de ses amis n'auraient à le voir se transformer en un monstre.

Il avait cru qu'il craquerait en voyant le regard perdu et anéanti de Thomas. Cela lui avait brisé le cœur de lui demander ça. Il avait vu le désespoir dans son regard, l'incompréhension aussi. Il avait eu l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, que Janson et les gardes avaient disparu, ne laissant plus que lui et Thomas dans un face à face mortel. Et cela aurait du se terminer avec lui, inerte sur le sol. Il avait fait tellement de mal à son meilleur ami... Tellement de souffrances. Et tout cela pour que cela soit lui qui se retrouve blessé.

Voilà où il en était arrivé. Seul, ne sachant même pas si son ami était mort ou vivant. Ne sachant pas non plus si Janson allait décider de faire payer à sa petite sœur le fait que Thomas n'avait pas réagit de la manière espérée. Le fait que Newt n'avait pas réussit à le convaincre. Tant d'échec qui pouvait les mener vers la fin.

Mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait que tourner ses pensées vers son ami.

Et si Thomas était mort ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. C'était lui qui était malade, c'était lui qui était condamné à mourir. Mais pas son ami, Thomas devait vivre. C'était comme ça.

Newt hurla. Il aurait voulu être mort. Pour de bon cette fois ci. Disparaître de la surface de la Terre, et tout oublier. Ne plus être que poussière dans le vent. Il voulait juste ne plus rien ressentir. Que tout s'arrête. Il voulait que tout s'arrête.

Thomas aurait simplement dû lui tirer dessus. Tout aurait été plus simple. Tout aurait du être plus simple.

Newt hurla de nouveau. Il haïssait la vie.

* * *

 **Bon, bah c'est franchement pas la joie ce chapitre... Mais vous comprenez plusieurs choses, notamment où Janson avait emmené Newt quelques chapitres plus tôt (bonjour les fondus) et pourquoi Janson l'avait emmené le matin, juste avant qu'il ne demande à Thomas de le tuer le soir. Et vous comprenez pourquoi Newt à tant insisté pour que Thomas le tue !**

 **Reviews ? :)**

 **La semaine prochaine : on retourne du côté de Minho et Juliette !**

 **Donc à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**

 **P.L**


	23. Chapitre 22

**Bonsoir les blocards ! Pardon pour le retard ! Mais voilà le chapitre 22 où on retourne du côté de Minho et Juliette, en espérant que ça vous plaira. Par contre, le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas avant le week-end de la semaine prochaine.**

 **Merci beaucoup vane84 pour sa review ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

Minho et Juliette avaient réussis à regagner les cachots sans problème, ils avaient tout remis en place comme ils le pouvaient avant d'attendre en silence qu'on vienne les chercher pour les ramener dans leur dortoir.

Mais ils avaient beau ne pas parler, chacun jubilait dans son coin. Un large sourire s'était étiré sur leurs lèvres et ne les avait pas quitté depuis qu'ils avaient apprit que Newt n'était pas malade. Malgré le mensonge de Wicked à ce sujet, ils ne retenaient que la bonne nouvelle. La seule bonne nouvelle depuis leur arrivée ici. Et ils se trouvaient bien incapables de décrire à quel point la joie les avait envahie. Juliette avait doucement pleuré de joie et Minho riait par moment, repensant aux moments drôles qu'il avait passés avec Newt. Son meilleur ami n'était pas malade. Il n'allait pas mourir de cette foutue maladie ! Après être rentrés pendant la nuit, ils avaient passés la journée entière à penser à Newt, ils étaient simplement heureux, pour une fois.

Mais le soir, Juliette se mit malgré tout à penser à des choses plus sérieuses. Après un dernier sourire, elle se rapprocha de la cellule de Minho.

\- Je sais que tu jubiles probablement autant que moi mais il va falloir qu'on face quelque chose, lui expliqua t'elle.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, répondit-il toujours dans ses rêveries.

\- Minho, je suis sérieuse, écoutes moi.

Elle l'entendit se rapprocher doucement.

\- Ils ne doivent pas savoir que nous sommes au courant pour Newt. J'ignore la raison de leur mensonge, mais pour une fois, on a de l'avance. On doit continuer à faire comme avant.

\- Jouer la comédie ? Je me sens aussi heureux que si j'avais gagné les jeux olympiques ou que j'étais devenu millionnaire, comment je suis censé faire croire que je suis déprimé ? Et merde, j'avais oublié qu'on se détestait.

Minho entendit Juliette soupirer en riant.

\- Connard...

\- Traîtresse, répondit-il en essayant de prendre une voix sévère.

\- Tu vois, tu peux être minimum convaincant, répondit-elle en souriant. Maintenant, en plus de faire comme si on était en froid, on doit garder notre joie au plus profond de nous.

\- Le moment où tu te rends compte que tu as touché le fond, je crois que c'est vraiment ce moment. Même quand on est content, faut qu'on soit triste.

\- Garde cette joie comme moteur au fond de toi. Mais on doit vraiment faire comme si on pensait notre ami malade. On a de l'avance sur eux, penses à ça et amuses toi à jouer avec ces connards de Wicked.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Minho en accompagnant ses paroles d'un rire sadique.

\- Sans trop exagérer si possible...

\- T'es jamais satisfaite c'est pas croyable...

Ils rigolèrent encore un peu, profitant de ces derniers instants. Ils passèrent pour une fois une bonne nuit, malgré le sol dur et froid. Ils se réveillèrent contents et discutèrent un peu. Mais rapidement, ils entendirent deux gardes arriver.

\- C'est le moment, souffla Juliette.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et les froissa légèrement avant de garder les yeux grand ouverts sans cligner des yeux pour forcer des larmes à venir. Elle s'essuya ensuite les yeux, les frottant un peu, espérant qu'ils seraient un peu rouges.

Les gardes arrivèrent devant les cellules.

\- La délivrance ! intervint Minho.

\- Tais toi, le rembarra un des gardes en ouvrant sa cellule.

Minho se renfrogna en croisant les bras autour de sa poitrine mais suivit malgré tout le garde. Accompagnés de Juliette et de son surveillant, Minho et son propre garde passèrent en premier.

\- Vous êtes dans le même dortoir, tachez de ne pas vous entre-tuer, c'est compris ?

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit sarcastiquement Minho.

Le garde soupira avant de le pousser pour le faire accélérer.

Ils arrivèrent devant leur dortoir cinq minutes après.

\- Le petit déjeuner sera bientôt apporté, comportez vous bien.

Minho se contenta de lui lancer un regard exaspéré. Sage, il avait compris. Pas besoin de lui répéter sans cesse que lui et Juliette ne devaient pas se crêper le chignon. Surtout que cela ne risquait pas d'arriver puisqu'ils étaient en très bons termes... ce que Wicked ne savait pas. Minho jubila intérieurement. Ils avaient même deux petites longueurs d'avance avec Newt.

Les gardes les firent rentrer dans leur dortoir avant de refermer la lourde porte et de repartir.

Juliette et Minho s'attendaient à voir leurs amis dormir dans leur couchette, mais ils furent plus que surpris. Seule Anna était dans la pièce, assise sur son lit, les yeux fatigués et des traits tirés. Elle ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Ils virent cependant du soulagement lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur eux. Elle leur lança un grand sourire rassuré malgré tout.

\- Anna ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Juliette. Où sont les autres ? On a une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer !

\- Je ne sais pas... Ils ont emmené Newt hier matin, et Thomas hier soir... je ne les ai pas revu depuis, répondit-elle en se levant. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Anna avait réussit à contaminer Juliette avec son angoisse.

\- Tu sais où ils les ont emmenés ?

Anna secoua négativement la tête.

Juliette s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit près d'elle. Minho vint les rejoindre.

\- Tout ira bien, j'en suis sûre, la rassura Juliette alors qu'elle essayait davantage de se convaincre elle-même..

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

Anna était complètement paniquée. Et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que se retrouver seule dans son dortoir dans un environnement pareil n'était pas pour rassurer. Il n'y avait eu personne avec elle la veille. Elle ne savait même pas à ce moment là si Juliette et Minho avait réussis leur mission. Elle avait beaucoup angoissé par rapport à ça, puis Newt et Thomas avaient été emmenés et elle avait ensuite angoissé par rapport à eux. A tel point qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à laisser la joie prendre le dessus lorsqu'elle avait revu Juliette et Minho. Elle avait peur, et c'était compréhensible. Aucun n'avait jamais été emmené le soir sans revenir et sans explications.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? voulut malgré tout savoir Anna.

\- Oui, Anna, on a trouvé quelque chose, et c'est bien pour ça que je pense que ça ira mieux.

Juliette avait réussit à intriguer Anna. Elle la regarda avec attention, fixant ensuite Minho.

\- C'est à propos de Newt, dit ce dernier.

Un large sourire apparut sur son visage et même si Anna avait du mal à croire qu'il puisse y avoir une bonne nouvelle vis à vis de son petit ami et de sa maladie, elle se mit à avoir de l'espoir. Son corps sembla se détendre quelques secondes, prêt à entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

\- Il n'est pas malade.

Anna les fixa sans comprendre, comme si l'information n'arrivait pas à atteindre son cerveau. Comment ça, _pas malade_?

\- Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? s'énerva légèrement Anna en se levant.

Elle ne pouvait pas les croire. Elle voyait Newt, il _était malade_. Il avait des symptômes, il se comportait étrangement. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Minho et Juliette ne semblaient qu'essayer de lui vendre du rêve. Un rêve inaccessible.

\- Il n'a pas le virus, répéta doucement Juliette.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Anna, les larmes aux yeux. Vous ne voyez pas ce qui arrive à Newt ou quoi ? Les crises qu'il a fait ?!

Juliette comprenait totalement Anna. L'agressivité était une posture de défense. Elle avait tellement peur que cette information soit fausse qu'elle préférait ne pas y croire. Elle se protégeait.

\- Il est malade... c'est tout, sanglota Anna.

Elle était restée assez forte par rapport à ça ces dernières semaines. Essayant de le faire pour Newt. Et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait tout à coup mais les larmes venaient sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler.

Juliette s'avança en souriant vers Anna.

\- Non, Anna, il n'est pas malade.

Anna leva ses petits yeux attristés vers son amie.

\- Lorsqu'on a fait nos recherches, Gally m'a vu, j'en suis sûre. Il m'a vu et il a laissé la porte de son bureau ouverte. Sans ça je n'aurais pas pu entrer.

\- Il l'a fait exprès ? Pour t'aider ?

Anna fut presque fière que celui qui ressemblait le plus à un ami parmi les gens de Wicked ait pu les aider.

\- Oui, et avant de faire ça, il est entré dans son bureau et a tiré un tiroir, je pense qu'il voulait qu'on le voit. Il voulait qu'on le sache. Il y avait le dossier de Newt à l'intérieur. Et c'était écrit, Anna. Il n'est pas malade, il ne l'a jamais été. Ce n'est qu'une foutue variable de plus. Et Gally voulait qu'on sache la vérité.

Pendant quelques secondes, le cerveau d'Anna sembla fonctionner à toute vitesse. Puis soudainement, elle fondit en larmes.

\- Oh... Newt...

Des larmes de joie, de soulagement.

\- Oh, Dieu merci !

Elle fixa Minho et Juliette en souriant alors que les larmes continuaient de dévaler ses joues.

Sans réfléchir, Minho et Juliette s'approchèrent et la serrèrent dans leur bras.

Avec cette étreinte, ils discutèrent plus en détails de la petite virée de Minho et Juliette. Anna voulait tout savoir dans les détails. Juliette l'informa aussi quant au fait qu'ils allaient devoir faire comme s'ils ne savaient rien du tout. Anna répondit en souriant. Elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi tant qu'elle savait que Newt n'était pas malade. Elle se sentait mieux. Même si des questions et des mystères continuaient de planer. Premièrement, si Newt n'était pas malade, cela signifiait que Wicked le droguait et créait eux-mêmes ces symptômes, ce qui était tout autant cruel. Cela répugnait Anna. Comment des gens pouvaient être monstrueux au point de faire lui faire croire qu'il était malade et en lui créant des symptômes ?

Anna avait juste besoin de serrer Newt dans ses bras, de sentir son odeur, et de lui dire elle-même qu'il n'était pas malade. Mais voilà, Newt n'était pas là, et Thomas non plus. Wicked les avait probablement emmenés pour un test, mais ils n'en étaient pas revenu.

Ils mangèrent tous les trois le midi, non sans dire bonjour à Dena et les autres. Mais ils avaient envie de rester juste entre eux pour une fois. De discuter tranquillement. Juliette était cependant allé demander à Dena si elle ne savait pas quelque chose à propos de Thomas ou de Newt. Mais même son amitié avec Calen ne lui valait pas ce genre d'informations.

Puis tous les trois furent séparés pour l'après-midi, Anna avait le droit à une séance de sport et Minho à un test alors que Juliette allait devoir faire face à la solitude de son dortoir. Ils espéraient tous avoir des nouvelles d'ici le soir...

* * *

D'un pas mal assuré, sa frêle silhouette suivit le garde à travers les couloirs. Il avançait tel un mort-vivant, le teint blafard et le regard désespéré. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il voulait être n'importe où ailleurs. Mais pas dans son dortoir. Il ne voulait pas revoir les autres. Comment le pouvait-il après ce qui venait de se passer ? Il n'en avait juste pas la force.

Cette journée de la veille avait juste été un pur traumatisme. Newt n'arrivait pas à se défaire de toutes ces images horribles. De ce que Janson lui avait montré, de ce qu'il lui avait dit, des menaces qu'il lui avait faite, du moment où il avait du supplier son meilleur ami de l'achever... puis de ces secondes horribles où il avait vu Thomas, gisant sur le sol, une plaie un peu en dessous de l'épaule. Il avait eu l'impression que cela avait duré des siècles lorsqu'il l'avait vu se prendre la balle et tomber à la renverse. Et pourtant, tout s'était passé tellement vite. Il avait eut beau crier et l'appeler, deux gardes l'avaient rapidement sortie de la salle alors qu'un autre allait porter secours à l'homme sur qui Thomas avait tiré. Newt avait juste eut le temps de voir Janson se diriger vers Thomas, hors de lui, avant qu'il ne soit tiré de force hors de la salle. Complètement choqué et sonné, il avait crut être en pleine hallucination lorsqu'il vit Teresa se diriger vers la salle. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau avait disparu. Il n'arrivait plus à mettre un pied devant l'autre, les gardes avaient été obligés de le traîner. Ils l'avaient poussé dans une salle avant de refermer la porte et de repartir en courant vers la salle précédente. Il y avait eu beau avoir une chaise et une table dans cette pièce, Newt s'était laissé tomber par terre. Et il avait hurlé. Il hurlé à s'en rompre les cordes vocales.

Et après un moment pareil, il ne voulait pas revoir ses amis et leur raconter tout cela. Il ne savait même pas si Thomas était en vie. Il avait demandé, supplié, crié, qu'on le lui dise, mais les gardes étaient restés muets. Et voilà qu'ils le ramenaient juste dans son dortoir. Comme si de rien n'était. Newt aurait voulu déchaîner sa rage sur eux, mais il n'en avait pas la force. La seule chose qu'il se sentait capable de faire, c'était de s'écrouler au sol et de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait mal aux yeux.

Mais rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de son dortoir. Newt recula d'un pas mais le garde le tira en avant. Il passa sa carte dans le lecteur électronique avant de pousser Newt à l'intérieur de la pièce, refermant bien la porte derrière.

Ce fut le silence complet pendant une fraction de secondes avant qu'Anna ne se précipite vers lui, se jetant dans ses bras en pleurant. Ne comprenant pas, Newt se laissa faire et referma lentement ses bras autour d'elle, prenant cette étreinte comme réconfort.

Newt se demanda un instant si Anna et les autres étaient au courant pour Thomas, mais lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Juliette, elle le fixa en souriant, le regard plein d'espoir. Newt sentit comme une lame le poignarder en voyant Juliette ainsi. Si seulement elle savait.

Newt reporta son attention quelques secondes vers sa petite amie, elle était agrippée à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, le serrant comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

\- Anna ? souffla t'il seulement.

Anna rompit alors l'étreinte, tout en serrant une main de Newt dans la sienne. Elle le regarda elle aussi en souriant.

\- Tu n'es pas malade Newt, tu n'es pas malade, ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

Un large sourire s'affichait désormais sur son doux visage, et l'espace d'un instant, Newt sembla oublier tout le reste. Mais il revint vite à la réalité, n'ayant même pas le temps d'apprécier pleinement la bonne nouvelle.

\- Quoi ? balbutia t'il alors.

Il avait du mal entendre.

\- Tu n'es pas malade Newt ! Ce n'est qu'un mensonge de Wicked, une autre de leur variable.

Tout le monde affichait un air des plus heureux, mais Newt ne pouvait pas se réjouir, encore moins maintenant.

Anna et les autres se mirent alors à le fixer étrangement.

\- Tout va bien Newt ? Tu n'es pas.. heureux ? s'enquit Anna.

Newt fixa le sol un instant. Il fallait pourtant qu'il le leur dise. Il n'arriverait pas à ce réjouir de ce que leur avait dit ses amis avant de leur avouer ce qu'il avait vu. Il n'était de toute manière pas sûr d'avoir réellement compris les conséquences de ce que venait de lui dire Anna.

\- C'est... c'est Thomas.

\- Thomas ? l'interrogea Juliette. Tu sais où il est ?

L'inquiétude se lisait clairement sur son visage alors que celui de Newt était en train de se décomposer. Il était d'une pâleur préoccupante.

Newt releva enfin les yeux, fixant Juliette.

\- Il s'est fait tiré dessus.

Ses trois amis le fixèrent alors horrifiés.

* * *

 **Il y avait de quoi rendre tout le monde heureux avec la nouvelle sur Newt mais bon...**

 **Reviews ? :)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : on va du côté de Thomas pour voir qui est son invité surprise et vous aurez même le droit à des révélations sur un personnage !**

 **Je vous dis au week-end de la semaine prochaine :)**

 **Et Joyeux Halloween !**

 **P.L**


	24. Chapitre 23

**Bonsoir les blocards ! Pardon pour le gros retard ! Je rentre dans ma période de révision pour les examens et ça devient vraiment compliqué de trouver du temps pour cette fanfic ^^ Du coup, temporairement, je vais devoir décaler la fréquence de publication en attendant que je retrouve du temps. On passe donc à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, en espérant que je n'ai pas de retard supplémentaire ^^**

 **Merci beaucoup à blue et vane84 pour leur review ! :)**

Réponse review anonyme :

 **blue :** Ahah, promis, pas de faux espoirs, je ne suis pas sadique à ce point ;)

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

Thomas fixait avec colère la silhouette en face de lui. Tous ses muscles se tendirent, lui arrachant une grimace alors qu'il bougeait l'épaule, là où il avait été blessé.

\- Teresa, souffla t'il tout bas.

Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Thomas se contenta de poser sa main sur son épaule gauche avant de reporter son attention vers elle.

\- Je suis là depuis combien de temps ?

\- Tu as dormis pendant une journée entière.

Un jour. Un tas de choses avaient pu se passer en une seule journée. Thomas se mit soudain à paniquer en repensant au soir où il avait tiré sur un garde.

\- Newt ? Est ce qu'il va bien ? demanda t'il alors.

L'inquiétude était autant visible dans sa voix que sur son visage, Teresa le vit clairement. Thomas avait réellement peur de ce que Janson avait pu faire pendant ce jour. Il en oublia presque que c'était Teresa qui se trouvait en face de lui.

\- Il va bien. Tous tes amis vont bien, répondit-elle avec un mince sourire.

Thomas soupira de soulagement. Dieu merci.

Il n'aurait pas supporté de se réveiller après tout ça pour apprendre que Newt avait été tué ou qu'un de ses amis avait été blessé à cause de ses actes. En y repensant, il avait un peu peur des répercussions que cela pourrait avoir, même s'il ne regrettait en rien son geste. Jamais il n'aurait pu tirer sur Newt, il en était incapable.

Thomas essaya de se redresser sur son lit, Teresa voulut s'approcher pour l'aider mais il lui lança un regard qui l'a figea sur place.

\- Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ? demanda finalement Thomas, rengainant sa rancune pour essayer d'avoir quelques réponses à ses questions.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Teresa. Janson attend que tu te rétablisses, je pense qu'il avisera ensuite.

Quand Teresa lui parlait, Thomas avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être en face de son ancienne amie, la douce Teresa de son enfance qu'il avait connue. Mais pourtant, le mal était fait.

\- Pourquoi tu étais là ?

\- Je travaille sur le site.

Thomas releva légèrement la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu étais _là_? insista t'il pour lui faire comprendre qu'il parlait de la salle où il avait tiré sur un garde.

\- Janson voulait que j'y assiste derrière la vitre teintée.

\- Le spectacle t'as plus ? ironisa Thomas avant de se mettre à tousser.

Il se sentait très faible, il avait l'impression d'avoir courut jusqu'à l'épuisement.

\- Non, Thomas, cela ne m'a pas plus.

\- C'est pourtant de ta faute. Tout ça, tout ce qu'on traverse moi et mes amis, c'est entièrement ta faute.

Teresa recula d'un pas.

\- Cent vies ne te suffiraient pas pour te racheter.

\- J'ai pris une décision, Thomas, elle était difficile, mais je l'ai fais pour une raison. Tous ces gens ont besoin d'aide, et il n'y a que les immunes qui peuvent faire avancer les recherches.

Elle semblait chercher à se convaincre que sa cause était la bonne.

\- Et peut-être que ma mère...

La fin de sa phrase ne voulut pas sortir de sa bouche, restant bloquée dans sa gorge. Elle se rendit compte par la même occasion qu'elle en avait peut-être trop dit.

Thomas la fixa, intrigué.

\- Je croyais que ta mère était morte dans la tragédie de Scottsdale ? lui lança t'il.

\- Elle est vivante, pour l'instant.

Thomas lâcha un soupir.

\- Je vois, ricana t'il doucement. Il se redressa dans son lit et attrapa le poignet de Teresa, le tenant fermement. Tu te caches derrières ton excuse de sauver l'humanité, de stopper la souffrance des gens malades et de les guérir, mais maintenant, ce que je vois, c'est que tu ne fais tout cela que pour toi même.

\- Tu te trompes.

\- Alors ta mère n'est pas malade ?

Teresa baissa les yeux.

\- Vouloir sauver ta mère est une noble cause. Mais le faire au détriment de nombreuses personnes, y compris tes amis, faire croire que tu fais cela pour le bien commun, c'est lâche Teresa, tu es une lâche, cracha Thomas en serrant davantage le poignet de Teresa. Tu me dégoûtes.

Cette dernière, paniquée par l'attitude agressive de son ami appuya par réflexe sur le bouton pour appeler une infirmière.

La porte mit moins d'une minute avant de s'ouvrir.

Mais ce n'était pas une infirmière qui pénétra dans la pièce mais un garde. Et pas n'importe lequel. Thomas lâcha le poignet rougit de Teresa qui se leva alors.

\- Tout va bien.

Le garde s'avança vers elle d'une démarche hautaine.

\- C'est pas ce que disait ton visage sur les vidéos de surveillance.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Thomas.

\- Quelle chance de me retrouver enfin en face de toi, Thomas. Tu te souviens de moi ?

Thomas ne répondit pas, il se contentât de le fixer.

\- C'est sur mon meilleur ami que tu as tiré. Et je n'apprécie pas vraiment qu'on tire sur mes amis, grogna t'il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Thomas.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait laisser Thomas se reposer, intervint Teresa, voulant couper court à la conversation et s'enfuir loin d'ici.

Le garde se mit à ricaner.

\- Décidément, je ne sais vraiment pas lequel de vous deux je déteste le plus.

Si Teresa s'attendait à une remarque du genre, Thomas fut surpris de savoir que le garde ne supportait pas Teresa. Alors comme ça même certaines personnes au sein de Wicked ne la portait pas dans leur cœur ?

\- Celui qui tire sur les gardes ou la petite protégée qui se croit tout permit... C'est pas parce que ta petite maman travaillait ici que tu peux te croire au dessus de nous ! s'emporta t'il.

\- Travaille, elle n'est pas encore morte ! s'énerva Teresa.

\- C'est plus qu'une question de temps, petite. Et je suis pas sûr qu'elle soit encore vraiment efficace dans son travail...

Teresa se mit à fixer un vase, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'elle rêvait de le briser en mille morceau sur le sol. Ou de le fracasser sur le crâne du garde.

\- Sa mère travaillait ici ? Wicked existe depuis combien de temps ? voulu savoir Thomas qui tentait de tourner la conversation à son avantage pour en savoir plus.

\- Elle travaillait dans la recherche et le développement de remèdes et vaccins contre diverses maladies, juste avant la tragédie de Scottsdale. Wicked est venu après, répondit le garde qui semblait dans l'optique de donner des informations à Thomas simplement pour mettre Teresa mal à l'aise.

\- Je croyais qu'elle travaillait seulement pour un petit laboratoire de recherche, répondit Thomas.

Le garde ricana.

\- Oh non... elle travaillait pour le plus grand centre de recherche des Etats-Unis. Evidemment personne ne le savait puisque tout cela était fait dans le secret du grand public.

Thomas fut sous le choc. La vie entière de Teresa semblait être un mensonge.

\- On ne pouvait pas en parler, se justifia Teresa. Elle travaillait sur des recherches secrètes expérimentales.

Le garde se mit à ricaner, prenant plaisir à se moquer de Teresa. Il reprit cependant son sérieux en quelques secondes à peine avant de se tourner vers Thomas.

\- Dis moi, tu sais pourquoi elle vous a choisit vous au fait ? demanda le garde à l'intention de Thomas.

\- Sors, Kent, s'énerva Teresa. Tu n'as pas le droit de révéler tout cela.

\- Peut-être que tu es la petite protégée de Wicked mais moi je suis un des bras droits de Janson, je fais ce que je veux !

\- Je veux savoir, les interrompis Thomas.

\- Oh mais je vais te le dire. Kent se tourna vers Teresa et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle voulait se débarrasser de tes amis, et surtout de Juliette. Il n'avait jamais été question de t'emmener toi au départ.

Thomas porta son attention vers Teresa.

\- Quoi ?! murmura t'il, incrédule.

\- Teresa se sentait seule, on le sait tous maintenant. Elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

Thomas passait son temps à fixer Kent puis Teresa, retenant son souffle.

\- Elle t'aime tellement qu'elle te voulait pour elle seule. Alors quand est venu le temps de proposer des personnes pour les expériences, elle a proposé Juliette et tes amis. Pour pouvoir ensuite te consoler et t'avoir pour elle seule. Mais bon, Janson a quand même voulu te tester toi, et bien que Teresa ait protesté, elle n'a pas eu son mot à dire sur ce point. Et gros manque de bol pour toi mon pote, il s'avérait que tu semblais être le deuxième meilleur élément qu'on ait jamais eu. M'enfin voilà, tu as en face de toi une vilaine égoïste.

Thomas essaya de respirer lentement. Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser.

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça Teresa ? murmura Thomas alors qu'une larme dévalait sa joue.

A chaque fois qu'il pensait que ce que Teresa avait fait ne pouvait pas être pire, elle semblait lui planter un nouveau poignard en plein dans le dos.

Teresa ne répondit pas, elle baissa les yeux. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait regretté cette décision tous les jours de sa vie après cela ? Comment lui faire comprendre que Janson ne lui avait pas laissé le choix... Elle avait eu le malheur, lors d'un moment de faiblesse, de parler de Thomas... de combien elle l'aimait et de l'obstacle que représentait Juliette. Mais elle ne les avait pas vraiment proposé, elle avait juste souhaité être seule avec Thomas, confiant cela à un agent de Wicked juste après avoir visité sa pauvre mère malade. Et ses paroles avaient dues être rapportées à Janson qui avait aussitôt voulu tester la loyauté de Teresa. Mais elle n'avait jamais voulu cela pour Thomas... ni pour ses amis au final. Mais Janson l'avait forcé à préparer de quoi les tester _eux_ , Thomas y compris. C'était le moment où Teresa avait du montrer à Janson qu'elle était de son côté, c'était ça où il risquait de se débarrasser d'elle. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ne plus revoir sa mère. Elle devait rester là pour l'aider, et aider Wicked à sauver d'autres personnes malades. Et de toute manière, Janson semblait avoir décidé de choisir Thomas et ses amis. Teresa n'avait plus son mot à dire. Alors elle avait préféré y prendre part pour au moins contrôler un peu la situation.

Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais ce qu'elle avait fait à Thomas. Elle savait que c'était monstrueux, mais lorsqu'elle avait fait son choix, elle était profondément mal dans sa peau. Elle savait qu'elle avait dérapé. Mais elle essayait maintenant de se convaincre qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision, que grâce à cela, leurs recherches avanceraient. Elle essayait de s'en convaincre. Et elle essayait le plus possible de se montrer distante avec Thomas, justement parce qu'elle l'aimait alors que lui la haïssait. Elle se considérait comme un monstre. Plus elle pensait à ce qu'elle avait fait à Thomas et plus elle avait envie de se tailler les veines une bonne fois pour toute. Mais elle devait veiller sur sa mère, et maintenant que le mal était fait, elle tenait à surveiller Thomas. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il sorte indemne de tout ça, c'est ce que Janson lui avait promit, de laisser Thomas en vie après tout ça. Mais elle doutait de plus en plus que Janson tienne sa promesse, il était sujet à des excès de colère, il avait bien faillit tuer Thomas quelques jours plus tôt. Et même si Juliette ne le savait pas, Teresa veillait aussi sur elle. Beaucoup parce qu'elle culpabilisait d'avoir été jalouse d'elle à ce point, c'était à cause de ça qu'elle avait souhaité être la seule dans la vie de Thomas. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Juliette était une bonne personne, elle était gentille, drôle et attentionnée. Et plus Teresa la voyait sur les caméras de surveillance, plus elle espérait être à sa place pour la libérer de ce poids. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Aucun d'eux ne méritait cela à vrai dire. Mais Teresa essayait constamment de chasser ces idées de son esprit, de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa mission, de penser que seul le résultat était important. Elle essayait de se montrer sans cœur, mais elle était brisée de l'intérieur.

La voix de Thomas la ramena lentement à la réalité.

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

La Teresa résolue qu'il avait connu en arrivant ici sembla se briser. Il vit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, Tom. Je ne voulais pas vous causer autant de souffrance, sanglota t'elle.

Thomas l'a vit alors différemment, juste une mince silhouette fragile. Elle devait être profondément mal dans sa peau pour avoir fait ça. Mais cela n'excusait en rien son geste aux yeux de Thomas.

\- Pourquoi, Teresa ? insista t'il.

Le garde s'avança avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

\- Parce que comme Mary Cooper, la petite doit être maudite et causer de la souffrance partout autour d'elle. Faut dire que Mary est la première a avoir été malade et que, même si c'était involontaire, c'est elle qui a répandu l'épidémie.

\- Mary Cooper... répéta lentement Thomas.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il se tourna vers Teresa.

\- Ta mère.

* * *

 **Ouuuuuuuh... Révélations ! x)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive :)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : on retourne du côté des autres.**

 **A dans deux semaines !**

 **P.L**


	25. Chapitre 24

**Bonsoir les blocards ! Je suis de retour après cette longue disparition ! Pardon déjà ! J'ai finalement été très occupée par mes révisions (plus de vie ^^) puis sont arrivées les fêtes de Noël et du Nouvel An... et je voulais aussi finir de réfléchir à plusieurs petits détails pour la suite de cette fanfic avant de reposter, mais me revoilà pour finir de publier ce tome 2 ! Encore désolée, en espérant que mes lecteurs seront toujours là ^^**

 **Merci beaucoup à blue et vane84 pour leur review ! :)**

Réponse review anonyme :

 **blue :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Si c'est ça :) Mais je n'ai repris que le nom pour cette fanfic. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira...

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

La journée qui suivit fut largement pire que toutes les autres qu'ils avaient passées dans cette base, à l'exception peut-être du jour où ils avaient appris pour la fausse maladie de Newt. Ils avaient passés une journée entière à se torturer l'esprit, priant de tout leur corps pour que Thomas ait survécu. Ils n'avaient pas eu le droit d'aller au réfectoire ce jour là, leur repas fut seulement apporté dans leur dortoir et aucun des gardes ne leur avait adressé la parole, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre à leurs questions. Ils avaient la réelle impression d'avoir été mis en quarantaine. Wicked ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent paniquer les autres.

Puis le lendemain, ce fut leur "dimanche", ils s'étaient demandés s'ils allaient encore être laissés à l'abandon ici, mais un garde était venu les chercher. Il était resté sur le seuil de la porte un instant avant de s'avancer.

\- C'est votre jour de repos.

Tous l'avaient fixé sans rien dire avant qu'il ne rajoute :

\- Votre ami est vivant, il est à l'infirmerie et sortira dans quelques jours. Janson viendra vous voir ce midi.

Sa dernière phrase sonna étrangement comme une menace. Cette visite risquait de ne pas être une simple visite de courtoisie.

Mais Juliette et les autres s'en fichait presque, ils se contentèrent de retenir que leur ami était vivant. Et qu'il allait revenir dans quelques jours. Juliette fut tellement soulagée qu'elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle se retint malgré tout, souriant intérieurement en se répétant qu'elle allait bientôt revoir Thomas et le serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait tant besoin de revoir son visage.

Newt avait aussi sentit un énorme poids quitter sa poitrine. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir vécu en apnée ces derniers jours, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration en attendant de savoir comment allait Thomas. Toute cette situation le tracassait toujours horriblement, mais Thomas était vivant. Et en cet instant, c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour Newt.

Tous suivirent finalement le garde jusqu'à ce qu'ils appelaient la "salle commune", c'était la seule pièce en dehors du réfectoire où ils pouvaient se retrouver tous ensembles. Ils arrivèrent les derniers.

Il y eut un certain silence lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent tous les quatre à l'intérieur, tout le monde les fixait alors que Dena se précipitait déjà droit vers eux. Une fois de plus, elle semblait piquée par la curiosité.

\- Vous étiez où hier ? s'exclama t'elle.

\- Bonjour Dena, répondit sarcastiquement Juliette d'une petite voix.

\- Ouais, euh, salut, répondit Dena avant de repartir à la charge. Nan mais sérieux, vous étiez où ? On flippait nous, je vous jure.

\- On va bien.

\- Et Thomas ? demanda alors Aiden en se levant du fauteuil où il était précédemment installé.

\- Il y a eu un problème.

Un silence glaçant s'installa dans la pièce pendant quelques secondes. Personne n'osait dire un mot, c'était à peine s'ils osaient respirer à vrai dire. Ils semblaient pétrifiés sur place, terrifié à l'idée que quelque chose d'horrible se soit passé. Après Olivia, aucun d'eux ne voulait revivre la mort d'un de leurs amis.

\- Il est vivant, murmura Juliette, voyant les autres se liquéfier sur place.

\- Il est à l'infirmerie, intervint Minho. On le reverra dans quelques jours, ajouta t'il, sans vouloir donner plus de détails.

Il n'avait pas trop envie d'en parler à vrai dire. Mais si Juliette et les autres pensaient que cette réponse allait leur suffire, ils furent plus que déçus. Dena les assaillit de questions et demanda à avoir tous les détails alors que Dean soupirait, exaspéré par l'attitude et le manque de tact de son amie.

Ils avaient longuement hésité à leur révéler ou non ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'ils étaient restés une journée entière dans leur dortoir. Mais après tout, Dena et les autres étaient leurs amis, ils étaient tous dans le même bateau. Ils émirent cependant de leur dire que Newt n'était pas malade. Tout d'abord parce qu'ils voulaient garder cela strictement secret et ensuite parce qu'il y avait peut-être des caméras dans cette pièce. Ils ne voulaient prendre aucun risque. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient un avantage sur Wicked.

Juliette entama alors la tâche d'expliquer rapidement ce qui s'était passé, aidée par Anna et Minho. Newt resta silencieux, tous ces événements étaient encore trop douloureux pour lui. Il avait beau se raccrocher à l'idée que Thomas était vivant et allait bientôt revenir, l'image où il se faisait tirer dessus lui restait en tête. Le torturant à longueur de journée.

A la fin, les autres avaient des expressions de morts-vivants, terriblement choqués par tout ça. Dena avait une tête d'autant plus scandalisée qu'elle lâchait des insultes et des gros mots à l'encontre de Wicked. Elle s'efforça cependant de se calmer, enfermant en elle toute la colère qui la dévorait.

Aiden se rapprocha du petit groupe.

\- Essayez de focaliser votre esprit sur le fait qu'il est vivant. Thomas va revenir, souffla t'il.

Juliette lui fit un mince sourire. Aiden devait lui aussi être inquiet pour Thomas, mais sa gentillesse et son envie d'aider lui fit chaud au cœur.

\- Je sais, mais tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu, je ne me sentirai pas sereine. C'est plus fort que moi.

\- Je comprends totalement.

Juliette appréciait Aiden. Il essayait toujours de réconforter les autres et essayait de détendre l'atmosphère, sachant pertinemment que personne ne passait du bon temps ici. Il cherchait juste à leur rendre la vie un peu meilleure, ou du moins un peu moins pire. Et il était le mieux placé pour comprendre les autres. Il était ici le plus ancien ici.

C'était le premier à être arrivé, avec Jill et Nathan notamment. Il avait dû passer par pas mal d'émotions ici. Il était là depuis un peu plus d'un an, alors il savait ce que c'était que de souffrir en étant coincé dans cette base. Il avait dû faire face à la mort de Jill, puis de Nathan, le voyant sombrer petit à petit avant qu'il ne passe à l'acte et ne décide de se suicider. Aiden en avait été profondément affecté. Il en avait voulu au monde entier pendant un moment. Il connaissait Jill et Nathan depuis qu'il était au lycée, il avait toujours passé son temps avec eux et leur trois autres amis qui n'avaient pas été ramené à la base après leur test à l'extérieur. Aiden avait seulement su par la suite des autres arrivants que trois personnes avaient été retrouvées sur les lieux. Aiden avait alors su que ses trois autres amis étaient morts. Et sur ses cinq amis avec qui il avait passé cette horrible soirée à la merci de Wicked, il ne restait plus personne. Il était le dernier. Alors oui, il se sentait en mesure de comprendre un tant soit peu la détresse des autres. Il était là depuis déjà trop longtemps. Il commençait presque à oublier ce qu'était la vie avant Wicked.

Dena était arrivée deux mois plus tard, elle était la seule a avoir été ramené de sa section. Ses deux autres amis, Martin et Elsa, avait été tué, elle l'avait aussi su grâce à la section suivante constituée de Jackson, Marshall et Molly. Dean était arrivé par la suite avec sa sœur Olivia. Et ce fut peu après l'arrivée de Malia, Danny et Beth que Jill fut tuée et que Nathan se suicida. Puis arrivèrent Laura et Sophia. Elle furent les dernières avant un bon moment puisque la section de Teresa n'arriva finalement jamais. Ses deux amies furent tuées alors que Teresa rejoignit Wicked pour les aider. Tous avaient été surpris, il y avait généralement une nouvelle section tous les mois, éventuellement au bout de deux mois, mais cette fois ci, lorsque Thomas et ses amis étaient arrivés, cela faisait presque six mois. Il y avait eu une longue période de renouvellement d'idée chez Wicked, de réorganisation.

La matinée passa avec une certaine lenteur, probablement due au fait que personne n'osait vraiment parler. Anna était assise à côté de Newt, sa tête posée contre son épaule pendant que Juliette et Minho fixaient le mur avec une telle intensité qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'essayer de le transpercer. Dena ennuyait Dean en radotant sans cesse sur le fait qu'elle détestait Wicked, qu'ils étaient des monstres et qu'elle avait prévu de tous les découper en rondelles alors qu'Aiden lui lançait des regards en coin pour lui dire de se calmer. Mais au désespoir de Dean, elle ne prit pas la peine d'en prendre note. Aiden savait que les autres devaient déjà être bien inquiets, entendre Dena brailler toute la matinée n'était pas forcément la meilleure solution pour essayer de rassurer ou de détendre les autres. Il rejoignit finalement Jackson, Marshall et Molly qui discutaient doucement.

La matinée finit par défiler, puis vint le repas du midi. Et c'était avec une certaine peur au ventre que Juliette et ses amis s'installèrent à une table avec Aiden, Dean et Dena. Les autres se mirent sur une autre table à leur droite.

Et comme prévu, Janson finit par débarquer à la moitié du repas. Arrivant d'une démarche hautaine, il s'arrêta bien en face de la table, toisant sévèrement Newt et Juliette.

Tous avaient peur des représailles face à ce que Thomas avait fait, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins fiers. Et ils étaient tous prêts à en assumer les responsabilités.

Le silence était pesant au sein du réfectoire, tout le monde s'était tu et même les autres sur la table d'à côté scrutait Janson avec attention. Tout le monde semblait retenir sa respiration.

\- Sachez que ce que Thomas a fait est inacceptable, et il en payera le prix fort à un moment ou un autre. Je ne laisserai plus passer un tel dérapage de nouveau. C'est inadmissible ! s'énerva t'il.

Newt baissait les yeux alors que Juliette fusillait Janson du regard. Dena semblait essayer de le foudroyer sur place.

\- Thomas va s'en remettre, ajouta t'il d'un air dégoûté.

Il était facile de savoir que Janson préférerait voir Thomas mort. Malheureusement, il était leur meilleur élément. Il allait donc devoir retenir ses pulsions meurtrières.

\- Il reviendra bientôt parmi vous, et vous pourrez reprendre vos petites vies misérables, exactement comme avant.

Il émit un petit sourire sur ces dernières paroles. Aucun doute que leur condition ici risquait de se dégrader légèrement.

\- Mais plus jamais je ne veux retrouver un comportement pareil !

\- Ou quoi ? Vous allez encore tirer sur l'un d'entre nous ?! s'emporta Juliette en se levant brusquement, renversant sa chaise au passage.

Janson sembla sortir les griffes.

\- Thomas a tiré le premier, répondit Janson d'un ton menaçant.

Juliette ricana méchamment.

\- C'était pourtant le but non ? Qu'il tire. Vous vous rendez compte que vous lui avez demandé de tuer son meilleur ami ?!

Janson ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer avec mépris.

\- Je doute que vous sachiez ce que c'est que d'avoir des amis. Qui pourrait vous appréciez ? Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre sans cœur et sans âme.

D'une rage incontrôlable, Janson sortir une sorte de taser en s'avançant droit vers Juliette.

\- Même pas en rêve, cracha Dena à son intention alors qu'elle se leva précipitamment pour se placer juste devant Juliette, barrant le passage à Janson.

\- Vous voulez vraiment tous jouer à cela ?

Trop occupé par leur conversation avec Janson, les autres n'avaient même pas remarqué que tous les autres les regardait sans bouger, il était dur de dire s'ils osaient respirer ou non. Plusieurs gardes s'étaient aussi rapprochés.

\- Vous lui avez tiré dessus ! répliqua Juliette, essayant d'avancer vers lui alors que Dena l'a retenait.

Anna l'avait rarement vu comme ça. Même si la matinée semblait l'avoir détendu, toute la rage n'avait été que camouflée, et la voilà qui ressortait telle une explosion. Juliette avait eu tellement peur, et elle était tellement en colère contre tout ce qu'ils leur faisaient vivre et contre ce qu'ils avaient fait à Thomas, il fallait que cela sorte.

\- Pour qui vous prenez vous pour nous faire subir tout cela ? Pour décider de qui doit mourir et de qui doit continuer à souffrir ? Vous n'êtes pas Dieu, Janson, et vous êtes encore moins un sauveur ou un héros. Vous croyez sauver l'humanité, trouver le remède d'un virus, mais vous savez quoi, je pense seulement que c'est les gens comme vous qui la détruise justement, notre humanité. Vous êtes en train d'utiliser des techniques immorales pour sauver des personnes, vous êtes simplement en train de perdre ce qu'il vous restait d'humanité. La plus grande faute de l'homme restera toujours de vouloir vivre à tout prix. Vivre, c'est son droit. Mais cela ne devrait jamais l'être lorsque cela est au détriment de d'autres personnes. Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire cela. Vous cherchez à sauver des gens parce qu'ils sont en danger, qu'ils souffrent, parce qu'ils risquent de mourir...

Juliette s'arrêta quelque seconde. Tout le monde l'écoutait en silence, même Janson ne disait pas un mot.

\- Mais qui va nous sauver nous ? Parce que vous êtes en train de nous tuer. Parce que nous sommes en danger tant que nous sommes entre ces murs, parce qu'on meurt à petit feu, on étouffe, on souffre, on a mal, on voudrait crier et disparaître. Alors dîtes moi, Janson, pourquoi moi je devrais souffrir pour des gens que je ne connais pas ? Pourquoi moi, Thomas et tous mes amis devrions nous sacrifier notre vie pour eux ? Dîtes moi, dîtes moi ce qu'ils ont de plus que nous ? Ce qui fait qu'ils ont le droit de vivre et pas nous ? Pourquoi devons-nous mourir à leur place ?

Juliette ne s'en rendit compte qu'à la fin, mais elle pleurait. Anna s'était levée et avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

Janson semblait complètement désorienté par son monologue, il ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre. Anna ne l'avait jamais vu aussi déconcerté. Tout comme Minho et Newt n'avait jamais vu Juliette de cette manière. C'est comme si toute la pression venait de ressortir d'un seul coup, sans prévenir.

Après plusieurs longues secondes de réflexion, Janson prit finalement la parole.

\- Il faut parfois souffrir pour le bien de l'humanité. La vie nécessite des sacrifices.

\- Si vous saviez à quel point je m'en contrefiche de l'humanité, répliqua Dena en ricanant. La seule chose dont je me préoccupe, c'est mes fesses et celles de mes amis, les autres, j'en ai rien à foutre. Et vos sacrifices, vous pouvez vous les mettre où je pense !

Sur ce dernier point, si Dena avait faire comme si elle ne se préoccupait de personne en dehors de son entourage, Juliette et Anna savait que cela était faux. Dena se donnait des grands airs, faisant comme si rien ne comptait mais il était enfouit au fond d'elle une personne profondément soucieuse et bienveillante. Il n'y avait qu'à la voir avec Dean, elle essayait sans cesse de l'aider. Mais se montrer froide et sans cœur devant Janson était son passe temps favori.

Janson était profondément énervé de la tournure qu'avait prit leur discussion. Il avait juste besoin de leur rappeler qu'ils pouvaient se plaindre autant qu'ils le voulaient, ils n'étaient rien d'autre ici que des rats de laboratoire.

\- Vos avis m'importent autant que l'intérêt de votre amie pour l'humanité. Vous ne changerez rien avec vos belles paroles, vous êtes prisonniers ici et vous n'aurez jamais d'autres choix que de subir ce que nous décidons pour vous.

Janson s'éloigna de quelques pas.

\- Maintenant, je décrète le repas finis. Vous passerez tous le reste de l'après midi enfermés dans vos dortoir !

* * *

La silhouette malveillante de Janson fit le tour de son bureau plusieurs fois dans le silence le plus complet avant de finir par s'arrêter. Wanda, Jack et Wilson avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

\- La dernière section nous a amené plus de problèmes que de solutions, bien que Thomas soit un élément des plus optimiste pour l'avenir. Je veux donc que l'on teste enfin cette variable dont nous avions discuté. On y enverra la section H, en espérant que cela ramène un peu le calme dans le secteur, Thomas est un danger, il pourrait entrainer les autres dans la déviance. Ce qu'il a fait est absolument impardonnable et croyez moi bien, c'est seulement parce qu'il est le meilleur élément qu'il est encore en vie.

\- On les envoie donc dehors ?

\- Oui. Je veux qu'on leur implante dès la fin de la semaine des traceurs GPS afin de les suivre à l'extérieur, faites leur oublier juste après.

\- Et s'ils sont blessés dehors ?

\- Cela nous fera des variables, je veux juste que vous soyez prêt à intervenir si les signes vitaux de Thomas sont en danger. Nous les récupérerons d'ici une semaine ou deux. Je suis presque certains qu'ils nous accueillerons les bras ouverts après ce qu'ils auront vu là-bas.

Janson afficha un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Et je veux qu'on programme cette sortie pour dans une semaine et demie. On va les faire sortir juste avant l'arrivée de la nouvelle section. Et évidemment, ils ne doivent pas savoir que c'est notre idée, on partira sur la base d'une coupure de courant.

* * *

 **Janson prépare toujours des sales coups... x)**

 **Review ? :D**

 **Si jamais il y a d'autres lecteurs qui me lisent sans commenter, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message, ça ne vous prend vraiment pas longtemps par rapport à toutes les heures que je passe sur cette fanfic, et c'est toujours sympa plusieurs avis, et puis c'est ma seule rémunération et j'aime bien discuter ;)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : retrouvailles entre deux personnages... puis Thomas fait un tour dans les étages inférieurs...**

 **Je vous dis au week-end prochain !**

 **(Et je sais pas vous, mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre la sortie du dernier film! J'ai beaucoup trop hâte!)**

 **P.L**


	26. Chapitre 25

**Bonsoir les blocards ! Voilà le chapitre 25, et il est très long ! ^^ Peut-être même le plus long. Et repasse du côté de Thomas cette fois-ci.**

 _ **Attention !**_ **Je préviens au cas où, il y aura quelques descriptions pas très appétissantes dans ce chapitre !**

 **Merci beaucoup à clochette1710 et vane84 pour leur review ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

Après toute les informations qu'il avait reçu, Thomas avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser.

La mère de Teresa avait donc été la première victime du virus, ainsi que la personne à le répandre involontairement par la suite. Et après s'être repassé la conversation de nombreuses fois dans son esprit, quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux. Il avait une grande idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il pouvait se tromper, mais tout cela était trop énorme pour être faux. Il avait apprit que la mère de Teresa n'était pas morte mais simplement atteinte du virus, même s'il ne savait pas si Teresa l'avait su dès le début ou non. Thomas pensait plus qu'elle avait été en quelque sorte embrigadée dans tout ça au moment où Wicked l'avait prise pour cible avec deux de ses amies. Mais dans tous les cas, la mère de Teresa était censée être morte lors de l'énorme fuite radioactive à Scottsdale. Et une grande zone d'une trentaine de kilomètres autour avait été établie, empêchant toute personne de passer grâce à des énormes barrages. Il avait à certains endroits construit des murs pour éviter que quiconque ne s'aventure à l'intérieur de cette zone radioactive. S'il y avait bien un endroit sur la planète où un virus avait pu se répandre sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, ce devait bien être là. La base de Wicked devait probablement être à l'intérieur même de Scottsdale, la banlieue de Phoenix. Et la fuite radioactive n'était probablement qu'une manière de camoufler un plus grand danger. Voilà une information probable qu'il avait réussit à récolter en plus.

Et Thomas espérait aussi que Kent allait se faire sacrément réprimander pour ce qu'il avait révélé. Thomas ne l'aimait pas, il avait juste l'air d'être une mauvaise personne.

Thomas passa deux autres journées à réfléchir à tout ça, restant seul dans sa chambre "d'hôpital". Seule l'infirmière passait de temps en temps, pour vérifier son état, changer son pansement ou lui amener à manger. Il se sentait encore affaibli mais sa blessure lui faisait déjà un peu moins mal. Il évitait malgré tout de trop bouger son épaule, la zone restait très sensible.

Le lendemain matin, Thomas fut plus qu'heureux de la nouvelle que lui apporta l'infirmière alors qu'elle s'occupait de lui.

\- Tu vas pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie, un garde va bientôt venir te chercher, l'informa la jeune femme après avoir finit de mettre le nouveau pansement.

Thomas sentit une puissante joie le gagner. Dans un environnement pareil, le pire pour lui était bien d'être loin de ses amis. L'infirmière lui donna des vêtements propres avant de le laisser changer tranquillement.

Un garde arriva finalement une trentaine de minute plus tard, c'était Calen. Il lui fit signe de le suivre.

Marcher fit du bien à Thomas, il avait l'impression d'être resté dans cette chambre de l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs mois, il y était pourtant resté un peu moins d'une semaine. Et à moins qu'il n'appuie volontairement sur sa blessure, il n'avait presque plus mal.

Une fois arrivés devant la porte du dortoir, Calen s'arrêta un instant.

\- On venir de chercher un peu avant le déjeuner, l'informa le garde.

\- Pourquoi faire ? voulut savoir Thomas.

\- Janson veut te montrer quelque chose.

Thomas souffla bruyamment. Décidément, cet homme ne voulait pas lui laisser un seul moment de répit. Mais Thomas savait qu'il devait se faire tout petit désormais, il avait déjà eu suffisamment de chance comme cela, Janson ne l'avait pas tué, et il n'avait pas non plus tué Newt.

Calen le laissa ensuite rentrer dans le dortoir avant de repartir. Ce matin là, seule Juliette se trouvait là. Elle était sur sa couchette, les yeux fermées, faisant une petite sieste. Thomas ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant comme ça, elle avait toujours aimé rester au lit. Elle avait du se recoucher une fois que les autres avaient été emmenés pour des tests ou autre. Après tout, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire dans ces dortoirs. Thomas s'avança alors doucement jusqu'à elle, posant ensuite une main sur son épaule en la secouant gentiment.

Encore endormie, Juliette émit un léger grognement avant de commencer à entrouvrir les yeux. Alors que sa vision s'habituait à la lumière, elle reconnue immédiatement la personne qui était penchée au dessus d'elle avec un sourire. Ce sourire qui lui faisait toujours autant d'effets.

Elle se redressa alors brutalement.

\- Thomas ! s'écria t'elle en se jetant à son cou alors qu'il riait doucement. Mon dieu, Thomas...

Elle le serrait si fort que Thomas crut qu'elle allait finir par l'étouffer, mais il referma finalement ses bras autour d'elle avec plaisir. Elle lui avait manqué. Les derniers jours avaient été particulièrement durs.

Elle s'écarta un instant, observant le visage de Thomas, ce visage familier dont elle avait été séparé trop longtemps. Thomas s'amusait aussi à la détailler, remettant une mèche de ses cheveux en place avant de l'embrasser. Elle se recula ensuite légèrement pour lui faire de la place sur la petite couchette. Ils restèrent lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre un petit moment, appréciant juste de sentir de nouveau la présence de l'autre. Juliette finit par prendre la parole :

\- Tu vas bien ?

Thomas entendit clairement dans sa voix toute l'inquiétude et la peur qu'elle avait du ressentir pour lui après qu'il se soit fait tirer dessus.

\- Je vais mieux, souffla t'il.

Juliette écarta un peu le tee-shirt de Thomas pour voir sa blessure.

\- Tu as encore mal ?

\- Par moment, mais si tu ne me frappes pas, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

Juliette ricana en mimant de lui donner une petite tape.

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir, Thomas ! On a tous eu si peur !

\- Tout va bien maintenant.

Juliette lui attrapa la main.

\- Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il faut faire quelque chose.

\- Je sais, Juliette, lui répondit Thomas. Je sais.

\- Ce que tu as fais... c'était...

\- Stupide ?

\- Comme la plupart des choses que tu fais, je vais croire que tu cherches à te faire tuer ! Mais, Thomas...

Il tourna la tête vers elle alors qu'un large sourire se formait sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu autant raison de toute ta vie.

Intrigué, Thomas releva un sourcil.

\- Newt n'est pas malade.

* * *

Thomas traînait des pieds. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de voir Janson. Encore moins maintenant qu'il savait que Newt n'était pas malade. Il rêvait seulement de voir son meilleur ami.

Thomas se sentait profondément heureux. Il avait l'impression que son refus de tuer Newt était tout simplement le meilleur choix qu'il n'ait jamais fait de sa vie. Pour une fois, Thomas était vraiment fier de lui. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir écouté son instinct. Et il n'arrivait même pas à envisager la possibilité contraire où il aurait alors tué Newt en pensant couper court à une future souffrance qui s'avérait inexistante. Newt était toujours sujet à des maux de tête et à des excès de colère, mais il devait absolument continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était. Il était donc obligé de continuer à prendre les médicaments qu'on lui donnait. Même si, la plupart du temps, il les gardait dans sa bouche un moment avant de les recracher. La plus grande partie de son "agressivité" était désormais de la pure comédie. Et Newt semblait y prendre un certain plaisir à chaque fois, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait désormais une longueur d'avance. C'est ce qu'ils espéraient tous, parce qu'au fond d'eux, ils avaient malgré tout un très mince doute. Wicked savait toujours tout et il semblait presque irréaliste d'avoir une avance sur eux. Mais ils y croyaient malgré tout, parce que c'était la seule chose à laquelle s'accrocher, et que savoir que Newt n'était pas malade était la plus belle chose qui leur était arrivé depuis qu'ils avaient été capturés par Wicked.

Thomas continuait d'avancer, encadré par Jack et Wilson, deux des gardes qui les avaient interpellés à la sortie de l'université. Thomas ne les portait absolument pas dans son cœur. Mais il se contenta de les suivre et ils furent très bientôt rejoints par le maître de ces lieux, Janson. Thomas fit une grimace en le voyant. La seule chose qu'il rêvait de voir, c'était son nom sur une tombe.

Janson le toisa sévèrement, l'assassinant presque du regard. Thomas en eut froid dans le dos, mais il le défia malgré tout du regard, lui montrant qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Ils longèrent un autre couloir avant que Janson ne l'attrape par le bras et le pousse dans un ascenseur. Ils descendirent. Jamais Thomas n'était allé en dessous. Les seuls étages qu'il n'ait jamais vu restaient celui où il habitait désormais ainsi qu'un des étages supérieurs où se trouvait le bureau de Janson. Il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait se situer à ces étages souterrains.

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage _moins trois_. Traversant plusieurs couloirs de nouveau, ils passèrent une grande porte et un sas de décontamination avant de pénétrer dans une grande allée. De nombreux autres sas de décontamination se trouvaient sur les côtés, menant à des sortes de chambres. Mais Thomas ne voyait pas encore se qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Prenant plaisir à appuyer sur l'épaule douloureuse de Thomas, Janson le força à avancer.

\- Qu'est ce que je fais là ? demanda enfin Thomas, ne tenant plus.

Janson le poussa brusquement contre le mur, le pointant du doigt.

\- Saches que si tu es toujours en vie, c'est simplement parce que tu es utile. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne tiendrais plus debout.

\- J'ai de la chance, railla Thomas en repoussant le bras de Janson.

Ce dernier fut plus que contrarié et appuya volontairement sur sa blessure alors que les gardes restaient stoïques. Thomas grimaça sous la douleur.

\- Ta petite rébellion de la dernière fois ne joue pas du tout en ta faveur. Je m'assurerais de te réserver la pire fin possible.

Thomas fut tenté de répliquer face à cette menace mais l'horrible douleur de son épaule lui ordonnait le contraire.

Janson le lâcha enfin avant d'avancer de quelques mètres et de passer une carte magnétique dans un boitier. Il rentra dans un espèce de sas. Jack et Wilson firent rentrer Thomas mais restèrent dans le couloir. Une petite fumée et un souffle sortirent par des petits tuyaux en hauteur. Cela dura une trentaine de secondes avant que la pièce ne redevienne calme. C'était un sas de décontamination, comme le premier qu'ils avaient passé avant d'arriver dans la grande allée. Ils passèrent ensuite une porte et se trouvèrent devant une large vitre qui menait dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre.

\- Je vais essayer de t'ouvrir les yeux, de te faire comprendre que tu dois nous aider, expliqua soudainement Janson.

Thomas avait envie de rire. Comment cet homme pouvait-il parler sérieusement. Thomas était prisonnier et maltraité et c'était à lui de comprendre et d'accepter ce qu'on lui faisait ? Il resta cependant silencieux, donnant l'impression de boire toutes les paroles de Janson.

\- Tu vas voir que ce que nous faisons va aider bien des gens, Thomas. Peut-être deviendras-tu plus raisonnable.

Janson repartit vers le sas, non sans lui jeter un nouveau regard sévère.

Thomas porta alors son attention sur la grande vitre sans teint devant lui.

Derrière, quelqu'un était allongé par terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras autours des genoux. Il était en position fœtale, comme s'il cherchait à se protéger de quelque chose. La pièce était relativement vide, il y trônait seulement un petit lit, une table avec une chaise ainsi que quelques livres.

La porte menant à cette pièce s'ouvrit brusquement et alors que Janson repartait probablement pour retourner dans son bureau, les gardes lui firent signe de rentrer alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans le couloir. Thomas obéit, il n'avait pas envie qu'on vienne lui appuyer de nouveau sur son épaule meurtrie.

La porte se referma derrière lui et il se sentit comme piégé. Enfermé dans un endroit qui lui semblait hostile.

Il examina plus en détails la personne par terre. C'était un homme, mais il était tellement courbé sur lui même que Thomas ne voyait pas son visage. Bien qu'il semblait dormir, ses jambes bougeaient de temps en temps, elles tremblaient à un rythme régulier.

\- Bonjour, murmura simplement Thomas, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

L'homme commença aussitôt à se dérouler, se redressant en position assise. Il dévoila alors son visage et Thomas fut prit de stupeur. Il recula d'un pas.

L'homme avait les traits tirés et était d'une pâleur digne d'un cadavre. Son corps très svelte faisait peur à voir, aucun doute qu'il était malade. Et Thomas comprit immédiatement où voulait en venir Janson.

Alors c'était _ça_ , la Braise. Ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Mais ce qui faisait le plus peur à Thomas était le regard de fou de l'homme et son œil droit en sang.

Son visage était boursouflé, comme si ses chairs avaient fondues à certains endroits. Une de ses oreilles avaient été rongée et mordillée alors que ses mains toutes calleuses jouaient entre elles, s'arrachant des petits bouts de peau au bout des doigts. Deux de ses ongles avaient disparus et laissaient place à une plaie à vif qui causerait des nausées à qui la regarderait.

Ce que voyait Thomas lui fit froid dans le dos. Cet homme semblait se transformer en un espèce de zombie.

\- Tu es un immune ? demanda alors l'homme en relevant la tête vers Thomas.

Sa voix était rocailleuse et grave, bien qu'il parlait presque d'un ton enfantin. Il le fixa d'un regard étrange, entre la folie et la compassion.

Thomas opina du chef.

\- Dois-je te haïr ou te plaindre ? Dois-je te tuer ?

L'homme semblait réellement se questionner sur le sujet et Thomas avait de plus en plus peur face à cet homme qui lui paraissait imprévisible.

\- Est-ce qu'ils veulent que je te tue ? demanda t'il alors qu'il commençait à se balancer d'avant en arrière, enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux. Ils devaient m'envoyer une fille pour que je la tue une fois, mais ils ont finalement préféré qu'un de ses camarades le fasse. Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà demandé de tuer un de tes camarades ?

Thomas crut que son cœur s'était arrêté. En l'espace de quelques secondes cet homme malade venait de le mettre horriblement mal à l'aise. Non seulement il venait d'évoquer la tragique histoire de Nathan mais il venait aussi de rappeler le douloureux épisode où Janson lui avait demandé de tuer Newt. Même si cette histoire s'était bien terminée, ce souvenir était traumatisant. Le désespoir de Newt ce soir là l'avait marqué à vie.

Thomas fixa le sol.

\- Oui, répondit-il.

L'homme se mit alors à sourire. Mais Thomas prit la peine de rajouter :

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas tué.

\- Qu'a tu fais à la place ? voulut savoir l'homme.

\- J'ai tiré sur un homme de Wicked, souffla Thomas, fier d'avoir contrecarré une idée de Wicked.

L'expression de l'homme changea subitement, ne laissant cependant pas encore voir en quoi elle allait se transformer. Il se releva et Thomas perçut une once de colère.

\- Pourquoi ?! Ils essayent de me sauver ! s'écria l'homme avant de prendre une voix plus calme. Je suis leur ami, ils veulent m'aider. Ils cherchent un remède.

Il avança de deux pas, manquant de déraper à chaque fois. Ses jambes tremblaient sans cesse alors qu'il continuait de se gratter les mains. On aurait dit qu'il venait tout juste d'apprendre à marcher. Il se mit à fixer Thomas avec intensité.

\- Tu aurais dû tuer ton ami. L'autre l'a bien fait ! cracha t'il d'un air dédaigneux. Indirectement, mais il l'a fait. Il lui jeta un autre regard noir.

Il commençait à s'énerver et Thomas recula d'un pas. Si les autres pouvaient rouvrir la porte avant que ce malade ne lui saute dessus il leur en saurait gré.

\- Ils nous voulaient du mal, répondit Thomas en essayant de garder son calme. Ce qu'ils nous font subir n'est pas normal.

L'homme sembla se calmer immédiatement et se laissa tomber au sol, s'adossant contre le mur.

\- C'est vrai. Mais moi ce n'est pas juste que je meurs de _ça_ , dit-il en faisant évidemment référence à sa maladie inconnue du monde. J'ai ces petits parasites qui trottent dans ma tête, ils me rendent fou, je suis sûr qu'ils sont en train de faire fondre ma cervelle un peu plus tous les jours. Et puis arrivera le moment où elle me dégoulinera par les oreilles. Mais je serais mort avant, je présume.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Thomas, cet homme faisait vraiment froid dans le dos quand il parlait.

L'homme se gratta la tête, une lueur obsessionnelle dans les yeux.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu es malade ? voulut savoir Thomas.

\- Bientôt un an, souffla t'il. Mais j'ai de la chance, parce que j'ai des copains qui sont tombés malades en même temps que moi, et je peux te dire qu'ils ont une gueule plus amochée que moi. Ils sont à un stade plus avancé, et il ne font que grogner maintenant, impossible d'avoir une conversation. Tu leur poses une question et ils répondent toujours pareil, une sorte de grondement rauque qui vient du fond de la gorge, souvent suivit d'un cri bestial qui te hérisse les poils, puis après ils essayent de te tuer ou de te bouffer, enfin les deux en même temps je suppose. Y'en a même un qui a claqué la semaine dernière. Il s'est fracassé le crâne contre la vitre.

Thomas rêvait de partir en courant, de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de cet homme contaminé. Tout ce qu'il lui racontait était absolument affreux.

\- Tu vois d'autres malades ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Thomas.

L'homme avait pourtant l'air bien prisonnier dans sa chambre.

\- J'arrive encore à parler, alors j'ai parfois le droit de voir d'autres gens au même stade que moi, et en passant dans le couloir, je vois aussi tous les fous furieux qui crient comme des dératés, mais eux, ils restent dans leur chambre. C'est marrant je trouve, ricana t'il. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de tout te révéler.

Il se mit à rire de manière incontrôlée.

\- Ils m'arracheraient sans doute la langue, tu comprends ?

Il se mit à rire de plus belle et Thomas le trouva vraiment inquiétant.

\- Mais le virus ne se propage pas à la même vitesse pour tout le monde, ça je peux te le dire.

Il mit sa main devant sa bouche et continua à rire frénétiquement.

\- Et tu as quoi à ton œil ? demanda Thomas.

\- Je voulais me l'arracher, parce que les trucs dans ma tête me font voir des choses bizarres. Ça fait mal de voir, tu comprends ?

Non, Thomas ne comprenait pas, mais il se contenta de fixer l'homme avec intérêt.

\- J'ai voulu ne plus voir, plus rien, jamais. Mais les autres m'ont arrêté avant que je n'ai finis mon affaire. Mais j'y arriverai bien un jour ou l'autre.

Se rendait-il compte à quel point ses paroles étaient effrayantes ? Thomas n'en était pas certain. A vrai dire, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Cette maladie semblait être une vraie pourriture qui vous rongeait petit à petit jusqu'à ce que vous deveniez une sorte de monstre. Cet homme semblait encore relativement lui même par moments, bien que ses discours étaient totalement incohérents à d'autres instants.

\- Comment est arrivé ce virus ? demanda Thomas, espérant obtenir davantage de réponses.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. Et je n'en ai pas envie.

L'homme se releva, adoptant de nouveau sa posture agressive.

\- De toute façon tu es contre nous, tu veux les empêcher de trouver un remède pour nous soigner, pour _me_ soigner.

\- J'aimerais qu'on puisse vous aider, mais pas de cette manière.

\- Tu pourrais nous sauver, et tu ne le veux pas ?!

L'homme commençaient clairement à devenir agressif, se rapprochant de plus en plus alors que ses yeux semblaient virer au noir. Thomas avait pu tenir une conversation avec lui quelques minutes plus tôt, mais l'homme commençait maintenant à perdre ses moyens, rentrant dans une phase de folie.

\- Tu es un sale égoïste ! Tu le sais ça ? cria t'il en avançant encore de quelques pas.

Thomas recula vivement mais fut acculé au mur alors que l'homme n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. Il se jeta alors sur lui, le prenant par le col en braillant.

\- Sauve nous ! Sauve nous ! Tu le peux, sauve nous !

Thomas se dégagea rapidement de son emprise et le poussa en arrière. L'homme semblait encore plus en colère, pire, il semblait même fou de rage.

Thomas regarda par la vitre mais les deux gardes étaient en train de discuter tranquillement. Super.

\- Les trucs dans ma tête, ils ne t'aiment pas beaucoup. Et je suis d'accord avec eux pour une fois, je pense qu'on devrait te tuer.

\- Ecoutes, tu devrais te calmer, tu n'as pas les idées claires, murmura Thomas en essayant de le résonner, bien qu'il se doutait que c'était peine perdue.

\- Evidemment que je n'ai pas les idées claires ! hurla t'il. J'ai ces trucs dans ma tête !

L'homme se jeta de nouveau sur Thomas, les faisant tous les deux tomber par terre. Thomas fut immobilisé au sol alors que l'homme, juste au dessus de lui, commençait à l'étrangler.

\- J'ai très envie de t'arracher les yeux, balbutia t'il entre deux rires avant que ses yeux ne redeviennent tout noirs et qu'il ne resserre sa prise autour du cou de Thomas. Je les mangerais avec appétit, ils sont alléchants.

Thomas leva ses mains pour le griffer au visage et il réussit à le repousser violemment en arrière. Il essaya de se relever mais l'autre lui attrapait les jambes, le mordant, avant de venir lui appuyer sur l'épaule.

Thomas se laissa faillir un instant sous la douleur alors que la porte s'ouvrait brusquement et que les deux gardes se jetaient déjà sur le malade.

\- Ça suffit Max ! Ça suffit ! brailla Jack alors que Wilson aida rapidement Thomas à se relever.

Max recula vivement avant de retourner dans le coin de la pièce, s'enroulant de nouveau en boule comme une âme en peine. On l'entendit rapidement sangloter alors que la porte se refermait.

Une petite fumée envahissait le sas pour la décontamination alors que Thomas respirait bruyamment.

\- Vous attendiez qu'il me bouffe ? s'énerva Thomas en se frottant la jambe où Max l'avait mordu.

\- Navré, répondit rapidement Wilson.

Il ne devait pas être prévu que l'autre l'attaque. Mais si Wilson semblait réellement désolé pour Thomas, Jack semblait plutôt content.

Une fois que la décontamination fut finit, ils purent tous sortir sans danger dans le couloir. Jack et Wilson étaient deux immunes travaillant pour Wicked, ils n'avaient rien à craindre, mais beaucoup dans ce bâtiment n'étaient pas immunisés. Il fallait faire très attention à ce que le virus ne sorte pas de ces pièces et ne pénètre pas dans le bâtiment.

\- J'espère que ce petit entretien t'a ouvert les yeux sur la souffrance de ces gens, marmonna Jack.

Thomas l'observa un moment.

\- Je comprend votre cause, dit Thomas. Je comprend votre désir de sauver ces gens, je vois qu'ils souffrent, et ce n'est pas juste.

Thomas était sincère et avait gardé une voix calme, mais il devait aussi essayer de leur faire comprendre son point de vue.

\- Mais ce ne sont pas les seuls monstres de ce bâtiment. Vouloir les sauver est une chose, mais ce que vous faites pour en arriver là, c'est inhumain. Vous n'avez rien changé de ma manière de penser. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ces types, mais vous me dégoutez toujours autant.

\- Je vois que tu as toujours gardé ton âme d'égoïste. Il y a des centaines et des centaines de personnes dans son cas, rugit Jack. Des centaines de personnes qui souffrent !

\- Est-ce une raison pour nous enfermer dans un bâtiment et nous torturer ? Est-ce une raison pour nous faire croire que Newt était malade ? Pour me demander de le tuer ?!

\- Tu n'es et ne restera qu'un ingrat de toute façon. Je savais qu'il était impossible de te faire entendre raison, le coupa Jack.

Jack lui ordonna d'avancer et, suivit de Wilson, ils se dirigèrent vivement vers le fond du couloir d'où émanait de terrifiants hurlements.

\- Tu penses que ce que tu as vu était horrible ? vociféra Jack. Mais attend de voir ça !

Il ouvrit brusquement une porte et poussa Thomas dans le sas. Thomas eut un mouvement de recul.

\- C'était mon voisin avant la tragédie, expliqua Wilson.

Thomas observa ce qui restait de l'homme qu'avait connu Wilson.

A travers la vitre il pouvait parfaitement le distinguer. Cette grande silhouette d'homme d'une finesse anormale. Ils étaient pourtant bien nourris, mais leurs chairs semblaient vouloir se refermer de plus en plus autour de leurs os. L'homme était bien vivant, mais son corps semblait se putréfier. Et il avait ces horribles veines violacées et noirs qui parcouraient chaque centimètre de sa peau.

Cet homme ressemblait horriblement aux monstres que Thomas avait pu voir à la télévision. Ses joues creusées étaient griffées de partout, son teint blafard lui donnait une allure de mort vivant et ses yeux absents laissaient voir deux grands trous macabres. Il n'avait plus d'yeux. Ses oreilles étaient déchiquetés et son crâne violacé par endroit.

L'homme se ruait dans tous les sens, criant comme le diable, se jetant férocement contre la vitre en émettant un horrible grognement venant du fond de sa gorge. Il lui manquait clairement des dents, et lorsqu'il jeta ses mains contre la vitre sans teint, Thomas put voir ses mains toutes maigres, donnant l'impression que ses doigts risquaient de se détacher à tout moment.

La peau du malade semblait se ratatiner un peu partout, donnant la même impression de chair fondu que pour Max. C'était un spectacle horrible à voir. Cet homme n'avait plus rien d'humain, il était devenu un monstre.

Thomas finit par détourner le regard.

\- On ne leur fait rien, ils se mutilent eux même. Ils se mangeraient entre eux si on ne les isolaient pas.

Thomas eut envie de vomir, il se contenait comme il pouvait.

\- C'est moche hein, marmonna Wilson. Si vous ne nous aidez pas on ne pourra jamais aider ces gens. Imagine que le virus se répande dans le monde entier.

Thomas ne savait pas quoi répondre. Sur le coup il se trouvait presque égoïste de ne pas les aider, de ne pas vouloir sauver tout ces gens qui souffraient atrocement. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait ce que Wicked lui faisait endurer à lui et aux autres, il changeait d'avis.

Wicked leur avait certainement prévu d'autres choses horribles, et il n'avait absolument pas envie de les endurer. Il devait bien y avoir un autre moyen pour trouver un remède à ce virus.

Faire souffrir des personnes pour en sauver d'autres en souffrance n'était absolument pas la solution.

Et Thomas trouvait ça ironique que lui soit obligé d'être le cobaye pendant que d'autres immunes occupaient tranquillement le poste de garde. Pas étonnent qu'ils défendent la cause, ils étaient du bon côté. Pas besoin de subir des tests, juste de les faire subir.

\- Je pense que c'est bon pour lui pour aujourd'hui, expliqua Wilson en les faisant ressortir.

Thomas resta muet pendant tout le trajet de retour, horrifié par ce qu'il avait vu en cette après midi, hanté par ces monstres.

Mais il y avait bien une chose positive dans toute cette histoire.

Newt ne finirait jamais comme ça.

* * *

 **Bon appétit... oups, mauvaise blague ahah ^^ Bon bah Thomas risque de s'en souvenir longtemps de cette petite visite chez les fondus... En tout cas, soyons heureux pour Newt qui ne finira pas comme ça !**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : d'autres retrouvailles ! Puis on fait un tour du côté de Dena... et respirez un grand coup, parce qu'après le prochain chapitre, les choses vont un peu s'accélérer !**

 **Et sinon, maintenant que j'ai presque fini de rédiger ce tome je peux vous dire qu'il y aura à peu près 40 chapitres en tout plus un épilogue ! Soit le double du tome 1 ^^**

 **Pour le moment, vous avez une préférence entre les deux premiers tomes ? Et par juste par curiosité, c'est qui vos personnages préférés dans ma fanfic ? Et vous préférez Anna ou Juliette ?**

 **Je vous dis au week-end prochain !**

 **Je vais voir le Remède Mortel au ciné samedi !**

 **P.L**


	27. Chapitre 26

**Bonsoir les blocards ! Voilà le chapitre 26 avec du retard ! Disons que j'ai vu le Remède Mortel au ciné et que je n'étais pas trop en état après ahah ! J'ai tout simplement adoré le film, il était génial mais j'ai un peu le cœur en miettes... si certains veulent parler du film je suis là x)**

 **Merci beaucoup à vane84 et blue pour leur review ! :)**

 **Réponse review anonyme :**

blue : **Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Thomas s'est fait rapidement mordre mais il n'y a rien de dangereux étant donné qu'il est immunisé !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

Lorsque Thomas fut ramené dans le dortoir, Juliette vit immédiatement sur son visage qu'il ne revenait pas d'une visite agréable, loin de là. Il avait cet air contrarié que Juliette pouvait reconnaître en un instant. Elle s'approcha alors doucement de lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils te voulaient ? demanda t'elle, soucieuse.

Il avait l'air horrifié, et un peu perdu. Thomas croisa le regard de sa petite-amie, le ramenant à la réalité. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler, il avait toujours été du genre à préférer se torturer l'esprit seul dans son coin. Mais il y avait bien trop de secrets dans ce foutu bâtiment. Thomas fit alors de son mieux pour lui parler de cette visite ci... des monstres aux étages inférieurs. Mais il ne se sentait pas la force de lui parler de la visite de Teresa. Il savait que mentir de nouveau n'était absolument pas la bonne chose à faire, mais trop de choses s'étaient passées dernièrement, et Juliette n'avait probablement pas envie de savoir que c'était Teresa qui avait proposé de les tester eux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cela en ce moment. Il se promit qu'il essayerai de lui dire. Un jour... Mais il avait l'impression que toute cette histoire avec Teresa ne le concernait que lui.

Il se contenta de lui raconter sa rencontre avec les monstres, en évitant de donner tous les détails sordides qui tournaient en rond dans son esprit. Il avait l'impression de revoir tous ces êtres défigurés lorsqu'il fermait les yeux.

\- Alors il y a des contaminés aux étages inférieurs ? demanda t'elle, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

\- Oui. Des proches de Wicked, d'anciens collègues probablement. Ils doivent espérer avoir le temps de trouver un remède pour les sauver.

Juliette posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Thomas, lui serrant la main.

\- Ils arriveraient presque à me faire culpabiliser, avoua Thomas. Quand j'ai vu ces gens...

Juliette se redressa aussitôt pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- Je sais, Thomas. Mais leur méthode n'est pas la bonne. Ce qui arrive à ces gens est absolument affreux, et si je pouvais les aider de la bonne manière, je le ferai. Mais ce qu'ils nous font, ce n'est pas correct. Pourquoi est ce qu'on devrait souffrir pour eux ?

Thomas ferma les yeux et serra sa petite amie contre lui. Il ne le savait pas. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien comprendre. Que tout lui échappait. Il ne contrôlait plus rien.

* * *

Lorsque Thomas pénétra dans le réfectoire avec Juliette, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il fut accueillit par de grand sourires. Tous étaient contents de le voir debout sur ses deux jambes, en vie et en forme. Dena finit par se lever et elle se mit à applaudir, rapidement suivit par les autres.

\- Bon retour, Thomas, s'exclama alors Dena en lançant des regards provocateurs pleins de méchanceté à tous les agents de Wicked qui se trouvaient dans le réfectoire.

La provocation était son domaine favori. Thomas fit un rapide sourire timide à tout le monde avant de reporter son attention vers la table de son groupe. Il eut à peine le temps de tourner les yeux que quelqu'un lui sauta presque dessus, le serrant dans ses bras en lui tapotant amicalement le dos.

\- Minho, souffla Thomas en souriant.

\- Je suis content que tu ailles bien, mec ! s'exclama Minho. Tu nous as fais peur !

\- Mon épaule... grimaça Thomas.

\- Désolé...

Minho se recula en lui faisant un grand sourire. Thomas s'avança ensuite vers Anna. Elle le prit elle aussi dans ses bras, rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille.

\- Merci d'avoir sauvé Newt... murmura t'elle d'une voix émue.

Newt fut le dernier à venir vers Thomas, s'approchant timidement, ayant l'impression que tout ce qu'avait vécu son ami était de sa faute, qu'il était responsable. Il avait du mal à le regarder droit dans les yeux, il avait juste l'impression d'avoir été le fauteur de trouble qui avait faillit faire tuer son ami. Il finit malgré tout par arriver devant Thomas, restant silencieux quelques instants. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il se sentait horriblement bête. Pleins de choses se bousculaient pourtant dans son esprit. Mais il était juste content de voir Thomas. Terriblement content même.

\- Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien Newt, souffla Thomas.

N'en pouvant plus, Newt fit alors un pas de plus vers Thomas et le prit dans ses bras, lui tapotant lui aussi amicalement le dos.

\- J'ai eu une de ses peurs, Tommy !

Thomas rigola doucement avant de sourire à son ami.

\- Tout va bien maintenant, je vais bien, lui répondit t'il avant de s'approcher. Et toi aussi.

Juliette ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à pleine dents en les voyant tous les deux. Newt leur fit alors un sourire avant de venir s'asseoir.

Ils étaient de nouveau tous les cinq. Et Newt n'était pas malade ! Ils avaient tous l'impression d'avoir un regain d'énergie, d'avoir fait le plein d'espoir. Bien qu'ils se doutaient que Janson allait finir par faire quelque chose à propos de la désobéissance de Thomas. Il avait été prêt à tuer Newt pour un de ses tests. Et tous avait peur qu'il ne se débarrasse de lui. Mais maintenant que Thomas était de retour, ils se sentaient de nouveau soudés, prêts à affronter n'importe qui pour s'en sortir. Prêt à tout.

* * *

Prisonnier d'un sommeil agité, Thomas ne cessait de se tourner dans tous les sens, grimaçant. Il les voyait clairement dans ses rêves. Les monstres étaient juste en face de lui, grognant d'une manière abominable et prêt à se jeter sur lui. Il se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa dans son lit. Gêné, il vérifia qu'il n'avait pas fait trop de bruit. Heureusement pour lui, les autres dormaient encore.

Thomas souffla un instant. Il essayait de fixer le mur devant lui le temps de se calmer mais son regard fut attiré vers le lit de Newt. Il était vide. Thomas se leva immédiatement et se dirigea vers le salle de bain. Il trouva son ami assis par terre, adossé contre le mur et le regard fixe.

\- Tout va bien, Newt ? demanda Thomas, inquiet.

Newt lui lança un petit sourire fatigué.

\- Je réfléchissais un peu, murmura Newt.

Thomas vint s'asseoir contre le mur, en face de son ami. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, mais il voulait juste lui montrer qu'il était là. Et de toute manière, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir retourner dormir pour le moment. L'image du fondu était encore trop fraîche dans son esprit. Ils restèrent assis en silence plusieurs minutes avant que Newt ne prenne la parole.

\- Je suis désolé, Tommy.

Thomas le regarda sans comprendre.

\- De quoi es-tu désolé ?

Newt prit sur lui et remonta les yeux vers ton ami.

\- De t'avoir demandé de me tuer.

Il inspira doucement avant d'expirer. Il avait du mal à parler de ça.

\- Je sais bien que je n'avais pas le choix. Ils ont menacé de tuer ma sœur, et je voulais mourir pour la protéger, j'étais prêt à mourir. Mais te demander une chose pareille... je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu as du vivre. Pardonnes moi, Tommy.

Les yeux de Thomas s'humidifièrent avant qu'un sourire maladroit ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

\- Oublies ça, Newt, souffla t'il. Vraiment, c'est du passé, et je comprend. Je suis juste content que tu ne sois pas malade, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Mais le regard de Newt était perdu dans ce moment qui l'avait terrifié. Il revoyait la scène avec une telle précision qu'il avait l'impression de la revivre en fermant les yeux.

\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, avoua t'il. J'ai cru qu'en voulant sauver ma sœur, je t'avais perdu toi. Alors que c'était moi qui aurait dû mourir.

\- Je vais bien, murmura Thomas en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Newt lui lança un petit sourire chagriné mais rassuré.

\- Merci, Tommy.

* * *

Alors qu'Aiden dormait encore, Dean se tourna dans son lit. Ouvrant les yeux quelques instants, il remarqua que Dena ne dormait pas. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et regardait le plafond d'un regard perdu.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda alors doucement Dean en voyant le visage préoccupé de son amie.

Il se doutait du problème. Il n'avait pas oublié ce que Janson avait promit à son amie. Et le temps commençait à presser.

\- Tu dois te souvenir de la promesse de l'autre connard, soupira t'elle.

Oh, oui. Comment l'oublier ? Ce n'était pas lui qui était visé, mais ça l'avait terrifié. Et il n'y avait pas eu une journée sans qu'il n'y pense.

\- Je ne les laisserai pas faire, lui promit t'il.

Il se trouva bête de dire ça. Mais c'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé. Et au moins, cela faisait sourire Dena. Mais le temps les rattrapait, et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

Dena avait longtemps espéré que Janson ne lui ait dit cela que pour lui faire peur, pour qu'elle se calme. Mais cet homme était un monstre. S'il lui avait dit qu'elle serait la suivante le mois prochain, c'était ainsi. Perdre Olivia avait déjà été assez difficile comme ça pour tout le monde. Cela avait principalement servit de test vis à vis de Juliette, mais Wicked commençait à démarrer leur séquence de test final. Jamais personne n'avait pensé que l'issue de toutes ces tortures serait la mort. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment pensé échapper à Wicked, mais ils n'avaient pas non plus pensé finir sur une table d'opération. Et il semblait que ce genre de test était le dernier test de chaque sujet. A un moment ou à un autre, tous finirait par y passer. Et c'était une pensée effrayante. Parce que cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucun espoir de sortir d'ici en vie. Qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu. Et Dena était la prochaine sur la liste.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas comme ça, pas pour eux. Elle tenait à vivre, malgré la vie difficile qu'elle avait vécu et vivait toujours. Peut lui importait les obstacles et les difficultés, Dena voulait vivre. Et Wicked était sur le point de lui briser son souhait le plus profond. Après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré à cause d'eux, ils allaient maintenant simplement se débarrasser d'elle sur une table d'opération. Aussi simplement que ça.

Dena refusait l'idée de mourir après tout ça. Elle enviait presque ses deux amis défunts, morts lorsque Wicked les avaient piégés sur la plage d'une toute petite île toute une nuit. Elle tenait à la vie, mais si être épargné ce soir là signifiait passer de nombreux mois prisonnière avant de mourir, elle aurait préféré ne pas survivre à cette soirée sur l'île.

L'île de Samana Cay. Novembre 2015... la deuxième pire soirée de sa vie après la mort de son frère.

Elle avait vu le cadavre de son amie, Elsa, inerte sur le sol, les yeux clos. Quand à son autre ami, Martin, elle avait seulement apprit qu'il était mort lorsque la section suivante était arrivée. C'était eux qui lui avait dit. Et tous les suivants avait bien compris que si certains de leurs amis n'étaient pas avec eux, ils étaient simplement morts. C'était une haine viscérale que Dena portait à Wicked. C'était sa raison de vivre, la dernière chose qui lui donnait le courage de se lever et de garder espoir. Elle avait l'impression que son seul but se résumait désormais à détruire Wicked, à contrer leurs plans et à leur pourrir la vie.

Mais savoir qu'ils allaient la tuer très bientôt avait tendance à lui plomber le moral. Sans oublier la monstruosité dont ils avaient fait preuve avec Thomas en lui demandant de tuer Newt. Un acte pareil était impardonnable. Mais avait Dena réussit à oublier toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles pendant quelques minutes lorsqu'elle avait vu Thomas arriver ce midi là au réfectoire. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis sa blessure, et cela faisait toujours plaisir de le revoir sur pieds ! Mais les heureux moments étaient toujours de courte durée. La joyeuse réunion n'avait durée qu'une petite heure et chacun avait dû retourner à ses occupations forcées.

Dena devait passer un petit test, et elle fut la première à être ramenée dans son dortoir. Elle se dirigea directement vers son lit, se laissant tomber sur son vieux matelas. Bien qu'elle essayait de ne pas y penser, ce que Wicked avait fait subir à Newt et Thomas avait du mal à passer. Ils avaient été trop loin. Et ce que Dena n'arrivait pas à laisser passer c'était bien le fait qu'il avait remis leur fameux test sur la table. Dena ne cessait de penser à Nathan, à la fois où Wicked l'avait forcé à tuer Jill sous ses yeux, l'amenant lui aussi à la mort par la suite. Ils avaient bien vu ce que cela avait causé, mais ils avaient recommencés. Et cette fois, ils n'avaient pas forcé Thomas en lui attrapant le bras pour tirer à sa place, non, ils lui avaient laissé un choix... un choix qui était de tuer son ami pour abréger ses souffrances ou voir Wicked le tuer à petit feu. Dena inspira lentement pour se calmer. Cela plus le fait qu'ils allaient la tuer, c'était trop. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, démolir les murs de son horrible dortoir. Elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à se relever pour donner un violent coup de poing dans le mur lorsque la porte de son dortoir s'ouvrit. Elle fixa alors l'intrus avec mécontentement.

\- Ravi de te voir aussi...

\- J'ai pas envie de rire, Calen, répondit Dena en grognant.

\- Désolé. Je te laisse...

Calen s'apprêtait à refermer la porte mais Dena l'interpella juste avant.

\- Oh ça va, fais pas ton air de chien battu ! Viens donc t'asseoir deux minutes.

Calen s'exécuta, lui faisant un mince sourire.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Que pourrai-je donc dire ? A part peut-être que vous êtes tous des connards.

\- C'est un bon résumé, en convint Calen. Je suis désolé pour tout ça.

\- Je sais. Mais ça ne change rien.

Dena soupira.

\- Tout finira par s'arranger, lui promit Calen.

\- Je pourrais t'en coller une là tout de suite pour dire des absurdité pareilles. Tu travailles pour eux je te rappelle.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire que je partage leurs idées.

\- Certes. Mais tu ne peux pas dire que ça va s'arranger après tout ce qu'ils nous font subir.

\- Je te le dis pourtant.

\- Et quoi ? Comment tu pourrais savoir que ça va s'arranger ? Tu es devin maintenant ?

\- Je le sais c'est tout.

\- Maintenant tu deviens mystérieux.

\- Plus que d'habitude ?

\- Bien plus, et je n'aime pas ça.

Calen laissa s'échapper un petit rire alors que Dena le fixait en lui faisant des gros yeux.

\- Les choses changent sans cesse, Dena.

\- Jusque qu'ici, tous les changements dans ma vie étaient plutôt merdiques. A croire que ça n'en finira jamais.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Et oui, ça risque de changer. A peu près un mois plus tôt, Janson m'a promit de me faire passer l'épreuve ultime, et ça arrivera probablement cette semaine. Peut-être même ce soir, demain, dans deux jours... je ne sais pas.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça à lui, ça lui avait presque échappé.

Mais le visage de Calen sembla aussitôt se décomposer. Il n'avait pas l'air au courant et la nouvelle ne l'enchanta guère.

* * *

Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, Aiden fut emmené pour un rapide test médical. Et Dena avait fait une drôle de tête lorsqu'un garde avait débarqué dans leur dortoir. Comme si elle avait eu peur. Et Dean avait comprit. Elle était effrayée à l'idée qu'un garde ne l'emmène pour toujours.

Elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur un garde.

\- Dena ? Tu viens avec nous.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dean put clairement lire la peur dans les yeux de Dena. Mais elle s'empressa de la masquer en prenant un air assuré.

\- Vous m'emmenez où ? demanda t'elle sur le qui-vive.

Elle avait peur que ce soit le test final... qu'elle passe la porte pour sortir de son dortoir mais sans jamais y revenir. Ce n'était peut-être pas aujourd'hui, cela pouvait simplement être un autre petit test. Mais il y avait un risque que ce soit l'épreuve finale. Et elle avait besoin de savoir.

\- Tu viens et tu te tais, c'est tout, grogna le garde.

\- Et si elle à pas envie de venir ? intervint Dean en fusillant le garde du regard.

\- Je t'ai causé à toi ? Je crois pas, alors fermes là ! Et toi tu viens avec moi, s'exclama t'il en attrapant Dena par le bras.

Mais elle se débattit en le giflant. Dean vint rapidement lui donner un coup de main et le garde se retrouva à terre.

\- Vous croyez faire quoi là ? intervint une autre voix.

Un deuxième garde, qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, jouait avec un bâton électrique dans les mains.

\- Vous allez vraiment nous faire une scène pour un petit test de rien du tout ? ricana t'il.

Il aida son collègue à se relever avant de pointer son arme vers les deux sujets.

\- Un petit test ? répéta Dena.

\- Quoi d'autre ? s'exaspéra t'il. T'as oublié ce que tu faisais là ?

Dena fut aussitôt rassurée, elle était presque contente d'aller passer un test. Elle était prête à passer n'importe quelle épreuve en ce moment. Tant que ce n'était pas la dernière. Elle lança alors un regard rassuré à Dean et s'avança vers le garde qu'elle avait d'abord frappé.

\- A tout à l'heure, souffla t'elle à l'intention de son ami avant de sortir avec le premier garde.

Le garde avec l'arme commença à reculer et à refermer la porte mais il s'arrêta quelques secondes en fixant Dean d'un sourire sadique.

\- J'ai peut-être menti pour le test, ricana t'il avant de claquer violemment la porte, laissant Dean en plein milieu de la pièce, le visage horrifié.

Dean se rua vers la porte, la frappant avec force de ses poings.

\- Non ! hurla t'il pour faire revenir le garde.

Mais ce dernier était parti. Et Dena pensait qu'elle allait passer un léger test. Mais elle n'allait pas en revenir. Et Dean hurla de plus belle, continuant à tambouriner sur la porte avec rage.

* * *

Ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire dans à peine quelques jours était soudainement devenu urgent, et particulièrement si l'information qu'il avait reçue s'avérait vraie.

Fouillant alors frénétiquement dans un tas de feuille, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Même s'il avait préféré ne jamais tomber sur cette information. C'était pourtant écrit noir sur blanc. Le jour, l'heure. Il devait faire quelque chose. Ne pas agir et laisser se produire ce dont il avait peur, il en était tout simplement incapable. Et s'il voulait faire quelque chose, il devait agir maintenant. Cela allait contre les ordres qu'on lui avait donné, mais il s'en moquait.

Il se dirigea alors jusqu'à la salle de commande 24 destinée à un test en particulier. Il se posta devant un ordinateur et commença son travail. Il devait changer un certain nombre de choses et il risquait d'en avoir pour un bout de temps. Notamment pour que tout se passe exactement comme il le souhaitait, et à la minute près. Sur un autre ordinateur, il avait accès aux caméras de surveillance et pouvait ainsi surveiller l'aile du bâtiment qui l'intéressait.

Après avoir changé de nombreux paramètres au test, il verrouilla l'ordinateur pour éviter que quiconque ne stoppe trop rapidement son programme. Tout était près.

Avançant alors d'un pas lent, la silhouette s'avança jusqu'à un panneau de commandes au fond de la salle. Une main se positionna alors sur la petite poignée. Une seconde d'hésitation plus tard, Calen actionna le levier.

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review s'il y a des lecteurs invisibles, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : on inspire un grand coup parce que ça va commencer à bouger sérieusement !**

 **Je vous dis à ce week-end pour le chapitre 27 !**

 **P.L**


	28. Chapitre 27

**Bonsoir les blocards ! Voilà le chapitre 27 et le début officiel de l'action ! Ca va enfin bouger pour de vrai ! ^^**

 **Merci beaucoup à vane84 pour sa review ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

Dean était en train de s'acharner sur la porte de son dortoir, tambourinant dessus à coups de poings. Il appuyait de toutes ses forces sur la poignée, la secouant dans tous les sens avant de donner des coups de pieds dans la porte.

Puis soudain, les lumières vacillèrent avant de complètement s'éteindre. Et alors que Dean appuyait de nouveau sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et il s'étala sur le sol du couloir.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, il se releva et s'élança dans le couloir à toute vitesse.

\- Dena ? Dena ! l'appela t'il en hurlant.

Il continuait à parcourir les couloirs à toute vitesse, regardant de tous les côtés.

\- Dena ! hurla t'il à s'en rompre les cordes vocales.

Respirant de manière saccadée, tous les sens en alerte, il courait encore. Espérant de tout son cœur qu'il allait tomber sur elle. Que ce n'était pas trop tard.

\- Dena ?!

Il ne le supporterait pas. Pas après avoir déjà perdu sa sœur. Il ne voulait plus perdre aucun de ses amis. Il continua à l'appeler. Puis il finit par entendre une voix. Très faible au début, mais qu'il entendait de mieux en mieux au fur et à mesure que la personne se rapprochait.

\- Dean ?!

Il tomba nez à nez sur elle en tournant sur sa droite. Un large sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

\- Dena...

Il l'a prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Dieu merci.

\- Tu m'étouffes, ricana t'elle.

\- Désolé, s'excusa t'il aussitôt. Il se passe quoi ?

\- C'est une coupure de courant. Pleins de trucs dysfonctionnent dans leur base. Lorsque les lumières se sont éteintes, le temps que le générateur de secours prenne le relais, j'en ai profité pour me débarrasser de mes deux gardes.

Il l'a fixa d'un air amusé. Il l'a voyait parfaitement en train d'assommer ces deux abrutis sous l'effet de surprise.

\- Dean... c'est le moment où jamais ! La plupart de leurs portes électroniques ne fonctionnent pas !

\- Et les autres ?

\- On va faire ce qu'on peut pour les trouver, mais j'ai peur que Wicked ne reprenne rapidement la main et qu'on se retrouve encore coincé à l'intérieur...

Elle s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas.

\- Chut ! lui ordonna t'elle. Des gens arrivent...

Blottie contre Thomas dans le petit lit, Juliette ouvrit les yeux avec un sourire, découvrant son petit ami qui commençait toujours à entrouvrir les yeux. Il papillonna un moment avant de poser son regard sur Juliette.

\- Bonjour, toi, murmura t'il en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle se rapprocha pour l'embrasser. Elle se sentait tellement mieux depuis qu'il était revenu. Elle avait eu beau savoir qu'il se remettait petit à petit de sa blessure, elle n'avait été réellement rassurée qu'au moment où elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, bien vivant.

Les autres commencèrent eux aussi à se réveiller doucement, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient tous les cinq. Que Thomas allait mieux, et que Newt n'était pas malade.

Ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur avant qu'ils ne finissent par aborder un sujet plus sérieux. La prétendue maladie de Newt.

\- Il va falloir que je continue à faire comme si j'étais malade, je peux faire semblant d'avoir mal à la tête, mais le mieux serait de continuer à manger mon assiette et à prendre les sois disant médicaments qui sont censés ralentir ma maladie. Quand je pense qu'ils m'empoisonnent avec des médicaments qui sont censés m'aider ! s'exclama Newt, blasé. Si j'arrête de les prendre et que je suis censé faire un malaise ou autre et que je n'ai rien, ils vont se douter de quelque chose.

\- Tu ne vas pas continuer à prendre leurs merdes, Newt. Ca t'empoisonne. Ca pourrait peut-être même te tuer !

Newt n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il espérait que leurs drogues n'allaient quand même pas le tuer. De toute façon, le but de Wicked avait seulement été de faire croire aux autres qu'il était malade... jusqu'à ce que Thomas le tue. Sauf que tout ne s'était pas exactement passé comme Wicked l'avait prévu.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, on doit continuer à faire comme si on ne savait rien, souffla Juliette.

\- Pourquoi pas... mais qu'est ce que ça change ? Nous faire croire que Newt était malade n'était qu'une variable, autant leur révéler qu'on est au courant, au moins, ils arrêteront de le torturer avec leurs médocs de merde ! déclara Minho.

Et il n'avait pas tord.

\- Je crois qu'on est tous un peu perdu là... souffla Anna avec un sourire timide. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui pourrait être la meilleure solution...

\- On pourrait... commença Juliette avant de se stopper.

Les lumières vacillèrent quelques secondes avant que le petit groupe ne se retrouve subitement dans le noir complet.

\- Coupure de courant ? proposa Minho.

Ce fut le silence complet pendant quelques instants avant que Thomas ne se relève subitement.

\- La porte ! Elle marche avec l'électricité !

Avec un élan d'enthousiasme, Minho se leva et se précipita vers la porte, prenant rapidement la peine de mettre ses mains devant lui au cas où il heurterait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il atteignit la poignée sans encombre avant de la tourner.

Tous retenaient leur souffle, n'osant bouger d'un millimètre. Minho poussa légèrement, la porte s'ouvrait !

\- C'est le moment ou jamais ! s'écria Newt en se levant à son tour alors que les filles en faisait de même.

Seules quelques petites lumières de sécurité éclairaient très légèrement le couloir, juste de quoi voir où ils allaient. Même s'ils se demandaient tous pourquoi un générateur de secours n'avait pas assuré le fonctionnement de la sécurité tel que le verrouillage de leur porte, l'enthousiasme général et l'excitation l'emportèrent sur tout le reste.

Ils parlaient encore tous de la fausse maladie de Newt il y avait une minute, et soudainement, tout venait de se bousculer. Une énorme occasion venait d'apparaître, et ils comptaient bien tout faire pour se sortir des griffes de Wicked. Il fallait essayer.

\- On devrait essayer le couloir principal qui mène au réfectoire, il y a une énorme porte grise en face qui est toujours verrouillée, je mettrais ma main à couper que la sortie est par là, expliqua Newt.

\- Et les autres ? demanda Juliette.

\- Je sais que c'est peut-être méga égoïste mais si on essaye de les retrouver on pourrait louper notre sortie, expliqua Minho qui souhaitait sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Si on arrive à sortir on préviendra l'extérieur et on viendra les chercher avec des renforts. Et puis si ça se trouve on va les croiser, il y a une coupure de courant ! Profitons en avant qu'ils ne remettent le jus !

\- Le dortoir de Dena est juste à côté, insista Anna pour aller dans le sens de sa meilleure amie.

Toutes les deux appréciaient vraiment beaucoup Dena et partir sans elle leur laisserait un goût amer.

Thomas et Newt acceptèrent sans rechigner de faire un léger détour. Juste avant d'arriver à la porte menant au large hall devant le réfectoire, ils tournèrent à droite vers le dortoir de Dena, Dean et Aiden. Mais lorsqu'ils furent juste devant, la porte était grande ouverte, et personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur.

\- Ils sont peut-être déjà partis ? Ils cherchent les autres ? proposa Juliette.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Minho, mais on devrait déjà aller devant cette énorme porte en face du réfectoire. Si toutes les portes de dortoir sont ouvertes, je paris qu'on les retrouvera tous là bas !

Tous acquiescèrent et se mirent en route. Rebroussant chemin, ils n'eurent pas le temps de passer la porte menant au hall du réfectoire.

\- Stop ! s'écria Anna. J'entends des pas.

Tous se raidirent, fixant nerveusement le bout du couloir. Ils entendaient eux aussi les pas, et les personnes à qui ils appartenaient semblaient être plus que pressés. Ils couraient. Cela pouvait être leurs amis... ou une ribambelle de gardes...

Le petit groupe ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ils étaient en plein dans un couloir direct, il n'y avait aucune porte, et le temps de revenir en arrière, ils seraient vu malgré tout.

Ils décidèrent tout de même retourner sur leur pas mais à peine quelques secondes après, ils entendirent une voix qui chuchotait d'une manière plutôt énervée.

\- Fermes là Aiden, tu veux ?

Anna et Juliette se stoppèrent alors, reconnaissant parfaitement à qui appartenait la voix.

Le groupe put alors voir apparaître à l'autre bout Dena, Dean et Aiden. Ils inspirèrent tous une grande bouffée d'air, soulagés.

\- On est pas les seuls à vouloir faire le mur à ce que je vois, souffla Dena en faisant un petit sourire en coin. On est tombés sur Aiden dans les couloirs il y a deux minutes à peine.

Tous se firent un rapide sourire avant de repartir en direction du hall devant le réfectoire. Il ne fallait vraiment pas trainer, le courant allait probablement revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Wicked était très organisé. Et Thomas avait d'ailleurs l'étrange impression que tout ceci était beaucoup trop facile pour le moment. Ils n'avaient croisé personne de Wicked. Ils devaient pourtant se douter qu'une coupure de courant allait laisser leur porte de dortoir déverrouillée. Alors pourquoi ne pas partir à leur recherche ? Trop de mystères planaient toujours autour de Wicked.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt juste devant le hall mais Newt leur fit signe de se taire et de ne plus bouger. Il y avait des personnes dans le hall, et cette fois ci, deux étaient de Wicked. Ils semblaient d'ailleurs un peu perturbés par cette coupure de courant. Molly et Marshall étaient avec eux, ils revenaient très probablement d'une séance de sport au vu de leur cheveux humides. Ils se dirigeaient tout droit vers le couloir où était le groupe.

\- Allez surveillez le bout du couloir, murmura Newt le plus bas possible à Juliette et Anna.

Elles acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent au bout du couloir pour vérifier que personne ne venait par ce côté.

\- Quand est-ce qu'ils vont remettre le courant bordel ? On y voit à peine avec leur éclairage merdique de sécurité, se plaignit un des gardes.

Il poussa brutalement Molly et Marshall vers le couloir où se trouvait le petit groupe. Il était temps d'agir. Ils n'allaient certainement pas se cacher alors qu'il y avait un moyen d'aider deux autres de leurs amis.

Minho regarda les autres d'un regard déterminé tout en fermant son poing pour leur faire comprendre qu'il avait plus qu'envie de se défouler. Dena afficha aussitôt un sourire sadique tout en se rapprochant de lui pour se placer en première ligne.

Lorsque le premier garde ouvrit la porte et passa dans le couloir, Minho et Dena se jetèrent directement sur lui tels des lions affamés. Le garde n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il se retrouvait déjà maitrisé au sol par ses deux assaillants.

L'autre qui était plus en retrait eu le temps de sortir son arme alors que les quatre autres garçons avançaient vers lui pour lui réserver le même sort. Le garde tira une fléchette électrique juste avant que Molly, qui se trouvait toujours à se droite, ne le poussa violemment. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'étala par terre alors que Molly envoyait l'arme loin de lui d'un coup de pied.

Dena arriva droit devant lui en le menaçant avec l'arme électrique de l'autre garde, désormais assommé.

Les autres aidaient le pauvre Dean qui avait eu le malheur de recevoir la fléchette. Il convulsait encore légèrement et Dena jeta un regard inquiet vers lui. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'elle n'aimait pas voir souffrir, c'était bien lui.

Tout le monde regardait plus ou moins Dean et le garde en profita pour sortir sa deuxième arme, caché sous son tee shirt. Et cette dernière n'envoyait pas des fléchettes électriques.

En entendant le déclic d'une arme, Dena, se retourna brutalement vers le garde.

\- Enfoiré ! vociféra t'elle.

\- Je veux que vous vous mettiez tous devant moi, et levez les bras, ordonna t'il. Je ne rigole pas !

Il se mit à leur agiter l'arme sous le nez pour les inciter à faire ce qu'il disait. Quel bande d'abruti. Ils étaient dix et pas un seul pour se rendre compte que le garde avait une deuxième arme. Ils se trouvaient tous bien bêtes maintenant. Newt et Dena aidèrent Dean à se relever, lentement mais surement. Juliette et Anna étaient normalement restées tout au bout du couloir, et lorsque Thomas jeta un regard en arrière, ils ne les vit plus. C'était une bonne chose, elles avaient du se cacher lorsque cela avait dégénéré. Thomas s'avança légèrement et se retrouva en première ligne avec Minho et Aiden, alors que Molly et Marshall se trouvaient désormais derrière eux.

Minho savait pertinemment que Thomas n'allait pas sagement faire ce que le garde lui disait. Comme avec les chiens dans le bâtiment B, il se doutait que Thomas allait lui sauter dessus d'une seconde à l'autre. Cela se voyait dans son regard.

\- Les mains en l'air j'ai dis ! Et reculez !

Thomas le défiait du regard alors que Minho levait les mains en l'air. Le garde les menaçait tous de son arme, et il se trouvait entre eux et leur porte de sortie dans le hall. Ils étaient coincés.

Thomas resserra ses poings et avança d'un pas, prêt à se jeter sur lui. Mais soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit avec violence juste derrière le garde. Il se retourna, surpris, avant qu'un plateau de repas ne se fracasse sur son crâne. Il chancela une seconde avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, permettant aux autres de voir leur sauveur.

Juliette se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte, un grand sourire sur le coin des lèvres et brandissant le plateau qui lui faisait office d'arme alors qu'Anna était juste derrière, tenant elle aussi un plateau.

\- C'était tellement stylé ! s'écria Minho en faisant de grands yeux étonnés.

Le garde gesticula un instant au sol avant de se prendre un autre coup, cette fois ci d'Anna qui l'assomma avec plaisir.

\- On a toujours rêvé de faire ça, s'esclaffa Juliette en regardant sa meilleure amie.

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de sourire un instant avant d'essayer de reprendre son sérieux. Ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire.

\- En tout cas merci, s'exclama Aiden. Vous nous avez sauvé.

\- De rien, répondit Anna. On a galéré pour accéder au réfectoire par un autre couloir mais on a finalement réussis !

\- La surprise était totale, ricana Minho, répétant la scène dans sa tête.

\- On devrait y aller, déclara finalement Juliette.

Elle aurait bien rigolé une bonne demie heure sur leur petite entrée héroïque mais le temps pressait. Ils n'auraient probablement plus jamais une chance pareille pour s'évader.

Toujours munie d'un lance fléchette, Dena attrapa le deuxième avant de le tendre à Minho qui l'accepta avec plaisir. Thomas ramassa l'arme à feu.

Lui et Newt partirent devant alors que qu'Aiden et Minho refermait la marche. En repassant près du garde, Thomas se saisit de la carte magnétique, au cas où, avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le hall et plus précisément vers une porte qu'il n'avait jamais franchit. Dena resta à côté de Dean pour le surveiller. Il allait mieux mais il semblait toujours un peu secoué.

Le courant n'étant toujours pas revenu, ils purent tous passer la grande porte sans problème. Ils arrivèrent alors sur un couloir qui menait à un autre petit hall.

\- Heureusement qu'on nous interdit l'accès ici, cet endroit est une vraie mine d'or, s'ébahit Dena en regardant une carte du bâtiment accrochée au mur.

Cet endroit était un tel labyrinthe que les employés devaient parfois avoir besoin de jeter un cou d'œil au panneau pour savoir où se rendre.

\- Je suppose donc que c'est par là, s'enthousiasme Dena en pointant une autre grosse porte du doigt.

Ils passèrent alors la porte, de nouveau avec facilité. Ils n'auraient jamais pu rêver d'une meilleure situation ! La seule chose très étrange et partiellement préoccupante restait le manque de difficulté après les gardes. Ce n'était pas normal venant de Wicked… Mais tous préféraient mettre de côté cet aspect, ils avaient la chance de s'enfuir, cela leur suffisait amplement.

La grosse porte déboucha sur un très long couloir. Le plus long qu'ils n'aient probablement jamais vu. Ils le traversèrent en courant.

Ils passèrent une autre porte, puis aussitôt après, une énorme porte métallique se dressait droit devant eux. Aucun doute, c'était la sortie.

\- On va enfin être dehors ! murmura Dena avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

Même si le courant était toujours coupé, elle se tourna machinalement vers une petite caméra de surveillance. Et elle lui fit sa plus belle combinaison de doigt et bras d'honneur en même temps.

Thomas s'avança juste devant la porte, n'ayant pas besoin de code ou de carte, il tourna seulement la sécurité avant de pousser de toutes ses forces. Le soleil de fin de journée s'insinua alors dans la pièce et suffit à tous les éblouir. C'était pour certains la première fois depuis de nombreux mois qu'ils sentaient de nouveau sur leur peau la chaleur du soleil et la caresse du vent. Une vraie merveille !

Thomas avança légèrement avant de poser un pied dehors en regardant autour de lui. De grandes clôtures électriques entouraient toute la base de Wicked. Sur sa droite, Thomas vit une grande place qui contenait deux hélicoptères et un grand hangar plus loin, avec de nombreux véhicules. Un petit peu plus loin sur leur gauche, un portail menait à un long couloir grillagé qui débouchait droit sur un autre portail, un peu plus grand. C'était l'ultime porte de sortie.

Ils coururent alors jusqu'au premier portail, le passant sans problème. Puis ils aperçurent finalement au moins six hommes de Wicked au niveau du hangar qui semblaient affolés par la coupure. Heureusement, ils ne les avaient pas vu. Passant enfin l'ultime porte, Thomas prit enfin le temps de vraiment regarder le paysage qui se trouvait devant lui, de l'autre côté des clôtures de la base.

S'il ne s'était pas attendu à quelque chose en particulier, il savait qu'il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à voir ça.

C'était le chaos.

Mais pour le moment, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était qu'ils étaient libres ! Ils continuèrent à avancer pour s'éloigner le plus possible de Wicked.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'attends vos reviews pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : ils découvrent les extérieurs de la base et vont devoir faire face à quelques problèmes...**

 **Je vous dis à ce week-end pour le chapitre 28 !**

 **P.L**


	29. Chapitre 28

**Bonjour les blocards ! Après un long retard voilà le chapitre 28 et on sort enfin de la base de Wicked après 27 chapitres d'enfermement x) Je devrais recommencer à poster plus régulièrement maintenant.**

 **Merci beaucoup à vane84 pour sa review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

S'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment su ce qui se trouvait réellement dehors, ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à ça.

Les rayons du soleil couchant éclairaient doucement la ruelle principale, déserte. Des ordures étaient répandues un peu partout, les abris de bus détruits, les vitrines de magasins saccagées et les voiture brûlée ou défoncées. Les seules traces de vie dans cette ruelles se résumaient aux rats qui traversaient la rue et aux deux chats errants qui se battaient dans une poubelle renversée.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta un instant, observant avec désarroi ce triste paysage. Ils finirent malgré tout par reprendre conscience de leur situation et du danger potentiel qu'ils encouraient s'ils restaient ici sans bouger.

\- Scottsdale... souffla Newt en désignant le bout d'une affiche publicitaire presque entièrement déchirée.

Maintenant, Thomas en était certain, c'était bien la ville où travaillait la mère de Teresa. Et tous furent plus que choqués de savoir qu'ils se trouvaient dans la Terre Déserte, la zone soit disant radioactive. Ils espéraient tous que cela n'était pas vrai et que ça n'avait été qu'une ruse de Wicked pour travailler en paix ou pour une raison qui leur était encore inconnue, auquel cas, ils risquaient d'être bien irradiés à la fin de la journée.

Mais Thomas savait qu'il n'avait probablement jamais été question de radiation. Tout cela était lié au virus. Tout cela avait toujours été lié au virus. C'était à cet endroit que ça avait commencé, et c'était ici que les contaminés qu'il avait vu dans les étages inférieurs avaient attrapés la Braise. Une horrible peur oppressa soudainement la poitrine de Thomas. Qu'allait-ils trouver dans cet endroit ? L'image des fondus était encore bien trop présente dans la tête de Thomas, et envisager que cet endroit en était infesté lui donnait la chair de poule. Mais il devait malgré tout avancer coûte que coûte. Plus jamais il ne voulait retourner dans cette horrible base et subir les tests sadiques de Janson. Mais il avait aussi l'impression de faire tout ça pour rien. Il avait beau avancer à l'intérieur de cet endroit, d'autres gardes allaient les attendre à tous les barrages qui entouraient la Terre Déserte. C'était un des endroits les mieux gardés, " _pour la sécurité des habitants"_ qu'ils disaient... Pour éviter que quiconque n'aille dans cet endroit radioactif.

\- Il faut qu'on bouge, les encouragea Dena. On ne peut pas rester ici.

Minho et Newt fermaient la marche alors que Dena et Thomas se trouvait en première ligne, suivis des autres. Ils avancèrent dans la ruelle principale, scrutant les environs avec attention.

\- Vous pensez qu'il y a des survivants ? demanda Marshall, inquiet.

\- Je pense, soupira Thomas. Mais ce n'est pas une radiation qui a détruit cet endroit, c'est la Braise.

Thomas leur raconta alors à tous sa petite visite dans les étages inférieurs, la fois où il avait vu ce que faisait cette maladie aux gens.

\- Ils les appellent les fondus, et je pense qu'on va en rencontrer.

Molly fit de grands yeux ronds angoissés.

\- Mais alors, tous les morts qu'ils avaient annoncés à cause de la radiation, ils ne sont pas forcément morts ? demanda Minho.

\- Je pense que quand le virus est apparu, et je ne sais pas comment, ils ont du faire une sorte de périmètre de sécurité pour éviter que le virus ne se répande et beaucoup de gens, bien que probablement non malades, se sont retrouvés coincés.

\- Et ils sont où tous ces gens ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Thomas.

Ils pouvaient très bien s'être réfugiés dans un endroit sûr à l'intérieur de la Terre Déserte. Mais il y avait aussi des chances qu'ils soient morts, ou contaminés. Thomas les mit bien en garde sur ces fondus, sur la dangerosité qu'ils représentaient, mais les autres ne savaient pas trop à quoi s'attendre, Thomas n'avaient pas voulu rentrer trop dans les détails. Mais pour le moment, il n'y avait aucun danger à l'horizon. Thomas en était presque surpris, il s'attendait à ce que des dizaines de malades leur tombe dessus. Puis Thomas se souvint que la plupart des fondus n'aimaient pas trop la luminosité, ils préféraient les endroits sombres et mal éclairés et leurs sorties dehors devaient donc probablement se faire de nuit. C'était du moins ce que le garde Wilson lui avait dit en le ramenant dans son dortoir après la visite dans les étages inférieurs. Thomas regarda avec attention les immeubles et les magasins aux vitrines cassés. Ils devaient être là, cachés quelque part. Et cette idée donna à Thomas des sueurs froides, il n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver de nouveau en face d'un de ces malades.

D'un pas accéléré, ils finirent par tourner à gauche dans une plus petite allée, mieux valait ne pas rester dans l'allée principale, Wicked risqueraient de les repérer trop facilement à cet endroit.

Au pas de course cette fois, ils débouchèrent sur une autre ruelle et Thomas et Dena se mirent finalement à ralentir devant l'horreur qui se trouvait devant leurs yeux.

Des cadavres.

Des corps inanimés se trouvaient un peu partout dans cette allée. L'odeur donna immédiatement la nausée au groupe. Certains des morts semblaient être là depuis un certain temps alors que d'autres, malgré leur monstruosité due à la transformation de la Braise, semblaient plus récents. C'était la première fois que la plupart du groupe voyait les effets du virus sur les gens, qu'ils prenaient réellement conscience de la situation.

Tous fixèrent les cadavres avec des yeux horrifiés. Thomas et Dena se remirent en route, essayant tant bien que mal de chasser ces horribles images de leur tête. Newt avança jusqu'à Anna et lui prit la main avant de continuer à avancer. C'était la première fois de leur vie que certains voyaient un cadavre, et dans cet état là...

Complètement démoralisés, ils continuèrent néanmoins leur route, espérant qu'ils trouveraient une solution à leur cauchemar, une sortie. Mais comme ils l'avaient vite compris, ils se trouvaient dans ce que l'extérieur appelait la Terre Déserte, l'endroit radioactif où plus personne ne vivait. Et Thomas et ses amis savaient plusieurs choses. Cet endroit était premièrement tout sauf radioactif et il était encore moins désert. Ce qui signifiait aussi qu'ils étaient vulnérables tant qu'ils étaient dans la Zone, une zone d'au minimum 30km autour de Scottsdale. Atteindre les barrages sans se faire repérer ou attaquer par des fondus semblait presque impossible à leurs yeux. Tout comme réussir à franchir le barrage ensuite. Mais pourtant, ils continuèrent à avancer, parce que c'était le seul espoir qu'il leur restait. Ils devaient au moins essayer.

Ils tombèrent sur d'autres cadavres après avoir empruntés une autre allée et ils croisèrent aussi deux hommes complètement courbés sur eux même, ils fixaient le groupe d'un air affamé tout en continuant à se ronger la peau des doigts. Le groupe accéléra le pas. Ces hommes devaient avoir la Braise et mieux valait ne pas trop se faire remarquer devant eux. Personne n'avait envie de les rendre agressifs.

Le soleil disparaissait de plus en plus à l'horizon et la luminosité commençait à devenir trop faible. L'angoisse monta d'un cran lorsque tous s'imaginait devoir passer une nuit dans cette ville horrible remplie de monstres qui n'allaient probablement pas tarder à sortir pour essayer de les éventrer.

\- On devrait essayer de trouver un endroit sûr où passer la nuit, proposa Dena. Je ne sais pas vous mais rester dans la rue la nuit, ça me fout les jetons.

Tous acquiescèrent, ils n'avaient pas plus envie qu'elle de rester dehors la nuit. Mais l'idée de s'arrêter au lieu de continuer à s'éloigner de Wicked ne leur plaisait pas non plus. A chaque arrêt, ils donnaient une chance à Wicked de les rattraper. Et au vu de l'organisation de ces derniers, beaucoup trouvaient déjà cela très louche que ces salopards ne les aient pas déjà retrouvés. Ils auraient dû entendre de l'agitation en ville, entendre des gens à leur recherche. Mais au lieu de cela, il n'y avait rien que le pesant silence qui leur cognait dans la tête. Et ils savaient que quelque chose clochait.

Ils trouvèrent un petit magasin de vêtements dont aucune vitre n'avaient été brisées, ils décidèrent de l'inspecter. Minho et Dena pénétrèrent les premiers dans le magasin, chacun muni d'un lance fléchette alors que Thomas se trouvait derrière eux avec son arme à feu.

Dena frappa légèrement son arme contre le mur pour prévenir de leur présence. Ils restèrent ensuite immobiles pour écouter si quelqu'un venait. Mais aucun bruit, l'endroit semblait vide. Dena trouva une petite lampe torche sur le comptoir, elle l'alluma avant d'examiner les lieux avec attention, suivit de près par Minho et Thomas.

\- RAS, déclara Dena avant de faire signe aux autres de venir.

\- On va se cacher derrière les rangées de vêtements pour que personne ne puisse nous voir de l'extérieur, conseilla Thomas.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

\- Vous pensez que les autres ont réussis à s'échapper ? s'inquiéta Marshall qui pensait à tous ses autres amis.

\- J'espère, soupira Dena.

Tous l'espérait. Mais leur situation était tellement critique qu'ils n'avaient même pas le temps de réellement se préoccuper de leurs amis pour le moment. Réussir à s'échapper était la seule solution. Et il n'y avait que comme cela qu'ils pourraient prévenir l'extérieur et ainsi sauver leurs amis s'ils n'avaient pas réussis à s'échapper.

\- J'ai cru voir une petite épicerie un peu plus loin dans la rue, ça serait bien d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. On ne va pas survivre bien longtemps si on ne s'alimente pas, proposa Aiden.

\- Très bien, répondit Thomas. Mais pas tous en même temps, certains peuvent rester là en attendant.

\- Je viens, dit Dean en s'avançant vers eux.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Minho.

\- Faites vite, je surveilles ces mauviettes, souffla Dena, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Newt et Marshall la fixèrent d'un regard exaspéré.

\- Mais dépêchez vous, si ça tourne mal, vous hurlez, les prévint Newt.

\- Entendu.

Juliette s'approcha de Thomas avant de le prendre dans ses bras quelques secondes.

\- Sois prudent surtout.

Il lui répondit en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Thomas, Aiden, Dean et Minho sortirent alors du magasin et se dirigèrent vers la petite épicerie avec la petite lampe torche trouvée par Dena. Il faisait maintenant totalement nuit et des bruits étranges se faisaient régulièrement entendre. Parfois, c'était simplement deux chats qui se battaient, mais d'autre fois, ils pouvaient clairement distinguer des cris bestiaux. Ils entendaient aussi des longs soupirs et des espèces de fous rires démoniaques. Rien pour les rassurer. Ils arrivèrent au niveau de la boutique au pas de course.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur sans attendre. Ils refirent le même scénario qu'au magasin de vêtements mais personne ne semblait être dans cette pièce. Ils furent malheureusement très vite déçus. Presque tous les rayons étaient vides. Le magasin avait déjà été dévalisé. Ils cherchèrent malgré tout s'il ne restait pas quelque chose de potable. Minho trouva une grande bouteille d'eau caché derrière la caisse ainsi que deux paquets de chips. Dean trouva quant à lui trois boîtes de conserve qui avait roulées sous une étagère. A part cela, il ne restait rien. Il y avait bien des bouteilles de lait et quelques yaourts, mais ils dataient très probablement du moment de la catastrophe de Scottsdale, c'est à dire deux ans auparavant. Mieux valait ne pas essayer de manger des produits laitiers périmés depuis aussi longtemps. Personne ne voulait mourir d'une intoxication après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

\- Si vous trouvez quelque chose qui peut servir, n'hésitez pas, leur conseilla Thomas.

\- J'ai cru voir une paire de ciseaux près de la caisse, ça peut toujours être utile pour se défendre, répondit Dean alors qu'il continuait à se pencher près du sol pour voir si quelque chose d'autres n'avait pas glissé sous une étagère. Thomas se dirigea alors vers la caisse alors que Minho était au fond du magasin et Aiden au niveau de la vitrine.

\- Bougez plus, s'écria soudainement Thomas, tous les sens en alerte.

Tous s'immobilisèrent dans leur position, ne bougeant plus d'un centimètre et osant à peine respirer. Thomas s'accroupit lentement alors qu'un homme s'avançait vers la vitrine. Il émit un grognement avant de se coller à la vitrine.

\- Je crois qu'il m'a vu, souffla Aiden qui était juste derrière la vitre.

\- Bouges pas... lui répondit Thomas.

L'homme en question, un fondu, ouvrit grand les yeux avant de balancer sa tête de droite à gauche et de regarder de tous les côtés. Il semblait complètement fou. Il balança alors son poing contre la vitre, mécontent, puis se recula en titubant. Il commença à repartir dans un grognement déchirant.

\- Oh putain... souffla Aiden avant de se laisser tomber par terre.

Tous se décontractèrent rapidement, content que la fondu soit reparti. Minho et Dean reprirent leur recherche alors qu'Aiden se remettait à peine de ce coup de stress. Thomas ramassa un sac à dos qu'il trouva derrière la caisse et y fourra les trouvailles de ses amis.

Mais soudainement, alors qu'ils pensaient que la crise était passée, le fondu ressurgit sans prévenir. Courant comme si le diable était à ses trousses, il hurla à s'en rompre les cordes vocales et agitait les bras dans tous les sens. Il se jeta violemment sur la porte, l'ouvrant dans un fracas et retombant à l'intérieur du magasin. Tous se tournèrent vers le fondu, choqués. Mais avant qu'un seul d'eux ne puissent réagir, le fondu rampa sur le sol à une vitesse folle et attrapa Aiden par les jambes, le faisant tomber par terre. Il se rua sur lui en braillant et lui lacéra le ventre avec ses dents et ses longs ongles, arrachant un cri paniqué et plein de douleur à Aiden. Il se débattit dans tous les sens, poussant l'autre en arrière alors qu'il avait encore un morceau de peau entre les dents.

Dean arriva au pas de course et donna un coup de pied en plein dans le visage du fondu avant de se précipiter vers son ami et d'appuyer sur sa plaie. L'entaille semblait malheureusement assez profonde. Et ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Sans réfléchir, Thomas attrapa la paire de ciseau qui se trouvait près de la caisse. Il se précipita vers le fondu qui se relevait lentement. Il se jeta presque sur lui et lui planta les ciseaux dans la poitrine. Le fondu se débattit comme un fou furieux, donnant un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Thomas qui vacilla sur le coup. Le fondu se releva en hurlant tel un animal avant d'attraper Thomas par le col. Il le projeta violemment contre le mur à plusieurs reprises, le secouant dans tous les sens avant de le pousser à travers la dernière baie vitrée encore intacte. Complètement sonné, Thomas s'étala à l'extérieur au milieu des bouts de verre. Le fondu s'apprêtait à retourner l'attaquer lorsqu'un objet s'inséra dans son cou. Il émit un dernier grognement, noyé dans le sang qui remplissait sa gorge. Minho retira les ciseaux du cou du monstre avant de se tourner vers Dean qui faisait toujours pression sur la plaie d'Aiden, à moitié inconscient.

\- J'vais chercher les autres ! s'expliqua Minho, tout affolé.

Thomas était inconscient et Aiden blessé, ils avaient besoin des autres pour les ramener.

Il fut bien heureux de trouver Newt et Dena dehors, se dirigeant vers eux, inquiets.

\- On a entendu du bruit ! Il se passe quoi ? voulut savoir Newt, mort d'inquiétude.

\- Thomas s'est fait sonné et Aiden... ça va pas trop...

Dena se précipita à l'intérieur pour voir Aiden.

\- Vas les aider, je m'occupe de Tommy, murmura Newt.

Newt attrapa Thomas sous l'aisselle et lui passa un bras autour de son cou. Les yeux mis entrouverts, Thomas essaya d'aider Newt à le trainer. Il voyait flou et était à moitié endormi, mais il avait légèrement repris conscience.

Les autres portèrent Aiden jusqu'à la boutique de vêtements où le reste du groupe les accueillit avec panique. Une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur, ce fut plus ou moins la panique générale.

Newt posa Thomas contre un mur, laissant Juliette s'occuper de lui alors que la plupart était autour d'Aiden.

\- C'est grave ? demanda Dena, peinée de voir son ami dans cet état.

Newt arriva au niveau d'Aiden, sa mère était infirmière, il connaissait donc deux trois choses qui pouvaient être utiles. Et il semblait le seul du groupe à y connaître quelque chose.

\- C'est plutôt profond, souffla Newt en examinant la plaie. Il perd pas mal de sang, il faut absolument stopper l'hémorragie. Il faudrait de quoi désinfecter, c'est un fondu qui lui a fait ça. Et il faudrait aussi de quoi recoudre, le bander et aussi quelques antibiotiques pour éviter une infection...

Le bilan était lourd. Rien de ce qu'avait cité Newt n'était réalisable dans l'immédiat.

\- On trouve ça comment ?

\- Quelqu'un a vu une pharmacie sur le chemin ? voulu savoir Dean, sur les nerfs.

Mais tous secouèrent la tête.

\- Le meilleur endroit où on peut trouver tout ça Newt, c'est l'hôpital, suggéra Molly.

\- Et où on le trouve ce putain d'hôpital ? s'énerva Dena, elle aussi à cran.

Emergeant lentement, Thomas leva les yeux vers le groupe.

\- Je crois que j'ai vu un panneau qui l'indiquait un peu plus loin vers le nord. Il doit être à dix, quinze minutes maximum je dirais.

Juliette l'aida à se relever, lui frottant les cheveux pour enlever les petits bouts de verre qui y étaient restés. Son visage et ses bras étaient pleins de petites égratignures. Il avait mauvaise mine.

\- On doit essayer, s'exclama Dena.

\- Et les fondus dehors ?

\- On va s'en occuper, répliqua Dena en attrapant son arme avec un regard sévère.

\- Ok, Molly, Marshall, vous allez m'aider à le porter, ordonna Newt. On part dans deux minutes !

Thomas récupéra le sac du magasin et le donna à Juliette avant de prendre son arme à feu. Newt passa sa ceinture à Anna qui s'empressa de la serrer autour du ventre d'Aiden. A ce niveau, cela ne servait pas à grand chose, mais si cela pouvait ralentir légèrement l'hémorragie, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Newt attrapa ensuite plusieurs chemises dans le magasin avant de les déchirer et de les enrouler autour de la plaie, Anna l'aida à faire un nœud. Une fois prêt, Newt, Marshall et Molly soulevèrent Aiden alors qu'Anna restait près de lui, essayant de continuer à appuyer sur la plaie. Minho donna la paire de ciseaux à Dean et tous se mirent en route.

La situation était critique, et elle ne risquait pas d'aller en s'améliorant. Au lieu de rester à l'abris dans la boutique comme ils l'avaient voulu, ils allaient devoir sortir dehors la nuit, le moment où tous les fondus commençaient leur journée. Ils inspirèrent tous un bon coup et sortirent de la boutique. Cela risquait d'être une longue nuit.

Dena, Minho et Dean ouvraient la marche, prêt à sauter sur n'importe quel ennemi qui se mettrait sur leur chemin. Thomas et Juliette fermaient quand à eux la marche. Ils entendaient sans cesse des bruits suspects, comme des pas qui traînaient derrière eux. Plusieurs fondus essayèrent de leur sauter dessus, sortant sans prévenir d'un coin sombre, mais Dena et Minho leur tirèrent aussitôt dessus avec leurs fléchettes électriques. Il fallait alors partir rapidement avant que ces horribles créatures ne les course de nouveau. Thomas essayait d'en tuer quelques une avec son arme à feu, mais il essayait surtout de garder les balles en cas d'extrême nécessité, en cas de vie ou de mort. Mieux valait utiliser les fléchettes électriques pour le moment. Et tirer avec une arme à feu risquait seulement d'attirer d'autres monstres...

Ils marchèrent d'un pas pressé pendant une quinzaine de minutes, essayant malgré tout de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une clinique privée, le parking juste devant l'entrée était plutôt vide, il n'y avait que quelques voitures abandonnées et des déchets.

\- Et s'il y a des fondus à l'intérieur ? demanda Anna.

Personne n'avait très envie de se retrouver face à une horde de monstres.

\- On avisera, répondit Dena.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, ils devaient soigner Aiden. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans le hall de la clinique.

* * *

 **Voilà, ça commence plutôt mal pour eux... j'attends vos reviews pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : Janson n'est pas content et les autres cherchent du matériel et des médicaments dans l'hôpital...**

 **Je vous dis normalement à ce week-end pour le chapitre 29 !**


End file.
